Potter In Forks
by HERMIT532
Summary: Hari decides the Wizarding World can fix its own mess and leaves to live a peaceful, quiet life. So of course she ends up with wolf shifters and vegan vampires as neighbors. Then Voldemort starts corresponding with her. HP/TMR JR. Bad Dumbledore.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. I do not get any compensation from these fictional works.

The Wizarding world woke up on July 31, 1996 thinking it was another ordinary day in their ordinary lives. They were proven wrong that afternoon when several flocks of owls soared over every magical enclave in Britain carrying nets full of rolled scrolls and began dropping the scrolls en masse.

The scroll read:

The Prophecy is false. It was given by a quack during a job interview in a pub! Merlin people research things! I am not the Savior. I **refuse** to be the Savior.

I have lost my family, my childhood and my privacy because the Wizarding World was willing to put the burden of murdering the most powerful Dark Lord of all times on the shoulders of a child. I've had a childhood full of insults, hate, abuse and starvation because a meddling old fool named Dumbledore thought 'the Greater Good' more important than my well-being.

Here's a thought: SAVE YOURSELVES!

YOU are the adults. YOU are trained. YOU have experience. There are more of you than there are of him!

Take responsibility. Grow a backbone! Defend yourselves and your families because I won't. I quit.

I didn't start this war. I refuse to give my life for someone else's fight especially when the entire ADULT population wants to hide in their homes quivering in fear while a CHILD fights their war for them while they spout lies about me, call me a liar and call me unstable. One moment I'm your only hope the next I'm the next Dark Lady on the rise. Why should I die for you? I **owe **you nothing.

Merlin! Grow up. Learn to think for yourselves. Quit being sheep.

I'm leaving England. I'll leave you with some fun facts that I learned by asking questions and digging for answers.

Albus Dumbledore and Grindelwald were friends, cohorts plotting to rule over Muggles 'for the Greater Good' until a falling out killed his sister. Yes, the 'hero' of the Light was Dark in his youth. It was guilt and grief that made him duel Grindelwald and defeat him not morals.

He hid my parents' will, placed me with abusive muggles against their express wishes and hid my heritage from me so I would be dependent on him 'for the Greater Good'. I had no idea I had money, titles or properties because Dumbledore hid it from me.

He laces the lemon drops in his office with mild truth and loyalty potions. Oh, and the tea, too. There are wards on the school to discourage students from telling what goes on within the walls.

Sirius Black is innocent. Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper who betrayed my parents. He is still alive and hiding as a rat animagus.

Your illustrious leaders sent an innocent man to Azkaban for twelve years without a trial 'for the Greater Good'. Fudge ordered a Kiss on sight order to cover this up.

Albus Dumbledore knew it because he set the secret. I can hear all of you denying that the great Dumbledore would do such a thing. Dumbledore considers people pawns and not much more. He just hides it well. He'll sacrifice anyone for 'The Greater Good". He's already told me that he's willing to sacrifice me.

Speaking of Fudge…he's a good minister for Wizarding Britain. He hides from responsibility and hard truths like the best of you. He's known Voldemort has been back for two years now and had rather smear my name than admit it. I believe just thinking of Voldemort makes him wet himself and curl up into a fetal position.

Voldemort is a half-blood himself.

That doesn't make him less powerful, but more (less inbreeding you morons).

Massive inbreeding causes insanity (Bellatrix), physical deformities (Parkinson), decreased intelligence (Crabbe, Goyle) and an upswing of squibs as well as increasingly difficult pregnancies. That means the Purists are killing themselves.

I didn't destroy Voldemort as a babe. My mother did. She's the hero, the savior not me.

The Wizarding World helped create him by NOT taking RESPONSIBILTY and helping an abused orphan. (Send your thanks to Albus Dumbledore who ignored his pleas for a rescue and sent him back into a hellhole every summer.)

Ever thought of MAGICAL orphanages for MAGICAL children? Use your heads people!

Finally, you have created this mess by thinking everyone else will do your duty for you and by being self-serving, judgmental snobs. I'm not just speaking to the purebloods or Dark wizards. The Light side is just as self-serving and judgmental. Clean it up yourself.

Lady Harika Jamiel Potter

(Not anyone's Savior)

HP/TMR

Albus Dumbledore stared at the letter that had been flown in by an owl in shocked disbelief. The girl had tossed some of his dearly held secrets out to the public! That disbelief quickly transitioned to fury at her audacity. He hurried to his office. Sure enough the ward indicator was going off announcing the wards around #4 Privet Drive had collapsed.

How could this have happened? How did she find out about her inheritance much less claim it before he could seal it until she was twenty-five? He should have been there first thing this morning, but hadn't wanted to appear too eager.

Did she think she could leave the country without him knowing it? How did she find out about him and Grindelwald? How dare she just toss information out to the public like that! His mind whirled round and round circling disbelief/anger/shock, stumbling over questions and threats as he struggled to find a way to minimize the fallout. Only one thought was clear: He had to reach her before she left and get her to print a retraction.

He strode quickly to the gates and apparated to Privet Drive. A firm knock on the door and the horse faced woman opened it with a squeak.

"Where is Hari Potter?" Albus snapped not even pretending to be genial to this muggle.

"G…g…gone," Petunia stuttered looking into the cold, blue eyes of the powerful wizard in her doorway.

Albus dove into her mind without compunction. A myriad of images flashed past him. The clearest from this morning when she opened Hari's bedroom door to find the room empty and a one word note: Goodbye.

Black must know where she was going. She told her beloved godfather everything. He turned and disappeared. He appeared in #12 Grimmauld Place. He sighed and took a deep breath when he heard the many loud arguing voices in the kitchen.

HP/TMR

"She didn't! How could she…that ungrateful brat! Blaming us! Accusing us of hiding behind a child! Lying about the greatest wizard ever!"

Arthur hurried into the kitchen where his wife was shaking with rage and screeching loudly as she read a sheet of parchment. "What are you on about, Molly?"

"What…what…" she spluttered. "Here," she thrust the parchment at him. "Read that…that…" she trailed off shaking the parchment in his face.

Arthur snatched it from her and bent his head to find out what set his harping wife off. His eyes widened. Wow, the girl lambasted everyone! He chuckled at her sharp wit and the pure courage it took to denounce people so publicly and thoroughly. He was shocked to his core at some of the things she said about Dumbledore. He hoped she managed to hide away somewhere safe until this was all over.

"What _are_ you laughing about?" Molly shrieked.

"The girl has courage," Arthur murmured.

"Courage? Courage! She ran away!"

"Well," Arthur huffed aggravated at his wife. "She's right. We're the adults and she is the child as you so often point out when she asked for information. We should fight our own battles."

"She's telling lies on Albus and the minister!"

"Is she?" Arthur asked. "You know of his childhood? You know his interactions with You Know Who as a child or with Grindelwald?"

"No, but…"

And we both know You Know Who has been back and Fudge has been denying it. So, Molly dearest…quit being a sheep. Do some research before coming to a conclusion. Now, we should probably head over to Headquarters. If she has truly left the Dursleys, Albus is going to be sending us out searching for her." Arthur stated and walked out. "And I want answers from him on some of her charges." He called out over his shoulder.

HP/TMR

"Remus! Remus! Get over here!" Sirius yelled into the fireplace in a panic stricken voice.

Remus staggered into the living room and dropped to his knees. "Sirius, what's the matter? What's happened? Is Hari okay?"

"Haven't you seen this?" Sirius shook the crumpled paper in his fist.

"I was asleep until your yelling woke me. Last night was a full moon. What is it?"

"She's gone! Sweet Circes, my goddaughter has fled the country! Merlin the things she says has been happening." Sirius moaned.

Remus paled. "Let me get dressed. I'll be right there."

Remus ran to his room, noticed an owl pecking at the window and opened it. The owl glared at him as it dropped a rolled scroll into the room and flew off.

A note attached to the scroll read: _Moony, please take care of Padfoot. I'm sorry. Hari. _Remus sat on the bed and unrolled it. He sat in shock for several minutes before racing for the floo and stumbling over to Grimmauld. Sirius was sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands. Several voices could be heard in the kitchen already.

"Sirius, did you know she was going to do this?"

"No," Sirius whispered. "I knew she wasn't happy with Dumbledore, but who is. I knew she didn't want to fight, but who really does? She never said one word about leaving." Sirius looked up with haunted eyes. "She said she wasn't telling me where she went or what her new name was because I'd tell Dumbledore 'for her own good'. She said once the war is over she'll contact me."

Sirius looked up at Remus with pain filled eyes. "Could all this be true? Could Dumbledore really be as bad as…as…"

"I don't know. There is something that makes me uneasy around him. We'll find her, Sirius." Remus said determinedly when Sirius broke off with a sob. "We'll find her and keep her safe from everyone including Dumbledore."

HP/TMR

All over England people picked up the scrolls as they fluttered down from the sky. The reactions ran from shock, fear, hopelessness, guilt, shame and anger. Many families began packing up to flee themselves. Without Hari Potter they were doomed.

Minister Fudge nearly had an apoplectic fit at the things she said about him. How was he to know that Black hadn't received a trial? That was before his term! So what if his predecessor left a journal indicating such. Of course he hadn't believed a hysterical thirteen year old about a man's innocence.

Madam Bones silently cheered the girl and wished her luck before calling her Aurors in to research the imprisonment and trial or lack of for one Sirius Black.

HP/TMR

Thomas Riddle aka Lord Voldemort was sincerely glad he was alone as he gaped at the document in his hand. His mind whirled between shock, anger and….well, pride. You had to hand it to the girl no one else had ever had the audacity or cunning to pull off something like this.

Somehow under Albus Dumbledore's watchful gaze she had found out about her inheritance, his past, Dumbledore's past, put together an escape plan and slipped out of the country without alerting Dumbledore.

He re-read the scathing letter. He then re-read the one sent directly to him.

_Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort aka the Dark Lord aka He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named aka You-Know-Who aka…_

_Don't you get tired of all the hyphens? I know I do. Hopefully you've read the first letter first. I'm really leaving. It isn't a ploy, etc. No more Hari Potter aka The-Girl-Who-Survived aka The-Light's-Savior aka You-Know-Who's-Defeater, aka blah-blah-blah._

_Sorry about outing you, but couldn't take potshots at Dumbledore without taking a few at you too. Just crucio anyone who dares to give you lip about it. Show them how much more powerful a half-blood is over a snooty pureblood. Who'd want to be one of those inbred, stick-in-the-muds anyway?_

Tom laughed softly.

_Hopefully I've undermined Dumbledore enough to get you a tiny edge. I'm disgusted enough at this point to decide that the Wizarding World deserves you. If you are unwilling to fight for your freedom then you don't deserve to have it._

_I almost hope you win at least then someone with a brain would be in charge. I say that with optimism. I believe you should be feeling a little saner now than before. You know with a little less mindless killing and a little saner platform you could probably win the war politically. Note I did not give out your real name. Cow the Prophet into printing your true goals and ideals because right now everyone believes what Dumbledore tells them. Or better yet buy it out under an alias. Or start a new one – The Phoenix of Truth. No one will think a Dark Wizard would name their newspaper that. Just a thought._

_Anyway, really leaving the country. Really, really, really have no desire to stop you, kill you, fight you, etc. _

_I just want to live a quiet life. Do things I've never been allowed to do like take a walk in the woods and picnic by a lake. Perhaps get a dog or three and toss a stick for them. Maybe learn healing and truly help people live better, healthier lives._

_Maybe, and this is a long shot considering my childhood, maybe find someone who can deal with my myriad issues and have a family. _

_Please, and yes, I am begging you; please don't send a hit squad after me. Please let me have my life. _

_Oh, and if you do feel like doing me a teeny, tiny favor…. #4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. My relatives were just as hateful and abusive as your orphanage. Maybe more so. Let Bella have a go at my uncle._

_Lady Potter_

The prophecy was false? Could it be? Did it matter if she made up her mind not to try and stop him? Now that he was in his right mind again and able to think clearly he realized that many prophecies were self-fulfilling and the Hall of Prophecies had endless shelves full of unfulfilled prophecies was time had come and gone.

He chuckled at her tirade against the wizarding population. She had a point. Adults quaked in fear of his very name and expected an untrained child to defeat him. How pathetic was that?

"Sheep?" He murmured and chuckled again. _Did Fudge really curl up and wet himself at my name? _The girl didn't hold back anything, did she?

His eyes narrowed. He'd known that Dumbledore put something in his office offerings, but to see it tossed out there for everyone to see…he laughed out loud at the mental image of a furious Dumbledore. Oh how that man hated his secrets revealed especially the Dark ones! Parents were not going to happy about the potions and wards.

He had wondered how Black had ended up in Azkaban. Hmmm, Peter had out lived his usefulness; perhaps he would gift Hari with her godfather's salvation. Perhaps…

He snorted. Fudge was a useless, self-serving coward.

He sighed when he reached the part about himself. She could have at least kept his blood status secret. Ah well, she was right a few well-placed cruciatus curses and other dark spells and order would be restored.

She did have a point about inbreeding - that Parkinson girl with her big ears and pug nose not to mention Crabbe and Goyle. Tom shuddered. Perhaps he'd make it a law that you couldn't marry anyone closer than your third cousin.

He stared thoughtfully off into space. The girl considered her mom the hero not herself. He sighed. That was one of the few deaths he regretted causing. Lily Potter had been an amazing witch.

All in all, he hadn't been this entertained in decades.

She wanted him to go torture her relatives? Just how bad had been the abuse that she'd blithely hand them over to him and Bella?

Grinning, he bent over his desk to write a reply.

_To the one person with as many hyphenated names as myself -_

_Yes, they are tiring._

_Apology for the potshots accepted. At least you did not reveal my name._

_You may have a point on the political front. The mindless fear is starting to hinder more than help. Do you even have a clue as to what my 'platform' is? Saner? I have actually been feeling saner here lately. Any clue as to why?_

_I agree about the magical orphanages, by the way._

_You've never had a picnic? Really? What else did you miss out on growing up?_

_You are a Parselmouth…get a snake. They don't shed as much._

_If you truly have no desire to fight me and make no effort to defeat me, I shan't chase you down. Live your life, Hari. Just do it outside of England. _

_I will allow the occasional visit to Gringotts to oversee your accounts and holdings. Do not leave that establishment and I will consider you a non-interested party in the war._

_I am surprised you didn't ask me to spare any of your friends._

_TMR_

_P.S. I am feeling favorable at the moment. I'd like to know the entire prophecy anyway._

HP/TMR

Voldemort, appearing as Tom, strode into Gringotts amused at how people ignored him when he was Tom, but would run screaming in fear if he put on the Voldemort glamour. He walked confidently up to the teller at the end of the foyer.

"I need to see Lady Potter's account manager."

The goblin looked up with a sneer that vanished quickly at seeing the current Dark Lord standing politely before him. "No disrespect intended, but we cannot divulge client information even to you."

Tom smiled graciously. The goblins knew him. He did have to conduct business like anyone else, but they were absolutely neutral and would not sell him out. In return, he wouldn't target Gringotts. "I understand. I only wish to have him deliver her a letter from me."

The goblin gaped then snapped his mouth shut. "One moment please."

At Tom's nod, the goblin disappeared behind large golden doors.

Within three minutes he reappeared with another goblin. The new goblin approached Tom.

"I am Hizel, the Potter account manager. Please come with me."

Tom followed him to a lavish office. He waited politely for the goblin to take his seat behind his desk before settling into a plush chair. He put the letter on the desk. "She sent me a letter asking some concessions. I am merely replying. I am assuming only you and her solicitor know how to contact her."

The goblin nodded and regarded the letter suspiciously.

Tom leaned back and crossed his legs elegantly. "You won't offend me if you check it. You do have to look out for all your clients. I understand that fact."

With a look of relief the goblin held his hand over the document and chanted softly. It was clear of curses, tracking devices, and well…everything. He blinked and looked up in surprise. "I shall forward this to her."

"Thank you," Tom said as he stood. With a small bow he left the office and made his way out of Gringotts.

He stood on the steps and watched the _'sheep'_ run around. They were darting furtively about today. Most were glancing over their shoulders as if he and his followers were going to swoop down and massacre them since Potter was gone. Some were gathered in tight groups angrily denouncing her for leaving them to their fate. Others were talking in shocked whispers about the information on him and Dumbledore.

With a soft laugh, he disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Another chapter for Dedicated 4Reading and Elfin69

As for what I'm reading right now: **Magicke Moste Potente** By: eRenae . ?uid=4708721 For a creepy, cool Harry this has awesome potential.

Reese Sirion aka Hari Potter stepped off the airplane and found her way over to the baggage claim. She found her two large suitcases and loaded them on a trolley. Next, she dodged the pedestrians in the Seattle-Tacoma International Airport and made her way to the car rental kiosk.

Her solicitor had contacted the branch office in Seattle. They had bought her a decked out Hummer. They had paid the car rental kiosk handsomely to hold her Hummer here for her to pick up.

"Hi," she smiled at the clerk. "Reese Sirion, you are holding my vehicle for me."

"You're awfully young. We don't rent vehicles to anyone under twenty-five."

Reese stared at her. "Then it's a good thing I'm not renting. I've come from England and my solicitor here in America dropped a vehicle off yesterday, I believe, for your company to hold the keys until I arrived."

"You're him? I mean her? I mean…" Flustered, the clerk tapped at her keyboard. "Yes Ms. Sirion. One moment, I'll get you the keys."

The clerk went into an office and retrieved a set of keys from a locked box on the wall. She brought them out and after checking Reese's identification handed her the keys. "Sorry about that. The Hummer is just outside those doors. You'll walk straight to the first intersection and take a left. It's a dark green."

"No worries. Thank you."

"No problem. And I have to say I love your accent."

Reese grinned. "Thanks. I like yours as well."

The clerk frowned. "I don't have one."

"To me you do."

The clerk laughed. "I suppose so. Well, enjoy your stay."

Reese waved and pushed her trolley through the doors and down the row hunting for her car. She wondered if it would have been this easy if they realized she was just sixteen. Her identification said she was twenty-two and from Reading, England.

She settled into the Hummer. Reminding herself to drive on the right side of the road, she set off on the four hour drive to her new home.

She hadn't had to worry about transporting a lot since she didn't have a lot. One of her suitcases was actually her transfigured trunk. Hedwig had started the journey two days ago after steadfastly refusing to be ported over with a sharp clack of her beak.

She found the disc the American branch solicitor had left under a disillusionment spell under the visor and popped into the player as she eased out onto the road with a grin.

_Ms. Sirion,_

_Welcome to Washington. We have procured fifty acres in the forest around Forks, Washington. It's a small town of less than three thousand. The map enclosed in the glove box will give you explicit directions to your new home._

_We have informed the local sheriff that you quite reclusive so there should be no issues arising. We inferred that you enjoy learning many different things and are financially able to indulge in this idiosyncrasy. _

_We have also informed the local wolf-shifter clan that resides in La Push and the local vegan vampire clan. They have been told that you are a young witch that wants to left alone to live quietly. They will most likely send a representative to speak with you. Neither set of beings are a danger to you as long as you do not start indiscriminately killing or giving away their secrets. They have co-existed in an uneasy truce for several years now._

_Wards have been placed. They are subtle enough that they should not be detected from a distance. They won't deter everyone for that would be suspicious for an area to suddenly become off-putting. Muggles will tend to wander away rather than through them. The wards will alert you to anyone crossing onto your property and give a general direction. There is also shielding in place around the house and acreage to hide normal everyday magics. Strong magics will leak out of the shielding but still shouldn't be detected at any great distance._

_The house itself is a two-story with a basement. There are three guest bedrooms with baths and the master bedroom with bath, a large airy kitchen, and a spacious library. There is an attached, covered pool as requested._

_The electronics have been shielded against magic. The cupboards have been stocked._

_Let me know if you have any issues and I'll send someone out. _

_Bryant Willoby_

Reese pulled off the highway to get something to drink from the cooler in the back of the Hummer and to assimilate what Willoby just told her. Wolf-shifters? Was that American for werewolves? She frowned as she sipped her water. She sat on the tailgate, swinging her legs as she pondered that thought. No, not werewolves…a clan of weres would decimate a small town. There was no way there would be no incidences so some other type of wolf. Willoby didn't seem too worried about them. She'd have to wait to see.

And vampires.

She sighed. Only she would flee magical Britain to get away from violence and war and relocate right into the middle of wolf-shifters and vampires…vegan vampires. Did that mean they didn't take human blood or just didn't kill?

So, she could expect at least three visitors in the next few days: a sheriff, a wolf shifter and a vampire. She rubbed her forehead, hopped off the tailgate and got back into the Hummer. She pulled the directions from the glove box and noted that her turn off was before she reached Forks. Good, maybe she'd be there a few days before anyone knew she had arrived.

Three hours later she slowed and pulled cautiously off the paved road onto a gravel…road? Path? Trail? She shrugged it didn't matter. It was the path to freedom and she steadily drove up it.

Nearly twenty minutes later her home came into view. The split level house was made from a redwood that gleamed in the rays of the setting sun. Large picture windows took up most of the walls revealing wooden floors and overstuffed comfy looking furniture.

Reese got out of the Hummer and just stared a few minutes letting the peace of the forest seep into her. No one from England knew she was here. The Order of the Phoenix couldn't drag her back to fight their fight. Tom's Death Eaters' couldn't locate her and try to kill her. Here she was just Reese.

With a tired, but pleased smile she pulled the suitcases and cooler out of the Hummer and with a wave of her hand had them floating behind her as she approached the house.

Inside the front door was the open space living room with three groupings of dark grey and forest green couches and chairs around low tables. A large fireplace dominated one wall. Built in entertainment center with a wide screen television and a top of the line stereo system graced the back wall.

There was a counter with several muted multicolored chairs against the front window so people could watch the surroundings while eating. To the left of the large room was the kitchen with bar stools snugged up against a granite topped breakfast bar. Light wood cabinets lined the walls over the sink and stove. Dark grey stone looking tile covered the kitchen area.

Reese deposited the small cooler on the kitchen counter.

A hallway ran behind the kitchen and living room. To the right was stairs leading to a small landing with doors that opened up onto a deck. The stairs went on up to the second floor proper that had four bedrooms. She spied a recessed door to the left and opening it saw broad stairs headed down. Her potions lab and Defense rooms should be down there. She'd check them out tomorrow.

Each bedroom had its own private balcony. The one at the front of the house had a master bath with a Jacuzzi tub that you had to walk up three steps to get into and a walk-in shower that was large enough for four people to shower and not touch each other. Her room also had a walk-in closet that she could get lost in. It also had its own fireplace and built in book shelves.

There was a skylight over the tub and over the bed. She walked out on the balcony and saw several comfortable lounge chairs and small round tables. Huge potted plants were strategically placed around the edges of the balcony.

She put her suitcases down and walked back down to the patio. The patio had an outdoor couch and several chairs, a low table, a grill and a fire pit. She walked to the railing and looked out over her land. There was nothing as far as she could see, but woods.

Her land! She whooped out loud and spun around happily. She'd done it! She was free and this was her piece of paradise!

Spotting the stone stairway off to the side, Reese followed it down the side of the house. There she could go in a glass door to an indoor pool or she could turn right and go down a short flight to garden.

Suddenly, she yawned. Between the stress of planning and executing her escape, the long flight and the drive and the adrenaline rush of being in her new home wearing off, she was exhausted.

She entered the pool room and knelt to flick her fingers through the water before crossing the room and turning the corner spying an outdoor patio/bar area. Sliding doors led back into the house. She walked down the hallway. There was a study on the right just before she reached the kitchen she saw a door that nearly blended into the wall.

Opening the door she found her library. This was the only room without floor to ceiling windows since sunlight was harmful to aging books.

Seeing the plush cream colored carpet, she kicked her shoes off and sighed with pleasure when her feet sank into the soft carpet. The room stretched the entire length of the back of the house. Several groupings of chairs in dark red, olive green and chocolate brown dotted the room gathered around low tables. Three desks were placed strategically near the shelves. The shelves themselves were built into the wall and rose to the ceiling. A track ladder gleamed against the dark wood.

She pulled her shrunk trunk from her pocket and set it on the floor. Her wand dropped from her hidden holster and she tapped the trunk. It immediately returned to its full size. Opening the trunk, she pointed her wand down into it. _"Books, sort." _She flicked her wand toward the shelves and the books stashed in her trunk flew out and zoomed to the various shelves. The books currently on the shelves shifted to make room for the new additions.

"_Library catalog."_

A glow came from the large desk nestled against the far wall. She walked across the room and retrieved the heavy tome. Placing on the desk, she tapped her wand against it. _"Update."_

The book glowed. Then fell open. Reese flipped through the pages seeing the new entries glowing light blue. She grinned and closed the book putting it back in the drawer.

Next she retrieved a small rune covered rosewood chest. She carried it to her desk and placed it on the left-hand side. _"Activate."_

She hadn't wanted anything magical active during the trip since she wasn't sure what it would do to the airplane. She was surprised when the right compartment began glowing indicating the goblins had sent her something.

She opened the lid and saw a sealed envelope and a note attached to it.

_A very unexpected visitor asked us to forward this to you. It has been checked for spells, charms, curses, et al. Nothing was found. A canceling spell was performed in case something very subtle was overlooked._

_Hizel_

Curious, Reese picked up the envelope and opened it. She nearly dropped it in shock and fear when she saw who had sent it. She stared at it for several minutes before sending her own scans over it knowing that if anything was attached to it she had already activated it.

She slumped in relief when her scan revealed nothing more than a letter. With shaking hands she opened the missive from the man who wanted her dead and began to read.

She blinked at the letter unable to comprehend at first everything he was saying, alluding to then it finally sunk in. He wasn't going to hunt for her! A terrible weight lifted from her and she slumped into her chair.

Voldemort was going to leave her be as long as she stayed out of his way. She grinned and took a deep breath. She just might pull this off; just might survive.

Another reading of the letter had her curious. Favorable? Did that mean he was going to go visit her relatives? She grinned a little coldly at that thought. The entire prophecy. Was he actually asking her to respond back? Would telling him the truth give her more security or less?

She folded the letter and put it in the secure correspondence section of the chest. She was too exhausted to think straight right now. She was going to go to bed and worry about everything tomorrow.

She made her way tiredly up to her bedroom. She paused in the doorway to take a better look. The thick carpet was a dark grey, the walls a light silvery color with leaves patterned to appear to be swirling everywhere.

The bed was a heavy sleigh bed with a soft green comforter and dark maroon pillows. A freestanding fireplace dominated the far side of the room and the wall beyond the bed was completely made up of large floor to ceiling windows and glass doors that led out to her balcony in a way that made it appear that her room extended into the outdoors. A large wardrobe and dresser stood against the inner wall. A vanity table and chair sat behind the bed facing the windows. A couple of comfortable chairs nestled near the fireplace.

A door to the left of the fireplace led to the master bath; a door to the right to the massive walk-in closet. Another door joined the bathroom to the closet.

Reese quickly found the linen closet, retrieved a towel and washcloth and took a fast shower, switched into pajamas and crawled into the most luxurious bed she had ever been in. Within seconds she was fast asleep.

FORKS

Sirius took heart in his best friend's quiet promise. Taking a deep breath he stood and headed toward the kitchen where chaos was reigning.

"How could you believe such things?" Molly was screeching while glaring at Fred, George, Tonks and Arthur.

"Of course they believe the brat." Snape drawled. "She has them fooled."

"So you didn't ignore James and Lily's wishes on her placement?" Arthur asked quietly.

"The blood wards kept her protected. They couldn't have considered that when making the will."

"Other places could have been made just as safe."

"Not in my opinion."

"And did you truly hide her heritage? How was she to take the mantle of Head of House with no knowledge?"

"There would have time after Tom's defeat. I saw no reason to divide her attention."

"Arthur, why are you questioning him? You can't possibly belief…"

"Hush, Molly. He is as accountable as anyone else."

Mad-eye Moody, Kingsley, McGonagall, Bill and Charlie were watching silently.

Ron and Hermione were glaring as well and nodding their heads in agreement with Molly.

"And of course everyone is rallying behind the insufferable, lying brat."

"Shut up Snape." Sirius ordered from the doorway. "Hari is not a liar."

Snape sneered at him.

Molly rounded on him. "How could you agree with her?"

"Well, he did let me rot for twelve years knowing I wasn't the secret keeper." Sirius snapped at the redheaded harpy.

Molly gasped. "Why you ungrateful…"

"Ungrateful," Sirius roared. "What am I to be grateful for? Twelve years of Dementors for company? A year on the run? Another three years hiding in this dreadful mausoleum when he could very well have gotten me a trial? Should I be grateful he left my goddaughter with abusive muggles? Or that he put her in danger every year just to prepare her to face a Dark Lord that no one else has the guts to face? Maybe…maybe I should be grateful that his secrets and manipulations have driven her away!" Sirius shouted, livid that this woman would defend the old coot.

"I am sure we all have grievances to air," Dumbledore said into the silence that followed Sirius' outburst. "The important thing is to find Hari."

"No," Moody said finally standing up. "We have dedicated ourselves to keeping Potter safe, teaching her to defeat Voldemort. If what she said is even partially true, if you were really going to sacrifice that child, then the important thing is keeping her out of your hands."

"Alastair, you don't understand…" Dumbledore began.

"Then perhaps the time for secrets is over. Perhaps you need to come clean about everything, Albus."

Dumbledore's face closed down. "Some of the information would be dangerous if it got out."

"Why would you want to sacrifice Potter, Dumbledore?" Bill asked sharply. "And don't be evasive about it. Trust works both ways. You want our continued support after this," Bill waved the letter Hari had plastered magical England with, "start being honest with us."

"Bill Weasley you will support Dumbledore." Molly shrieked.

"Not blindly, Mom. Not any longer."

Dumbledore looked around the table and saw most had determined mutinous looks. He sighed, "If this gets out,"

"It won't." Arthur cut him off sharply. "Stop stalling."

"Hari Potter is a horcrux. As long as she lives, Voldemort can return."

Stunned silence filled the kitchen not even Molly or Snape had anything to say.

"Merlin," Tonks finally murmured, shaken.

"My cub has a piece of that madman's soul in her and you've said nothing! Done nothing!" Remus growled, eyes glowing golden as Moony surged to the foreground.

"You let Lily's daughter keep a piece of that madman in her?!"

"I've researched as much as I could. I've found no other solution." Dumbledore said portraying sadness.

"Did you ever think to ask a curse breaker?" Bill asked acidly. "Or the goblins? We have rituals to deal with this type of Dark Magic! You don't need to sacrifice the girl. We could get it out of her."

The silence thickened as everyone stared at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore stood up. "I do not answer to you, Mr. Weasley. I am the Leader of the Order of the Phoenix. I did as I saw best for the Greater Good."

"Yes you do answer to us!" Charlie snarled. "You are not infallible!"

"The greater good. The greater good involves sacrificing a child without exhausting every possible method of saving her?" Arthur murmured, appalled understanding on his face. "Voldemort kills Hari removing his horcrux and leaving him mortal then you kill Voldemort and are honored for defeating a second Dark Lord. Is this the Greater Good you're speaking of?"

"Arthur!" Molly shrieked. "How can you accuse Albus of such a thing?! Apologize right now."

Arthur ignored his wife. He stared at Dumbledore. "Tell me I'm wrong."

Dumbledore glared at him.

Sirius jerked to his feet. Rage radiated from him. "Confri…"

Remus slapped a hand over his mouth and slammed him back into the wall. "He deserves to die, but you do not deserve to go back to Azkaban."

Sirius glared at Moony struggling to get out of his grasp, but Remus was channeling Moony and was too strong.

"You can't help Hari from prison."

Sirius quit struggling and Remus cautiously let go of him.

Sirius glared at the old wizard. "Albus Dumbledore, I revoke your right to be the Secret Keeper of #12 Grimmauld Place. I revoke the right of the Order of Phoenix to gather at #12 Grimmauld Place. Kreacher!"

"The blood traitor calls?" The little elf asked as he appeared.

"Remove Dumbledore from my home and from the wards neither he nor the Order are welcome here any longer."

Kreacher grinned and snapped his fingers. Dumbledore disappeared.

Sirius looked around those left. "When you leave you will be removed from the wards. I will add you back individually."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: A unique story line: **The Final Hiding Place** By: Paimpont PM

Aug 1 thru Aug 10

Reese woke to sunlight shining in on her. She lay there staring out over the balcony to the forest beyond. The sun was diffused through the thick trees. Peace lay like a heavy, comfortable comforter over the house and Reese. She soaked in the unique feeling. There was no Dursley yelling at her to get up and cook for them. No Molly Weasley shrieking to get up and eat. No babbling roommates hogging the shower and being annoying.

After a few minutes, she climbed from the bed taking the quilt with her as the morning was slightly chilly. She settled in a lounge chair on the balcony and contentedly watched the sun continue to rise.

Eventually her stomach rumbled and she padded downstairs in her pajamas to the kitchen. She looked in the refrigerator and cupboards. They were well stocked.

Pouring herself a glass of orange juice, she pulled eggs, bacon and butter out and set them by the stove. Soon she was sitting at the window counter watching the world wake up around her as she slowly ate breakfast.

Birds flew through the trees their song welcoming the day cheerfully. Reese propped her chin in her hand and soaked up the silence. She inhaled excitedly when a deer stepped cautiously out of the forest and began grazing. The doe lifted her head between bites to gaze watchfully around.

Finally, Reese rose, washed her dishes and moved to the library. She pulled out Voldemort's letter and read it again. Taking a deep breath and hoping it wasn't a mistake she began to pen a response.

_Tom,_

_Not sure how you feel about me using your first name, but I refuse to call you Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord or use hyphens. _

_I appreciate you not chasing me down and letting me visit Gringotts. I doubt I will need to visit very often most of my business can be handled remotely. _

_If I tell you what I know about your returning sanity and the prophecy will you still honor the agreement not to hunt me down or send a hit squad after me?_

_A snake? Maybe. I still want a dog or three. _

_Corresponding with you is weird. _

_What else have I never done? I feel silly telling you because most of its muggle things and you'll most likely sneer at the thought that these are the things I've missed doing growing up._

_I've never been to the movies; never had a slumber party. I've never had new clothes until now; never been to a circus or a faire or amusement park. I never lazed on the couch on a Saturday morning watching cartoons. _

_Plead for my friends? Won't that just give you a list of people to target?_

_So…enjoy your takeover. I am going to go enjoy my swimming pool and perhaps take a long, pointless walk this afternoon._

_HJP_

_P.S. I have no idea what your goals are. Care to share?_

She sealed the letter, addressed it to Tom M. Riddle and slid it into the chest on the left side. She tapped it with her wand and said, "Hizel".

She then ran upstairs and opened her suitcases. She flicked her wand at them and murmured, "unpack". Clothes flew into the walk-in closet and wardrobe. Dresser drawers sprang open and underclothes and socks folded themselves in.

When the whirlwind of activity ended, she found a swimsuit and changed before heading down to the inviting pool.

She slipped into the sun warmed water and lazily swam a few laps before flipping over to float. She idly drifted through the water unable to remember the last time she had been able to just exist.

Eventually, she moved from doing nothing in the pool to doing nothing in the lounge chair soaking up the silence and feeling the tension and stress flow out of her.

She stretched and grinned. No chores. No lessons. No fake friends to mislead. No missions for Dumbledore. No tests. No challenges. No Dark Lords trying to kill her.

Not that she wasn't going to Do Something eventually. She'd brought plenty of books and potion ingredients.

Just not today. Maybe not this week.

Two days later her wards alerted her to a vehicle coming up her drive. She put the healing potion in stasis and headed upstairs.

She made sure the basement door was shut before heading toward the front door. A middle aged man, whipcord thin with dark hair and a mustache was standing outside dressed in a uniform. The sheriff.

She opened the door. "May I help you, sheriff?"

"Just dropping by to welcome you to the neighborhood. Charlie Swan." He held out his hand to shake.

She paused then smiled and shook his hand. "Reese Sirion. Please come in." She stepped back and let him enter.

He swept the room with a swift glance as he moved into the living area.

Reese shut the door and turned to face him. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No, thank you."

Reese watched him silently. Finally, she sighed, "My solicitor did say you'd drop by. I doubt many people just move to Forks especially from overseas. I won't be offended by questions," she grinned slightly as she indicated for him to sit.

He grinned in relief as he sat down. "I didn't want to come off as too unfriendly or suspicious. People will be curious about you. Forks is a small town. Your attorney says you're rich and here to do private self-studies."

"Filthy," Reese huffed. "The cost though…My parents died when I was little," she explained at his unspoken question.

"I'm sorry."

Reese waved his apology away. "I don't even remember them. I more miss the idea of parents than the reality."

"So why Forks?"

"People in England know I'm loaded and single. I was feeling rather…hunted. Social obligations were keeping me from learning the things I wished to learn. I asked my solicitors to find me a small community where I could have a home surrounded by wilderness instead of a smog-laden city. This is where he bought. Honestly, I just followed the map in my vehicle."

Charlie frowned. "Yeah, I can understand that." He stood up. "I won't waste anymore of your time, Ms. Sirion."

Reese stood. "Reese, please. I don't care much for formality."

Charlie nodded slightly. "Reese then." He held out his card after writing on the back. "Call me if you need anything."

"Thank you."

Aug 10

Dumbledore glared at the trinkets in his office. Useless! He whipped his wand in a sharp arc and they exploded then disappeared.

Where was the girl? He had searched the homes of her House mates. He had searched the magical districts and even made forays into muggle London.

Nothing.

Not even Black and Lupin knew where she was.

He scowled before going over to the tall glass cabinet and dismantling the wards over a small drawer. He drew out an envelope and a small vial of dark red liquid. Pocketing them he closed the drawer and moved to the hidden tunnel entrance in his private quarters.

Soon he was in a small antechamber. A small stone altar resided in the exact center of the room. He uncorked the vial and dripped two drops of blood onto the alter. He capped the vial before carefully pulling a few strands of dark hair from the envelope and running them through the blood before laying them on the altar in the smeared blood. With one fingernail he gently separated them until they radiated out in an eight-point compass.

Drawing his wand he began to chant in Latin. Soon a few strands of hair glowed.

Dumbledore frowned at them and thought of the continents. South south-west. Most likely somewhere in America or Canada. She really had fled Britain.

Now to find out where in North America she was.

Aug 12

Reese looked up when her wards alerted her to someone coming – a couple of someones. She hurried downstairs and stepped out onto the porch. She watched silently, wand at her side, as two completely opposite men walked up her drive.

One was pale with blonde hair swept back from a high forehead. A strong straight nose and chiseled jaw gave the impression of aristocracy and confidence. Even from this distance Reese could feel his piercing gaze raking over her. She could practically feel the weight of immense age and power radiating from him. She knew immediately he was one of the vampires. The only thing that kept her from breaking and fleeing into the house and charging her defensive wards was the overwhelming sense of kindness that emanated from him.

The second man seemed to be a young boy at first. He looked no older than seventeen or eighteen. He topped the blonde by several inches making him at least 6'6". He was as dark as the first was pale. Tanned skin, dark brown hair, brown eyes and ripped muscles made for an impressive physical male specimen. He radiated aggression and distrust.

Reese gripped her wand tighter. The leaders of the local vampire and shape-shifting clans had finally decided to come check her out – together.

The two men stopped at the steps. The blonde smiled up at her. "Reese Sirion?"

"Yes."

"I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is Jacob Black. We're assuming your solicitor told you about us."

Reese gave a jerky nod and swallowed against a suddenly dry throat. These were two top predators. At this range either one could kill her before she realized they had moved. She should have activated her Defensive wards.

Carlisle smiled gently. "We mean you no harm, Miss Sirion. We simply want to verify for ourselves what your solicitor told us."

Reese gaze flicked to the glowering shape-shifter who had yet to speak. "I will allow you into my home to talk. Know this, if either of you attempt violence on me the wards will shove you out."

"Don't threaten us, witch." Jacob growled, hands fisting at his side.

Reese's hand clenched on her wand as a spiral of fear and anger slid through her. She had just left her home country to get away from these suffocating emotions and this young shifter was not going to come into her peaceful home and drag those feelings in with him. A spell hovered in her mind as she said, "I wasn't threatening you so back off, shifter."

Jacob snarled and shifted into a horse sized wolf. He placed a giant paw on the porch steps.

"Petrificus Totalus" Reese snapped putting her full power behind the spell when Jacob took a step toward her.

The wolf stiffened. He forced a paw forward. A growl rumbled deep in his chest as he forced another massive paw forward slowly.

"Jacob, stop it." Carlisle snapped with an authority that was used to being obeyed. The wolf stopped moving. "Jacob is a hot tempered one. He is wary of all strangers more so since he imprinted on my young granddaughter. Witches are usually enemies, but so are shifters and vampires so I am withholding judgment."

Reese shifted her gaze to him and back to the wolf whose eyes were blazing in fury. "I came here looking for peace and solitude. I didn't even know about your two clans until I was half way here from the airport and listening to my solicitor's taped message. I will release you. Attack me again and my spell won't be so harmless."

The fury dimmed slightly in the wolf's eyes and Reese took a deep breath. "Finite," she murmured and the wolf snarled as he shook his fur out.

A moment later Jacob Black was standing there, buck naked, glaring at Reese. "I don't trust you witch."

Reese huffed. "I trust no one, shifter. I just ran from one war. I am not looking for a new one." She backed toward the door. It opened behind her. "Please come in," she glanced at Jacob. "And put some clothes on."

Carlisle laughed softly and handed Jacob a spare pair of jeans that Alice had seen him needing. "Alice has said she is not a threat, Jacob."

"She's a witch."

"Nothing is black and white. You know that. If you cannot settle down then I will talk to her alone and you will return to Renesmee."

"You don't…" Jacob whined when Carlisle applied pressure to his shoulder.

"Your animosity is more a threat to your Imprinted one than the witch is. Do not make an enemy where one does not exist."

Jacob paled and averted his gaze. He huffed and slowly the tension faded from his body. "I'll listen to her."

Carlisle smiled. "Thank you."

Carlisle walked gracefully up the steps and into the house. He took in his surroundings with one swift glance. The young woman was in the kitchen area.

"My solicitor had the kitchen stocked. He said someone from each clan would drop so there is," she peered at a container in the fridge, "deer blood?" She wrinkled her nose. "If you'd like some."

Carlisle smiled.

He did that a lot Reese noticed.

"Thank you, but I made sure to feed well before coming to see you. A glass of wine though if you have it, would be appreciated."

Reese looked relieved. "Sure," she pulled out a red wine from the wine rack next to the fridge. "It isn't chilled…"

Carlisle waved off her concern. "That's fine. We did drop by unannounced."

Reese glanced over at Jacob as she opened the wine bottle. "I have wine, orange juice, a few sodas…"

"A soda is fine."

Reese grabbed two sodas, a wine glass and the bottle of wine and waved the men over toward the sofas near the fireplace. She followed behind them placing the sodas on the low table and poured a glass of wine before setting it down as well.

Carlisle smiled and waited for her to settle before reaching for his wine. "Mr. Willoby said he would inform you that we are vegans so you would not worry about us attacking you or the town. He said this was necessary as you have a 'saving people' thing and may react strongly if you felt we were a threat."

Reese frowned. "I left the 'saving people' thing behind in England with the rest of my past. Leave me alone and I'll leave you alone."

"So you would let innocent people die and do nothing?" Jacob sneered.

Reese looked at Jacob meeting his heated gaze. "There are no innocent adults and few innocent children over the age of ten." She replied scathingly. "I had an entire society looking to me to do all their _saving_ for them. I'm done looking out for anyone except myself."

"Perhaps a bit of background would help us understand you better." Carlisle murmured.

Reese sighed. "A brief summation. A very dark wizard and a wizard professing to be Light are at war in England. My parents were on the Light side. A fraud gave a prophecy that sent the Dark Lord after my family. My parents were killed. I survived. The Dark Lord was…disembodied for twelve years. The wizarding world has it in their collective brain that I am their Savior because I survived that night." Reese snorted. "The Light leader promoted this idea my entire life sending the Dark Lord after me over and over again these past five years. He also put me into the custody of my mother's non-magical sister's care. Her family hates magic and viciously abused me. I found out this past year that the Light leader is convinced that I have to die in order for the Dark Lord to die and stay dead. I refuse to sacrifice myself for a society that would allow a child to fight their war for them so I told everyone some cold, hard truths, changed my name and left England."

"You expect us to believe that story?" Jacob huffed.

Reese shrugged. "I don't care what you believe. If I can't find peace here then I'll have Mr. Willoby find me another remote place to live."

Good," Jacob stood up. "It's settled then."

A knock on the door startled them all.

"Nessie," Jacob murmured and darted to the door.

Reese stood and stared at the young girl about twelve at her door.

"Don't move," Carlisle murmured softly. "He is still settling into the Imprint because she ages quickly causing the nature of the bond to change often."

Reese frowned at the explanation, but remained still.

"You need to leave, Nessie." Jacob hissed barring the entrance.

"Aunt Alice said you were being an ass, Jacob. I came over to be sure you didn't run off our new friend."

Carlisle laughed softly as Jacob flushed beneath her reprimanding gaze.

"She's a witch. She kills our kind." Jacob snapped. "I won't have you near her."

A small finger poked the older teen in the chest hard. "You are not my parent. You do not control me, Jacob. And she is not a threat."

"Told you," Reese couldn't help but mutter.

Jacob glared at her over his shoulder.

Nessie reached out and touched Jacob's arm. _Alice says she will be a wonderful friend. You were wrong about my father and wrong about me before I was born and you are wrong about her._

The young girl ducked quicker than the eye could follow and darted over to stand by Carlisle. She looked up at Reese. "I'm Renesmee. I would warn you before you shake my hand that I am a touch telepath, but I can usually control it."

"It's nice to meet you, Renesmee. I'm Reese Sirion." Reese held out her hand.

Renesmee grinned and shook her hand. _Hello, Hari Potter. Don't worry Alice and I won't tell anyone._

Reese blinked at her and nodded.

Jacob came up to stand behind the girl protectively.

"Alice sees the future unless a shifter is around. Since Jacob imprinted on me she can somehow see around him too even though it is still fuzzy," the girl glanced at Jacob. "_She _says we end up as really good friends so just ignore Jacob."

Reese laughed. "I was going to anyway. Would you like a soda or…?"

"She doesn't drink blood." Jacob snarled.

"Back off, wolf!" Reese snapped, losing her temper with the young man. Her magic crackled around her in visibly.

Renesmee whirled on him. "Out!" She pointed her finger at the door.

"I'm not leaving you with her."

The young girl shoved her finger into his chest. "Out," she hissed. "I won't have you snapping and snarling at my future best friend now go away Jacob Black or I won't talk to you for a month!"

Reese raised an eyebrow as the young man paled at the threat.

Jacob gave Carlisle an imploring look.

"You did it yourself."

Jacob growled, but turned and stormed out of the house.

"Nessie, come sit beside me."

The young girl huffed but did as Carlisle requested while Reese retrieved a soda for her.

Once Reese was seated Carlisle continued. "Except for Jasper we all have excellent control of our blood lust. Jasper's control is good, but if he is hungry and someone bleeds near him, it is likely he'll lose control so be careful around him."

"Just how good is your control, Mr. Cullen?"

"I'm a surgeon, Ms. Sirion."

Reese gaped. A vampire, even a vegan vamp, being a surgeon would be unheard of in Britain. Realizing her mouth was open, she snapped it shut. "Okay. Wow."

"We should leave. You must have things to do." Carlisle stood.

"Oh," Reese stood. "One question that…ah…may be forward and rude, but…"

Carlisle smiled gently. "I promise I won't take offense."

"None of you, um, hunt birds…owls in particular, do you?"

"Not usually. Why?"

"My familiar, Hedwig, is a snowy owl."

"Could you call her in?"

Reese nodded. "Let's go out back."

She led them out back. _Hedwig, I want to introduce you to someone._

"It will be a few minutes."

"You have a pool! Why don't we have a pool, Carlisle?"

"Because we are too heavy to swim. We sink." Carlisle murmured.

"But I'm different, right? Maybe I could swim."

Carlisle ran a hand over her hair. "Maybe."

"Could I come try one day, Reese?"

"Even if she sinks, she won't drown. She'll just have to climb out." Carlisle said to allay any fear. "She is nearly as indestructible as we are."

Reese relaxed. "Sure. Here," she summoned a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote down her number. "Call me."

A soft hoot had her straightening up and holding out her arm. Hedwig soared into view and gracefully landed on Reese's forearm.

"This is Hedwig, the smartest owl ever. Hedwig, this is Carlisle and Renesmee Cullen. They are vegan vampires. They promise they won't hunt you."

"Actually, I'm not. I get the cool stuff – strength speed, sight, etc., but I don't need blood to survive."

Hedwig cocked her head at the two of them.

Carlisle smiled gently at the elegant bird. "We won't hunt on your land at all, Ms. Sirion."

"Thank you."

"She's beautiful," Renesmee murmured. "May I pet her?"

Hedwig looked thoughtful then gently launched from Reese and glided over to Renesmee.

Renesmee quickly held out her arm and grinned when the bird landed on her. "She likes me, Carlisle!" She laughed delightedly as she gently stroked the bird.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I will try to consistently use Reese when in Forks or around people that do not know she is Hari Potter and Hari otherwise. Hopefully this won't get to confusing.

Harry using Fudge and Umbridge to his benefit? **Harry Potter: Junior Inquisitor**

By: sprinter1988 . ?uid=2936579

**A/N: I WAS BAD WITH MY COMMAS AND CONFUSED PEOPLE ON WHO WAS FOUND BOUND AND UNCONSCIOUS - PETER OR SIRIUS - SO I'VE FIXED MY COMMAS AND HOPEFULLY IT READS BETTER. **

Aug 13 thru 16

Reese had wandered around the house and explored the grounds. She'd found a waterfall surrounded by moss covered rocks and logs and had spent an afternoon splashing in the cold water and laying on the warm, soft moss.

Hedwig had arrived two days after Reese. She loved the forest and spent most of her time soaring over and through the trees.

Reese trekked out to the waterfall and stripped to her undergarments before diving into the inviting water.

She paused in swimming to look around her senses alerting her to someone watching her. She studied the forest until the feeling faded. The wards tingled from a large animal crossing them but they hadn't sounded an alarm so perhaps she was just on edge. Frowning, she waded out and spelled herself dry before dressing and going home.

The sense of being watched growing. Was it just wildlife or something more sinister?

Renesmee came to visit several times usually bringing Alice with her. Alice was hyper and vivacious. It was nearly impossible not to like her. Jasper and Edward and Bella all dropped in to visit. Jasper had come with Alice – a quiet, watchful presence that made Reese think of a skittish wild animal that wasn't evil, but dangerous if frightened. She liked him despite the dangerous air. Edward and Bella were difficult. They were nice…polite, but she didn't immediately like them like Carlisle, Nessie, Alice and Jasper.

Finally, she got tired of being shadowed and glared out into the forest. "It isn't very polite to _stalk_ someone. So either show yourself or leave."

She waited a few minutes then accessed the wards and began heightening their sensitivity until with a pained yelp a giant wolf stumbled out into the backyard. Reese immediately lowered the wards and glared at the giant animal. "Shift. Now."

The wolf stepped behind an azalea bush and shifted into a young Indian boy. "Um, we don't shift with clothes."

Reese released her wand into her hand and transfigured her bathing towel into some shorts. She tossed them to the astounded boy. She laughed at his dropped jaw stare. Pointing to herself, she said dryly, "Witch."

The boy's mouth snapped shut and he flushed.

Reese sighed and turned to walk back into her home. "Come in once you're decent."

She was in the kitchen leaning against the counter and sipping a soda when he came down the hall hesitantly. She held out a can of soda. "What's your name?"

"Seth…Seth Clearwater." He took the soda gingerly and settled at the counter bar. "Thanks."

She studied him coolly. The boy was young and gangly. Had she ever been as innocent looking as he was? "How old are you, Seth Clearwater?"

Seth frowned slightly. Everyone wanted to dismiss him because of his age. No one took him seriously. "Nearly sixteen."

"Nearly…"

"Two weeks."

"Ah." Reese remembered anxiously awaiting her sixteenth. She was sure his reasons were vastly different from hers. Hers had meant freedom. Two weeks meant they were actually only about five weeks apart in age.

"Your Alpha send you to spy on the wicked witch?"

"No."

Reese raised an eyebrow.

"He didn't! I was just…" He flushed and shrugged his shoulder.

"Curious."

Seth nodded.

"I don't like being gawked at. It's one reason I left England."

Seth shuffled embarrassedly. "Sorry. It's just…you're about the coolest thing to happen around here." He finally blurted out, flushing a dark crimson.

Reese stared a moment before her sense of humor kicked in. "I've been called many things, but never cool." She drawled with a small quirk of her lips.

Seth ducked his head. "Yeah, well…you semi-froze Jake…in wolf form."

"Told you that, did he?"

Seth gave her a mischievous grin and shook his head. "Nessie did."

Reese found herself warming up to this young boy was really about her own age. Besides, this could be a roundabout way of showing the Jerk that she wasn't a witch to mess with. "Want to see some really cool stuff?"

Seth's eyes went round. "Like spells and stuff?"

Reese nodded. "I was going to head down and practice. And magic – that is so much cooler than me."

"Yeah," Seth agreed eagerly.

Reese put her soda can in the sink and waved to him. "Come on, it's downstairs. Safer that way."

Seth followed her eagerly. Jake had ranted about the 'evil witch' and how she was just as much a threat as the cold ones until Nessie had ripped him a new one and refused to let him come near her or speak to her for a week. Jake had been clearly showing signs of Imprint attrition before he admitted that he could possibly be wrong and just wanted to keep her safe from all dangers. Nessie relented only after Jake agreed to tone down his distrust of her future best friend.

Seth grinned as the witch led him into a large room. When he said he was going to check her out the others had said it was a waste of time. She was a recluse and she probably wouldn't give anyone the time of day much less a young squirt like him after all she was twenty-two to his fifteen. Well, he would rub it in their noses tomorrow!

"Okay," Reese murmured and dropped her wand down from its hidden holder into her hand. "I'm going to conjure a strong shield over this corner of the room. That way if anything does get past me or ricochets it won't be able to harm you." She drew a glowing line on the floor. "Behind the line please."

Seth rushed behind the line eager to see 'magic'.

Reese grinned at him. It had been a long time since magic had been…well, magical…to her. Over the years it had become a survival tool and nothing more. Maybe Seth would be able to teach her to find the wonder and awe again.

She murmured a spell and flicked her wand and a shimmering wall of magic rushed up from the glowing blue line to the ceiling. "I'll send a few at the shield so you can see what will happen."

At his nod, she sent a few hexes and jinxes at the shimmering wall. The wall sparked and absorbed the spells sending flashes of color splashing across it.

"Usually, the shields are invisible so not to alert your enemy, but I thought you'd enjoy the light show."

"Oh yeah," Seth was grinning from ear to ear.

Reese shook her head at him, but grinned all the same. She moved over to the middle of the room and swirled her wand, "Activate," she murmured and the training dummies sprung to life.

For the next hour she dodged, ducked, shot spells and shields at the dummies increasing the level of aggression until she was exhausted covered in sweat and minor injuries. She finally deactivated them and summoned a healing potion and a pain reliever before releasing the shield protecting Seth.

Seth bounded over to her, worry etched on his face. "You're hurt. I can call Mr. Cullen over. He's a doctor."

Reese waved him off. "I'm fine. The potions I just took will have me healed by the time I finish showering." She headed for the stair. "You can check out the entertainment center while I clean up."

Seth frowned as he followed her up the stairs. She was bleeding from several deep cuts and limping. Dark bruises were already rising on her fair skin where she'd fallen or been thrown into walls or the various objects littering the practice room.

"Okay, but if you aren't, I'm calling."

Reese nodded at him as they reached the hall. "Make yourself at home in the living room or kitchen. I'll be right back."

She headed upstairs activating an invisible ward on the stairs behind her as she headed to a well-deserved shower.

She came downstairs thirty minutes later to find Seth settled on her sofa with a sandwich and a soda watching her flat screen television.

He glanced over at her when she entered. His gaze raking over her taking in the nearly faded bruises and mostly healed wounds. The worry in his eyes cleared. "I made you one too." He waved the sandwich at her. "It's in the fridge. I figured you'd be hungry after that workout."

"Thanks," she retrieved the sandwich and a bottle of water before settling in a chair.

Seth shrugged and turned his attention back to the television program. Inside, he was absolutely giddy at being here. Outside, he was practicing cool nonchalance. From her amused look he wasn't being quite successful. Oh well, he was still a kid after all.

After sitting in silence awhile, Reese asked, "Does your parents know where you are?"

Seth gave her a disgusted look. "I'm not eight."

Reese just stared at him.

Seth sighed. "No. Are you going to insist I call my mom?"

"Nope. Just wondering. Need to know if I should keep my mouth shut about it or not."

Seth just stared at her.

Reese chuckled. "I sort of have a thing about Authority Figures…I don't like them."

"You do know you are an adult yourself."

"Only on the outside," Reese said with a small laugh. "Look, what you do is up to you. It isn't my place to police your actions."

"Really?" Seth looked skeptical. Most adults poked their noses everywhere and did things you hated 'for your own good.'

"Really. Too many adults think they know what's best for everyone else especially kids. I was on the worst receiving side of that imaginable. There was a woman in England had seven kids of her own and wanted to shriek at me and boss me around like I was number eight. It was… aggravating. As I told Jacob and Carlisle I'm done looking out for anyone except myself."

Seth grinned. "Cool."

Reese grinned back as she took a drink of water. "That's me."

A couple hours later Seth had left and Reese was in her library.

Aug 17

Reese watched pointless television programs and ate cereal on the living room couch while laughing at stupid cartoons. She felt a faint curiosity pushing in the back of her mind, but she purposely ignored him.

She finally wandered back into the library and saw the chest glowing.

_Ms. Potter,_

_If you and Mr. Riddle are going to continue to correspond perhaps a set of protean charmed journals could be purchased. This would keep him from having to make the trip to Gringotts as each visit increases the risk of his being recognized._

_Hizel_

Reese bit her lip as a flush dusted across her cheeks when she saw the letter under the note. He had written her back!

_Hari,_

_I shall allow you to call me Tom. No one else. _

_I did indeed have to use the cruciatus curse on several stupid minions. Why they thought a tidbit of information changed my power level or made me less of a threat is beyond me. Some of the purebloods aren't happy to bow before a half-blood, but they have no more choice now than they had before. I had to thin the ranks a bit to make that clear._

_I apparently _**can't** _kill the messenger. The messenger appears to be the luckiest-bloody-witch-ever. How many times have you survived my attempts to kill you? Four? Five? I'm turning my focus somewhere more productive and less aggravating._

_Tell me the prophecy and I shall give you ten people that I will command my followers to leave be unless they are attacked first and even then they will be commanded to not use deadly or even seriously damaging force._

_No matter what you tell me I won't come after you as long as you are staying out of this war. So what do you know of my sanity, Hari?_

_Your relatives' memories were very forthcoming. We are more alike than I thought. I repaid them dearly for you. Their screams were delicious. Severus and Lucius were quite shocked at the truth of your childhood. Lucius was quite…creative…in his fury that muggles would dare treat a wizarding child in such a manner. Severus was actually quite livid that 'Lily's daughter' had been treated so. He taught your aunt a lesson she would not forget if she remained alive. Bellatrix just enjoyed torturing your uncle and cousin._

_My original goals that I now remember: To rescue magical children from abusive muggles so childhoods like yours and mine are not repeated. To introduce muggleborn to the wizarding world earlier; to educate them in __**our**__traditions and laws. To bring back old traditions that have been cast aside for no other reason than to make the muggle raised more comfortable. To root out the corruption in the Ministry. And finally, to make the wizarding world strong enough to survive when the muggle world discovers us. _

_TMR_

_P.S. The sheep are panicking. The wolf in sheep's clothing is receiving suspicious looks now. The Grindelwald connection was priceless._

Reese sat back in her chair and pondered the letter. He had actually gone and tortured and killed her family for her. A soft smile spread across her face. She didn't wish ill on very many people despite her horrible life, but the Dursleys…she couldn't say she was sorry for sic'ing Voldemort on them.

She took the letter and headed to the kitchen to fix supper. She levitated it nearby so she could re-read it as she put together a simple pasta salad with tuna.

So people were losing their blind faith Dumbledore. Good.

_Hizel,_

_My apologies. I wasn't aware that we were going to be corresponding at all much less at this level. Please purchase the journals for me._

_HJP_

_Tom,_

_Hizel has recommended protean charmed journals for our conversations. I have asked him to purchase two. _

_I regret not being able to witness the delicious screams and the looks of shock._

_I want people to know of my childhood details as much as you do, but I'm glad Snape has finally realized the truth about me._

_I have to say I am somewhat surprised at your goals. I can't see why they would cause the war that has erupted. Surely when you began you weren't the crucio-everyone-who-questions-me psycho?_

_Of course the ministry and Dumbledore have everyone thinking Dark and Slytherin are synonymous with Evil Incarnate so they probably thought that you were hiding your true goals. Or perhaps they don't want Equality as much as they profess to._

_I have to admit I don't know much about the old traditions or laws. I did bring an extensive library with me so I shall educate myself. _

_Here goes…_

_The prophecy: __The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark the one as his equal, but the one will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._

_I may have the power to vanquish you (and I'm not sure I do) but I have no __**desire **__to do so. The last part is what Dumbledore __**does not**__ want you to know no matter what. You see, his theory is that…_

_**Remember your promise not to come after me no matter what!**_

_He believes you accidentally created a horcrux within my scar and that perhaps a part of my infant soul attached to yours during the trauma. That is why he feels we are destined to die only at each other's hand. _

_I believe living and surviving are two different things entirely. I have __**survived**__ my life so far, but I am only just now beginning to __**live.**__ Therefore, I believe that neither of us could actually live our lives while the other is just trying to survive which really is a living death._

_So…um…your sanity. We may have destroyed a few of your horcruxes and I'm thinking your soul pieces returned to you instead of being destroyed._

_Ten people? I don't believe I have ten I wish to protect._

_Sirius Black_

_Remus Lupin_

_Luna Lovegood and her father_

_Neville Longbottom and his grandmother_

_Fred and George Weasley_

_Arthur Weasley_

_HJP_

Aug 21

The protean journal was glowing as it arrived.

After hearing the entire prophecy I would have to agree that it is possibly valid even if the Trelawney witch is generally a fraud. She does have great Seers in her lineage.

The last part is difficult.

How many are destroyed?! Do not be evasive on this issue.

A horcrux, my Hari? You are a delightful mix of Slytherin cunning and Gryffindor bravery. You are perhaps mine that would explain the connection. I doubt your pure soul has been sundered. It takes an act of unimaginable cruelty and a fierce determination to rend one's soul.

You do realize that I could feel very…possessive, protective of my soul's container. Be very careful wherever you are, my Hari. Recklessness on your part may make me decide you need a keeper.

Why aren't your two best friends on your list? From what I've been told I expected you to try and lump the entire Weasley family under the safety umbrella.

Sirius Black I expected. Bellatrix is pouting. I have warned her quite severely to leave him alone or suffer the consequences.

I have thought about your suggestion of being more political. It has its merits although I am still certain that an overthrow of the Ministry will be necessary.

Reese stared down at the journal nearly hyperventilating as she read his message. A hint of Voldemort bled through the reasonable Tom Riddle and she shivered as she re-read _Recklessness on your part may make me decide you need a keeper._

_I am not __**your**__ Hari. And I do not need a keeper. I will not be imprisoned again. Do not mistake the fact that I ran for being weak or a coward. Be it you, Dumbledore or someone else I shall fight for my freedom for I had rather be dead than locked away again._

_That said I am being careful._

_They aren't my friends. Tell Snape that he is not an authority on Hari Potter for I am sure that is who you are getting your information on me from__._

Tut, tut Hari…temper.

Reese jerked back with an exclamation. She hadn't expected him to be there. She could feel his dark amusement in her head. She let her anger bled back.

_**Do not patronize me**__._

_**Do not snap at me, Potter.**_

_I am not one of your minions. I shall snap at you if I wish. Threatening me will not get you the information you seek._

Reese shut the journal and walked out of the house.

Aug 22

The journal was glowing brightly and her holder was as well indicating something from Gringotts.

She ignored the journal and opened the one from Gringotts.

_Pup,_

_I've kicked the Order out of Grimmauld. Dumbledore is lucky I haven't A.K.'d him with what's come out since you left. _

_Can you ever forgive me for being impulsive and blind? I can't believe the old coot was just going to sacrifice you without even trying to get rid of that foul thing! _

_Bill Weasley believes it can be removed by him or the goblins._

_Please, Hari, please tell me where you are. I'm frantic to know you are okay._

_Sirius_

Reese blinked back tears. She loved her godfather, she really did, but she didn't know if she could forgive him for not putting her above his need for revenge and for not standing up to Dumbledore before now.

She put his letter to the side to think about it. Right now she was safe because only the goblins and her solicitor knew where she was.

Aug 27

_Open the damn journal. You will find something of interest._

She ignored his mental huff, but gave in and opened the journal.

I am under no illusion that you are a minion of mine. I still will not accept you snapping at me.

You are correct that Severus believes he knows more than he actually does about your personality and private life.

A trade then…have the goblins send you today's Daily Prophet then tell me about my horcruxes.

The first two entries were obviously made the day of their fight. His writing full of fury. The last though was once more elegant and controlled.

Reese quickly sent the request to Gringotts and a few minutes later was holding the Prophet with shaking hands.

PETER PETTIGREW ALIVE! SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT?!

Peter Pettigrew, long thought to be the victim of Mass Murderer and Potter betrayer Sirius Black, was found bound and unconscious yesterday morning in the Ministry foyer.

A note attached to his bindings declared that he was an illegal animagus who had been in hiding as a rat all these years. The note also declared that he was the Secret Keeper of the Potter family and that he was the one to betray them to He Who Must Not Be Named.

An investigation into the murky facts of this case has turned up some very disturbing details. No trace of a trial for Sirius Black, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black has been found by this reporter.

Could it be that the Wizengamot tossed an innocent man into Azkaban for twelve years?

If this gross miscarriage of justice could happen to a Lord, what is to prevent it from happening to a common witch or wizard?

Who else sits in Azkaban without a trial?

For more on Peter Pettigrew see page 2

For more on Sirius Black see page 3.

For more on the Potter family and the missing Heir, Harika Potter see page 4.

Reese stared down at the paper. Tom was freeing Sirius! He had delivered Pettigrew to the Ministry for her. No…for information not for her. Still… she blinked back tears. Sirius was being cleared and by Tom not by Dumbledore.

She took a deep breath and turned back to the journal.

_Tom…_

Yes?

_Thank you_

You're welcome. Peter had outlived his usefulness anyway. If he would betray his friends, he would, in the end, betray me as well_._

_Yes, I know about betrayal._

Ah, the missing names. What did they do, my Hari?

_About those Horcruxes...we've destroyed four._

Four! Which ones?

_The diary, the ring, the locket and the Ravenclaw diadem. _

A hot burn of frustration sliced through their connection.

_You do realize making so many is what made you psychotically insane right?_

Silence and fierce fury beat against her shields.

_I imagine you are all red eyes and glowering right now?_

Tread lightly, Potter.

_Oh come on you still have three. How much a guarantee of immortality do you need? _

I plan to never die. And I have only two left.

_Nagini, Hufflepuff's cup, me. Three. How can you fear death so much?_

Reese leaned back and waited for the silently furious man to respond. She stood and went over to the bookshelves and picked out _Shields For All Occasions. _She settled in her chair with a glance at the journal and began reading.

Finally, two chapters in the journal glowed. She looked over at what he had written.

How can you not?

_Death would be a welcome reprieve from what my life has been like. Nothing in my experience has given me the desire to prolong my time in this existence._

I seek revenge on those who wronged me. You seek only to escape them.

_I seek both. I don't need immortality to achieve them. Thanks to you I have a start._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: My plug for the day - **Family Matters** By: Cherylyn Harry asks Prof. Quirrel to help him find his grandfather – Tom Riddle for him.

Aug 26

The Daily Prophet today declared the Wizengamot had found Lord Black innocent of all charges. An investigation into why he was never tried was in progress.

"Are you up to a flight back to England, Hedwig?" She asked stroking the snowy owl that was pointedly waiting for Hari to attach the letter to her leg.

Hedwig chirped and stuck her leg out clacking her beak at her.

Reese laughed and attached the letter. "Rest well when you arrive."

Hedwig hooted and flew off.

Aug 28

_Padfoot,_

_Congratulations on your freedom. Justice has been a long time coming. It says a lot that it did not come from Dumbledore. Think on that, Sirius. He knew you were innocent all along. As Chief Warlock, he could have called for a trial at any time. He definitely could have blocked the Kiss on sight order. Why did he want the only person left that loved me unconditionally dead?_

_I hope they give Pettigrew a personal dementor. I refused to kill him before because he was needed. I have to admit he would be one of the few that I could kill without guilt._

_I'm sorry I haven't written back sooner. I wasn't sure how to respond to your request. I miss you a lot, but the only way for my home to stay secret is if I tell no one. _

_I won't take the risk of leaving the bank which is neutral ground and I am sorry that there are many things I can't divulge even to you at the moment, but I would love to see you and Moony._

_Hari_

Sirius stared down at the letter and then at the exhausted snowy owl. Hedwig had come from a great distance so his goddaughter truly wasn't in England or the continent. He needed to see her, hold her. Make sure she was really okay. Get some answers. Talk some sense into her. She may not want to work with Dumbledore and he really couldn't blame her for that, but Voldemort needed to be defeated and as much as he hated it she would be an asset in that fight. She was a powerful witch; powerful enough apparently to cause both the Light and Dark leaders to worry about her.

He sighed. He had lots of things to do now that he was free and could openly visit Diagon Alley. He needed new robes, a new wand…new everything. A personal visit to Gringotts to view his accounts that had been dealt with via owl post these past two years was called for to show the goblins he appreciated their efforts on his behalf and Hari's.

He glanced around the depressing room. A change of scenery. The dark, dreary house was going to be redone. He called for Kreacher, and considering how old the elf was, tested his luck by calling for Dobby.

The two elves appeared almost simultaneously.

Dobby looked at him suspiciously. "Dobby is not to be telling Mistress Hari's location… not even to beloved godfather."

Sirius blinked at the elf. "You know where…" He bit his lip. "I didn't call you for that, Dobby. I will respect her wishes."

The little elf relaxed. "What can Dobby be doing for Hari Potter's godfather?"

"I am totally renovating this mausoleum and wanted to hire help for Kreacher."

"You is wanting to _hire_ Dobby?" Dobby squeaked excitedly.

"Well, my goddaughter says you are the best house elf around." Sirius smirked as the elf glowed with pleasure. "What do you say to 2 galleons a month?"

Dobby bounced on his feet while Kreacher looked on disgusted at a house elf getting _paid._ "Dobby thinks 2 galleons a month is more than enough!"

"Great!" Sirius clapped his hands together. "Do you know any other house elf that would like work?"

Excitement died out of the elf. "Dobby knows elf who _needs_ new family not paid work."

Sirius stared at the elf a moment then sighed. "You're speaking of Winky."

Dobby nodded his head forlornly. "She is not liking freedom like Dobby. She is drinking all days long. Her magics is fading."

Sirius drew in a breath. If her magic was fading, she was dying. "Bring her here, Dobby."

Dobby disappeared and reappeared five minutes later with the most miserable house elf Sirius had ever seen.

Sirius hunkered down in front of the distraught elf. "Winky, how would you like to become a Black house elf and learn from Kreacher?"

Winky blinked at him owlishly. "Winky is bad elf," she whispered, distressed.

"No, Winky's master asked for things he shouldn't have and let you take the blame for his actions. I'm sure you're a good house elf."

"Yous really gives Winky a chance?"

"Yes, Winky."

Sirius held out his hand and waited patiently for the tiny elf to lay her own trembling hand atop his. "I, Sirius Orion Black, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, do hereby take Winky as my house elf."

A glow surrounded them.

"I, Winky, do accept the position in the House of Black."

The glow brightened then disappeared. Winky now stood in a dark green tea towel with the Black crest embossed on the left.

Sirius stood up. "Okay. The entire house is to be renovated starting on the ground floor and working upward. Remove the furniture to storage, clean each room thoroughly. I want light colors…creams, blues and greens on the walls; mid-ranged colored carpets in cream, silver and soft browns. My bedroom is the exception. I want maroon walls with gold accents. I'll pick out new furniture this week. Gather any item that has a Dark aura in the 2nd floor sitting room and I'll decide what to do with them."

The elves nodded and disappeared.

Sirius apparated to an alley just the side of The Leaky Cauldron and giddy with the joyous feeling of being free ambled into the pub whistling a jaunty tune. He ignored the silence that descended when everyone realized who had walked in. He knew it would take time for them to switch mental responses after all he had been a 'mass murderer' for fifteen years.

He managed enough wandless magic to tap the brick wall behind the pub. He strolled slowly down the main thoroughfare taking in the sad changes in Diagon Alley. People hurried by, darting nervous glances around as they shopped. Many of the shops were dark, closed up either from previous attacks or from hopelessness now that Hari was gone.

He frowned slightly. He would have thought the Death Eater raids would have intensified with the public announcement that Hari Potter was no longer fighting against Voldemort, but instead calm had descended. Rather than reassure the lack of violence had ratcheted up the tension and fear. Everyone was waiting with bated breath to see what Voldemort would do now that The Chosen One no longer opposed him.

He strode into Twilfitt and Tattings and soon his willingness to drop _thousands_ of galleons on a whole new wardrobe from pants to outer robes; boots to hats had them forgetting any nervousness in his presence.

Dressed a lot smarter and with delivery orders sorted out Sirius made his way to Ollivander's.

"Ah, Lord Black, I assume you are here for a new wand. A shame really that your first was snapped. It was a beautiful wand."

"Yes, I was fond of it. It was perfect for hexing and charming."

"Yes, well…nothing for it." Ollivander had his magical tape do its thing while he searched through countless boxes. He finally brought forward five.

Sirius lifted the first from its velvet bed and could tell almost as quickly as Ollivander, who snatched it back, that it wasn't for him.

The third one warmed in his grip. A welcoming thrum filled his body as a shower of red and gold, green and silver burst from its tip.

"Ah…yes…fifteen inch cypress and dragon heartstring…a perfect balance for your complicated personality."

"Complicated?" Sirius couldn't help but ask. He had always considered himself fairly uncomplicated…loyal to friends, ready to prank and an eye for the witches.

"Oh, yes…a fierce Gryffindor heart no doubt, but a Slytherin mind no matter how you wish to deny it. Cypress wands have a subtle power and are very good for Dark Arts. Dragon heartstring cores indicate fierce passion, ferocious enemies, staunch friends. Much like your goddaughter although your heart usually wins out and hers is so battered it lets the Slytherin mind rule more and more."

Sirius stared at the diminutive wand maker unsure what to say or how to respond. Finally, he rasped, "What do you know about Hari?"

"I see more than anyone is aware of Lord Black. How else do you think I manage to match the wand to the wizard? Dumbledore should have learned from the mistakes he made with Tom Riddle. He let that poor boy be abused until what goodness was struggling to survive in his heart was stomped out in that horrid orphanage. Dumbledore's arrogance helped created He Who Must Not Be Named. He then repeated that mistake with Hari Potter. In trying to teach her humility and self-sacrifice he nearly destroyed all the goodness within her as well. Only the sacrificial love of her parents buffered her enough to keep her from becoming a Dark Lady even worse than the Dark Lord. I believe your absolute love swayed her as well. I was in no way surprised when she left us to our well-deserved fate."

Sirius paled drastically as Ollivander spoke. "You can see a person's soul?" He whispered. "Hari nearly became Dark?"

"I do not admit that to many, Lord Black, but I feel you should be aware. She came to see me before she left and requested a different wand –Desert Ironwood with a thestral hair core. The holly and phoenix was not working well for her any longer since she decided to embrace both sides of her nature. The child is definitely Gray. She sees Magic in its entirety; accepts the necessary duality of Dark and Light in harmony. Do not be surprised if she does not respond in a Gryffindorish manner next you meet."

"Thank you," Sirius murmured through his shock. "Thank you for warning me."

Ollivander bowed and disappeared into the back of his shop in a clear dismissal.

Sirius was so disturbed that he bypassed Broomstix and headed home. He hurried to Remus' place since it was a full moon tonight.

He showed Remus Hari's letter and told him about her new wand.

Both men were very worried about their goddaughter.

Aug 29

Seth gaped at the balloons, curling ribbons, the random flashes of fireworks that filled Reese's house.

"Happy Sixteenth, Seth." She murmured as she handed him a festively wrapped box.

He grinned and ripped the paper from the present. Inside the box was the latest Halo game, an online subscription, three headsets and three controllers to add to the two she already had. "No way! Thanks, Reese!" He hugged her one-handedly.

She grinned back. "You're welcome. Call your friends and see if they'll come play. I figured they wouldn't trust a call directly from me yet. I have burgers, steaks, ribs, sides and cake."

Seth grabbed the cell phone she tossed at him and began dialing the pack members he thought most likely to say yes.

Soon Reese's living room was full of teenaged boys playing Halo online and eating medium rare meat and chopping on chips and popcorn while guzzling sodas.

Sept 1

Dumbledore activated the illegal international portkey and disappeared from his home. He reappeared in the middle of North America.

Finding an empty house, he warded one room well and pulled out his carefully hoarded hair and blood of Harika Potter.

Once again he cast the Finder ritual. Northwest.

He thought of the rugged Pacific coast of Northwest America and apparated. Once more he found a safe place and performed the ritual. North.

The hair glowed brightly. He was getting closer. It wouldn't be long before he found her.

He was also exhausted.

He used the last of his energy to create a portkey back to England in time for the Welcoming Feast.

Sept 3

Minister Fudge and Chief Warlock Knew Pettigrew Alive?

Our office received a package yesterday from Lady Harika Potter. Inside was an exposé of her third year when then believed mass murdered Sirius Black was on the loose. In it she details the events of that year. How she had to hide and eavesdrop to discover that Sirius Black was her godfather and exactly why everyone thought he was after her. She tells of how, when they finally were face to face, she found out that he hadn't been the secret keeper, wasn't a death eater, and was trying to keep her safe not kill her. Having captured the rat animagus in the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade, a spell revealed him to be Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew admitted to his treachery and betrayal before managing to escape.

More unbelievable, but backed up with pensieve memories that Lady Potter included was how she and her fellow year mates told Albus Dumbledore the above information. Instead of overriding the Kiss on sight order and demanding a trial, Dumbledore sent two thirteen year olds back in time with a time-turner to rescue Sirius Black.

She gives us a memory of Minister Fudge refusing to believe two 'emotionally overwrought children' and insisting on maintaining the Kiss order.

Why would the Minister not want to ensure the lord of an Ancient and Noble House was guilty before having him Kissed? What was the Minister trying to hide? Is it possible he knew as well that Lord Black was innocent? How many other inmates of Azkaban have not been tried legally? Why the cover up? Why the refusal of justice?

First the yearlong denial that You Know Who was back and now the knowledge that Pettigrew was alive and that Black hadn't had a trial. What else has the Minister misled us about?

Full details of Lady Potter's ordeal Page 4

Transcript of conversation with Dumbledore and Minister Fudge Page 6

Sept 7

Renesmee laughed delightedly as wind whipped her hair around her face. She was seventeen and Carlisle believed she would stabilize now. To celebrate, Reese was talking her to Port Angeles to shop until they dropped.

"Alice will be pouting for a week missing the shop-fest."

Reese grinned. "She should have seen it." She laughed. "We'll just have to do it again when she gets back."

Renesmee let out a whoop of joy. Reese was so much fun to be around. "Clothes and music and books and…"

"…getting our hair done and facials…"

"…and a _massage_." Renesmee moaned in anticipation.

"And then we end it all with supper on the bay."

The day flew by with them shopping up a storm. The Cullens had practically as much money as Reese so neither girl thought about cost as they stormed the malls and quaint shops.

Renesmee thought it awesome that Reese could shrink their packages down to fit into their purses and pockets so they didn't have to lug the bags around.

Finally, exhausted, the two girls dropped into seats of a nice seafood restaurant by the pier. Reese talked of England and her friends and Tom.

"So you're talking to him through this journal? The man who killed your family?" Renesmee put her fork down and stared in shock at her friend.

Reese put up a silencing ward. "He is and he isn't."

Renesmee frowned. "That makes no sense, Reese."

Reese took a deep breath. "There's magic like what I've done today, household charms and healing magic, but there is also dark magic, Nessie. Very dark. Tom was raised in an abusive orphanage that left him…damaged and wanting revenge against the muggles who hurt him and the magical people who failed him. He was frightened of dying before he could get not only the revenge, but before he could enact the changes in our society that would keep others from being harmed. In a desperate act, he did the foulest of the Dark Arts…he split his soul putting a piece into a container so that even if his body was destroyed his soul would be tethered to the world and a new body could be obtained. The act affected his sanity and he made another and another becoming more and more paranoid with each split. The deranged, madman that killed my family was the result of those acts."

Renesmee stared at her in shocked disbelief. "He…he ripped his _soul_ apart?" She asked a little shrilly.

Reese fiddled with her meal. She nodded solemnly.

"That's…that's…"

"Unimaginable evil?"

"Yes!"

"I agree. I won't tell you the things you have to do to perform such an act."

"Please don't ever tell me. I absolutely do not want to know!"

Reese gave her a small smile. "Anyway, he lost his sanity and his goals until all that was left was vengeful destruction and need for power. Now I come along and began destroying the containers holding his soul pieces. Dumbledore," she spat the name, "thought we were destroying the soul pieces at the same time. I believed we were freeing them to return to Tom. I never mentioned this because I feared he would do something to stop them since he wanted to destroy Voldemort not restore Tom."

"Wait…Voldemort?"

"That's what Tom began calling himself. Turns out I was right. Tom now has all but the three smallest pieces back and he has regained his sanity and the knowledge of his original goals. They were good goals, Nessie."

"You truly don't see him as the same person?"

Reese shook her head. "I hated Voldemort with a passion. I…I like Tom."

Renesmee looked at her hard before leaning back in her chair. "You _like_…like him."

"No…" Reese snapped. "He's witty and scarily brilliant. He's a genius by anyone's standards and magically powerful. He intrigues me, challenges me and infuriates me, but I do not _like_ him." She shoved her plate back when Nessie looked at her skeptically and stood, dispersing the ward with a subtle hand move as she tossed a handful of bills on the table. "It doesn't matter. He's in England and I'm not allowed back there."

Renesmee scrambled after her. "Reese, wait!"

Reese fled out into the dark. She paused for Renesmee to catch up then walked to the end of the pier. "He's tried to kill me my entire life!"

"You said yourself Tom isn't Voldemort."

Reese rubbed her stinging eyes. She hadn't meant to go there tonight. Her fledging emotions were too confused to be discussing with anyone. Tom scared her; intrigued her; drew her and sent her fleeing. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure."

"So how are things between you and Jake?"

Renesmee sighed. "Fine. They're fine. Let's go play in the waves."

Reese put aside all the worries about her traitorous feelings and ran after her friend laughing and kicking in the water's edge until they were both wet and breathless.

Renesmee screamed when someone grabbed her from behind. Reese whirled toward her as ugly male laughter followed Nessie's scream.

"Let go of me!" Nessie screamed knowing she couldn't go all 'vamp' on them without cause.

"Easy girlie, we just want to join in the fun."

"Let her go now." Reese snarled sending a wandless hex at the man.

The man cursed and flung Nessie to the ground.

Nessie scrambled over to Reese. She might be strong and fast, but she'd never been subjected to male violence before and it shook her.

"What'd you do?" Another man snarled glaring at Reese.

The man she hexed stood up. "That wasn't very friendly." He growled.

All five men rushed the two women who had the water at their back.

Reese pushed Nessie behind her, flicked her hidden wand into her hand and flung jelly-legs at the group in a fast series of spells. The men went down fast as their legs refused to support them. Reese started toward them sending a series of painful hexes making them cry out in pain.

"Reese," Nessie grabbed her.

"It's okay, Nessie. They aren't going to hurt me."

Nessie hovered as Reese pointed at each man and obliviated them planting memories of staggering out to the beach and collapsing before sending them to sleep.

She turned back to the younger girl and held out her arms when she saw her shaking. Nessie ran into her embrace with a small cry. "Shhh," Reese murmured, "it's okay. You're okay. Come on," she led her toward the parking lot. "Let's go home. Your Imprint is bound to be going crazy about now."

Nessie gave a watery chuckle. "We're bound to meet him on the way home."

And that proved true. Halfway to Forks a gigantic wolf appeared in the road looking ready to tear the Hummer to pieces.

Nessie was out of the Hummer almost before it stopped. The wolf morphed into Jacob and swept her into an embrace his burning gaze glaring at Reese through the windshield. "What did she do to you? Why are you still near her?"

"She did nothing to me, Jake. Stop it. She saved me."

"Saved you?"

Nessie let her memories flow over him.

Jacob stiffened as he saw another man's arms around his Imprint. The hot fury he was directing at Reese shifted into grudging gratitude. "Thank you."

Reese nodded slightly. She knew a lot of Jake's animosity was the heart stopping fear that someone would harm his Imprint, but he really needed to learn to rein it in before someone less restrained than her took offense and taught him he was not the Big Bad he thought he was.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here is another chapter in thanks for the wonderful reviews.

Lady La-sara: Glad I didn't disappoint. I truly hope my Tom meets your 'possessive' expectations in the future.

Sept 15 thru Oct 9

Reese finally ventured into Forks. She wandered around the local craft stores, the library and finally the diner. Whispers and curious glances followed her, but she ignored them with practiced ease. She had bought some whimsical wind chimes, some cute garden decorations and got a library card.

She settled at a table and ordered a hamburger and fries with a thick chocolate shake. She flipped open the library book she had checked out. She read until her order came. She thanked the waitress and took a cautious bite of her burger. Flavors exploded in her mouth. The burger was…the best burger she'd ever had. She moaned around another bite.

The next thing she knew there was an angry woman standing by her table. "May I help you?"

"You can stay away from my son." The woman demanded hotly.

Reese put her burger down and shifted in her seat to a better defensive position. She raised one eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"You're that Reese Sirion, right?"

"Yes. And you are?"

"Sue Clearwater. My boy is sixteen. Stay away from him."

By this time they had collected an audience. "You have issues with me being friends with Seth."

"I think there's something wrong with a grown woman letting a teenager hang out at her house alone so much."

"Is your mind always in the gutter or is it me in particular that you don't like?" Reese asked casually biting into a french fry.

"You."

"Funny. You don't know a thing about me." Reese was getting mad now. Adults were all the same. Making judgments about you like they were omnipotent. Acting like they knew things when they knew nothing.

"I know you're hiding out in the woods for some reason. I know you've been here for over a month and this is your first trip into town. I know you are a stranger and you've lured my teenage son into spending more time with you than his friends."

Reese stood up and tossed some bills on the table. She looked at the woman with glacier eyes. "That's a lot of assumptions. You don't know shit about me and I don't appreciate your innuendos. It pains me that you care so little about your son that you would air such disgusting suspicions in a public place ensuring that these people gossip about him. Now, luckily for me I could care less what you think or what you want. Seth can visit whenever he wishes. He's a friend and I shan't cast him off because of your small minded attitude or your lack of faith in his character. For your information his friends are over quite often. They play Halo online on my big screen tellie."

While Sue Clearwater was trying to recover from the shock of being told off so soundly Reese stalked out of the diner. She slid into her Hummer and drove off angrily.

A very dejected Seth showed up at her house around supper time. She frowned when he knocked instead of just coming in as he usually did. "Get your butt in here, Seth." She called out loudly.

He opened the door and slunk in. "I'm really sorry about my mom."

Reese waved a mixing spoon at him. "Pfft, whatever. She doesn't bother me." She shoved a covered plate at him. "Carry that up to the second floor patio. We're grilling – steak and corn."

Seth perked up a bit at that. He grabbed the plate and loped up the stairs. Reese followed levitating the bowls of potato salad, corn on the cob, and a chocolate cheesecake behind her.

When she reached the patio Seth had the steaks on the grill. He left room for the cobs. He grabbed the bowl from the air and situated the corn.

Reese settled the rest on the table and went over to the cooler. She pulled out a couple of sodas and tossed him one.

"Reese, really…she said some ugly…"

"Seth. I. Don't. Care. She can think what she wants. I told an entire country to shove it up their arses. I think I can handle one irate mother." She leaned against the railing and met his upset gaze. "You are my friend. You are welcome here anytime you want to come. I've keyed you into my wards. I don't even have to be here for them to let you in."

"Really?" He looked shocked at that.

She chuckled. "Really." She turned to look out over the forest admiring the setting sun. "I don't trust easily. With you it feels natural…like family. I know about rough family life. I know your mother doesn't hurt you physically, but if it gets too bad at home and you just want to crash somewhere awhile, you're welcome to stay here. I have plenty of room. Just stay out of the lab unless I'm with you."

"I can really stay here if she doesn't cool off soon?"

"Yes. I know what it feels like when no one believes you when you say things aren't great at home and you don't want to return."

"Thanks, Reese."

"Flip the steaks, Seth."

Seth grinned and flipped the steaks.

Sept 21 - Mabon

Hari had told Seth he was welcome to stay, but this was a sacred night for magicals and she would be isolating herself in her room, meditating and participating in a very private ritual.

She settled on the floor of her bedroom with her back against her footboard. She leaned forward and lit the white tallow candles that ringed her.

She leaned back and got comfortable. She thought of death. Death…an end to this existence. An end to pain, lies, betrayals, loneliness.

She never understood why people feared Death. Did they not realize that all the horribleness of this life ended with death? That you would move on to where your family and friends had gone before you and welcome you with open arms?

The Dark Goddess Hecate. Mother Night who wrapped you in safe darkness. Whose hug you felt in the blackness of night. Whose caring you felt when she hid you from your enemies and gave the opportunity to end them before they saw and ended you.

How many nights had Hari lay in the darkness weak and weeping only to have comfort whispered to her. Warmth washing over her healing her injuries and reminding her that she would not always be small and helpless. How often had Hecate's voice whispered soothingly of the day when she would be big enough, skilled enough to get revenge.

How often had Death whispered to her, held her close and reassured her that she would not make the journey alone, but that one would be there to hold her hand and guide her to the next phase of existence. Would lead her to where Mum and Dad waited for her?

No she did not fear death. Perhaps that was why she never feared Voldemort. She feared living imprisoned. She feared being helpless.

She was free now. Her captors dead. Her magic freed. She was no longer helpless. She had gotten revenge on the Dursleys. What had she to fear now except loneliness? She would keep faith with the Dark Goddess and trust her to guide her on the path to conquering this fear as well.

Oct

Several months had passed and Reese was loving living in Forks. She had become friends with Renesmee and Alice and to a lesser degree the other Cullens. Seth came over almost daily and some of the younger shifters came with him at least once a week. He would at times crash for several days in what had become 'his' bedroom.

The issues with his mother had prompted a visit from Sheriff Swan. He talked to her and Seth. He checked out Seth's room. He was convinced nothing was wrong. Seth finally exploded and told his mom to ask Jake if he had caught anything inappropriate in Seth's mind while running with the pack.

Reese's studies were coming along. Her defensive reflexes were improving with practice. Her knowledge of the Healing Arts was expanding rapidly. She had spent several furious weeks learning the tangled, political web of the Wizengamot and how Dumbledore would cast his vote one way and his proxies a different way.

All the time talking with Tom through the journal getting to know him. He was brilliant, complicated, driven. He was sarcastic and witty. He saw so much. Wanted so much for the magical world.

He patiently explained ideas and traditions and magical theory and political stances when she became confused about what she was reading.

Often he just directed her to other texts insisting she work it out herself without any prejudicial input from him.

Oct 7

Monday evening Reese opened the journal and wrote.

_Tomorrow I will be at Gringotts at 9 am to settle certain matters concerning my proxy votes and to see my godfathers. _

Tuesday morning the journal was glowing.

Thank you for informing me.

Reese took a deep breath, settled her robes about her form so they fell fluidly and activated the goblin portkey.

She appeared in one of the alcoves set aside for portkey arrivals. Taking a moment to settle her stomach since international portkeys were unsettling, she stepped out and headed for the nearest teller.

Voldemort watched the arrival area waiting for Hari Potter to appear. When she did it took a moment to recognize her. The last time he had actually seen Potter she was a small, scrawny fifteen year old with horrid black glasses; this woman was grown. Still somewhat small he guessed her to be 5'4"; delicate with a small waist and curvy hips. Breasts just the right size for her build were barely visible beneath her open robe. Her dark hair was now streaked with shades of honey and cut to frame her heart shaped face. Her gorgeous emerald eyes were now free from glasses. He frowned. Potter should be sixteen not this mature young woman. What had she done? When did Hari Potter go from the brat he meant to kill to a stunning young woman that made his groin tighten with desire?

_Hello, my Hari._

Hari froze mid step. She swiveled her head looking for the tall, pale snake-like man. Could he really be at Gringotts…in the lobby and not be causing a riot? Perhaps under a disillusionment spell? Her eyes swept over a handsome, composed man sitting patiently in one of the few seats lining the lobby wall. She had seen him once, years ago…in the Chamber of Secrets. Her gaze jerked back to the mahogany eyes watching her intently. "Tom?" she breathed softly.

Voldemort watched as surprise, shocked recognition, warmth, desire (?) then fear flashed through mesmerizing emerald eyes. A moment later her eyes shuttered and taking a deep breath she headed toward him. Gracefully, he rose to meet her impressed at her courage and composure.

Hari was shaking as she forced herself to confront the man who had tried to kill her many times. Appearing to be in his late twenties, he was a little over 6 feet tall, pale with dark brown-black hair that waved over his forehead. Mahogany eyes were now a dark blue. They studied her over high cheekbones. A square jaw portrayed confidence. She stopped a few feet from him. "Tom? What are you doing here? Are you revoking our agreement? Is this a glamour?" She hissed quietly.

He inclined his head toward her. "No, I have regained more than just my sanity." He smirked as her eyes widened and traveled over him again. When their gazes clashed a second time he ignored the flush on her cheeks and answered her previous question. "I would have a few minutes of your time if you are agreeable."

"You're actually giving me a choice?"

His gaze flicked past her and hardened. The warmth Hari hadn't consciously noticed until then disappeared. His attention still on whoever was behind her, he answered. "Yes. The goblins would not appreciate a show of force on my part within their territory and my wealth lies within their vaults. Only Dumbledore would recognize me as I am now. I _behave_ and the goblins do not out me."

"Hari?"

Hari whirled at the familiar voice. "Sirius!" She hugged him hard.

Sirius hugged his goddaughter fiercely while eyeing the stranger behind her. "I've missed you, pup." He whispered in her hair. "I do have questions."

"Yes, but not in the lobby." Hari's arms tightened then she stepped back and turned back to Tom. "I arrived early for my appointment. I have twenty minutes. Is that enough or…"

"It is."

"Hari, who is this?" Sirius asked protectively.

Hari laid a hand on his arm. "I'll explain later. I want you two in the meeting with my proxy. Twenty minutes." She said when he looked like he was going to argue.

"We'll see you then." Remus murmured noticing they were garnering attention from the other customers.

Hari nodded then followed Voldemort through a door into an interior hall. Her nerves were stretched tight as they walked silently to a room.

He opened the door and strode in.

Hari entered and stopped just inside the door eyeing him suspiciously.

"Really, Hari, I thought we were beyond this apparent suspicion. Have I not promised to leave you alive and well as long as you don't stray outside these walls?"

Hari exhaled and nodded. She ran a hand through her hair. "Meetings with you just generally don't end well for me."

Voldemort chuckled. "You leave them alive, Potter. That's better than most of those I count as an enemy."

"Not for lack of trying," Hari muttered.

He huffed. "No, not for lack of trying as _embarrassing_ as that is." He let his gaze drift over her. "You've aged yourself."

"Yes. It works better to appear as an adult than a teen living alone."

"Very…Slytherin."

Hari grinned and made her way over to sit down. She sat quietly waiting for him to broach whatever it was that brought him here.

Finally, he started. "Your statement about moving toward the political front had merit. I have drafted several bills to begin reaching certain goals. The trouble is that anything that my suspected followers put forward has automatically been voted against by the Light. I have fought the urge to crucio the entire Wizengamot."

"Play nice."

He glared at her as he pulled a sheaf of parchment from his inner pocket and slid them over to her. "I would…appreciate…" he grimaced then took a breath. "I would appreciate you looking these over and if it is something you could agree with perhaps have your proxy introduce them."

Hari blinked at him. She glanced down at the proposals then back up at him. "You want _me_ to promote your bills."

He nodded. "Only if you agree with them and considering our prior conversations I feel that you will."

Hari stared at him for several minutes before dipping her head and scanning the documents. She flipped several pages. Pre-schools for magical children; earlier detection and indoctrination of muggleborn; magical orphanages and an expanded adoption department to ensure magical children weren't left to muggle abuse.

She lifted stunned eyes to his. "I…I need to look them over in greater detail, but from what I can see so far I'd have no problem backing them."

Voldemort smiled. His eyes lit with pleasure and Hari found herself caught in his beauty. _You like…like him._ She flushed and jerked her gaze away.

Voldemort caught her reaction. "That's twice you've flushed in my presence, my Hari." 

"I'm not yours." Hari muttered automatically.

His gaze narrowed and swept over her scar. His eyes flashed red. "Aren't you?" He purred.

Anger flared within her. "I might consider being your partner in improving the wizarding world. I might even one day consider you a friend as odd as that thought may be, but do not ever think that I'm a possession. My _muggle_ relatives considered me property as does Dumbledore. That is one of the few things that will make me fight to the death."

The Dark Lord studied the witch panting harshly across from him. Fury rolled off of her. "I do not count you as property. Nonetheless, we are connected and a part of me resides in you. It makes me…possessive." He held a hand up to forestall her retort. "I have no plans to cage you. Considering where we started I would think you could indulge me a little in the matter."

Hari glared at him. "Fine…whatever Tom. Just don't ever think to cage me. Besides, your soul is in me perhaps that means that you are _mine._"

He stood and strode over to her as she hastily gained her feet knocking the chair backwards in her haste. He cupped her face smirking when her breath caught. She trembled beneath his touch, but not from fear. He knew what people in fear of him looked like and this wasn't that. Surprisingly, it was desire he felt thrumming through their link and saw shimmering in her eyes. His thumb stroked her cheek gently. "Perhaps we belong to each other."

Hari stared up into eyes that were no longer dark blue, but a dark red. Her heart pounded in her chest; she couldn't breathe. She was mesmerized by the warmth, the intensity within his eyes. Voldemort bent his head until his lips were barely above hers. "You grew up beautiful, _my_ Hari. Beautiful, intelligent, powerful." His lips brushed hers before she could even think to pull back. Twice they brushed over hers while whispering to her. She moaned softly. His tongue flicked out and traced the seam of her lips.

Hari gasped and jerked back, stumbling over the chair. She flickered out of sight and reappeared across the room, eyes wide with shock.

In a flash of black smoke he was in front of her crowding her against the wall.

"You kissed me!" She exclaimed pressing a hand to his chest to keep space between them.

He stared back a little shocked himself at his actions. He had had no intention of kissing her when he came here today, but she appeared not a sixteen year old girl, but in her twenties, willowy and tanned. Her emerald eyes glowing and her courage and power flowing around her until he was intoxicated with her.

He pressed his palms to the wall on each side of her, bracketing her. "You liked it." He hissed noting that she was stunned, but still not fearful. Her lack of fear around him was intoxicating as well.

"I…I…that's beside the point!" She spluttered. "Why would you kiss me?"

He stared at her. "You are my beautiful equal," he murmured softly before swooping in and capturing her sweet mouth again. He kissed her forcefully this time, claiming her mouth with his until her lips parted. His tongue darted in, sweeping her honeyed interior. He groaned in unexpected pleasure at the taste of her.

Hari stared at him, eyes dazed, when he finally broke the kiss; fingers trembling on her lips. Eventually, she took a deep breath and dropped her hand to her side. "I'm going to be late to my meeting. I'll…I'll look over your proposals."

Voldemort gathered his dignity around him like a cloak. He stroked a gentle finger down her cheek before turning and striding to the door. He paused in the opening. "Do not keep me waiting on a decision."

"I won't and Tom…" She waited until he looked at her. "Don't kiss me again without asking first."

He stared a moment, eyes flaring at her audacity. How long had it been since someone called him to task? Decades. He found it amused him that his Hari had the nerve to do so. He also noted that she didn't say _don't kiss me again_ just _ask first. _ He nodded succinctly and left.

Hari slumped against the wall her hand rose to her mouth again. Tom Riddle had just kissed her! Merlin help her…she like it! She groaned as heat coiled in her belly. When she thought he still looked like Voldemort she had found herself somewhat attracted to his brilliance and wit, but now…now he was handsome on top of it all not to mention his mouth tasted like exquisite chocolate and smooth, expensive liquor.

Why? She wondered as she left the room five minutes later, still shaking slightly and headed for her meeting with her proxy and her godfathers. She wasn't really looking forward to it because as much as she loved her godfather he had his prejudices and blind spots and this was really, really not going to go over well.

She entered the room and nodded to Barton Tessron, her chosen proxy for her Wizengamot seats. "Sorry for the delay."

"What's wrong Hari? Who was that?" Sirius asked tensely. "And how are you suddenly older?"

"Nothing's wrong. I used an aging potion. I needed to look grown to live alone. I need to deal with other issues before I talk about what just happened."

Sirius looked ready to argue then sighed and slumped back. "Okay. I'm not going to make the same mistakes as everyone else and demand things from you."

Hari hugged him from behind. "Thank you." She hugged Remus. "It's good to see you, Moony."

"You too, cub." Remus murmured sadly, petting her arm.

"Okay," she took a deep breath as she took her seat. "You most likely aren't going to be happy with what I'm going to say, but I've thought it out so…Mr. Tessron, we've talked about you being my proxy if I decided to activate my seats and I think that I need to do that."

"Of course, Lady Potter. I shall be honored to be your proxy."

Sirius frowned. "I'm your godfather. I should be your proxy, pup."

Hari shifted uneasily in her chair. "I know, Sirius, but…my votes won't always go with the Light side."

"What! You can't possibly side with Dark Wizards, Hari. What are you thinking? They're evil and…"

"Sirius, listen to her first." Remus growled seeing Hari's face close off.

"This is why I chose someone else as proxy. I refuse to fight with you every time my opinion differs from yours. I am determined to do what's right for the wizarding world regardless of popular opinion. The Light side is just as blind as the Dark. There are evil Light wizards and good Dark wizards. They both have good ideas and it isn't going to help the general population to shoot down an idea just because of where it comes from. Dark wizards aren't all Evil and you need to get over that opinion and truly look at the cause because they want what's best for their children just like Light wizards do. They just don't want all our old traditions cast aside. Mr. Tessron already knows my stance and since I'm paying him he'll vote as I wish regardless."

"What is your stance, cub?" Remus asked softly.

"Grey." She said tensely. "Light or Dark Wizard I don't care as long as what you propose improves our world. I want more protection for children especially muggleborn. I want a representative in Hogwarts so that when a child says they are being abused at home real action will take place and that child will be rescued. I want earlier introduction of muggleborn to the magical world. Some of the Dark Arts should be judiciously taught. Not all old traditions are bad even some that use blood are worth keeping."

"Dark arts, blood rituals, old traditions where did these ideas come from Hari? Who have you been talking to?" Sirius snapped.

"I've been _**reading**_, Sirius." Hari hissed sharply. "I've been reading and studying and using my brain to think for myself instead of following a manipulative old man like a good little lamb. How blind can you be to think that just because someone uses Light magic they're automatically good?"

"Light magic doesn't stain your soul!"

"Neither does all so-called Dark magic." Hari shouted back. "Merlin! Do some research! Anything the Ministry doesn't like; anything they feel threatened by is labeled as Dark. Sweet Circes, Remus here is labeled as Dark! Does that make him Evil? Should we turn our backs on him? Hunt him down and slaughter him?"

Remus and Sirius paled at her vehement declarations.

"How could you…Remus isn't…that's…that's absurd!" Sirius spluttered.

"So are your statements. I love you both, but…"

"Blood rituals, Hari. Those are evil." Remus cut her off sharply.

"So my mother was an evil dark wizard because she used a blood ritual to save my life? A healer would be evil if they used a blood related spell to save their patient?"

"There aren't any blood related healing spells." Remus countered.

"Yes. There are. I've the books at home. They just aren't allowed in Britain."

They stared at her then looked at each other while Mr. Tessron sat quietly waiting for the tiff between his client and her family to be settled.

Finally, after several half sentences and gestures Sirius sighed. "Perhaps not all blood rituals are evil. A lot of the Dark Arts are though."

"True, but then again Dumbledore used Light spells to bind my magic and manipulate me into being willing to sacrifice myself for the Greater Good."

Remus growled at the reminder and Sirius flinched at the bitter hatred in his goddaughter's voice.

"We understand Hari. We won't protest your choice of proxy." Remus replied with a sharp look at Sirius when he opened his mouth to protest.

Hari slumped slightly. "Mr. Tessron will have a messenger pouch. If any issues arise that he is uncertain of he will use that pouch to send a copy of the proposal to me. Now, I want you all to look over these proposals and tell me what you think before I have Mr. Tessron introduce them for me."

Hari made three copies of the proposals and handed them out. She read hers more closely while they studied their copies.

Remus looked up at Hari. "Did you write these?"

Hari shook her head. "I traded ideas with the author, but no I didn't write them."

"These are well-written and thought out. Pre-schools for magical children are a grand idea. Too many arrive at Hogwarts without a thorough background or even being able to read and write very well. I would start with this one. It will be the easiest to pass."

Sirius nodded. "I'd follow that one up a month or so later with the muggleborn detection. You could tie it into the pre-schools. Bring the muggleborn in for partial days to learn the basics of their new world before attending school."

"Exactly," Hari exclaimed with a grin. "I was totally clueless when I entered Hogwarts and kept stumbling over rules and traditions that I didn't know or understand. A huge part of the feud between Light and Dark; Pureblood and Muggleborn are the way traditions are ignored. They don't understand that we don't _know_ about them."

Sirius frowned. "If they begin teaching Old Traditions, they'll be shut down."

"Believe me; the author of these bills is very cunning. He'll start with innocuous traditions."

"The orphanages though…" Remus sighed.

"What about them?"

"They're a good idea I just don't know what kind of support you'll get."

Hari smiled grimly. "Oh, I'll get support. I'm more devoted to them than any other issue. I'll get support if I have to stand before the entire Wizengamot and reveal every ugly aspect of my childhood. I'll get support if I have to post a detailed accounting of that ugly childhood on the doors of Gringotts."

"We just have to approach it right." Mr. Tessron interjected. "Children are our future. Children are vital to the continuance of our society. The sooner we get them away from the muggle world and enamored with wizarding society the more likely they are to remain."

"So you agree these are good bills? You'd support them if Mr. Tessron introduces them?"

"Yeah sure, pup."

"Yes," Remus agreed giving her a sharp look. "Now who wrote them?"

Hari grinned at Remus. "You are a suspicious one, aren't you?"

"You have a look about you like James when he was in the midst of a very tricky prank."

Hari brightened. "Really?"

Remus laughed in spite of the situation. "Yes. I take it that young man gave these to you. He was a dark wizard I take it."

"Yes."

"What were you thinking going off alone with a Dark Wizard?"

"How do you know he doesn't have a hidden agenda?"

"How can you trust him?"

"When did you become familiar with Dark wizards?"

"How did he know you'd be here today?"

"Enough!" Hari shouted over them, pushing a little with her magic.

A stunned look swept over them at her immense power. Suddenly, it wasn't their goddaughter glaring at them, but Lady Potter, Head of the Ancient and Noble House. They stared a moment longer before collapsing in their chairs.

"He brought them to me because no matter how good the idea is, no matter how much it would benefit us if it is introduced by a Dark wizard the Light wizards vote against it."

Sirius glared at her then at the proposals. A Dark Wizard had drafted these proposals? He read through them again looking for hidden agenda, but couldn't find any. "Who wrote these, pup?" He asked softly feeling like the ground was shifting under his feet too fast to keep his balance.

"I'd rather not say at the moment." Hari stated. "Your reaction to him not being Light is bad enough.

They both glared at Hari.

"You're helping Dark Wizards?" Sirius whispered looking betrayed. "They killed James and Lily. How could you?"

Hari held onto her temper. In the months she'd been at Forks she'd gotten used to being treated like an adult instead of a recalcitrant child. "Because they are beneficial. You just said they were very well-written, good proposals." Hari replied quietly.

"Have you looked at the bills Dumbledore has voted on? Have you taken the time to learn anything about the man you follow? He talks of supporting muggleborn and magical creature rights, but if you actually look at his voting history especially his proxies you'll find something very different. You asked how I could support Dark Wizards after Voldemort killed my parents while insane. I ask you how you could continue to support Dumbledore after he set my parents up to die; after he framed you and left you to rot for twelve years; after he refused to stay the Kiss on sight order; after he didn't even try to get help for the Longbottoms?"

"He didn't set James and Lily up!" Sirius growled.

Mr. Tessron cleared his throat. "Lady Potter if we're finished perhaps I should go."

Hari nodded. "I apologize, Mr. Tessron." She signed the forms and handed them to him to activate her seats. "Activate my seats in the next meeting and introduce the pre-school idea."

He stood after accepting the forms and filing them in his briefcase. He nodded to them all and left.

Hari looked at Sirius incredulously. "Thuas Sa Speir is unplottable and has generations of wards. It even has goblin wards layered on it. It has never been breached. Yet instead of hiding there Dumbledore talked them into Godric's Hollow with wards he set. So I ask again…how could you support him?"

"He's the only one Voldemort is afraid of." Remus replied

"Did you ever wonder why?"

"He's more powerful."

Hari laughed mirthlessly. "No he isn't at least not if he sticks to Light spells like a good little Light wizard." Hari leaned forward. "Voldemort is afraid of Dumbledore because he knows the truth about him."

"And what's that truth, Hari?"

"That he is a ruthless, power-hungry, vain master manipulator who will not hesitate to destroy anyone who threatens his power. He isn't good even if his aura is still Light. He hasn't many morals. That fear is what drove Tom Riddle to create the first Horcrux. At seventeen he'd figured out that Dumbledore would kill him without hesitation if Tom got in his way."

There was stunned silence for a long while then Sirius cleared his throat. "You said you traded ideas with this Dark wizard. Is he one of Voldemort's followers?"

"No." Hari huffed forcing the guilt of the partial lie back. They would never side with her on these very important proposals if they knew who had written them.

Sirius ran his fingers through his hair. "I want to believe you, pup. I want to support you, but I'm not sure I know you anymore. You left England without consulting us. You refuse to say where you are now. You're bitter and angry and have every right to be, but I'm afraid that you are letting it influence your decisions. You're consorting with Dark wizards. Have you gone Dark, Hari? Is Voldemort leaving you alone because you're his now?"

Hari flinched like Sirius had slapped her then anger flared in her eyes. "You are so closed minded! You're blind and bigoted. You went to the extreme opposite of your family and stayed there without bothering to find out facts about anything! Merlin! It's no wonder Slytherins sneer in disgust at Gryffindors! Dumbledore leads you around by the nose, does evil things that are just ignored and you just lap up his crap then you dare accuse me of being influenced by Dark wizards when you've been following one of the evilest wizards alive your entire adult life!"

"Don't you dare speak to me like that, pup!" Sirius raged.

"I'll tell you and anyone else the truth as I see it." Hari yelled back. "Grow up and think for yourself!" She took a deep breath. "Dumbledore plotted with Grindelwald to slaughter muggles to reduce their numbers to the point that they would be controllable. They intended to rule over muggles and wizards together. After the falling out that killed his sister, Dumbledore betrayed Grindelwald to get the glory of being a hero. Years later as Deputy Headmaster, he kept pushing a young orphan into an abusive place so he could set him up and manipulated him into becoming the next Dark Lord so he could renew his glory except Tom exceeded Dumbledore's expectations because Tom is a genius and a powerhouse."

"You alluded to all this in your farewell letter. Where did you get this information, Hari?"

Hari took a deep, steadying breath. She hadn't imagined the meeting would go this horribly wrong, but then again she didn't know Tom was going to be waiting there for her to upend her plans. "Several places…Dumbledore gave me some tidbits; Aberforth, his brother told me some and some...some I got from Tom Riddle himself."

"Tom…Voldemort?" Remus' eyes widened. "You've had conversations with Voldemort!"

Hari nodded. "Surprisingly enough he's one of the few that I've never been able to catch lying to me. Sad isn't it?"

"Did you talk to him before you left England?" Sirius asked harshly. He couldn't believe this was James' daughter sitting here telling him these things.

"Yes. We've spoke several times over the years. We do keep running into each other. Even when he was crucio-ing the hell out of me he usually had something informative to say."

"What did you agree to pup?" Sirius demanded harshly as connections snapped into place. "I know there's more you aren't telling us."

"I don't have to tell you everything!" Hari hissed. "It pisses you off, doesn't it…having vital information withheld…trying to make important decisions in the dark. I know it did me over the years."

"Hari…cub…we're just worried."

"And afraid I've turned all dark and evil." Hari looked at her godfathers. Her eyes were full of hurt. "Do you think I'm such a coward that I've abandoned all my morals just to save my life_?_ Do you hate me because I won't bow to your demands and beliefs?"

"No! We could never hate you. I'm sorry I yelled at you like that, but he killed Lily and James though. How can you…?" Sirius broke off with a strangled sound.

She ran a hand through her hair. She hated fighting with Sirius. He was the closest thing to a father she had ever had. She took a deep breath and exhaled. She took a second to organize her thoughts. "I miss the idea of parents, but I've never known them or even parental figures. Voldemort I could hate for taking away that possibility from me. Tom Riddle is an entirely different person. If he hadn't been insane, he wouldn't have done the things he did and if Dumbledore had helped him when he was a child instead of terrorizing him, he wouldn't have been bitter enough or desperate enough to do the things he did.

To be honest if it weren't for you, Padfoot I'd have turned into him myself after everything Dumbledore has done to me. You proved that you loved me by escaping Azkaban and rescuing me. You gave me a sense of belonging and showed me what love was. I didn't know that before you. My relatives hated me, Dumbledore manipulated me and my so-called best friends are really spies. You have no idea the plans I was forming before you showed up and taught me about love. The Sorting Hat pushed to put me in Slytherin. The Sorting Hat said I'd be an even Greater Dark Lady that the Dark Lord. I was already plotting how to kill the Dursleys and get away with it before I started Hogwarts. You stopped that. You taught me about love and laughter. I wanted your love and acceptance more than I wanted their death or revenge."

"Sweet Circe," Remus huffed in shock while Sirius stared in silent shock at the vengeful look on Hari's face.

Having Ollivander talk about her dual nature – Dark and Light mingled was one thing. Seeing it, listening to her now made it shockingly real.

Hari huffed. "Hate and betrayal that was all I knew except for you and Remus. If I want anyone dead in revenge for James and Lily, it's Dumbledore. Dumbledore I could kill and then I'd dance on his grave."

She took a deep breath and shoved the hate down. "Tom has his sanity back. He's reining in his Death Eaters. He freed you." Hari said softly meeting Sirius' eyes.

"He…" Sirius' eyes hardened. "What did it cost?"

"Nothing. You're freedom was a gift from him to me."

"You really are in communication with Voldemort." Remus whispered.

Hari rubbed her hands over her face. "We all have a lot to think about. I have to go."

"Where are you living now, pup?"

"I can't say."

"You mean you won't say. Does Voldemort know where you are?"

"No," Hari huffed. "Tom doesn't know." She rubbed her temples. "I hate this," she whispered. "I hate being away from you. I hate fighting with you." She stood abruptly. "I'm not a Death Eater. I'm not Dumbledore's sacrificial lamb either." She met Sirius' gaze. "I don't want to lose you, but I won't back down from my beliefs. I'll…I'll write soon." She fled the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Oct 16 thru Oct 18

Dumbledore watched silently as the members of the Wizengamot filed into the chamber. He had kept his seat as Chief Warlock by the skin of his teeth. He had spent the past few months shoring up rocky alliances and casting a few memory modifications and light loyalty compulsions. The brat cost him his seat on the ICW and when he found her she'd find out just why Voldemort was afraid of him.

He kept his face neutral while inwardly snarling as Sirius Black strolled in speaking to someone Dumbledore didn't recognize. Black being cleared had taken those proxy votes from him and although Black had been voting with him so far there was no guarantee he would always do so. Shock filtered over his face when the stranger settled in the Potter seat.

Once everyone settled, Dumbledore banged the gavel and began the session. The minutes of the last session was read then he called for new business. The stranger stood up.

"Mr. Tessron of Calper, Neffie, Moss and Tessron. I have documents authorizing me to act as proxy for Lady Harika Jamiel Potter."

He sent the document to the recorder seated to the left of Dumbledore.

The recorder scanned them before handing them to Dumbledore. Dumbledore grit his teeth and forced his face neutral although the twinkle disappeared from his eyes. "This appears to be in order. You have then been in contact with Miss Potter?"

"Lady Potter and yes. We met at Gringotts a week ago."

Murmurs broke out around the room.

"And you must know where she is in order to communicate with her."

"Not necessarily. Gringotts is her intermediary for communications. They have, of course, given us communication pouches keyed to her and I only." Mr. Tessron indicated the dragonhide pouch slung over his shoulder.

"We will need her here to verify the proxy authorization."

Sirius stood up. "The very definition of a proxy means the owner is not available to be here. No one else has ever had to appear to verify authenticity for their proxies. The document, however, has been verified by Gringotts in my presence so the authenticity should not be doubted," he looked at Dumbledore with a look of anticipation, "unless you are questioning my integrity… again."

The room went silent as the two powerful wizards glared at each other.

Dumbledore broke first. He averted his gaze to the document. "Of course not, Lord Black." He handed the document to the recorder to be filed.

Sirius regained his seat.

Mr. Tessron nodded. "Let it be known that I shall be voting _**all**_ of Lady Potter's seats."

"All," someone called out questioningly. "How many does Potter carry?"

Mr. Tessron gave a predatory smile. "Thirteen."

"THIRTEEN?" Shocked gasps and questions of who and how rocked the room until Dumbledore sent a BANG out of his wand.

How could he not have known about them? All he had been able to proxy vote was the one for Potter. He scowled as he totaled the voting balance. Sixty-four seats – thirteen now under Potter's control. Black held seven. Lady Longbottom would more often than not vote with the Potters. Bones would as long as the initiatives didn't interfere with the woman's blasted morals. That gave Potter a bloc of 22 possibly.

Dumbledore held a mere six. Of course Weasley, Albertson, Kirke, Preece, Vane, McLaggen, Filsmer, Brody and March voted with him giving him a bloc of 20. Five others could generally be swayed to his way of thinking given time, but not always. Bones and Longbottom used to be his since they voted against Malfoy, Parkinson and the rest of the Dark block totaling 14.

Nothing would be for certain any longer since the remaining ten had to be swayed on a case by case basis even though he suspected that five of those were in Voldemort's pockets even if they didn't always vote with Malfoy.

Voldemort was another issue that was leaving him worried and confused as the man had practically disappeared from sight. There hadn't been any raids recently or any dead wizards with the Mark hanging in the sky and there was the matter of Peter Pettigrew. Why Voldemort had given him up was a mystery. All he knew was that a silent Voldemort was a plotting Voldemort. Potter disappearing no doubt had the Dark Lord revising many different plans and strategies. Dumbledore shook his head to clear it for now. He would worry about Tom after the session was over.

Mr. Tessron inclined his head clearly amused with the reaction. "Yes, she inherited several through the Potter line and many family lines have ended since the war and several left everything even their family titles to the House of Potter."

Mr. Tessron sat down and listened quietly as the normal business was sorted through. Finally, Dumbledore called for any new proposals and Mr. Tessron stood.

Dumbledore glared at the man for several moments before muttering, "You have the floor, Mr. Tessron."

"Lady Potter proposes the institution of elementary schools to standardize the education our children receive before attending Hogwarts or one of the other wizarding schools. These schools would be available to any child with a hint of magic, even squibs."

He waved his wand and copies of the proposal appeared in front of every member present. The members began reading – some suspiciously, some curiously.

"These schools would teach all children a generalized history of our world, reading, arithmetic, how to study, research and write essays. In general, a standardized schooling to prepare them for the seven years of intensive study for those who make it into the prestigious schools and more than rudimentary skills to make a living for those that don't."

"Is she saying that we do not educate our children now?" Lord Albertson queried.

"No, Lord Albertson. She is saying that there are many families that aren't wealthy and do not have the time, the means or the education themselves to teach their children in a consistent and thorough manner."

"And how many of these elementary schools is she requesting?"

"Seven to begin with, Lord March. One in each district with the option to build more when population growth calls for it."

"Seven! And who is to fund these schools for the half-bloods?" Lord Nebbs sneered.

"Lady Potter is funding the buildings."

Sirius stood up. He had thought long and hard about what Hari had said to him the other day and he had scoured the proposal to find a hidden agenda and found none. Perhaps she was right. Perhaps blind bigotry needed to be put aside on both sides. This proposal came from a Dark wizard, but how many Light children would he punish with illiteracy and poor wages due to being uneducated if he shot it down? "House Black will pay the first two years' salaries for teachers."

Mr. Tessron looked at him sharply. He had wondered if the heated words would entrench Lord Black or sway him.

Surprising everyone Lucius Malfoy rose to his feet after a moment. "House Malfoy will absorb the cost of books and supplies for the first two years."

Surprised murmurs raced around the room.

"And why would House Malfoy join in a House Potter endeavor?" Lady Longbottom asked sharply.

Lucius turned to face her. "Madam Longbottom, Lady Potter and I may have our… disagreements," He sneered. "But on the matter of our children's future we agree. The time wasted in the first term of Hogwarts getting those less fortunate up to par hinders the progress of those already prepared. Besides, if the masses were slightly more educated perhaps service would improve."

Mr. Tessron stared at Lord Malfoy a moment before clearing his throat. "Lady Potter asks for the peerage to set up a trust for the future education of our children. A mere tenth of a percent annually from each family."

"A very worthwhile objective." Dumbledore endorsed the proposal. How could he not being the Headmaster of Hogwarts?

Debate waged on for another half an hour on the age of the child to start attending, the subjects to be covered, to how many teachers would be needed.

The age was set at 5 years old. Those that did not get into Hogwarts would be able to attend until seventeen if they wished. They would be taught reading, writing, math, history, social customs, who the Ancient and Noble Houses were. Magical beings would be touched on. The children over eleven would get wands and be taught simple magic needed in shops and households to help them get jobs.

There would be one teacher for fifteen children up to age eleven per subject. If a teacher was knowledgeable enough they would be asked to teach two subjects. After that one teacher per twenty children.

Finally a vote was called for and passed 38 – 12.

As the session ended and everyone began to leave Sirius headed for Mr. Tessron.

"Lord Black," Mr. Tessron bowed his head slightly.

"Mr. Tessron," Sirius shifted slightly. "Could you give…"

"Mr. Tessron," Dumbledore strode up to them making both men tense at the intrusion.

"Mr. Dumbledore."

"Please pass a message on to Miss Potter that I desire to speak with her."

Mr. Tessron met his gaze head on which few dared to do. "Lady Potter has made it quite clear that she has no desire to speak with you, sir."

"A misunderstanding…"

"You mistakenly left her to be abused? Mistakenly bound her magic? Mistakenly paid two children to befriend and spy on her? Mistakenly…"

"Enough," Dumbledore snapped eyes blazing with fury. "Tell Miss Potter…"

"I am her solicitor and her voting proxy not a messenger service." Mr. Tessron interrupted him coldly. "Good day, Sir."

FORKS

Thirteen seats! You hold thirteen seats. Was there a reason I was not aware of this beforehand? You nearly gave Lucius a heart attack.

Tom felt the amusement through their link.

_You need someone that doesn't grovel and gush for your approval. Besides, it would have been odd if he hadn't reacted honestly. I believe everyone was shocked at the bi-partisan cooperation. I believe Malfoy's support nearly made Madam Longbottom faint._

I was informed that your proxy was slightly surprised at your godfather's backing.

_Yes, a certain Dark Wizard accosting me at Gringotts caused issues._

He knows it was MY proposal?!

_Merlin no! Just the fact that you were a Dark Wizard set him off. I had to assure him that you were not one of Voldemort's followers._

Tom snorted at the subterfuge even as he felt the hurt and worry rolling over their link. What had her godfathers said to her to cause such anguish?

Tell me, my Hari.

_Right, you're interested in my angst._

Yes. I admit I have become …fond as we've become more familiar with each other.

Fond? He was fond of her? Her mind brought forth the memory of the heated kiss and she flushed. The memory had been popping up all week causing her problems in concentration and confusion raged within her.

I am not Voldemort and I truly regret the things he did to you. Am I wrong, my Hari to think we are putting aside the animosity and becoming …perhaps not friends for I doubt I ever had a friend, but perhaps friendlier?

_He equates Dark with Evil and is full of the same blind prejudice that Pureblood snobs are. _

So you are suddenly Dark and corrupted because you were willing to listen to a good idea from a Dark wizard.

_Apparently, I've become a Dark follower of Voldemort. I've lost my way and my parents would be horrified that I'm consorting with those responsible for their deaths._

I am sorry, my Hari. – I am saying that a lot to you lately. I am not used to apologizing.

_It doesn't matter. He raged at me for daring to stand up for what I believe in. My beliefs are all I have left. How can I desert them?_

It does matter. He is your beloved godfather. He cares deeply for you, my Hari. Give him time to sort through things. You are challenging beliefs that he has held longer than you've been alive.

Oct 17

Reese strode into the living room and watched the five teens playing on her game system. "I want to go clubbing. Who wants to go with me?"

"We aren't of age."

Reese waved her hand negligently. "I can transfigure a rock into tree. Do you think fake IDs would be hard? And I can make you look older."

Five heads swiveled her way. Quill, Embry, Paul and Jared turned to look at Seth. Seth shrugged. "She's not your average adult."

"You'll really make us IDs and take us clubbing?" Jared asked with a grin.

Reese shrugged. "As long as you don't shift while we're there or kill anyone. I want to de-stress not stress out."

"Cool!" Quill shouted with a wide grin.

"Um…I don't really have the spare cash." Embry mumbled looking disappointed.

Reese held a hand out to the side of her chair. "Accio, money bag."

A moment later a soft, leather pouch flew into the room and slammed into her hand. "Seven hundred dollars in American Muggle twenty dollar bills," she murmured for their benefit before reaching into the pouch.

Their eyes widened as she began pulling out twenties and counted one hundred dollars in six piles.

"Reese, we can't…" Seth began only to have Reese cut him off.

"If I'm going to instigate illegal, delinquent behavior, the least I can do is fund it. Besides, I have more than we could all spend in a lifetime."

"Just how rich are you?" Paul huffed.

Reese shrugged. "In non-magical lingo you would consider me a multi-billionaire."

They stared in shock.

"And you hang out with us?"

Reese stood up and met Embry's shocked gaze. "Money isn't important and before you think it's easy to say when I have so much I didn't grow up with it. I didn't know I had money until last year before that I starved and wore hand-me-downs. Family and loyal friends are important."

She turned and headed toward the hallway. "Go get dressed while I call Alice and Nessie."

FORKS

The club in Port Angeles was packed. The music was loud and thumping. The strobe lights pulsed in sync with the music. Alcohol pounded in her veins helping her forget about war and death and bigoted godfathers. She had lost track of how many drinks she had downed.

Reese danced with her friends until they were sweaty and parched then they stumbled back to their table laughing at each other's antics.

A couple of shots later, Seth was pulling her out on the dance floor again. Alcohol rushed dizzyingly through her veins. Her blood pumped in time with the music. Bass vibrated through her bones.

_What are you doing, my Hari?_

_Tom! 'lo. I'm dancing._

_Dancing? Your shields are fluctuating wildly and your thoughts nearly incoherent. Where are you?_

_Club. Dancing. _

_Drinking._

Hari could hear the thick disapproval in Tom's thoughts.

_Yep. That too. Lots._

_You will cease now._

_Nope. All grown up. _

_Hari,_he growled as her shields slipped further and he saw who she was dancing with. She was plastered against the older looking Seth, gyrating against him in accord with the sexy song that was playing.

_Whoever that is he needs to get his hands off you._

_He's a friend._

_Friends don't feel each other up in such a manner. _Tom hissed furiously.

_It's called dancing. _Hari huffed in drunken annoyance.

_It's called foreplay. _Tom snarled.

_Jealous, Tom? Jealous his hands are on me instead of yours?_

There was a long, long silence then Tom murmured in a soft, cold voice in her head.

_If he does more than dance with you, I will kill him._

Hari stumbled to a standstill in shock at the icy threat of retribution. Why was Tom upset that Seth was dancing with her? Why the over the top threat? Unless…he was jealous!

"Reese, you okay?" Seth asked sliding his hands to her arms and holding her up as she swayed in shock.

She blinked at him as her fuzzy brain tried to process that Tom was jealous over her. "Ah… yeah… yeah fine…just got dizzy."

"We should go outside; get some fresh air."

"Yeah…okay."

Seth led her back to the table and noted Paul and Alice were not there. "Quill round up Paul and Alice. Reese is dizzy. I'm taking her out to the car. Get everyone and meet us out there."

"Sure thing."

""m good now." Reese mumbled. "No need to leave."

The guys all laughed at her as she leaned on Seth and slurred her words. Seth just swept her up in his arms and carried her outside while Quill cleared the path in front of them their shifter metabolism making it much harder for them to get drunk than her.

Tom's fury ratcheted up when Seth began carrying her.

"Put me down, Seth. Don't wanna leave. He's not the boss of me."

"Who isn't?"

"Tom…no right to order me around. I wanna dance more."

"No," Alice murmured coming up beside them with Nessie. "It's best if we leave now."

Reese's head lolled sideways and she glared blurrily up at Alice. "Watch ya see?"

Alice cut a quick glance at Seth then back at Reese. "That your Tom meant it."

"Meant what?" Nessie asked worriedly. "What aren't you two telling us?"

"It doesn't matter now. It won't happen if we go home." Alice replied firmly.

Reese paled and swallowed hard. "Fine," she whispered. "Home then."

They got to the car and Seth put her on her feet. "Give me the keys, Reese."

"Keys? Don' need keys."

"We need keys to start the car."

"Pfft," Reese huffed and leaned against the car. The car roared to life.

Embry got in the driver's side and everyone piled in. Seth made sure Hari was by the open window. He did not want her to puke on them.

They got her home and Seth carried her upstairs. Nessie followed and tugged back the covers. Seth laid her down and removed her shoes.

"Okay, Reese?"

"Peachy," Reese murmured waving her hand around before letting it flop against the mattress. She could feel Tom hovering in the back of her mind, watching to be sure Seth behaved.

"Call out if you need anything." Seth ordered as he and Nessie left the room.

_See nothing but dancing._ She huffed in her head.

Angry silence greeted her.

_Don't be mad, Tom._She pleaded softly. _I just get so…lonely. Surrounded by people and always alone. Just wanted to forget for a while…be normal._ Tears slipped down her cheeks.

_Normal is overrated._Tom murmured quietly. He was still seeing red at the thought of that boy's hands sliding over her waist, her buttocks as his hip ground against her groin. She was his.

_So is living without anyone to love you._

_You are not unloved, my Hari. Go to sleep._

Hari could have sworn she felt ghostly lips brush hers as she slipped into a deep slumber.

Oct 20

ELEMENTARY SCHOOLS FOR ALL MAGICAL CHILDREN

Lady Potter has stepped out of the war but she has not completely abandoned her country.

Lady Potter has activated her seats on the Wizengamot. Her proxy – Mr. Tessron of Calper, Neffie, Moss and Tessron activated an astounding thirteen seats. Many families destroyed by the previous war apparently left their seats to young Head of House.

The first act of Lady Potter is to think of the children. Realizing that many families have no way to educate their children since private tutors are expensive and wanting to help raise the level of education for everyone regardless of blood status or magical affinity, Lady Potter appealed to the Wizengamot to institute schools in each magical district.

These schools will be available to any child with a drop of magic including squibs. These schools will teach reading, writing, arithmetic, history, social customs, magical beings and life skills to children beginning at age 5.

Children age 11 who do not get into Hogwarts or one of the other boarding schools will be given wands and be taught simple magic needed for jobs in shops and household charms. They will be allowed to attend until age 17 if they wish.

Lady Potter is funding the building of seven schools. In a rare show of unity, Lord Black has offered to pay the first two years' salaries for teachers and Lord Malfoy has offered to absorb the cost of books and supplies. Several others agreed to donate different amounts to help with the equipping and staffing of the schools. The Peerage has agreed to set up a trust that will cover the cost of the schools in the future.

Construction is to begin within the week and teachers interviewed over the course of the next two months. Those interested in applying for a position should send resumes to the Department of Education in the Ministry.

A governing board is in the process of being set up. It will consist of Dark and Light; Pureblood, Half-blood and Muggleborn to ensure equality within the schools.

Notifications are being sent out to families with eligible children. Enrollment will begin in January 6th. Schools will open January 20th. The schools will follow the same holiday schedule as Hogwarts. January through June of this year will be a 'trial run' to help the students and teachers settle in and work out any issues that may arise in this new venture so that the first full term goes hopefully without any major problems. New terms will begin September 2 so that families with children in Hogwarts need not struggle to get children to two different locations the same morning.

October 24th.

Riddle stood amongst the group of Lords, Ladies, reporters and just plain interested witches and wizards as the construction of one of the seven schools began. Construction was beginning in all seven locations today.

Finally, after decades of frustrating setbacks, insanity and hopelessness his dreams were beginning to bear fruit.

Thanks to Potter. And her thirteen seats. Thirteen!

He felt desire stir at the thought of the kisses they had shared. Merlin her mouth was sweet. The memory of that young man _dancing_ with her had hot jealousy flaring within. The dark emotion still shocked and unsettled him.

He forced his attention back to construction of the building he and his advisors had developed for the school. It had a central area that would be a greenhouse so the children could learn the rudimentary beginnings of herbology and potions as well as provide the resident brewer the ingredients for simple pain potions, pepper-up, bruise balms, etc. A section would be devoted to vegetable crops for school lunches. The overflow would go toward supplementing the diet of the families whose children attended. Magic took energy. The better fed the better people worked.

An inner corridor would skirt the greenhouse area. One side would house the administrative area, medi-witch office, storage, library and lunch room. Children five through seven would be in one area; eight through ten a second; and eleven through seventeen the last. There were ten classrooms in each section.

The area had been cleared and the framework was quickly being set in place. He stood by Malfoy and Greengrass watching silently knowing that no one that wasn't his except for Dumbledore would recognize him. They had discussed him emerging on the political scene as Thomas Riddle. He looked to be in his mid to late twenties. With everything else coming out about Dumbledore no one would believe that he was Voldemort who had to be in his late sixties or early seventies and was always seen in his serpentine form.

"Lord Malfoy, Lord Greengrass the beginning of a new era, yes?"

"Indeed, Lord Jones." Lord Greengrass murmured. "I look forward to seeing these buildings full of children eager to improve their lot in life."

"Britain has lagged behind the continent and the rest of the world long enough." Riddle stated. "We need to begin catching up or we will never surpass them again."

"I don't recognize you, sir."

"Apologies," Lucius interjected. "Lord Jones let me introduce you to Thomas Riddle, Earl of Westmoor. British born, he has been on the continent for most of his adult life. Upon returning to England, he visited Gringotts and discovered a distant connection to the Slytherin line. The goblins have confirmed he is Lord Slytherin in fact. He has been earnestly catching up on the political, economic and social climate before announcing himself to the public. Lord Slytherin, Lord Joshua Jones. Lord Jones as you will recall is a Neutral member of the Wizengamot."

"A pleasure, Lord Jones." Riddle greeted in a smooth, cultured voice.

"Lord Slytherin," Jones showed shock. "It's…a pleasure. The Slytherin seat has been empty for nearly a century."

"I was indeed shocked myself. I had no idea that my ancestry could be traced back to such an illustrious line."

Jones looked at Malfoy and Greengrass then back at Riddle. "I am hosting a dinner party this Tuesday at six. You are more than welcome to attend."

Riddle allowed surprise and pleasure to show briefly. "I appreciate the invitation, Lord Jones and accept."

Jones tipped his head in acknowledgement. "Tuesday then gentlemen." He strode off.

Riddle, Malfoy and Greengrass traded looks. The infiltration and rise through the political waters had begun. Through the neutral branch which could only be beneficial to him.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Lady La-sara: She really did age herself.

October 31 thru Nov 20

"You're awfully quiet tonight." Carlisle murmured sitting across from Reese. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather be out with the boys at the party?"

Reese shook her head. "I probably should have just stayed home. I never am good company on Halloween."

"Nessie told us about your parents dying on Halloween."

Reese shifted to stare out into the darkness. "It isn't just that my parents died on Halloween. It's that something always seems to happen to threaten my life as well on this day."

Esme glided in and sat on Carlisle's lap. Her fingers stroked the nape of his neck. "What do you mean?"

Reese glanced around the room and saw the others had joined them quietly. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on a love seat, Jasper leaned against the wall to her right; Alice snuggled against him. His chin resting on her head. Edward and Bella sat at the piano. Renesmee and Jacob cuddled on the sofa.

"First year at Hogwarts, I'm eleven. Halloween feast a troll gets into the castle nearly killing me and the two students who became my close friends…well, until I discovered they were pretending to be friends so they could spy on me for Dumbledore.

Second year, the Chamber of Secrets was opened on Halloween night and everyone decided I must be the Heir of Slytherin since I'm a parseltongue. I was ostracized the rest of the year.

Third year, Sirius Black escapes Azkaban. At that time everyone thought he was the one who betrayed my parents and killed thirteen muggles trying to escape capture. They thought he escaped to try and kill me. He snuck into the castle on Halloween and got into the dormitory while we were at the feast and ripped apart our beds and drapes. Turns out he was framed and trying to catch the real betrayer who was a rat animagus living as Ron Weasley's rat.

Fourth year, Halloween Ball with no one willing to be near me because they thought I put my name in for the Tri-Wizard Tournament when you had to be seventeen to enter. I finally left the Ball and wandered up to the Astronomy tower to be alone and someone hexed me from behind. If Dobby, the house elf, hadn't come when I called for him I would have bled out before I was found.

Fifth year, someone slipped poison into my punch and I was barely given the antidote in time."

The vampires all stared at her in horror. Finally, Emmett cleared his throat. "Isn't there seven years of boarding school? What happened the last two?"

Reese looked down nervously. "Well, you see…"

"It's okay, Reese." Alice reassured her coming to sit by her. "We won't be mad and we won't tell anyone."

Reese studied her a minute then swallowed and nodded. "This would have been my sixth year. I'm really just sixteen. I took an aging potion before leaving England so no one would bother me about living alone."

"You're just sixteen?" Jacob asked incredulously. "You've been lying to us?"

"Jacob, stop." Nessie ordered sharply. "Alice and I have known from before we met her who she is and how old she is. Alice saw a lot and I've touched her often and picked up a bunch about her."

Jacob glared then sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. He nodded. "You're right. We have to keep secrets from people too. Lie about things related to shifting and vampires."

Reese relaxed slightly. Since Nessie had settled into being seventeen the Imprint bond had settled and deepened as well causing Jacob to relax and mellow a bit. "The people looking for me are looking for a sixteen year old not a twenty-two year old."

"Does Seth know?" Jacob asked.

"No. I wanted to tell him, but with the way information is shared between the pack I didn't dare." Hari stared out into the night. "I would have went running tonight if I'd been home alone."

"It isn't safe to run at night, Reese." Bella chided. "Even on your property there are wild animals that would attack you in the dark."

"I wouldn't run like this, Bella. I'm an animagus and only vampires and wolf shifters would think I was prey."

"Animagus?" Jasper questioned moving closer to join the conversation as his curiosity spiked.

"A witch or wizard that can transform into an animal. I would have assumed Jacob's pack were all animagus except they don't have the magic needed."

"And what do you transform into?"

"Oh, show us!" Alice jumped up excitedly clapping her hands.

"Remember that I am a human." Hari glared at them all without heat. "Not vegan fare."

Edward looked offended, but Carlisle laughed softly.

"Even I am well fed at the moment." Jasper teased gently.

"Alright then." Hari stepped back from them a few feet then pulled her magic up from within her picturing her animal form. She felt the soft caress of magic then she was closer to the ground and the colors of the room had all bled to grays and sepia. She let out a quiet yowl.

Nessie moved to crouch before her. Jacob hovering at her elbow nervously. Carefully, she reached out and touched the tawny-brown fur. "Wow," she murmured excitedly. "You're a cougar."

Reese chirred and bumped her head against Nessie's shoulder. Nessie laughed delightedly.

"No eating green eyed cougars." Rosalie intoned solemnly. "Got it."

Reese backed up and shifted again. "I have fifty acres of no hunting allowed forest to run in. Still I'm glad to know you'll check eyes first."

November 7

Kalida Bryce nearly wept as another basket of resumes were placed on her desk. This was the fourth one today. Most of the people applying didn't have the credentials to teach a five year old to write their name much less anything else. They still had to be weeded through though.

Enough was enough. She needed help. Getting to her feet, she stormed into her boss' office. "I need help, Ma'am. At least two clerks that can sort the resumes into what subject they want to teach and if they can even write properly themselves. For Merlin's sake, if they can't spell correctly themselves how are they to teach children too?"

Margaret Thams sighed and nodded. She scribbled out an authorization and handed it to Kalida. "Go down to the clerk pool and pick out two."

"Thank you," Ms. Bryce murmured sincerely.

Two hours later, two junior clerks were sorting the incoming resumes into neat piles and Kalida was scanning resumes from people that might actually qualify.

Nov 10

Harold Hess, Robert Towler, Georgia Dunbar, Evelyn Massey and Newton Todd were going over the resumes that had been forwarded from the Department of Education to select the teachers from.

They would need two teachers for each location to teach reading, writing, basic math and magical beings. A history teacher plus a social customs and etiquette teacher for children up to age seven. Another history and math teacher for eight to ten. The magical beings and social etiquette teacher should be able to cover all the years. For the children eleven to seventeen math, history, charms, household finance, basic potions and advanced customs and etiquette. So a total of twelve teachers per school ideally. If necessary they could make do with nine utilizing the history, math and etiquette teachers for the eight to ten could teach the older students as well.

They also had to find an administrator, two cooks or house elves, a librarian and a medi-witch or advance medi-apprentice to be on hand for any illnesses or injuries.

It was going to be a long month.

Nov 13

Tom frowned at what his followers were telling him. "One moment," he held up a hand to silence them and pulled the journal from his desk drawer while reaching out to Hari mentally.

_Gaffe, Rostler and Greengrass are here discussing the upcoming session. Are you near the journal? You should be aware of what they are telling me._

_Give me three minutes to get upstairs._

Hari put her potion in stasis and ran up the stairs to her study. She flipped open the journal.

_I'm here. Are we talking about the Early Integration?_

We touched on the early integration bill. We intend to wait for the elementary schools to have operated a while before introducing it. If Black votes with us, we will have a clear majority when we do.

Hari felt the questioning tone in their link.

_I haven't spoken with him recently. He agreed it was a good idea when he first read it. If it isn't changed, I don't see him voting against it._

Very good. I will have a copy sent to him so he could search it for hidden Dark agenda.

He smirked when he felt Hari's amusement.

We'll cautiously assume it will pass. A rough outline of what to teach them is already being drafted.

Tom turned back to his followers. "Alida you were saying that Potter's name has been being bandied about the chamber?"

Alida Rostler glanced at the journal curiously. Who was he corresponding with? She drew her gaze back to her lord. "Yes, my lord. Several of the Light members are beginning to talk about sending out teams to track the girl down and force her to come back and fight."

_Oh they don't want me to come back and fight._ Hari responded when Tom informed her of the talks. Her anger was like a living thing in the back of his mind. How dare they hunt her? How dare they try to force her to fight their war for them?

Are you training all that lovely power, Hari?

_Diligently._

The uncomfortable shifting of the three Death Eaters brought his attention back to them. "Is this proposed action still just talks in private rooms or is it being discussed officially on the floor?"

"At the moment in the private rooms," Gaffe replied. "It won't be long though before it's on the floor. If we can break Dumbledore's hold, we may be able to stall it."

Tom nodded as he wrote. "Keep working on the individual members. I want them freed from Dumbledore's control. Dismissed."

Gaffe, Rostler, Carnaq and Nott are working through the Wizengamot members checking for compulsions and modifications. This is a slow process as they have to be subtle about it, but they have freed Marshbank, Jones, Weasley.

_Weasley. Dumbledore had compulsions on Arthur Weasley?_

Yes. To support him, to vote as he directed.

"I see," Hari hissed in his mind. Her mental voice taking on a sibilant edge. _Dumbledore is going to make me forget I'm being a pacifist if he isn't careful._

Why the strong reaction to Weasley? Tom wrote curiously.

_He's been more a father figure to me than anyone. I spent part of each summer since first year with the Weasleys. He showed me what a parent was supposed to be like; let me feel like I was part of the family. I respect him immensely._

Nov 20

Lucius listened as discussion was made on increasing the auror force. It was denied since the Dark Lord was not attacking anyone.

Several other topics were broached about taxes and expanding Diagon Alley. The progress on the schools and the staffing of the institutions.

Then talk was made about searching out Potter and forcing her back to fulfill the prophecy.

Malfoy tensed when Lord Black was acknowledged. Would he agree to force her back to fight against the Dark Lord?

"My goddaughter has made her position clear. She is sixteen and has no desire to fight our war for us. She was correct in her letter. We are the adults. Voldemort was our problem before she was born. He is our problem now. Not hers. Leave her alone."

"She is the prophesied Savior, Lord Black." Abner March stated firmly.

"Is she? You have heard this prophecy, Lord March?"

"I heard it." Dumbledore interjected; his voice heavily indicative that his word should be taken at face value and not questioned at all.

"Then produce it. Only those it pertains to and the one that it was made to can activate the prophecy orb. If the prophecy is true, produce it. Let us adjourn to the Hall of Prophecy and watch you retrieve it from the shelf and activate it."

Dumbledore glared at him. "My word should be good enough for you!"

"Hmmm. Like your word that I was the Secret Keeper for the Potters. Like your word that Harika Potter was safe, healthy and happy behind strong wards when the Dursleys actually hated her and all things magical, starved and beat her routinely.

"That is enough, Lord Black." Dumbledore snapped furiously.

Arthur Weasley raised his wand and was acknowledged. "I agree with Lord Black. If this prophecy is real, prove it."

"Prove it."

"Prove it."

"Adjourn to the Hall of Prophecies."

Dumbledore was backed into a corner. How was Weasley, Brody and Filsmer standing against him? It shouldn't be possible. He caught the barest hint of a smirk on Lucius Malfoy's face. So. Malfoy had freed his pawns had he?

There was nothing for it now. He could admit that it was false or go to the Hall and act shocked that it wasn't there. He stood. "Then let's adjourn to the Hall."

Dumbledore strode from the Wizengamot chambers followed quickly by nearly every member. His mind whirled creating plans and discarding them rapidly as they took the lifts down to the Hall of Prophecies. He noted that Black, Malfoy, Longbottom, Weasley and Bones was on his heels. He would have no chance to cast a spell on the Prophecy guardian.

Shocked disbelief then would be his best bet. Shock that Trelawney's prophecy was not recorded in the Hall.

The guardian looked almost frightened to see the majority of the Wizengamot members in their red robes bearing down on him. He stumbled to his feet knocking his chair backwards in his haste. "May I help you?"

Dumbledore smiled congenially at the wizard. "Yes, my boy. I would like to retrieve the prophecy made in my hearing by Sybil Trelawney. I wish to have it heard and verified by this esteemed body." He waved at the Wizengamot members.

The guardian gawked then swallowed. "Ah, yes…yes, of course. My, my, my…I haven't had a request in three years. Exciting. Very exciting."

He indicated they should follow him to the Index. He activated it and clearly stated

Dumbledore's name repeating it after Dumbledore.

Nothing showed up.

He tried Headmaster of Hogwarts.

He tried to locate prophecies made by Sybil Trelawney.

Harika Potter

S. Trelawney.

Trelawney.

Nothing.

"I am sorry, Mr. Dumbledore. There is no prophecy recorded."

"What?! But she made one. It was at her job…interview." Dumbledore managed to raise a blush to his cheeks. It was actually ire at being caught out, but no one would know that.

"At her job interview. I…I was sure it was a true prophecy." He let his voice sound deflated, embarrassed. "Her voice changed. Her eyes turned white. She…she didn't remember it afterwards."

"Tricked by a charlatan?" Lord Malfoy drawled, voice laced with amusement and disdain.

Dumbledore's face flushed redder. He forced his shoulders to slump instead of whirling and hexing the arrogant ponce. "I can't believe…"

"Are you telling me that James and Lily died and it wasn't even true?" Sirius growled.

"Are you saying that my son and daughter-in-law were attacked by Death Eaters over a false prophecy?" Augusta Longbottom shrilled.

The guardian quailed beneath the combined fury of the two Nobles.

"You have not heard the last of this, Dumbledore!" Lady Longbottom warned as she turned sharply and shoved her way through the shocked Wizengamot members.

There was no prophecy. Potter had insinuated it was false but everyone had thought she was just trying to evade her destiny.

Mr. Tessron quickly strode to the lifts waiting impatiently for the lift to reach the foyer. He hurried to the fireplaces and floo'd to his office. He penned a missive to Lady Potter detailing the attempt to force a search for her and the trip to the Hall of Prophecies cumulating in the shocking revelation that there was not only was there no prophecy overheard by Albus Dumbledore in the Hall there was no prophecy made by Trelawney in the Hall at all.

Lucius Malfoy turned on his heel and followed Potter's proxy swiftly out of the bowels of the Ministry. He floo'd to his home and immediately stepped back in the fireplace headed for Westmoor.

A house elf acknowledged that the Dark Lord was in his study and that Lucius was welcome. Lucius strode hurried up the stairs and down the halls to the study. He knocked perfunctorily before opening the door and moving across the room to kneel.

"Lucius, sit. What news?"

Lucius rose and settled in one of the chairs. "As suspected, several of Dumbledore's lackeys were pushing to search for Lady Potter to force her back to fulfill the prophecy. Lord Black called Dumbledore out. Demanded that he produce the so-called prophecy before we authorized a hunt for his goddaughter. Enough members backed him that Dumbledore had no choice. The majority of the Wizengamot members traipsed down to the Hall of Prophecies. The guardian searched thoroughly – he used Dumbledore's full name, his first and last, the title Headmaster of Hogwarts…nothing. He tried Harika Potter – nothing. He then searched for any prophecy made by Sybil Trelawney, S. Trelawney and just Trelawney…nothing. There is no prophecy."

"_Tom, I was right! There is no prophecy!"_ Hari whispered in his mind. Excitement, happiness and anger mingling in her mental voice.

"_We are not fated enemies."_ Tom murmured back feeling a tense knot of worry in his chest unravel.

Nov 22

PURPORTED PROPHECY FALSE

It has been widely accepted since the night the Potters were killed by You Know Who that there was a reason Harika Potter survived.

In 1994, it was leaked that there was a prophecy in play stating that she was the one destined to defeat He Who Must Not Be Named.

Wednesday, the Wizengamot converged on the Hall of Prophecies to discover, in lieu of her disappearance, just what exactly the rumored prophecy said.

To everyone's shock there was no prophecy. You read correctly, my dear readers. There was no prophecy. The Index was searched thoroughly in many different ways. There was no prophecy listed as being heard by Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. No prophecy pointing toward Harika Potter. No prophecy recorded as being made by Sybil Trelawney at all.

Reactions of Wizengamot members Page 3

Reactions of Lord Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, the Potters best friends Page 5

Reactions of Madame Augusta Longbottom Page 6


	9. Chapter 9

Nov 30

Reese was running. It felt good feeling the stretch of muscles under her skin. The ground flying past her. Her nose twitched at the smell of rabbit. She ignored the cougar's instinct to pounce. She didn't like eating as the cat it made her queasy when she was human again.

Her wards rang in warning. The sense of where they were breached ringing through her senses. The cougar leaped, twisted and darted in the direction of whoever ignored the 'don't want to go there' compulsion in the ward. The fact that they ignored the compulsion meant it wasn't some muggle hiking.

Whoever it was, was headed her way. The next ward was closer to her actual home. That one would hold any magical until she authorized their entry. She jumped at a tree. Her claws dug in and she scrambled up to perch on a limb watchfully.

Four people came into view – two women and two men.

"Are you sure a Magical is around?"

"Didn't you feel the tingle back there?"

"I felt something."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Magicals put up wards to keep people out or to warn them people are nearby."

"So they know we're here?"

"The Magical knows someone crossed the wards – not who or what." The brunette woman smiled cruelly.

"They'll be no match for us no matter." The black haired man sneered. "By nightfall there will be less disgusting Magicals in the world."

Reese inhaled and felt her lips draw back in a silent snarl - vampires. The cougar shifted her weight to get better traction for leaping.

The blue haired woman looked up sharply. "A kitty," she murmured and leaped.

Reese leaped at the same time. They met in the air clawing and grappling at each other. She knew she was no match for vampires in cat form. She felt her wards signaling the Cullens, Jacob and Seth headed her way. She needed to survive until they got here.

She raked her claws down the woman's face and twisted, leaping away. The woman screamed in pain and fury. Hari landed on the ground as a human, wand drawn and spells flying.

Chains wrapped around two of the vampires holding them off long enough for a fast _Immobilize … Incendio_ to light the woman who attacked her on fire.

The remaining man tackled her; his teeth slamming into her throat.

Reese inhaled sharply against the pain.

_Hari! Hari what's the matter? _

_Not now, Tom! _

_Damn it, Hari!_

Hari fought to focus as the man gnawed rabidly at her throat. Searing pain streaked down her neck as flesh ripped and veins were torn open. Each shift of fangs was agony. _Expulso! _Her magic pulsed out flinging him off her into a tree. She clamped her hand over her torn throat and hissed healing spells rapidly while Tom railed in her mind.

She scrambled to her feet. _Sectumsempra_, she snarled at the male vampire coming at her again. He went down with multiple bleeding injuries. He twitched and twisted to his knees. He grinned at her as he stumbled to his feet.

The two chained vampires were struggling hard. Hari knew they wouldn't be held much longer.

_Does the Avada Kedavra work against vampires?_

_Vampires?! _Tom shouted in her head. She was fighting vampires? The phantom pain he could feel in his own neck…a vampire had latched onto her neck!

_Does it?!_

_Yes!_

"Avada Kedavra," she snapped and he fell to the ground lifeless.

"Bloody hell," she murmured as the other two broke free and moved toward her. Before she could cast again blurs hit the two vampires. There was a fast furious fight then everything stilled.

The two vampires were dead.

Seth stood over one growling. Jasper over the second. The rest of the Cullens stood round the area searching for more threats.

_Damn you, Hari tell me what's happening! Are you alright? What the Bloody Hell is going on? How injured are you? Hari… talk to me!_

_Four vamps. Dead. Lost blood. Lots. Throat hurts. 'm passing out now. Friends here now. Safe._

_Hari don't you dare….._

Hari slumped to the ground as blackness edged her vision. Nessie was there holding her. Hari blinked up at her. "House…potions…" she gurgled.

"Reese…Reese!" Nessie cried as her friend lost consciousness. Blood caked the side of her body from the horrible wound on her neck. The bleeding had slowed to a seeping trickle, but they had no idea how much she had lost.

"We need to get her to her house. She has potions that will heal her." Seth informed them as fear for his friend sliced through him. Her neck was ripped open and blood drenched her clothes. He gagged against the sickly sweet smell.

"Edward, Emmett get rid of the bodies. Jasper you should probably return home. Esme and I'll take her to her house." Carlisle looked at Seth. "You know where these potions are? Which ones to give her?"

Seth nodded. "I've watched her make and store them. She labels them clearly and has told me about them."

"I'll stay with Renesmee," Bella murmured embracing her daughter when Seth lifted Reese into his arms.

"I want to stay with Reese."

"Okay, we'll go with Carlisle and watch over her." Bella murmured smoothing her daughter's hair tenderly.

"Alice and I will run the area and make sure no others are around." Rosalie said.

"I'll run as well." Jasper spoke up. His eyes flashing with anger at the thought of other vampires hunting his new friend even as he struggled against the rich, powerful blood tempting him.

Seth handed Reese over to Esme at the house. "Her room is upstairs first left from the stairs. I'll get the potions."

Carlisle followed Seth down the stairs to the basement. He swiftly looked over the dueling room as he followed the worried young man into the next room. His eyes rose at the shelves of bottles and canisters containing ingredients of all sorts and the tidy pile of different sized…cauldrons?

Seth moved to a cabinet and pressed his thumb to it. The door tasted him with a tiny prick then clicked open. "It is set to recognize her and me. It won't open to anyone else. Here," he handed Carlisle two blood replenishers and a healing potion. "I hope this will be enough." He gnawed his lip before reaching for another vial. "Pain potion. That wound has to hurt."

Carlisle stared down at the vials. Potions. He was going to really give her potions instead of taking her to the emergency room or even his house and cleansing and stitching the gashing wound? He sighed. She was a witch. A powerful one from the way she took down two vampires and immobilized two others.

He and Seth found Esme and Reese in the bedroom. Esme had stripped the blood soaked clothes off of her and got her under the covers. A folded towel was under her neck and Esme was gently cleaning the wound with a wash cloth. The bowl of water beside her was red with blood. Esme was shaking and not breathing. Her eyes glowing. Magical blood was ever so more tempting than non-magical. Reese's was rich and sweet smelling…alluring with the promise of power.

Carlisle carefully took the wash cloth from her. "You did good, love. Why don't you go sit on the balcony and get some air?"

Esme swallowed and nodded. In a flash she was outside with the glass doors shut between them.

Carlisle watched her a moment before turning to the injured girl. Seth was gently pouring the potions down her throat and coaxing her to swallow.

"How long before we see if this is working?"

"Not long," Seth murmured.

"Is she going to be okay?" Nessie asked tearfully from the doorway.

Carlisle stared at the injured girl. The wound had quit bleeding and color was slowing returning to her face. The wound seemed to shrink a little before his eyes. "I believe so."

"What all did you give her, Seth?"

"A blood replenisher, a healing potion and a pain potion. I don't know what else to give her." Seth admitted helplessly.

"I should let Tom know." Nessie said shakily. Reese looked nearly dead. She couldn't lose her friend. She couldn't! She sobbed then caught herself and swallowed back the other sobs. "He'll tell us if there's something else we can do." She raced down the stairs to the library. She hesitated before pulling the glowing journal from the desk drawer. Taking a breath she opened it.

"Renesmee Cullen, what are you doing with her things? You don't pry into other people's journals."

"This is the journal she uses to write back and forth with Tom in England. He's bound to be frantic if he was aware of the battle. See," she pointed at the open journal.

Bella moved over to the desk and reluctantly read the page.

Hari Potter you had better answer me! Why the hell are you fighting vampires? How badly injured are you?

You had better wake up and tell me how you are right now!

Renesmee picked up the pen and with a deep breath wrote: _This is Hari's friend, Nessie. She's still unconscious. We've given her a blood replenisher, a healing potion and a pain potion. We don't know what else to do. The bleeding has stopped and the wound seems to be slowly healing._

A minute passed then…

Tell me what happened and what her injuries are.

_She was attacked in the forest by four vampires that were passing through. I arrived at the end so I don't know the details yet. She killed two. Uncle Jasper killed one and Seth killed one. The side of her throat was ripped open. She lost a lot of blood and she's bruised pretty badly. Without x-rays I don't know if she has any broken bones. _

The handwriting when he responded wasn't as neat as before. He was obviously shaken up.

She should have a solicitor's phone number somewhere. Call him. He will be a wizard and can check her out and get a healer there if needed. Give her a second blood replenisher. It won't hurt her if she doesn't need it and will speed up the healing if she does.

"I'll see if Seth knows where she keeps her numbers and have him give her a second…blood replenisher." Bella raced from the room.

_Mother is searching for the number now. I'll let you know as soon as I know anything._

Nessie shut the journal and placed it back in the drawer making sure the drawer was shut. She wandered back up to the bedroom and sat beside her friend being careful not to jar her. She held her limp hand in between hers. "I let your Tom know what was going on. I hope you won't be mad at me. He gave us some advice. He's really worried about you."

She cocked her head and heard Carlisle talking softly on the phone. From the sounds of it they found her solicitor's number.

Carlisle came back into the room. "Her solicitor is on his way. He said he would 'pop' right over…"

Five minutes later the doorbell rang.

"I guess that's him." Carlisle muttered dazedly then headed downstairs shadowed by Seth. He opened the front door with a questioning look on his face.

"Bryant Willoby, Ms. Sirion's solicitor." He indicated a tiny, frail elderly man beside him. "Healer Marshton."

"Come in." Carlisle stepped back to let him enter. He held out his hand. "Carlisle Cullen."

"Ah, the patriarch of the local vegan clan."

Carlisle smiled. "Yes. This is Seth Clearwater, Reese's very good friend. She has told him some about the potions she…brews. As I said over the phone, we've given her a couple blood replenishers, a healing potion and a pain potion, but now we are at a loss as to what to do next or if there are internal injuries."

Healer Marshton nodded in approval. "Very good field triage. Now if you'll take me to Ms. Sirion I'll check her over for any other injuries."

"This way," Seth turned and headed back up the stairs.

Healer Marshton moved immediately to Reese's side and drew his wand.

Everyone tensed and Seth growled warningly.

Healer Marshton looked around in surprised. "I am only casting a diagnostic charm. It will inform us of any damage to her body."

"Our apologies," Esme murmured from the balcony doorway. "Reese is very special to us and she just barely survived the attack earlier. We're still on edge."

"Completely understandable." Marshton nodded and turned to Reese. He cast the diagnostic and peered at the glowing script that appeared over the injured woman. "Oh my!" His gaze darted to her forehead.

"You are bound to secrecy, Marshton." Willoby reminded him. "She is aware of it and her options. It is her choice to keep it or remove it."

Marshton swallowed. "Yes…yes, it is. As long as she is aware and informed."

"She is."

The healer nodded and turned to the rest of the diagnostic.

"What is a horcrux?" Carlisle asked alarmed at the healer's reaction to the item listed in glowing golden letters floating in mid-air.

"It's her connection to Tom," Nessie murmured as Willoby stated, "A piece of someone else's soul stored within her scar."

Everyone looked ill. "Soul…" Seth gasped in horror. "How is that possible?"

"It is very foul magic." The healer snapped. "That is all that needs be said. The potions you've given her have sped up the healing. She does have several fractured ribs that could do with a dose of skele-grow."

He opened his bag and rummaged around before pulling out a bottle and a small measuring glass. He poured a dose out and carefully poured it into her mouth massaging her throat to get her to swallow.

"There. That should do her." He put the bottle back in his bag and snapped it shut. "If she doesn't wake up by the morning, call me." He handed a card to Carlisle.

"I will. Thank you for coming so quickly."

Dec 1

The entire Cullen clan was in her room when she finally woke up early the next morning, but they weren't the first to claim her attention.

_Finally, thank Salazar you're conscious! How are you? Are you healed? I've had the goblins send you a port key. I want to see you are well for myself._

Hari groaned softly and rubbed her aching head. _I'm fine…I think. Head hurts a bit._ She raised a hand to her neck carefully.

_Your neck, Hari. Tell me you are healed._

_Feels healed._

_Feels…feels…Harika Potter if you don't…._

_I've just woke up, Tom. I'm in bed not in front of a mirror. It feels healed. My ribs barely ache so they must be mostly healed. If you want better, I need time to get a mirror or talk to Carlisle who is patiently waiting for me to open my eyes._

Tom took a deep breath and struggled to contain the terrifying anxiety he was feeling. He had never felt such fear for someone else in his life. He had never felt so helpless since he became an adult.

Hari took the simmering silence as unwilling patience and opened her eyes slightly. She blinked up at the handsome blonde vampire. "Carlisle."

"You gave us quite the scare yesterday, young lady." Cool fingers stroked her forehead, feathered through her hair. "Those potions of yours are amazing. The wound on your neck is gone as if it never was there."

_Hear that, Tom? All better._

_Do not patronize me, Potter. Use the damn portkey before the day is out._

"We had to call in a…healer." Carlisle went on not knowing about the internal conversation. "We went through your numbers and called your solicitor on your Tom's advice. I hope that was alright."

"Mr. Willoby brought a healer?"

"Yes. He gave you something called skele-grow in addition to the potions Seth gave you."

She looked at Seth.

"Two blood replenishers, a healing potion and a pain potion."

"You did good, Seth. Wait…Tom's advice? How…?"

Renesmee edged up to the bed. "We didn't know what else to do. I…I wrote him…"

_In the journal_

"Are you mad at me? I didn't read any of it. I didn't know who else to ask for help."

"How can I be mad when you saved my life?" Reese reached out and took Nessie's hand. "That's what best friends do, right?"

Nessie gave her a luminescent smile. "Right." She leaned forward and whispered. "He was really worried."

"He still is." Reese whispered back wincing at the flash of embarrassed anger that whipped through their connection. _Sorry._

Reese saw Seth hovering at the end of the bed and smiled at him. "Best friends whip vampire arse for each other too apparently."

Seth grinned. "You didn't do so bad yourself. You took out two before we got there."

"Jasper was a bit disappointed he only got to dispatch one of them." Edward interjected with a grin in Jasper's direction.

Reese shifted and saw Jasper leaning against the wall. "Thanks, Jasper."

He nodded abruptly. Alice hugged him hard and he wrapped himself around her. He didn't let himself care for many, but this witch had wormed her way in and she had almost died yesterday.

"If you all don't mind, I'd like to get a shower and maybe some breakfast. I'm starving."

"I'll cook something up for you." Esme herded them all out of the bedroom.

When they were gone, Reese swung her legs over the edge of the bed and sat up. The room spun dizzily. She moaned and clutched and the posts.

Tom's voice was quiet in her head as he directed her. _You're dehydrated from blood loss and healing. If you have a house elf, have it get you some water._

_I don't have one here. They're at my estates. I'll get water in a minute. I'm not ignoring the portkey issue. Let me eat and I'll come._

The only response she got was the feel of lips brushing hers. She lifted trembling fingers to her lips. What was going on between them? Why was he so concerned about her health? Wouldn't her death make things less complicated or was it just the horcrux that he was worried over? But if that was it, why the mental kisses? Why not just yell about risking his soul piece?

Her head hurt too much to figure it out at the moment. She carefully made her way to the bathroom and into the shower. She leaned against the tiled wall and let the hot water revive her.

She finally left the shower, dried off and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. She padded downstairs barefoot following the wonderful smells of Esme's cooking.

"What happened yesterday?" Jacob asked when she appeared in the kitchen.

"Let her eat, Jacob." Esme reprimanded.

Reese slid into a chair at the counter and forked up a bite of fluffy omelet. Chewing and swallowing, she answered Jacob. "I was out running as a cougar when I felt my wards go off. I went to investigate. I was up a tree wanting to see who was on my land before revealing myself. One of the vampires knew the wards were indicative of a Magical. He felt the wards." She looked at Carlisle.

Carlisle nodded. "They tingle when we cross them."

"Odd. You shouldn't feel them." Reese muttered. "Anyway, they were planning on killing me just because I was a Magical. I shifted on the limb and they heard me. One of the women leapt at me. I responded to the threat."

Reese turned her attention to her breakfast practically inhaling the omelet and gulping down the orange juice. "Thanks, Esme. I hate to eat and run, but Tom is demanding to see for himself that I'm okay."

"He's in England, correct?"

"Yes."

"And you can instantly go there?"

Reese grinned. "It's called a portkey. Do you want to watch me use it?"

"Yes," they all responded.

Reese shook her head and waved for them to follow her to the library. "It isn't all that exciting. To you, I just disappear." She saw Carlisle eyeing her library. "Read whatever you want just don't take them from the house it wouldn't do for anyone not in the know to find them." She tugged him over to the section on Healing and Potions. "This is probably where your immediate interest is. This is the Index," she pointed to the book on the pedestal. "Place your hand on it and state your topic and related books will glow. Tap the titles and they will come to a table."

"Thank you," Carlisle responded.

She pulled out the journal and scanned the entries between Tom and Nessie. His usually elegant handwriting was messy as if his hand was shaking when he was writing.

She put the journal back and opened the rosewood chest. She picked up the short note. _The portkey is attuned to your touch. It activates five seconds after you pick it up. TMR_

"Usually a portkey has an activation phrase or is timed to activate at a specific time. Tom has keyed this one to my magical signature. Five seconds after I pick it up I'll disappear. When I leave the wards they'll shut the area down which means no one except you all who are keyed in will be able to enter until I return."

_Tom, I'm activating the port key._

_I am waiting._

Reese took a deep breath and wondered once more what was going on between her and Tom before picking up the dark stone. Five seconds later she felt the tug at her belly button and was squeezed through a tube then she was standing in an elegantly understated room.

She whirled in surprise since she expected to appear in Gringotts. Tom was standing before a huge desk. Dark blue eyes filled with emotion. He immediately crossed the short distance and grasped her chin tilting her head to each side examining her neck. Elegant fingers that trembled slightly traced gently over her smooth skin.

"Where am I, Tom?" Hari murmured as his touch sent shivers of pleasure coursing through her.

"Westmoor Keep," he murmured running his hands down her arms before stroking gently over her ribcage.

Hari shivered and leaned slightly into his touch. "And Westmoor Keep is…"

"My home." One hand delved into her hair tugging her head back gently. "You scared me, Hari." He murmured and drew her into his embrace.

Hari could hear his heart thudding in his chest as he pressed her head against it. "I didn't mean to," she murmured as her hands moved around his waist on their own volition.

"I want to kiss you."

She inhaled.

"I need to kiss you." He corrected before she could respond.

"Yes," she murmured lifting her head.

His mouth covered hers. She moaned as he plundered her mouth. Tom drew her even closer not quite understanding why, but needing to feel her alive and warm and healthy against him.

Hari kissed him back her hands clutching at the fabric of his shirt. She shivered as his hands continued to explore her body reassuring him that she was healed.

She whimpered when his mouth traced her jaw then trailed over her neck. "You were in such pain. I could feel you dying," he murmured. She could feel him shaking and was stunned at both his actions and her reactions to him.

He drew back suddenly, wrapping his dignity around him. "Your friend says four vampires attacked you."

Hari blinked at the sudden withdrawal. She nodded. Swallowed. "The vampires can sense the wards. They said they tingled which alerted them to a Magical nearby. They were hunting me for no other reason than I was a Magical. Apparently, we're historically enemies there."

Tom frowned. "They shouldn't be able to sense the wards."

"That's what I thought."

"Come with me." He strode from the room.

Hari arched an eyebrow at the curt command. Wanting information and assuming they were going to research the problem, she followed him out of the study and down several hallways and down wide, curving stairs.

Sure enough they ended up in a library. She stood in the middle of the room watching him as pulled book after book. Some he sent to a large table with a flick of his wrist; others he returned to the shelves.

He stepped back and frowned at the shelves. He swiveled slowly, his eyes narrowed in concentration as he pondered what to pull next. His intense gaze landed on her watching him. "What?"

She shook her head bemused. "This is the first opportunity I've had to see you being you and not the Dark Lord. I'm intrigued."

"I'm still the Dark Lord." He growled.

"But you aren't being all 'I'm Lord Voldemort, bow before me and grovel for your life'." She struck an exaggerated pompous pose.

He glared at her a moment then snorted in amusement. "Is that really how you thought of me?"

She grinned. "Yes."

He shook his head. "Most people actually fear me."

She waved her hand at him dismissively. "Most people fear dying and know you aren't squeamish about killing them. I quit fearing death by the time I was seven. I figured death was either ceasing to exist which meant no more pain or heaven was real and there was no pain there so death had to be better than living."

Tom stared at her a long moment before turning back to the shelves of books. With a sigh, he went to the book on the pedestal and placed his palm on the cover. "Find vampires, reactions to wards."

He removed his hand and the book flipped open and pages ruffled to a page with blue glowing text. Tom read the entry and nodded. He touched the book titles. "Retrieve."

Several books pulled themselves from the shelves and floated over to the table settling softly on it.

Tom waved Hari over to the table. He sorted through the stack and handed her a book. Taking one himself he sat across from her and started flipping through it.

After a few minutes, he glanced over to see her thoroughly immersed in the book. Her lower lip was drawn between her teeth. She was worrying it as she read.

:Find anything interesting in the book:

:It's been three minutes:

Tom grinned and returned his attention to his book. Finding several entries on locking vampires out but nothing on them sensing wards he closed the book and set it aside. He selected another.

It was another ten minutes before Hari exclaimed, "This book is in Parseltongue!"

"It is."

She stared at him. "You are amused that I didn't even notice at first."

"I'm amused that you were reading and speaking to me in Parseltongue without realizing it."

Hari shoved at his leg with her foot. "Prat."

Tom stared at her. "No one has called me a 'prat' since third year. Why are you barefoot?"

Hari grinned at him. "I keep telling you, you need someone that isn't afraid to treat you like everyone else." She shrugged. "I was more focused on food, headache relief and coming to see you than shoes."

Tom was torn between being appalled that she cared that little about being properly attired and pleased that she wanted to see him.

It took them another two hours to find a way to tweak the wards around her property so that vampires couldn't sense them.

Hari was also very interested in the entry she found for intent based wards. "Could you duplicate this book for my library?"

Tom took the book from her and read the title and the page she was on. He nodded and got up to retrieve a stack of blank parchment. He handed them to her and looked at her expectantly.

"I was severely injured yesterday, but that's okay. I'll do it." Hari huffed. She laughed softly when Tom just glared at her. She cast the spell to duplicate the book.

"Stay the night." Tom requested out of the blue.

Hari's eyes widened comically. "Pardon?" She squeaked as images flashed unbidden across her mind.

Tom's cheeks darkened slightly. "That is not what I meant. I have sixteen guest rooms for you to choose from."

Hari grinned and shook her head at him. "Okay."


	10. Chapter 10

a/n: Slytherin's Pimp – I intend to expand on the reason she doesn't hold her parents' death against him in later chapters. It'll tie in with making Sirius and Remus understand once they find out.

Dec 1

"The elementary schools are coming along very well." Tom informed her as they settled at the dining room table for supper. "We've got the buildings completed. Teacher interviews are progressing nicely. We have approximately a third of them selected. The governing board is in place. Four hundred notifications went out. I'm told those that are barely able to eke out a living are ecstatic at having free schooling for their children. Suddenly the future looks a bit brighter for them."

"Children shouldn't have to suffer." Hari replied quietly "How goes introducing muggleborn and raised into our world sooner."

"It is still in the planning stages. We have the lesson plans fleshed out. We need the schools to be operational and successful first."

Hari nodded. "Hopefully that won't take too long. It's horrible having things blamed on you when you have no idea that those things are even possible. I want to highlight the ones abusing their children because they are magical. I want the public outraged to the point they actually do something. I want people offering to adopt these children."

Tom stared at her a moment frowning thoughtfully. "Do you know Light families that would step forward and adopt muggle children?"

"Why not Dark ones?"

"Perhaps a few Dark neutral families. Can you see the reaction if the Malfoys or Notts offered?"

She grimaced. "I see your point. I wouldn't trust in the altruistic nature of Nott."

"Exactly."

"We can't leave them in those households though and even if we get magical orphanages which will be the most difficult sell, those children aren't orphans."

"They could become so."

Hari glanced at him sharply. She gave a small huff. "I wouldn't be opposed to the worst of them being killed. I would not have been upset if someone had showed up and offed the Dursleys." She ran her fork absently through the fettuccine noodles before twirling it round and round. "How do you oust a Hogwarts headmaster?"

Tom paused, fork half raised. He lowered it to his plate. "You want to oust Dumbledore?"

Hari looked up at him. "I want to kill Dumbledore painfully while he screams and writhes and begs for non-existent mercy." She hissed, eyes flashing with hatred. "I'll settle at the moment for ousting him."

Tom stared at her. His equal. He joked about it at times. For the first time ever he was serious when he thought it. She was his equal….powerful, parseltongue, determined, intelligent, vengeful, Dark.

Hari's eyes widened when Tom's darkened and dilated. Her pulse sped up. Her tongue darted out to moisten suddenly dry lips. "Tom…"

Tom's gaze shifted to her mouth hungrily. He drew in a sharp breath. "I have never met anyone that complements my personality the way you do. If you weren't sixteen…" he trailed off softly. His gaze met hers. "I would have meant exactly what you thought earlier."

Hari sucked in air to her suddenly starving lungs as her feminine core clenched in reaction to his sensual words.

"Keep looking at me that way and perhaps I'll ask anyway." Tom murmured as her desire filled gaze heated his blood.

Hari suddenly flushed darkly and jerked her gaze to the table. She trembled beneath the onslaught of unaccustomed emotions.

Tom watched as she struggled with the emotions whipping through her body. He was stunned to realize that she was truly attracted to him. Her arousal shook his control. These past few months getting to know Hari had been unsettling and electrifying. "Do you want me to ask, Hari?"

Hari's shocked gaze jerked up to his. She forgot to breathe. "Maybe," she whispered, wide-eyed and vulnerable looking.

He took in her dark, dilated eyes; her ragged breath; her _want._ "Spend the night with me," he murmured seductively.

Hari couldn't tear her eyes from him. A small whimper of need escaped her throat as emotions she never felt before crashed through her. She swallowed hard unable to speak. She was both terrified and excited at the idea.

Tom stood and moved to stand beside her, drawing her from her chair. His fingers delved into her hair then he was kissing her tenderly.

All day she had been in his home – witty, intense, focused, humorous, irreverent… teasing him, challenging him…completely at ease in his presence in a way no one had ever been. She had never watched her words or her actions around him. It was an exhilarating, novel experience.

She moaned as Tom licked into her mouth and kissed her with such care, such emotion that she never wanted it to end. She was panting when they finally broke for air. "Tom," she whimpered, clinging to him.

"Is that a yes, Hari? Yes, you'll share my bed tonight? Yes, you want me to make love to you?" What was he doing? He never asked someone to spend the night. He fucked them and sent them on their way. This was Potter. Was he truly going to let her stay at his side while vulnerable and asleep? He should seduce her, sate his needs and send her home. Only he couldn't see himself using Hari so callously.

Hari shuddered and trembled. What was she doing?! What was she thinking?! This was the Dark Lord! The man who tried to kill her over and over again….only it wasn't. This wasn't Voldemort. This was Tom. Tom, who argued and debated and teased her in parseltongue. Tom, who had been frantic with worry yesterday when she had been attacked.

She ducked her head. "Yes," she whispered.

Tom's breath hitched then he cupped her face and kissed her hard and fierce before taking her hand and leading her from the room before she could come to her senses and change her mind.

They made the trek to his bedroom stopping to kiss and caress along the way. By the time they were in the room, Hari was a mass of sensitized nerves and full of want.

Tom backed to his bed pulling her with him. A hiss of Parselmagic had the covers drawn down. He trailed kisses down her neck, over her shoulders. He tugged her shirt off and stroked her silky skin. His knuckles lightly skimmed her nipples dragging a moan from her.

Slowly, carefully he undressed her…kissing and touching as he went. Carefully stoking the fire burning within both of them.

Then she was naked and sprawled on his sheets, eyes blown wide with passion as he stroked and kissed and suckled her. His fingers stroked down over her damp curls and slid over the little bundle of nerves.

Hari gasped in shock and arched her body coming off the bed as if hit by electricity. "Tom!"

Tom smirked as he worked her clit until she came. He lowered his mouth to hers plundering it before rising to swiftly shed his own clothes.

Hari panted through the novel experience. Her eyes widened as Tom stripped. She blushed furiously and averted her gaze.

Tom paused at the strangled sound and stared at the blushing young witch. "Hari?"

She shook her head. She would not embarrass herself in front of him. She had never seen a male member before and Merlin it looked big. She had a vague understanding of insert tab A into slot B, but she was certain his large tab A wasn't going to fit into her small slot B.

Tom lowered himself to the bed beside her. His hand rested on her hip gently stroking the soft skin.

She drew in a soft breath and exhaled. "I just….I…never…" she bit her lip. "I'm fine."

"Hari…" He gently brushed her hair back. "You never…are you a virgin, Hari?"

The blush of desire fled before her mortification. "Never mind. I should go. Maybe this isn't the best…" She tried to roll away, but he stopped her.

"Hari, it's okay." He reassured her gently stunned at what she was giving him. "I do know how to be gentle." He huffed when she trembled in his arms. At her small nod, he tugged her to her back and kissed her carefully until she moaned.

He touched her reverently building the desire back up to a fevered pitch. Watching her for signs of resistance, he covered her slender form with his heavier one.

Wedging a knee between her thighs, he paused. "Be sure you want this," he murmured stroking her face. "I refuse to regret it tomorrow."

Hari stared up at him. "No regrets," she murmured tugging him down for another mind drugging kiss.

With a groan, Tom began working his cock into her tight channel. His body trembled with restraint as he tried to lessen the pain of his invasion.

Hari tensed as his huge erection nudged into her small body. "Tom…" she whimpered as the first impression of hurt hit her awareness.

He kissed her. "Let me in, my Hari. Let me have you. I promise I will pleasure you."

His dark, seductive voice washed over her. "It hurts," she replied softly.

"Only a little…only for a moment…only this one time." He promised, holding still with great effort. He rained kisses over her face and down her neck

Emerald eyes met cobalt. The sincerity in his expression, the stark desire on his face reassured her. She slowly nodded.

Tom shifted forward with a groan. The head of his cock brushed up against her barrier. He claimed her mouth in a fierce kiss as he plunged into her swallowing her sharp cry of pain.

He stilled, buried to his balls in Hari Potter. Nothing had ever felt so sweet, so right. She was here because she wanted to be not because he ordered it. Here because she wanted him not something from him.

His hands caressed her, gentling her as he waited for the pain to ease. When the soft gasping breathes even out he raised his head so he could watch her expressions as he began to move slowly.

Hari tensed then relaxed when pain didn't hit her. Tom shifted as he plunged into her and the thick head of his cock rubbed over a spot that shot intense pleasure through her. She moaned and lifted to meet his next thrust.

Tom smiled down at her when she began matching his rhythm. "You feel so good…" he groaned. "So hot…so…tight. He threw his head back with a groan as her muscles rippled along his length. "Hari."

He rolled them so she was astride him. He bucked up while guiding her hips. With cry of wild abandon, Hari sat up and rocked on him.

Tom watched through hooded eyes as Hari embraced their lovemaking like she did everything in her life…with joyful abandon.

"Tom," she sighed as velvet covered steel slid in and out of her making her nerves sizzle with hot pleasure.

"You're beautiful," he murmured stroking her sides before cupping her breasts. "Merlin, Hari…so beautiful.

Hari looked down to see his hot cobalt blue raking over her body. His thumb rubbed over her nub and she cried out and came.

Tom thrust up into her as her muscles clenched and rippled over his shaft. With a groan, he thrust deep and spilled into her.

Hari sagged forward, panting.

Tom pulled her to him and kissed her softly. He magicked the sheets over them as he shifted them to their sides. Cuddling her to his side, he fell asleep next to someone for the first time in his life.

Dec 2

Hari woke wrapped in a warm embrace. A heavy arm lay over her waist, a large hand pressed against her lower belly, someone's breath puffed against her neck…Tom.

Oh Merlin! She and Tom had made love last night! Her heart began hammering in her chest. She had _**made love**_ to Tom! He had…he…he had…seen her naked…joined their bodies together. She flushed as she remembered straddling his body, riding him while he watched her.

"Shhh, you are thinking way too loud," he murmured tightening his embrace and stroking her belly. He had actually let another person near him while he was asleep and defenseless! What had he been thinking? She could of hexed him or bespelled him or tried to kill him in his sleep. Had he lost all his senses? Letting Potter near him while he slept!

But she hadn't tried anything. There wasn't a prophecy. She wasn't the enemy. She had cuddled back against him and slept soundly in his arms.

Those long elegant fingers stroked over her belly. His burgeoning erection slid over her lower back and her thighs clenched as desire slammed into her. _Oh gods…oh gods….oh gods….she had had amazing sex with the Dark Lord himself! She was sixteen! He was…not…not anywhere near sixteen regardless of how he appeared. She didn't care. She wanted to feel him in her again. Alice would know. Maybe even __**seen **__knowing Alice._

"Regrets, my Hari?" He asked softly as he brushed his lips over her bare shoulder. She had snuggled back against him and slept the night through content to be in his embrace. As with all things related to Hari, it had been a novel experience.

She moaned and pressed back. "No," she whimpered. "Just a little freaking out."

"Because it's me or because it was your first time?"

"Both," she answered honestly in a tremulous voice.

He pressed a kiss to her shoulder trailing up her neck. "Do you want me to let you retreat gracefully?"

Hari stilled at the slight distance in the previously warm voice. She wiggled over to face him. His eyes were guarded. She reached up to stroke his face gently. "No, just let me be sixteen and a bit freaked out because it was my first time and totally unplanned and it is you and me and…" she drew in a ragged breath. "I'm shutting up now before I really embarrass myself."

His eyes studied hers a moment then he nodded. "Alright."

She burrowed against him hesitantly.

Tom held her close as she trembled.

"I've never even seen a _half_-naked man before except in your visions and now I'm…very aware that we are both very naked. I haven't a clue what to say or what I'm supposed to do. Do you want me to dress and leave or stay and…"

Tom solved her dilemma by kissing her soundly. She stared up at him wide-eyed.

"I definitely want you to stay," he murmured huskily.

"Okay," she responded softly.

Tom brushed her hair back from her face. "You have never made love to anyone; I have never let anyone spend the night. I believe we both are _freaking out_ a little."

"You haven't? You are? You are definitely hiding it better." She frowned. "Why are you freaking out?"

Tom smirked. "I am the Dark Lord. There aren't many I trust not to try and kill me in my sleep."

Hari stared at him in shock. "But you trusted me?"

Tom huffed and rolled her to her back. He gazed down at the open emerald eyes staring up at him in wonder. "You are remarkably free of ulterior motives. You just want to live and be left alone. You have no political ambitions, no desire to climb the ranks or wrest power from me. You've sworn to not try and kill me."

Hari moaned as his erection slid over her sensitive flesh. He made her sound like Mary Sunshine. She scowled up at him. "I have motives."

"Do you?"

"Yes, very ulterior ones."

Amusement danced in his eyes now in response to her mock scowl. "And what ulterior motives do you have, my Hari?"

She ran her hands up his arms. Her fingers traced over his muscular biceps to his broad shoulders. They danced lightly over his smooth chest. "It was all a devious plot to find out if you were fit under those robes or if you were scrawny or flabby or…"

He cut her off with a laughing kiss. He nudged her legs open so he could settle between them.

The kiss became heated then he was sliding into her carefully. She moaned and at his urging wrapped her legs around his waist. The change in position allowed him to settle deeper into her.

He began to thrust in and out with a groan of male satisfaction as her hot core clung to his cock.

"Tom," she panted as her legs flexed driving him deeper as she met each thrust.

"Do you like that?" He asked huskily as he nibbled her ear lobe. "Do you like my cock filling you? Pleasuring you?"

"Yes," she gasped. "Yes…yes…" She shuddered as her first orgasm rolled over her.

Tom sat back on his heels and dragged her legs from his waist to bend them toward her chest. He rose up on his knees and began pounding into her, grinding his hips against her slim buttocks.

Hari shrieked as pleasure spiraled higher and higher. She thrashed her head side to side and scrambled for purchase on the sheets so she could buck up to meet his downward thrust. "Tom! Yes…oh…" She cried out as she came.

Tom slammed into her amazed at how innocently she responded to him. He clenched his jaw to keep from cumming as she came closer and closer to completion. He slammed in and ground his cock into her pussy and she went over the edge shrieking his name as tight muscles milked his cock.

He shouted and came; his seed spurting into her in thick hot streams. Eventually, he collapsed on top of her laboring for breath.

After a moment he shifted off to her side. He kissed her languidly. Lifting from her mouth he murmured, "I'll be a gentleman and let you shower first."

She flushed as she darted a glance across the room at the bathroom door. "Will you be a gentleman and shut your eyes?"

His gaze heated as it traveled over her slim form. "I have already seen you." He smirked at her beguiling blush. He bent to brush a quick kiss over her lips. "I will shut my eyes."

He rolled to his back and shut his eyes.

Hari scrambled from the bed and rushed to the bathroom Tom's soft laughter chasing after her.

FORKS

Lucius Malfoy stopped in the doorway of the Dark Lord's breakfast room and stared in open shock at the vivacious young woman having breakfast with the Dark Lord. She wore a shirt that was way too large for her slender frame and denim pants. One bare foot was propped on her seat as she leaned toward the Dark Lord who was listening to her intently.

Whatever she was telling him had him highly amused. His eyes sparkled with laughter as her hands moved energetically. Lucius was certain he had never seen the Dark Lord so relaxed, so…happy.

The Dark Lord shook his head. Then the young witch poked him in the shoulder and scowled at him. Instead of whipping out his wand and torturing her, the Dark Lord nabbed the offensive finger and brought the hand to his lips brushing a soft kiss to the palm.

Lucius cleared his throat.

The two people at the table froze then the Dark Lord looked up at him. His eyes shuttered. "Ah, Lucius I forgot. Come in. Join us."

Hari tried to slip her hand free, but Tom kept a firm hold on it. She blushed slightly and bit her lip. There was a difference between being here with Tom and being seen here with Tom by Death Eaters. By Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius barely got his feet moving as the Dark Lord lowered the woman's hand to the table maintaining his affectionate grasp. Never in all his years of service to the Dark Lord had he ever seen him being affectionate with someone like this. Like a normal wizard flirting with a witch.

"My lord," he murmured bowing his head slightly as he reached the table. He looked inquisitively over at the young witch.

"You do not recognize her, Lucius?" Tom asked leaning back casually dragging her hand down to rest on his leg. He stroked his thumb over the back of her hand. "I can't blame you. She did take a potion to add about six years to her age and one would not assume to see her in my home."

"Well, not at your breakfast table," she murmured cheekily. "Dungeons perhaps."

Lucius stared at her. Bright green eyes sparkled with mischief. The edge of a scar peeked from her… His eyes widened. _Potter! Hari Potter was having breakfast and holding hands with the Dark Lord! _

"Lady Potter," he managed to murmured after a shocked moment. He inclined his head respectfully. His gaze traveled over her attire again and he paled further. _She was wearing one of the Dark Lord's shirts with the sleeves rolled up several times. _Suddenly, it dawned on him just why she was at the breakfast table in his shirt. Potter had spent the night here. His gaze darted between the two. Bloody hell! They had slept together!

He choked. No one spent the night in the Dark Lord's bed! Yet here Potter was in his shirt, barefoot and very at ease the morning after. Severus would have an aneurism when he found out. So would Bellatrix.

"Lord Malfoy," she greeted in return. She looked at the Dark Lord. "If you have a meeting, perhaps I should go."

Tom's hand tightened on hers slightly. "Perhaps you should stay," he countered softly.

Hari sighed. "Will I have to be studious and proper?"

Tom snorted. "I would never presume to demand you act properly."

A sunny smile spread across her face. "Alright, if you wish, I'll stay. I won't be insulted though if you kick me out in order to discuss nefarious plots that I shouldn't know about."

Tom gave her an indulgent look and turned to Lucius. "How many?"

Lucius flicked a concerned look at Hari then turned his attention to his lord. If the Dark Lord wished to discuss the situation in front of Potter, Lucius was not fool enough to argue with him. "McLaggen and Kirke refuse to be swayed. Anything put forth by a Dark Wizard will be voted against. Kirke told me to my face that he knew I was a Death Eater promulgating the Dark Lord's agenda and he would not vote for anything that I backed."

Tom sighed and rubbed his thumb absently across the back of Hari's hand. Tom nodded. "Not exactly what I wanted, but better than I hoped. Even with getting rid of McLaggen and Kirk the margin is still too small. It would give us the majority only by two. We need more of the Light camp to stop voting blindly and actually think."

"The margin is still narrow even with cutting Dumbledore's strings?"

"Speaking of strings. How have you managed to become stringless, Lady Potter?" Lucius sneered slightly.

Hari glared at the blonde. Her magic flickered around her for a moment then she drew in a steadying breath. "Mental coercion doesn't work very well on me, Lord Malfoy. I frayed Dumbledore's strings enough that I was able to go to the goblins. They snipped them all very neatly for a price."

Hari sipped her juice turning her attention to Tom who was watching her intently. "I'll continue to work on Sirius. If I can get him past his blind prejudice and get him to use that wily brain of his, you'll have a clear majority as long as the bills introduced are actually good for the society."

Tom gave her an incredulous look. "You may convince him to side with a random Dark wizard's bill for the good of our society, but Black will never vote for a bill he knows comes from me."

Hari dimpled at him. "Then we'll have to be sure he doesn't figure it out until we have the bills we want passed pushed through. I have two more you gave me that will be introduced soon after the elementary schools open. Do you have others pressing?"

"Not at the moment." Tom studied her. Insecurities and paranoia welled up. Black was her godfather. He was the man who killed her parents. Why was she really here? "Tell me what happens when he figures it out, my Hari? What will you choose to do when your association with me comes to his awareness? Where will your allegiance be when you have to openly chose between Black and me? Will you still be mine?"

"Yours?" Hari's eyes narrowed at the possessive, almost threatening quality of his voice. Salazar, she hated it when Voldemort peeked through. "At your side or at your feet…which are you implying?"

"You know which."

Hari stared at Tom as his eyes shifted to red. "Now see, that is what I was talking about yesterday in your library. You know, the 'I'm Lord Voldemort bow and grovel' attitude." She glared at him.

Tom glared back letting his aura push at her. He was the Dark Lord.

Hari arched and eyebrow and let her own aura show, shoving back against him. She never groveled. She was done with people lording it over her. "Don't push me."

"I asked a question." He hissed.

"And I'm willing to answer Tom, but I am not one of Voldemort's minions to be intimidated into staying in my place." Hari snapped back.

Lucius remained very still as the two argued. It was weird, unsettling. No one argued with or defied the Dark Lord to his face. Yet she was. She always had. And the magical power she was showing…where had it come from?

"No you are not, but you are in my home, brought here by portkey and I have yet to see evidence of a wand."

Hari sucked in a breath at the implied threat. "Do not imagine a threat that isn't there and don't try to cow me, Thomas Marvolo Riddle. I left England because I didn't want to fight with you not because I was afraid to. I believe in where you want to take magical Britain. I believe in you. Don't go all Voldemort on me especially after..." She glanced at Lucius then glared at Tom again. "Seen or not I do have my wand on me. I will defend myself if I have to."

Lucius stared at her blatantly. The girl's aura was as potent as the Dark Lord's! Potter was on the Dark Lord's side at the moment. Two magical powerhouses deciding to team up instead of fight. The balance of power just shifted significantly unless the Dark Lord lost his temper and shoved her back over to the enemy's side.

"Do you think you would win against me and my right hand man?" He sneered haughtily. 

Hari jerked her hand from his and touched her signet ring. "Quit being an arse." With a hissed parseltongue phrase she was gone.

Lucius paled. She dared to call the Dark Lord an _arse_?!

Tom jerked to his feet with a curse his chair falling over with a clatter. "Bloody impertinent, arrogant brat!" _Potter, get back here!_

All he got back was a wave of anger and hurt. He snarled and ran his hand through his hair. "Damn aggravating chit!" He snarled.

She pushed his aura with hers and hers was almost as Dark as his and as powerful. She refused to bow, refused to cower before him. Defying him while at the same time pleading with him not fight with her. She was magnificent. He found himself suddenly with a throbbing erection even as ire filled him at her impertinence.

The Dark Lord's gaze centered on Lucius. "You will not bandy her presence about."

"I shall tell no one, my lord." Lucius managed to stammer. 

Tom righted his chair, scowling at the hurt flooding him through their connection.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: SAJAHI – For your diligence in reviewing…

FIRE DOLPHIN – I always imagined Riddle to be a bit of an idiot were the positive emotions were concerned.

Dec 2 (1am Forks / 9am England)

Hari appeared in her bedroom staring out the wide glass doors. It was still dark outside. Fog hid the shadowy trees and combined with the moonlight to create an eerie landscape.

_Potter, get back here!_

Too angry and upset to respond she just flung hurt and anger and defiance back at him. A sob broke from her. She turned and ran out of the room and down the hall. She pushed out the back door while his anger and frustration burned down their link then her bare feet hit the cool, damp grass and she shifted to a cougar and screamed her hurt into the early morning air as she raced through the woods.

Tom snapped, "Take care of McLaggen and Kirke," and stalked from the room. He slammed into his bedroom and stopped staring at the tangle of sheets. The girl infuriated him! She also made him happier than anyone ever had. She treated him like he was an ordinary wizard. She defied him to his face in front of a follower. How was he supposed to react?!

With a snarl he stormed from his bedroom and the images of them laughing and loving and made his way to his dueling room. Once there he activated the dueling dummies and began working his way through his anger and frustration.

One moment Hari was running alone in the silent forest, a tawny shape slipping through the fog, dodging the shadowy trees and the next Alice and Nessie were racing by her side, weaving around her at inhuman speed.

The sun was coming up when she finally stopped, dropping to the ground as she shifted back to human.

Alice was there instantly wrapping her arms around her as she cried. "It'll be okay, Hari. It will."

"He threatened me. He…was…so…worried…so fun to…to be with…and then…then…"

"Oh, we know what happened." Nessie huffed. Alice had squealed and danced around as little Hari became all 'grown up'.

"It was amazing," Hari whispered raggedly. "I like him…a lot…and then… then… he… threatened me…" she sobbed against the older vampire's shoulder.

"From what you've told us this caring is as foreign to him as it is to you, Hari. He has glowered and intimidated his entire life. Neither of you apparently have had a chance to have loving relationships in the past. He's going to make mistakes. You are going to make mistakes. Just don't stop listening to your heart."

Tom stopped flinging anger fueled spells and hung his head as her heartbreaking sobs filled his mind. She must truly be upset to let so much be leaking through to him. He unrepentantly listened in to the conversation. The vampire was right. Both of them had a lot to learn about sharing their hearts and power.

He trudged up to his bedroom to shower and change. By the time he was dressed and in his study catching up on paperwork the anger was gone replaced by guilt at making her cry.

Dec 6

It was after supper four days later before he gave in and wrote her.

Trust is hard, my Hari. I have never trusted anyone implicitly.

_I trusted you enough to come to you before I fully recovered from the attack and I believe that I already made the choice about my godfather that day in Gringotts. I trusted you enough to give you something very precious to me._

Tom sighed. Her innocence. She had trusted him not to hurt her. She had slept beside the man who had tried many times to kill her trusting that he would keep his word. I will choose to believe that you will not turn on me just because your godfather hates me.

_Thank you. You never did answer my question about the headmaster._

You must prove he is a threat to the students under his care or completely incompetent at running the school.

_So an expose on the past five years at Hogwarts would possibly do the trick? _

Elaborate.

_First year: Quirrell, Philosopher's Stone, three- headed dog, troll_

_Second year: Gilderoy Lockhart, Basilisk, possessed Diary_

_Third year: Escaped mass murderer, dementors, werewolf_

_Fourth year: polyjuiced Death Eater, Tri-Wizard Cup a portkey_

_Fifth year: Umbridge using a Blood Quill for detention_

That…that would probably do it.

Hari could feel the regret he felt.

I am sorry for threatening you. My pride was…pricked.

_Because Malfoy witnessed me defying you?_

Yes. I should have expected it though. You never did respond well to demands.

_Alice says we are both going to react badly at times since neither of us have experience at being in a __relat…_

Relationship. Are we, my Hari? In a relationship?

He could feel her emotions running wild - fear of revealing too much; fear of not revealing enough. Desire, caution, excitement, worry and others he couldn't decipher whipped around her in a frenzy that made his breath catch. Finally…

_I have no clue what we are doing. You infuriate me and make me happy at the same time._

Yes. I want to hex you and bed you.

Hari dropped her head to the desk with a slightly hysterical laugh. A relationship…with Riddle. Merlin! He was what….eighty?

_Seventy…end of the month. Twenty-seven in this body._

_Out of my head!_

Tom's warm laughter slid through her making her shiver with pleasure.

You did not mind me being either seventy or in you the other night.

Hari sucked in a sharp breath at the bold statement. She flushed as the sentence brought back in vivid detail the sensations of him pressing her to the mattress as he filled her so exquisitely.

_Prat__._

Come back to my bed, Hari. It is cold and uninviting at the moment.

_I already promised my friend I'd see a movie tonight._

The short-lived shifter?

_Stop it. Seth is just a friend._

A friend much closer in age and way too handsy.

_I am not having this conversation with you. I will not be isolated. I will not be told who I can be friends with. Either trust me or don't._

Anger burned through the link for a moment then…

Trust…

_Yes. Like I will have to trust that when I'm not there you will not be shagging Bellatrix or Barty or Alison Norstrum or Angelina Johnson or Zacharias…_

Enough. I get your point. How many of my followers have you seen me shagging? 

_Plenty. You have quite thoroughly educated me on things I never wanted to know about and I've seen way too many of your followers' bodies especially during Beltane._

He chuckled softly in her head.

Hari felt him lurking in the back of her mind later when she went to the Cullens to pick up Nessie. She felt the burn of aggravation then relief as he realized she was going with Nessie not Seth.

He disappeared ten minutes into _She's The One._

Forks Dec 6 9:30pm/ England Dec7 5:30am

She got home around nine-thirty. Five-thirty a.m. in England. She showered and changed into pajamas. She stared at her bed. Cold and uninviting. With a grin she packed a change of clothes, shoes, toiletries. She grabbed her jeans from yesterday off the floor and shook the portkey from the pocket. Would it work again?

She held her breath for the count of five and a hook snagged her belly and she was gone. She appeared in his study just like the other day only this time it was empty.

Realizing it was extremely early in the morning and she had just breached his wards, she hopped up on his desk and drummed her feet lightly on the solid wood desk while she waited for him to appear.

Appear he did. Or rather Nagini did. Hari was glad she was on the desk as the enormous snake slid into the room softly hissing about biting intruders in her master's home.

**:I am not intruding. I was invited:**

**:Who speaks: **The snake rose from the floor, tongue darting out to test the air.

**:Hari Potter. Tom asked me to come earlier:**

**:You will stay here: **The snake slithered out.

The door opened shortly and Tom stared at her. "You told me no."

Hari shrugged. "My bed was looking cold and uninviting as well."

Tom stared at her a moment then held out his hand.

Hari studied him back. "Do you really want me to bow and grovel like the others?" She asked softly.

Tom sighed. "No. I am surprised to find I want you at my side not at my feet."

Hari glanced at Nagini then jumped off his desk and crossed the room to put her hand in his.

Tom turned and led her upstairs to his bedroom. Inside the room, he took the duffle bag from her and dropped it to the floor by the wall. Only then did he draw her in and kiss her.

Hari moaned softly as she lost herself in his whiskey flavored kiss. Her hands slid up his chest and around his neck to tangle in his hair.

She squeaked when he swept her up smacking his chest lightly when he chuckled.

Tom laid her on his bed and stared down at her. His gaze traveled over her pajama clad form before raising to meet hers. "What do you want, Hari? Sex? A relationship? Not to be lonely?"

Hari rubbed her face. "I want…" she paused and huffed. "I feel really young and out of my league. Am I being idealistic to say I want a relationship with you?"

He sat on the bed and stroked her thigh. "Two months ago I would have mocked you and told you that I do not have relationships. Now…I was terrified when I felt you dying and not because of the horcrux, but because I suddenly saw my world without your laughter and irreverence. I do not know when I began to care about you. It is not something I have felt before." He glanced at her. "A relationship…that means more than just appearing in time for bed."

"I don't want to fight in this war."

"I won't ask you to. I like that you are Dark without being cruel and overly bloodthirsty. I like that you are studying the Healing Arts. If you are in my home you will hear plans and be around my Death Eaters. A relationship with me means that you will be at my side when I take over. It will put you at odds with all your old friends and your godfathers. Can you be happy with me if it costs you Black and Lupin and your friends?"

"The only time I am happy is when I'm with you." Hari huffed.

Hari snuggled against his solid warmth with a disgruntled sigh. "Do they always show up so early?"

"It's not early. You didn't show up until five thirty. It's nearly noon." Tom mumbled in her ear.

"Which is four in the morning to me."

Tom kissed her softly. "Sleep then, my Hari." He slid out of the bed to shower quickly before going to meet with his followers.

He walked into the audience chamber and nodded at the gathered wizards. He looked at Lucius. "McLaggen and Kirke."

"Dead."

"And how goes the teacher selection?"

"We've only three more positions to fill. We also need four more medi-witches and five more librarians but the schools can open without the librarians."

"And the curriculum?"

"Neutral for the most part. The sacred days won't be taught until they are eight or nine. They've allowed Yule and talk of blessing the fields at Mabon. There is nothing intrinsically 'dark' about either. It's been agreed that nothing negative about the Light or Dark will be propagated by any of the staff."

Tom nodded.

"Who do we have that would make a good Headmaster if I can manage to get Dumbledore ousted?" He asked after several more minutes of conversation of the schools' progress.

Severus stared at him a moment then turned his attention to what the others were saying. "Delaine Pfeiffer," he said after nearly thirty minutes of debate. "He would be a good choice, my lord. His daughter Mandy is in Ravenclaw. I believe he was as well. He is a Dark Traditionalist, but not cruel or extreme. He won't abuse the children under his care. There has been no rumor as to his association with you that I have heard."

Rookwood nodded. "I'll double check but I believe that his record is clear at the Ministry and he is known to be fair minded."

Tom nodded. "We will need someone besides Lucius to nominate him on the Board."

"Sidney Alexander. He is fair minded. He knows the prejudice some have against all things Dark. He has, in fact, spoke with me a few times about what we really want to accomplish. If I present him with Pfeiffer's credentials, he'll nominate him for me." Lucius murmured.

"May we inquire on the plan to oust Dumbledore, my lord?" Walden MacNair inquired.

"Someone with information and a grudge has decided to air some dirty laundry. If we can make sure that those that are in the position to cast him out are not under any compulsions to the contrary, I believe the information this person is about to reveal will see him fired from the position. To this end Lucius, you, Heffner and Goodwin will acquire charms to protect the Board of Governors from mental compulsions and free them from any they are currently under."

"Yes, my lord." The three men bowed.

"Make sure that as soon as…."

Death Eaters suddenly began jerking out of something's path with soft murmurs drawing attention to the right side of the room. A path opened and a patronus padded into view.

Tom stared at the cougar patronus in bewilderment. Who had a cougar patronus? And why would they be sending it to him?

The shining animal reached him and stropped against his legs. He arched an eyebrow at it. Who dared such familiarity? A sleep-roughed voice murmured, "When you are finished with nefarious plotting, I was not done with you."

Tom just blinked at the creature as it faded away. He transferred his glare to Lucius who was bent over choking.

"Free the Board of Governors of Dumbledore's compulsions."

His followers watched in stunned silence as the Dark Lord strode from the room obviously responding to the raspy, seductive summons. They all turned toward Malfoy once the door had shut behind the Dark Lord.

"You have something to share, Lucius?" Severus drawled. _Who the bloody hell did the Dark Lord have in his bed? Who dared to summon him? And he responded by going!_

Lucius shook his head. There was no way he was going to be the one that said _Potter and the Dark Lord are having an affair. _"I have been sworn to secrecy."

They encircled him.

"That was a female."

"The Dark Lord has a witch in his bed?"

"He left someone alone in his rooms?"

"Someone who dared to summon him!"

"Surely you can tell us something?"

"I am certain that I am not going to gossip **at all** about the Dark Lord's personal life." Lucius stated firmly and pushed his way out of the throng and strode off to do his lord's bidding.

Tom entered his bedroom shedding clothes. "A cougar? Your patronus is a cougar? I thought it was a stag?"

"It was when I thought my father was someone to look up to."

"And who inspired the cougar?" Tom asked as he slid atop the naked witch sprawled shamelessly across his bed.

Hari wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him down for a heated kiss. "My animagus form is a cougar."

Tom stared at her. "You are showing me later," he murmured.

He stroked a hand down her silky skin. "You should have seen fierce Death Eaters jumping out of the way as it padded across the room to me." He snorted. "Of course that paled next to their stunned expressions when a sexy female voice practically ordered me back to bed and I ended the meeting."

"You think my voice is sexy?" Hari murmured running her hand down his chest.

"I think half the wizards in my audience chamber got erections listening to you summon me. Lucius nearly asphyxiated himself he choked so hard."

Hari laughed and shoved at his shoulders.

Tom allowed her to push him to his back wondering what she had in mind. He groaned when she began exploring his body with her hands and mouth. His Hari was not extremely bashful. She did hesitate at his groin. She darted a look up at him then got a determined look on her face.

Hari had been witness to many nights of coupling by the Dark Lord before she had learned to control the link. He would get caught up in the pleasure of what he was doing to someone or they were doing to him and WHAM front row seat to live porn.

So she knew what he liked. She ran gentle fingers over his curving erection then bent to run her tongue up the velvet shaft hoping it didn't taste too awfully bad. It was okay until she got to that broad, rounded head. The bead of liquid at the slit was bitter and salty. She wrinkled her nose.

Tom's moan of pleasure became a soft chuckle. His fingers carded through her hair. "You get used to it," he murmured.

She frowned slightly. "You really enjoy…"

"Yes, but if you don't want to then don't. There are many other things I enjoy just as much." He purred.

She shook her head. "You're willing to…ah…please me." She flushed and ducked her head.

"Hmmm, but I enjoy the way you taste."

Her face flamed.

He waited for her to decide. He moaned when she moved and slipped her mouth hesitantly over him. She sucked lightly and he shuddered. "Hari."

She sucked on his cock for several minutes before he tugged her off.

"I am certain you would not enjoy me cumming in your mouth." He groaned. "Come here."

Hari slid up his body. He kissed her very thoroughly before shifting to flip her over and kneel behind her. Pulling her to her knees and elbows he slipped into her hot, wet tunnel.

She keened in pleasure and pushed back on him taking him deep. He grasped her hips and began thrusting in and out of her. His hips slapping lightly against her buttocks.

"Yes…" she moaned. "Yes…Tom…fuck…" She shuddered and came on him. Her pussy milking his cock bringing him to his own release.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm not sure if I should be amused or feel threatened by the anonymous reviewer who DEMANDED I update daily or get reported for writing to graphically. I choose to be amused. Writing takes time. It takes more time when you have multiple plot bunnies hopping around so therefore you are writing several stories at once. I do try to get a chapter of each story posted each week. Sometimes life interferes.

To the other anonymous reviewer who finds my descriptive sex completely unrealistic and my Hari not angsty enough - whatever. I write to please myself to be brutally honest. I hate angsty, whiney, crybaby Harry(s). If you are brave enough to criticize, be brave enough to have an account.

Dec 9

Seth watched his friend with narrowed eyes. Something was going on. She…glowed. She had this dreamy look and she kept drifting off with this little smile and….oh…oh! He knew girls on the rez that got that look mooning over a boy. Who…

"Reese?"

"Hmmm."

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to tweak my wards so vampires don't tingle near them and to add intent based wards so those that mean harm to me can't cross them."

"Ah…and this involves dreamy looks and soft sighs?" He grinned at her flush. "Are you going to tell me who you're mooning over?"

Reese flushed and ducked her head. "I…ah…Tom."

Seth grinned at her discomfort. "Tom…the jealous not boyfriend."

Reese bit her lip. She sighed and leaned back from the work she was half attempting to do. "Tom…Voldemort…. Think Dr. Jekyll, Mr. Hyde. There for a while Mr. Hyde was in control – vicious, amoral, deadly. Now he's gone and no I don't want to go into the whole story. Now Tom is back in control, but it's a bit weird being friendly with him much less being…more," she flushed, "cause Voldemort had tried to kill me four times before that insanity induced persona got destroyed and Tom got back in control."

Seth just stared at her. "So you're having a relationship with a man who's alter ego has tried to kill you four times?!"

Reese shifted in her chair. "Yes."

Seth ran a hand over his face. "Don't you wonder which one he is? You just trust that its Tom not this Voldemort guy?"

Reese laughed and drew her wand, conjuring an image of Tom. "That's Tom." Another intricate wave and, "that's Voldemort."

"Ewww," Seth shuddered.

"Yeah." She drew in a breath. "So want to see ward work?"

"I always want to see you work magic."

Seth followed her outside and watched as she pointed her wand at a decorative yard statue set close to the house. She began chanting in Latin. The statue began to glow then a wall of color appeared around them snaking off in the distance as it edged her property line.

Waves of color wrapped around her then moved to bath the ward stone. The boundary wards shifted color in tandem. The dark blue streaks lightened to a periwinkle. Foam green appeared and twined with the periwinkle.

"That should take care of the tingling." Reese murmured after catching her breath. That had taken a bit more of her magic than she had expected.

She took a deep breath and her chanting changed flavors. Magic formed a spiked chain coiling around her before slithering across the ground to disappear into the ward stone.

"What is this for?" Seth asked in awe as the chain wove into the wards.

"Intent," Reese murmured distractedly. Sweat poured from her as she concentrated on the ward she was weaving into the existing net. Magic rushed from her core and poured into the ward stone and from there into the wards themselves flowing away around her border like a rushing stream of water.

After several more minutes, she slumped exhausted on the ground. She rolled to her back with a groan. She was exhausted, depleted. It would be days before she could do more than light a candle with magic.

_You know adding to the wards is supposed to be a three person minimum team effort._ Tom murmured in her head, a little stunned at her being able to do so alone.

_Don't have three._ Hari whispered.

_The power to vanquish the Dark Lord indeed._

Hari chuckled softly. _I have better things to do to the Dark Lord than vanquish him._

Tom's soft chuckle washed over her making her shiver in anticipation.

Dec 12 9am Washington/5pm England

_Are you busy or can I come spend the day?_

They had been apart for five days. Her recovering from astonishing ward work. Him attending several different political functions; working his way into the cliques, gaining political supporters, letting them become familiar with his character and views. Thankfully Dumbledore was too busy with Hogwarts and searching for Potter to attend this functions even when invited.

Tom could hear the slight hesitation, the doubt that she would be welcome. I am busy. Come spend the **week** anyway. Become part of my life, my Hari.

_I take it I'll be seen by minions? Snape?_

Minions – yes. Snape – uncertain. I haven't called him that doesn't mean he won't appear.

_If they get rude with me may I hex them?_

Yes.

_I can bring my new puppy? She's housebroken._

Yes.

Hari's hands trembled as she packed for several days. She was really doing this. Really starting an actual relationship with Riddle. Openly. Well, openly to his minions.

She wrote a message to Seth and Nessie so they wouldn't worry about her. Seth's she tagged to the big screen television. The message to Nessie she sent by Hedwig.

She returned to her study and wrote: _Are you alone in your study or am I about to give some minion a heart attack?_

Amusement filtered over their link.

Gaffe, Rostler and Greengrass are here discussing the upcoming session. I will alert them to someone incoming so they don't hex you.

_Good idea cause me being hexed might ruin my mood._

She picked up the young Shih-tzu she had bought three days ago. The last of a litter advertised in the paper. She had drove to Port Angeles to get her. She was blonde and white and the most affectionate thing she'd ever seen. The excitable puppy licked her chin, yipping and squirming in her grasp.

Tom chuckled. He turned his attention from the glowing journal to the three Wizengamot Death Eaters who were watching him with guarded curiosity. "Someone is about to port into the room. Do not hex her."

"Yes, my lord." They murmured then stared in shock at the young woman who appeared a moment later with a fluffy puppy.

Tom had tweaked the portkey last time so she appeared to his right so she wouldn't accidentally portkey in on top of someone.

"Hullo," she murmured happily as if she hadn't seen him in months instead of a few days.

He stood and reached out to gently touch her arm affectionately before reaching out to take the duffle from her. "Tipper," he called for his house elf. He handed over the duffle. "My room."

The elf nodded and disappeared.

The Death Eater's stared even harder. Was this the witch rumored to have summoned the Dark Lord back to bed the other day? She was young and very pretty.

Tom drew his wand and conjured another chair beside his. "Recovered from adding to your wards?" He gave her a disapproving look.

Hari grinned as she sat down with a nod of greeting at the three Death Eaters. "Mostly. I think next time I'll contact my solicitor and have him send over the team that erected them."

"Hmmm, good idea." Tom huffed as regained his seat after eyeing the wiggling puppy askance.

"This is Mia. Nagini is not allowed to eat her." Hari said sternly as she settled back in the chair and crossed her legs. She stroked the puppy in her lap gently.

Tom snorted. "I'll make it very clear to her." He turned back to his stunned followers. "Lady Potter, this is Ian Gaffe, Alida Rostler, and William Greengrass."

"P…p…potter," Gaffe spluttered, his eyes jerked to her forehead. The scar could barely be seen beneath her feathery bangs.

Hari grinned at his shock. "I've been introducing his legislation. You shouldn't be so surprised."

Tom smirked. "When are you going to be ready to oust Dumbledore because I have someone that I can probably get voted in as Headmaster."

Hari narrowed her eyes at him. "I have it mostly up here," she tapped her forehead. "I could write it in a day or two. May I ask who you're thinking of as headmaster?"

"His name is Delaine Pfeiffer, Ravenclaw. I believe his daughter, Mandy is in Ravenclaw as well."

"Mandy Pfeiffer," Hari murmured thoughtfully. She nodded. "She was a year behind me. Well-liked by members of all the Houses. I'll get started on the expose, Tom."

"_Tom," _Rostler hissed indignantly.

Tom cut her a sharp look that shut her up quickly. He turned back to Hari. Tom's thumb stroked over the back of her hand. "It can wait a few days. I have plans for us," he murmured letting his gaze trail over her hungrily.

Hari arched an eyebrow at him. Was he really flirting with her in front of minions?

_Yes._

"You think you can oust Dumbledore?" Rostler sneered at her.

Hari speared her with a sharp look. "Do you have issue with me, Rostler?"

"You're a child playing at being grown." She glared at their joined hands.

"I was never a child and I never got to play. Are you just unable to let go of the fact that I used to be the enemy or are you **jealous** that I'm _**obviously**_ not any longer?"

Even Tom drew in breath at the bold innuendo in her question.

"I am not jealous of a little girl." Rostler hissed, her anger making her lose control of her tongue. "I do wonder where the Dark Mark was burned in." She continued snidely as her gaze raked Hari's bare arms.

Pissed, Hari jerked to her feet and Rostler was on the floor screaming before anyone saw her wand being drawn.

"Hari."

"Hari."

"Hari!" Tom jerked her wand arm up breaking the curse. He refused to show the surprise he felt at how fast she moved. Her arm had blurred as she flicked her wand out and up. "You'll kill her and I need her on the Wizengamot."

"I am not a follower." She hissed furiously.

Mia whimpered and huddled against Hari's chest.

"No, you aren't. You will never be at my feet. Your place will always be at my side standing tall and proud."

Tom glanced over at the panting, weeping woman on his carpet. "Learn to watch your tongue, Alida. Hari is not a new follower. She is my partner. You'll do well to remember that since next time I might not be around to stop her."

He looked at the two very shocked men. "Get her out of here."

Tom and Hari remained silent until they were alone in the office. Tom's wand flicked out toward the door locking and warding it.

He looked at Hari. "Salazar, you are beautiful – Dark, powerful, vicious when you need to be." He stroked her cheeks softly. "Do you know you have red flecks in your eyes?"

Hari blinked in astonishment. "I do?"

"Yes," Tom growled and dragged her up against him to kiss her fiercely.

Hari moaned. Anger forgotten as Tom lit her on fire with his kisses. His impressive erection pressed against her belly and she shifted, whimpering with need.

Tom slid his hands to her hips and turned her so her bum was against his desk. He waved a hand behind her clearing the desktop.

Mia whimpered and wiggled between them. Tom carefully pried the puppy from Hari's hand and placed it on the floor. He drew Hari close again. He tugged her shirt off and bent to suckle her through her lacy purple bra. The rich purple lace against her pale skin setting his blood on fire. In moments, the bra was unclasped and tossed aside as he licked and nipped at her plump breasts.

Hari moaned and arched back to give him more access. She felt his hands at her waist and then her pants were pushed down and he was lifting her to sit on his desk.

The wood was cool under her bum. She was burning with need. She watched with glazed eyes as he drew her shoes and pants off then quickly divested himself of his clothes.

Tom stepped between her slim thighs and shuddered at the skin on skin contact. Hari moaned and melted against him stroking his arms, his shoulders and down his back as he pressed kisses to her neck and shoulders before moving to claim her mouth.

Gently, he laid her back and slid his throbbing cock into her wet pussy. He groaned as her intimate flesh clung to him not wanting to let him go as he drew back before thrusting in.

Hari gasped as pleasure began ricocheting through her system. Every touch, every thrust took her closer to that white hot ecstasy Tom brought her. She wrapped her legs around his waist linking her ankles against his bum and pulling him deeper into her. "Tom."

Tom thrust in and out feeling their shared pleasure coil higher, hotter. He leaned over her bending to kiss her as he pounded into her. The kiss was hot, sloppy…passionate. His position had him rubbing over her sensitive nub with each thrust.

"Tom…Tom…yes…gods you feel amazing…fuck…yes!" She shrieked and came hard taking him over the edge with her.

Dec 14

Tom finished with his reports and rubbed the back of his neck. He reached for Hari through their link and frowned at the simple hum of lazy contentment where usually her bright, vivacious mind bubbled.

He was a bit surprised at how much he was enjoying having her staying in his home, in his bed. She didn't act sixteen…usually. She was bright and focused. Mature…when she wanted to be. Amused at the reactions various Death Eaters had when they saw her.

She brought muggle music with her on a muggle device and sang, swaying to the music, as she searched his library and studied wizarding history, culture, rituals and spells. She rarely wore shoes but padded about in socked or bare feet with that tiny fluff ball scrabbling beside her. She cared not one whit what anyone thought of her behavior and refused to modify it in order to be proper. He had caught several of his followers watching the swiveling hips lustfully.

The one that dared to touch those hips thinking she would be frightened and submissive to a Death Eater would walk and sit gingerly for a while after the vicious Dark spell she hit him with.

The contentment he felt waking up with her in his arms stunned and frightened him just a little. He didn't even mind the walking dustmop called Mia.

The introduction of Mia to Nagini had been amusing. The puppy had tumbled over her with happy little yips while Nagini had hissed in annoyance but had promised her master that she would not harm the creature. Tom and Hari both found it hilarious that Mia could almost always be found scampering around the enormous snake when she wasn't at Hari's side.

He prodded at the connection between him and Hari a bit and felt something swipe at him. Rising from his desk, he followed the faint connection through the manor to the back lawn.

He swept the open expanse and frowned harder when he didn't see her. Perhaps she was in the garden. She did enjoy being outdoors amongst growing things. The pure enjoyment she got from the simple things of life floored and humbled him at times.

He strolled along the meandering paths searching for her raven locks. He stepped out into a small clearing with a small pond in the center. He almost moved to another path when he froze.

There beside the pond lazing in the weak November sun was a beautiful tawny cougar. The large feline sprawled on the soft grass; body twisted so the lower part of her belly showed. Mia curled up sleeping next to the large predator.

Tom cautiously moved closer. The mind he had touched had felt simpler than usual and if the animal was in control he didn't want to startle her into attacking.

He had only taken a few steps when the eyelids slit open and a hint of rich emerald green peeked through. "Heavens above, you are gorgeous," he murmured admirably.

With a soft chuffing sound the cougar rolled to her feet avoiding the small dog adroitly. She stretched languidly, yawning widely sharp canines flashing in the sun. She gave him a long, steady look then padded slowly his way.

Tom fought the urge to drop his wand to his hand. This was Hari. Reaching him she stropped against his legs gently purring so deeply that he felt the vibration in his bones.

With a soft laugh, he dared to reach down and pet her back as she moved around him. He smirked when the large cat arched her back up against his hand. "You like me petting you, huh?"

She wound around him once more before stopping in front of him. A blink of the eye and Hari was standing there. "Do you like her?"

"Yes," he murmured heatedly. "Proud, strong, lethal…beautiful." He laid a hand on her waist and hauled her up against him, kissing her soundly.

He drew back and stared down at her, drinking her in. "I want to see you duel."

Hari grinned up at him saucily. "Do you now?"

"Yes."

"Against dueling dummies?"

"No. I'm trying to decide if you would be more vicious against me, Lucius, or Severus."

Hari glared at him. "I would be the most vicious against Bellatrix."

Tom frowned a little. "Bella gets swept up. She forgets boundaries."

"You think she'd seriously hurt me."

"I think she'd end up trying and I'd have to kill her if she succeeded."

She blinked up at him. "I'll duel Malfoy."

"I thought you'd jump at the chance to hex Severus."

Hari ran a hand through her hair and turned to stare out over the pond. "We would both take it too personally. It wouldn't be just a duel to see my skill levels and any spells that I landed that actually injured him or heavens forbid I win, his pride would be stung and his animosity would be that much worse."

"It bothers you that he hates you."

"Yes. I understand it though."

Tom slid his arms around her and drew her flush against him. "Explain."

"He tells everyone he hates me because I'm just like James Potter – spoiled, arrogant, self-centered…blah, blah, blah…except I'm not any of those things. I never swaggered down the halls or pulled pranks or bullied anyone. None of his accusations made any sense. I couldn't understand why he hated me. I thought he and my dad were like me and Draco Malfoy. School age rivals that messed with each other, but I'm not going to berate Draco's children when he has them. Then I found out about my mum."

"Ah, yes. Lily. Severus loved your mother. He begged Voldemort quite eloquently and passionately to spare her life."

"Which surprises me actually."

"Really? Lily was his childhood friend. His best friend for years at Hogwarts despite the Houses they sorted to. He loved her."

"And she betrayed him. Betrayed that friendship because of one ill-tempered comment when he was humiliated and furious. She turned her back on seven years of friendship because he lashed out in wounded pride. She _**married**_ the man who had made his life hell for seven years in retaliation; the man who bullied and tortured and humiliated him over and over again. Snape doesn't hate me because I remind him of my father although I am sure that is part of it. He hates me because I remind him of the shallow, spiteful bitch that was my mother."

Tom was stunned. He had never thought to look below the vitriol that Severus spewed about Potter. He thought about it now. How would he feel if the one he counted as best friend, the one he loved turned to the person he hated the most because of one temper fueled comment. That depth of betrayal would fuel a bitter rage that wouldn't burn out. "You may be right."

He turned her around to face him. "So why not duel me?"

Hari snorted. "I do want a modicum of a chance at winning."

Tom laughed. "You held your own at fourteen when I was trying to kill you. Believe me you have a chance at winning."

"And how would that go over with the minions?"

Tom huffed. "You and I will duel in private then."

Hari leaned into him and kissed him lightly.

Tom's arms tightened bringing her against his burgeoning erection. Hari made him randy as a teenage boy. It didn't help that the girl had no sense of propriety.

In minutes, he had her stretched out on a quickly summoned blanket. They were both naked and covered in a sheen of sweat as they twisted and arched, touching and stroking as they strove to reach the pinnacle of bliss.

Tom knelt and brought her up with him so she straddled him, rocking on his cock as she clutched at his shoulders. Their mouths fused passionately as they moaned and murmured filthy things to each other, driving their shared passion higher and higher.

Hari arched back trusting his arm at her back to keep her from falling backwards. "Merlin, Tom! Fuck!" She shouted as an orgasm raced through her.

With a growl, he latched onto her nipple suckling her as he thrust into her slick, swollen channel. His own orgasm hit like lightning. "Hari!" He jerked deep into her as his body arched. His cock pumped his seed into her as pure ecstasy washed over him.

Dec 15

Lucius wasn't about to admit that he was nervous, but…he was nervous. He was about to cross wands with the Dark Lord's lover. Granted that lover was Hari Potter and most Death Eaters would be thrilled to get the chance to hex the girl and it would gall to let her win, but what would be the consequence of defeating or injuring her during the duel?

"Lord Malfoy," Hari gained his attention discreetly.

He shifted his attention to her as they walked into the dueling range.

"He truly wants to see a real test of my skill level. We discussed it and you are not going to be punished in any way if you wipe the floor with me."

"Should you be telling me this, Lady Potter."

Hari grinned. "Perhaps not, but I want this to be a real reflection of what I can do. I train alone against dueling dummies. I need someone to see where my weak points are and help me correct them. I have no doubt the day will come when Dumbledore is tossing spells at me." She started to stroll over to her side. "Besides, I intend to do my best at wiping the floor with you," she flung over her shoulder.

Lucius glared at her. She thought she had a chance of defeating him if he didn't have to hold back? Impertinent. Arrogant. Self-deluded…"

"Lucius," Tom called from the side. He voice carrying easily without shouting. "As I am sure Hari told you, you are not to hold back for she will not be. Neither of you will cast anything that will permanently maim or disfigure. Begin."

Spells began flying. Yellow, blue, purple, red, white... the color show was varied and interesting. Many of the silent spells identified by their color, but not all.

Lucius was surprised that she was able to cast so many silently. And fast too. Her wand arm practically blurred as she cast. A Deprimo, reducto and diffindo hit his shields in swift succession buckling it. He flung a spell reflexively as he stared, shocked at the power behind the spell.

Hari laughed and dodged flinging more spells down the room at him.

They danced around each other. Sweat beaded up and dripped down their faces. Blood trickled from a dozen small cuts. Bruises bloomed from items flung at them that wasn't avoided.

Lucius gasped as a pastel spell hit him and instead of being a meek Light spell that it appeared to be invisible coils wrapped around his torso and began to squeeze the air out of him. He felt his ribs crack and desperately flung a Flagrate at Potter.

He gasped in air when she flung herself away from the fiery whips as he cast a Finite on the spell squeezing him to death. He winced at the pained reminder that the chit had cracked if not broken a few ribs.

Hari cried out in pain as fire streaked across her side and arm. "Furnunculus," she hissed under her breath.

Lucius barely managed to shield in time to stop the virulent looking spell. It splashed across his shield making it waver under the impact.

He hit her with a Flipendo sending her backwards into the wall. She hit it hard and slumped to the floor.

Tom stepped forward then froze and stepped back. He would treat her as an equal. He wouldn't treat her as fragile no matter how much he wished to.

Dazed, Hari sent the first curse that entered her head.

Lucius had been about to stupefy her and end the duel when his legs went out from under him dumping him unceremoniously to the floor.

Tom snorted. _Jelly legs? Really?_

_Shut it, Tom. It worked. _Hari huffed. Embarrassment mixing with pain in their link as she scrambled to her feet leaning briefing against the wall until the room stopped spinning.

By this time, Lucius had sent another curse her way and countered hers, climbing to his feet.

Hari's quick shield shattered although it absorbed the spell. She sent a quick flurry of cutting curses as she stepped away from the wall. She wiped sweat from her brow.

Lucius grunted as deep gashes appeared along his chest and leg. He sent several dark painful curses her way.

Hari's eyes widened as light reflected on the flurry of needles flying at her. She dashed across the room. The edges of the swarm caught her. She cried out as the needles buried themselves in her thigh.

She flung a particularly vicious spell at full power toward the blonde.

Lucius didn't have time to dodge the unexpected spell that hurtled toward him. It hit and lit his nervous system on fire. He fell to the floor screaming.

"Enough. I call a tie." Tom called out.

Hari's spell cut off immediately.

Lucius went limp on the floor panting from exertion and from the lingering pain that felt extremely similar to the cruciatus. How the bloody hell had Potter managed to cast a spell that Dark and powerfully as well?

Hari slumped to the floor gasping for air and biting back the sobs that wanted to erupt. The needles buried in her thigh hurt…a lot. The burn was still painful and brought back too many horrible memories that she was trying her hardest not to let Tom see.

"Matilda, see to Lucius. Emily, with me." He strode toward Hari. He dropped to one knee glaring at the tiny silver needles. He held out a pain potion which Hari took gratefully.

She leaned her head back against the wall with a pained sound.

Emily knelt across from the Dark Lord and cast a quick diagnostic. She gave it a quick once over and began healing the worst of the cuts while the pain potion worked its way through Hari's system.

"Get rid of the burn," Hari snapped.

"You have more serious…"

"Get rid of it!"

Emily frowned, but dug burn cream out of her bag and slathered it on the red trail of burnt skin.

Hari shut her eyes and refused to let the tears fall or the shaking to grow noticeable.

"Hari," Tom murmured after a moment passed and the cream worked its magic. "It's gone. The burn is gone."

Hari swallowed. "Thank you. Sorry I snapped."

"It's alright, Lady Potter," Emily murmured as she swished her wand over the tiny needles and they slid out of her thigh.

Hari hissed as the sharp needles pulled free. "Malfoy is a vicious bastard," she ground out. "I want to learn that spell."

Tom snorted. "I am sure he is saying the same. I believe you broke ribs and hit him with the Exardesco. And I will teach you the spell as well as stronger shield spells and how to deflect incoming spells. You are excellent at offensive spells but weak on defending against advanced spells."

Emily handed her something for the concussion then began healing the deeper cuts. "Everything else can be healed with a healing potion and a good sleep."

Hari took the potion she was handed and swallowed it quickly, screwing her face up in disgust at the taste.

Tom chuckled. He tenderly helped her to her feet before turning to check on his right hand man. "Matilda, how is Lucius?"

"He will be fine, my lord. Cuts and bruises mostly. Three cracked ribs and nerves on fire. Nothing a numbing potion and a dose of skele-grow won't fix."

"Very good." Tom saw Lucius eyeing Hari speculatively. "Lucius?"

"Hmmm," The girl was a powerhouse. Her spells had shook his shields over and over again. At times they had shattered like fragile glass. The last spell hadn't been the cruciatus, but it had been just as agonizing. There was no way the Light's Savior could have cast it so powerfully. A rising Dark Lady though… He had years of experience over her yet he was certain that if this had been a real battle, she would have killed him with ease.

Hari snorted softly at the distracted response. Tom's little huff amused her greatly.

"You wish to have something clarified?"

Lucius blinked. "Sorry, my lord," he murmured realizing belatedly how he'd responded to the Dark Lord. He flushed as the two continued to look at him expectantly. "My curiosity is not entirely appropriate to actually voice, my lord." He murmured.

"Hari is not appropriate," Tom drawled. "Emily, Matilda if you are finished, you may leave us."

The two healers left leaving Tom, Hari and Lucius alone in the dueling chamber. Lucius drew himself upright. He looked at Hari who was looking decidedly worn as she leaned on the Dark Lord. "You aged yourself six years. Did you experience your maturity or is that yet to happen this summer?"

Tom inhaled. _Not appropriate, indeed._ Tom jerked his gaze from his impudent lieutenant to his lover.

Hari grimaced. "I experienced it. It was not enjoyable."

Tom winced in commiseration. "At our levels it never is."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Katherine – as Guest I couldn't reply to you but my favorite femHarry is Of Power and Prestige it is completely different than most fics. Another one I am reading right now is **Phantasy** By: Tsume Yuki and **Lady of Death** By: kitterkat100

Dec 17

The members of the Board of Governors read the expose on the past five years at Hogwarts in stunned disbelief. A multi-paged accounting of the dangerous happenings that had been kept secret from them and the public somehow. Even Lucius was shocked. He hadn't known of all of this. Why hadn't Draco told him?

An emergency meeting was called. Four members, one from each House, went to Hogwarts to collect three students from each House to corroborate the horrifying account sent to them anonymously.

Dumbledore looked up in surprise when the four Board members strolled in at breakfast time in the middle of the week. He stood from his seat. "May I help you?"

"We received a disturbing accounting of happenings in the school, Headmaster. We are here to collect members from our respective Houses to corroborate or deny the events."

"What type of happenings?" Dumbledore asked with a concerned look.

"You will be informed later. Now, Headmaster if you would make sure all the students are present."

Dumbledore nodded and reluctantly accessed the wards. His voice echoed through the castle calling all students to the Great Hall. He had heavy suppression and loyalty wards wove into Hogwarts wards. They wouldn't tell a thing.

Fifteen minutes later the Hall was full.

"I am Sidney Alexander, Ravenclaw, one of the Board of Governors." He explained to the gathered students. "A matter has come to the attention of the Board that need clarifying. Each one of us represents a House. We are calling three students from each House to come speak to the Board of Governors to verify or refute what we have been told. If you feel uneasy speaking with us you may request your Head of House or parent be present as well. I call Eddie Carmichael, Padma Patil, Rasmus Alderforth."

"I am Jillian Jewels, Gryffindor. I call Neville Longbottom, Callidora Hooch, Andrew Kirke."

"I am Grace Yaxley, Slytherin. I call Draco Malfoy, Harper Hastings, Alicia Septnum."

"I am Alice Iceler, Hufflepuff. I call Susan Bones, Zamira Penrose, Brett Nicks."

"I would like my aunt present." Susan stated as she joined Madam Iceler.

Madam Iceler nodded. She pulled a prepared note out and called a house elf to deliver it to Madam Bones. "Anyone else?"

"I would like Professor Flitwick." Padma said nervously.

Flitwick stood and hurried down to the group. He petted Padma's arm reassuringly.

Sidney looked at the furious Headmaster. "We will have them back before curfew this evening." They ushered the students out of the castle and down past the gates. Each Board member pulled out a portkey and once their small group was touching it, spoke the activation word.

The group appeared in the Board of Governors meeting room. The students looked around nervously.

"Aunt," Susan hurried over to her aunt, Amelia Bones, when she appeared. "Do you know what is going on?"

"No."

Draco moved to his father's side as well.

"Answer the questions honestly," Lucius murmured.

Draco blinked up at him and nodded. "Yes, Father."

"Please everyone be seated. We understand your trepidation. Be assured that none of you are in trouble and nothing you say here will be held against you. Even if you admit to wrong doing today, it will not be held against you." Sidney waited until everyone had settled and he had their undivided attention before continuing. "Yesterday each Board member received a quite detailed accounting of the school years from 1991 to the end of the 1995 school year. It was disturbing to say the least. What you are here to do today is corroborate or deny what we were sent. Everything corroborated will become highlighted in yellow on our copies. Refuted items red."

"Before we begin we are going to cast over all of you a spell to neutralize any suppression or loyalty compulsions."

Three of the Board members wove the spell. It fell gently over the students making them visibly shudder as years of compulsions melted away. The Board exchanged glances. That was disturbing in and of itself. The older students had _shook _as compulsions leeched from their body.

Madame Bones glowered at her niece's reaction.

"Mr. Longbottom would you tell us of anything out of the ordinary in the 1991-1992 school year, your first year at Hogwarts."

Neville gulped. "Ah…well…at Halloween a troll got into the dungeons."

The members all looked down at the sheaf of parchment as yellow highlight appeared on each of their copies.

"Go on."

"And there were rumors of Professor Quirrell dying mysteriously at the end of the year."

"If anyone has something to add, please speak up."

"I was in the infirmary at the end of the year." Eddie Carmichael muttered. "Potter and Weasley were brought in injured. I heard the Headmaster and Professor Snape talking about a Philosopher's Stone."

"Mr. Carmichael." Flitwick called him down sharply.

"Professor Flitwick, you really don't want to be found to be covering up any of what we have in this report."

Flitwick stared at them a moment then sighed and slumped slightly. "Nicholas Flamel had requested the headmaster hide the Philosopher's Stone in the castle. It was secured behind several traps."

"And what happened to it?"

"We were never told for certain. I do know that Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger and Ms. Potter were involved somehow and the two were injured protecting it from an unknown thief."

More highlights.

"Second year…

"Wait," Draco spoke up nervously with a glance at his father. The barest of nods encouraged him. "Potter, Weasley, Granger and I had detention first year with the groundskeeper, Hagrid. He took us into the Forbidden Forest at night searching for dead or injured unicorns." Draco shuddered remembering that night. He had had nightmares for months. "Potter and I were given Hagrid's cowardly dog and sent to search separately from the others. We stumbled across a dying unicorn something was drinking its blood. When it saw us it…_flowed_ across the ground toward us snarling at Potter and saying that no one could protect her from it. A centaur showed up and drove it away."

Several whole paragraphs was highlighted.

Lucius paled. His son had been in serious danger and he hadn't known it.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. Now second year?"

"The Chamber was opened." Susan Bones offered up softly. "Students were being petrified by something in the school."

"What?!" Her aunt shouted. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I…I don't know…I…it never crossed my mind to." Susan frowned.

So did all the other adults. How heavy were the charms that they had removed if it keep students from reporting something this frightening to parents?

"A lot is just speculation. Potter, Granger and Weasley were involved in most of it." Neville murmured. "Hari has left and Hermione and Ron have turned against her so I'm not sure they'll tell the truth if you ask them."

"We know that Ginny Weasley ended up in the infirmary for a week at the end of school. Rumor was she was taken into the Chamber of Secrets and almost died. Rumor is Potter saved her life."

Lucius shifted uneasily. He cleared his throat. He had permission to bring this up if necessary and it seemed it would be since none of the students knew about it. "I can shed a little light on the matter," he murmured.

Everyone turned to stare at him. He flushed slightly. "I am sure most of you are aware of unfortunate events in my past."

"You are speaking of being Imperioused and Marked against your will?"

Lucius glared at Porpentina Whitby. "Yes, Madam. Thank you for the blunt recap. It turns out that there was a Dark artifact of His stashed within my library amongst other volumes he had asked me to keep there. I found myself with it in Diagon Alley one day. When I returned home I didn't have it. I don't recall a large portion of that day. The next I saw it was in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts at the end of the year. Apparently, the diary had been…" he swallowed hard and looked distinctly ill. It wasn't even faked. He was exaggerating the effect of the diary on him but it had coerced him into getting it back into Hogwarts. _A horcrux had been in his home near his son._ Horcruxes were foul magic even to most Dark wizards. "It was…_ensouled…_somehow and had taken over the Weasley girl forcing her to open the chamber. I do not know how Potter defeated it. I can only be glad she did. I do know it had a rather large hole through its center."

Even Draco was staring at him aghast.

The pages blazed with yellow highlight.

"Hari was severely injured. Does…does the parchments say what…" Neville's voice trailed off.

"A Basilisk, Mr. Longbottom." Oberon Spinks murmured.

Gasps filled the room.

"Are we ready for third year?" Sidney Alexander asked after a moment.

"Dementors," all the children who were there that year said at the same time, shivering.

"Yes, we were aware dementors were at the perimeters of the school."

"Perimeters," Draco snapped. "The bloody things were on the Express. One entered the compartment Potter, Granger and Weasley were in. If Professor Lupin hadn't been in the compartment, they would have been Kissed!"

Now everyone was staring at Draco surprised he was so vehement about Hari being in danger. He glared back. "What? Potter and I may not be friends, but she doesn't deserve to be Kissed by dementors. I heard her say she hears _her mother die._" He swallowed hard thinking how horrible to have that be your only memory of your mother. The idea was horrible enough that he hadn't even teased her about the dementors.

"They were on the Quidditch Pitch too." Callidora Hooch spoke up. "They nearly got her when she was Seeking the Snitch. I remember she fell off her broom from cloud height. The Headmaster barely stopped her from hitting the ground."

"Yeah and Sirius Black got into the castle too. Ripped up the Fat Lady guarding Gryffindor." Zamira Penrose spoke up.

"What about having Lupin as a professor? He's a werewolf."

"He was also the best Defense teacher we've had." Draco huffed refusing to look at his father as he said it. It was true. Lupin had been smart. He engaged the students. He actually taught them not only the third year curriculum, but caught them up on what they missed the first two years.

"And Potter and Weasley was in the infirmary again at the end of the year." Padma murmured.

Yellow glowed on the pages. The Board members frowned. It seemed that their anonymous tipster was telling the truth and had details these children didn't. Details only someone involved in the incidences would have. Like Potter.

"Okay. Fourth year."

The children began filling in the details of the fiasco called the Tri-Wizard tournament. How Potter had been coerced into participating when it was obvious she hadn't entered herself. The blatant shunning and harassing. The lack of help. The stress fractures that began to show up in her personality.

Before they started in on the final task. The Board called a break and had lunch brought in. Amelia Bones pulled Susan aside and spoke quietly with her the entire time they were eating. Draco sat near his father, but the other Slytherins crowded around them as well so they didn't speak of anything of importance.

Flitwick ate silently and thought about everything that was coming out into the open. When involved in it year after year it was easy to brush it off in the hustle of teaching, grading, detentions and exams. Hearing it like this though he realized that they had failed Potter just as she had accused them of doing. They had let Dumbledore test and mold her. Her life had been at risk every year.

Finally, lunch over they covered the final task. No one really knew what had happened, but Potter had appeared with Diggory's body clutching the Cup and crying out that Voldemort was back. She had been called a liar and attention-seeker and unstable all summer in the Prophet.

Amelia Bones spoke up to the fact that Barty Crouch, Jr. had indeed been polyjuiced all year as Mad-eye Moody.

A Death Eater teaching their students all year and Dumbledore hadn't noticed that one of his dearest, oldest friends wasn't really his friend.

Fifth year brought Umbridge, the Inquisitorial Squad, biased harassment and Blood Quill detentions.

"Potter and Weasley said they went to Professor McGonagall and tried to tell her about the Blood Quill. They were told to keep their heads down and stay quiet and out of trouble." Neville said angrily. "Hari has 'I shall not tell lies' permanently etched into the back of her hand from that cursed quill."

Lucius inhaled sharply. The Dark Lord was going to go ballistic over this. Umbridge had better be in hiding.

The Board Members flipped through the pages asking questions, verifying points in contention until finally Sidney Alexander sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I want to thank you all for your time and cooperation today. It is obvious that something very wrong is going on at Hogwarts. There was heavy compulsions on you all to not say anything to any of your parents or the Prophet about these things. That alone would be very alarming. What we've heard today is appalling. You are all free to return to the school. Professor Flitwick you are charged with making sure nothing is done to them between now and when a decision is made by the Board."

They were given portkeys and the children and Flitwick disappeared. Madam Bones was scowling as she apparated back to the ministry.

Sidney looked at his fellow Board Members. "Does anyone think we should not dismiss Albus Dumbledore?"

No hands went up.

Sidney rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Then he is dismissed. Lord Malfoy and I shall deliver the formal notice in the morning. Professor McGonagall will assume the position temporarily. We will convene tomorrow at one o'clock to submit nominees for a new headmaster."

FORKS

As expected, Hermione leaped on them when they returned.

"What is going on? What did the board want? What kind of rumors have they heard?"

Neville eyed her steadily. "They've heard about everything that has happened the past five years. Quirrel and the Stone, the basilisk, the dementors and Sirius Black, the Tournament, Umbridge and her blood quill."

The Gryffindor common room was silent then everyone began asking questions at the same time.

"That's not all!" Andrew shouted. "They had to remove multiple compulsions from every one of us."

"Compulsions?" Half the room shouted angrily.

Andrew, Neville and Callidora all nodded grimly.

"Layers and layers of compulsions. The older students shook as they dissolved. They didn't say exactly what they were but looking back it was definitely to keep what happens at Hogwarts silent. None of us told our parents what's been happening."

"Why would we? Dumbledore has everything under control." Hermione huffed.

"That is the compulsions talking." Neville growled. "A basilisk was in the school petrifying students and not one of us contacted a parent. Susan Bones aunt is head of the DMLE and she didn't even think to tell her that students were in danger."

"The Board is not happy. I wouldn't be surprised if Dumbledore is fired over this." Callidora said.

"They can't fire Dumbledore!" Ron shouted. "He's the greatest wizard ever! Without him here You Know Who will attack and kill us all!"

"And there are those pesky compulsions again. What makes you think You Know Who is going to attack a school full of children? I'm sure he has more important people to attack." Neville ridiculed.

In Slytherin, the house was gathered around Malfoy, Hastings and Septnum.

"Someone sent the Board of Governors and expose of the past five years. Since no one has heard about any of this, they checked us for tampering." Draco's furious gaze slid over the silent crowd. "Compulsions – layers upon layers of them to keep us quiet and who knows what else. The Board is furious."

Snape moved from the shadowy corner to stand in front of Daphne Greengrass. With a furious swish of his wand he checked for tampering. Bands of color appeared around her.

Indrawn breaths and narrowing of eyes were the only indication of the fury racing through Slytherin House.

Snape performed a more precise spell. He studied the magic before him for several minutes. "You are correct there are compulsions to not tell anyone what happens within Hogwarts walls. There is also a suggestion to trust Dumbledore and tell him information on Potter. There is also a mild dislike of the other houses."

"Trust Dumbledore, not likely." Someone in the crowd snorted.

"No, I doubt that compulsion found much hold here. Do note that you are all still unlikely to believe truly horrible things about him."

The group of students paled slightly.

Snape dispelled the diagnostic spell and looked around the room. "I shall notify your parents."

FORKS

Lucius found the Dark Lord on the back lawn taunting a cougar with a rat. The small dog of Potter's was napping beside Nagini.

He stared in shock. He really needed to stop wandering the manor without being announced.

The cougar pounced on the rat with a hate filled snarl. The rat squealed and disappeared with a soft popping sound.

So…conjured. Lucius quirked an eyebrow. A rat hating cougar. A cougar patronus. Potter.

Lucius stepped out onto the lush lawn. "My lord, Lady Potter."

The cougar looked over at him and snarled warningly.

Lucius remained very still.

The large feline eyed him for a very long moment before stalking over to where the Dark Lord lounged. Reaching him, the large cat shimmered into Lady Potter. She glared at Lucius.

"My pardon. I thought you would like to know that the inquiry into Dumbledore's misdeeds was fruitful."

"He's fired?" Potter asked sharply trying to shake off the predatory instincts of the cougar.

"Yes." He eyed her sharply. "It seems the report was missing something about Delores Umbridge and her blood quills.

Hari stared back at him silently.

"Hari?" Tom asked glancing between the two.

"It's nothing. Not worth reporting." Hari murmured turning to pick up the glass of lemonade on the table.

"I shall not tell lies." Lucius murmured.

The glass slid from her grasp and shattered on small patio.

Tom jumped to his feet seeing how pale Hari had gone. He reached for her. "Hari?"

She twitched away and drew her wand to repair the glass.

He turned to Lucius when it became obvious Hari wasn't going to say anything. "Tell me." He snapped.

"She had so many detentions that the phrase, 'I shall not tell lies' was etched into the back of her hand."

Tom stared at his livid follower. He turned to Hari and grasped her right wrist. He brought her hand up and glared at it. He hissed in parseltongue and the glamour broke.

There on the back of her delicate hand was the silvery scarred phrase.

Hari jerked her hand away and refused to look at either of them.

Tom turned burning red eyes on Lucius. "Find Delores Umbridge and kill her painfully," he hissed furiously.

Lucius' eyes glinted with satisfaction at the order. With a curt nod, he turned and strode to the foyer where he could disapparate.

Tom turned toward Hari. "Are you hiding anything else from me?"

"I wasn't hiding it _from you._" She snapped. "I never let it be seen. It was made by a Blood Quill. It can't be removed like normal scars."

"Tipper," Tom snapped as he remembered something about Blood Quill scars and the house elf appeared bowing low before the Dark Lord's fury.

"Go to Lucius Malfoy. Tell him we need Umbridge here breathing and with blood left in her body."

"Yes, Master." Tipper disappeared.

"You know how to get rid of it?"

"I'll have to refresh my memory. I know I have the book that tells me how to remove it."

Hari nodded.

"What else are you hiding beneath glamours?"

Hari remained silent. She hated thinking about it much less talking about it.

Tom touched her back gently. "Look at me Hari. Please don't hide from me."

Hari turned into him with a soft cry.

Startled, Tom wrapped his arms around her.

"I was covered in scars." She murmured against his chest. "Scarred horribly. Badly remodeled bones that had to be vanished and regrown. I had to sneak out of the Dursleys to get to a healer. I would spend hours in agony since he had to speed up the healing since I had to be back before dawn. It took him a month, twice a week to remove all the scars and repair my badly mended bones. Carefully hidden potions repaired my eyesight and my damaged organs in between those visits. Extra-strong nutrient potions began to put weight on me. I finally got a growth spurt this past June and grew four inches in three weeks. It hurt."

She shifted in his embrace and sighed. "He couldn't remove the blood quill scar or the basilisk fang scar."

Tom stiffened. "The basilisk _bit_ you?" Horror leached into his voice. "Hari…where?"

She held out her left arm and dropped the glamour. A shiny oval scar the size of a large egg appeared.

Tom staggered back dragging her with him. He dropped into his chair pulling her onto his lap. Hesitantly he touched the scar. "How…?"

"Fawkes cried on it."

Tom shook as he held her close. For the first time since he was a teenager he shed tears.

Hari looked at him, startled when she felt tears against her neck. "Tom?"

"I caused you so much pain." He swallowed thickly. "How can you forgive me all that I've done to you?"

Hari raised her hand and gently stroked his hair back. "I don't see you and Voldemort as the same person. To me he was a totally different person. I don't hold anything he did against you."

Tom raised wet eyes to stare at her a moment then drew her down to kiss her gently.

Dec 18

Lucius could barely contain his glee behind the aristocratic mask he spent a lifetime perfecting as he strolled up from the castle gates beside Sidney Alexander. What an excellent Yule gift. He would have to purchase Potter an extraordinary gift in return.

"You practically radiate glee," Sidney murmured in amusement.

Lucius smirked. "Dumbledore has been a thorn in my side for decades. He shows obvious bias against Slytherin House. I shall be overjoyed to have someone in charge of the school that is not ruled by rampant prejudice against any child."

"Hmmm," Sidney laughed softly at his friend. "Yes, I am sure it is the quest for unbiased treatment that has you…bubbly today."

"I am not _bubbly._" Lucius hissed, glaring at his friend.

Sidney smirked at his irate manner as they approached the gargoyle. "As members of the Board of Governors, you will let us pass."

The gargoyle slowly slid aside.

The two wizards climbed the stairs and entered the headmaster's office.

"Mr. Alexander, Lord Malfoy are you here to explain yesterday's events?" Dumbledore asked sharply.

"We are." Sidney nodded. "Each Board member received an in-depth expose of the past five years happenings at Hogwarts. We called various students from various years and from each House yesterday to verify or disclaim the events."

"I am sure they reassured you that nothing untoward has been happening at Hogwarts." Dumbledore murmured confidently.

"To the contrary, Headmaster," Lucius murmured silkily. "They verified startling and horrifying events after heavy compulsions were removed from them. Events kept from their parents, the Board and the public which leads us to assume you have suppression wards woven into Hogwarts protections. Perhaps even potioning their food and drink."

Sidney held out a scroll tied with a black silk ribbon. "You are hereby dismissed from the position of Headmaster of Hogwarts by the unanimous decision of the Board." He waited until Dumbledore belatedly reached for the scroll before continuing. "Deputy Headmistress McGonagall will assume the position until a new Headmaster or mistress is hired. You are to vacate the premises within the hour. We will remain in the castle until you do so."

Dumbledore stared uncomprehendingly for several minutes then he shouted, "You can't fire me. I am Albus Dumbledore!"

"We can. We have." Lucius murmured with a small, vicious smirk. "One hour, Dumbledore." He turned and strode from the office with Sidney at his heels.

They made their way to the Great Hall where they found Professor McGonagall. They called her to the staff room and broke the news to her.

"But…but…Albus…we need him. Albus Dumbledore is a great headmaster!"

"He has put the students and the staff of this school at risk year after year and hid it from everyone outside the walls of the castle. It is not up for debate, Professor. He is fired. You are temporarily Headmistress. We will remain until he has left and he will be removed from the wards so he cannot return. We are meeting this afternoon to nominate a new Headmaster or mistress. We hope to have a decision before the end of the winter break."

McGonagall stared at Sidney. She visibly gathered herself. Finally, she nodded. Then she turned and re-entered the Great Hall.

FORKS

After a very satisfying morning where they had to threaten to call the Aurors out in force to oust him, Dumbledore finally left the castle. They stood silently beside McGonagall as she informed the students and staff of Dumbledore's termination.

Most of the students stared at them in shock. Some, mostly Slytherins, grinned. A lot cried.

Snape sat stoically, but inside he danced the jig. He whooped and hollered and tossed confetti in the air. Dumbledore had been laying compulsions and suggestions in young minds for generations. He had lied to him about Potter's home life. Lied to him and encouraged his false beliefs in her personality. Her defection from England and outing of Dumbledore's secrets had cost him his position on the International Convention of Wizards. Snape had no doubt that Potter was somehow behind the Board learning about the past five years and getting Dumbledore fired today. Not that he liked the girl suddenly, but he would take victory over Dumbledore where he could get it.

McGonagall reluctantly banned Dumbledore from the grounds and hoped to have a qualified headmaster before classes resumed or she would be teaching and administrating until they found a new Head. She was exhausted just thinking about it.

FORKS

Tom swept Hari up and whirled her around. "Out! Dumbledore is out of Hogwarts!" He crowed.

Hari laughed as she bracketed his face and kissed him soundly. "Revenge is sweet."

"Mmmm," Tom murmured against her lips. "In celebration, I have locked down Westmoor and you and I are going somewhere warm." He called Kipper and the house elf appeared with a large basket which he handed to the Dark Lord.

Hari's eyes rounded. "That's a…"

"Picnic basket." Tom kissed her nose. He picked up a bright orange crystal from his desk and held out his palm.

Hari trustingly put her hand over his cradling the crystal between them.

:**Activate**: he hissed and she felt the tug of a portkey pulling them away from the manor.

When they landed they were outdoors on a lush hillside and the sun was shining down brightly. She looked around delightedly. "This is beautiful," she murmured as Tom sat the basket down and pulled out a blanket.

"This is Hawaii." Tom murmured.

"Hawaii? Really?" Hari whirled around taking it all in.

Tom nodded, loving her enjoyment. He toed off his shoes and knelt on the blanket.

Hari dropped down across from him and helped him unload the basket – cold chicken, potato salad, coleslaw, cut fruit, cucumber sandwiches, bottles of chilled water and slices of treacle tart.

Tom contentedly watched Hari as the afternoon wore on. She was flushed with happiness. They talked of many different things none of which related to the war he was waging. They even touched on their childhoods. It was the first time he ever remembered being willing to tell anyone of that horrid orphanage or the way he was bullied and hurt as a child. It was healing in a way knowing she understood; knowing she could relate to the brutal treatment and understood his need for revenge.

They talked of music and books and places. She lay in his arms content just to spend the day with him quietly. She laid her head on his stomach and waved her wand lazily conjuring beautiful butterflies just to watch them flutter about in the bright sunlight.

At one point, she propped herself up on her elbow and gazed down at him, drinking him in before lowering her head and kissing him softly. The lazy kisses soon became heated and she was soon under him, naked and moaning softly as he tenderly made love to her.

They returned to Westmoor sometime after the sun set in Hawaii. They showered and slipped into bed where they made love again before falling asleep.

Dec 20

The Board had met the nineteenth and twentieth going over possible candidates before breaking for Yule. There were five nominations for the headmaster position. They put forth the credentials of each candidate and what they thought each witch or wizard come contribute to the illustrious school before taking their leave to spend the holidays with family and to reflect on the different candidates.

Dumbledore fumed in the study of his family home. His carefully constructed world was falling apart around him.

His sacrificial lamb had wised up and escaped his clutches outing his less than Light actions in the process. How had she broken the compulsions he had on her to believe in him, to hate Slytherins and to only tell him what was going on? How had his carefully crafted plan to mold her into the perfect sacrificial weapon failed?

He still hadn't narrowed her location down further than the Northern coast of North America. She was disrupting everything with her proxy votes and the innovative education bill. How was he supposed to guide the masses to his vision of a better world if they were educated enough to think they knew better than he did?

He wasn't too certain that bill originated with her either. It sounded similar to what a few of the Dark sect had tried to advance earlier in the year but hers was better thought out, the approach more altruistic. If he didn't know better, he'd swear she was in cohorts with Voldemort.

And speaking of Voldemort…the Dark Lord had been very quiet since she abstained from the war. And who was this Lord Slytherin he was beginning to hear rumors about the past few weeks? He had yet to catch the man's actual name and hadn't been invited to most of the functions the man had been too. Of the three he had been invited too, he had only made it to one and had barely managed to catch a brief glimpse of broad shoulders, dark hair and youthful features before the crowd had hidden him and some of his own allies had distracted him.


	14. Chapter 14

Dec 21

Tom woke to find Hari watching him sleep. Her fingers trailed gently over his chest in random movements.

"I know we're busy between now and the New Year, but after the holidays would you like to see my home?"

Tom stopped breathing for a moment. "You are inviting me to your home? A home that no one is aware of the location? You realize that once there I will be able to locate it?"

"Yes. A relationship right? Trust? I'm not very trusting if I always come here and don't even let you know where I live."

Tom's smile was luminescent. "I would love to see your home."

Hari smiled back at him. "It isn't anything like yours. Except for a dueling room and a potions lab it's pretty muggle-ish. No house elves."

"I'll survive." He drawled teasingly.

"Hmmm, at least my friends know I'm a witch so if they show up you don't have to pretend not to be magical." She glared at him sternly suddenly. "No harming Seth."

Tom scowled at the mention of the young, handsy Shifter.

"Tom. He saved my life, you know. He killed one of those vampires. His interest in potions and magic gave him the knowledge to know what to give me to help me heal." She bent to kiss him. "I'm sorry about the nightclub. It really didn't mean anything. He was temporarily aged to get into the club. He really is very young. I know you were raised in a different era when men treated women differently. Believe me, Seth isn't interested in me like you think. I'd actually like to amuse myself by bringing him to Hogwarts and have him wander around to see if he'd Imprint on a witch."

Tom huffed in amusement despite himself. "Alright. I won't hex your friend." He tangled his fingers in her hair and drew her down for a kiss.

Hari moaned and melted against him. She luxuriated in his skillful kissing for a moment then shifted to press kisses along his jaw and down his neck. She stroked her fingers over his broad, muscular chest as she scattered kisses along the smooth skin. She licked and nipped his flat nipples making him jerk and moan softly.

A few minutes later, she trailed down his abdomen stroking over lightly defined muscles to his belly button. She traced it with her tongue grinning when he groaned and his cock twitched in appreciation.

Speaking of…she turned her head and licked the beads of pre-cum from the velvety soft head of his cock.

"Hari."

His voice, thick and raspy with arousal, shot straight to her womb making it clench with need. She sucked on the head of his cock gently then moved to slide her mouth down his shaft engulfing him. She bobbed up and down several times letting her teeth graze the large vein on the underside of his prick.

"I want to fuck that tight pussy," he groaned when she pressed her tongue to the sensitive underside just below the head.

She raised her head and looked at him. "Hard?"

"Yes." He hissed knowing she liked it at times when he slammed in and ground into her.

Hari scrambled around onto her knees and elbows.

Tom quickly moved to kneel behind her. He grasped her hips and lined his cock up with her opening. With a grunt of satisfaction he plunged into her.

Hari moaned and shuddered as he claimed her. He jerked her back and settled as deep in her as he could before rotating his hips grinding his cock into her then he began to thrust shallow and hard. Her inner wall would be bruised feeling later. Deliciously so. Every time she shifted she would be reminded of his magnificent cock filling her, pleasuring her.

Tom watched in amazement as she shuddered and moaned and rocked back on his cock. One of her hands clenched over and over in the sheets as pleasure twisted and coiled within her.

"Yes," she moaned arching back onto his cock. "Fuck…yes…Tom…ah!" She shuddered and her muscles milked his prick.

He drew in ragged breaths as he bent over her, covering her slim form. One hand on the mattress by her head; the other reached around to rub her clit.

She cried out and pressed up into his chest and back on his cock.

"That's it. That's it. Cum for me, my Hari. Cum on my cock. Squeeze it. Milk it. Salazar, you're so sweet, so tight! I love being in you."

"Tom…yes… Tom!" She shrieked as she came hard. Her head dropped forward as her body shook through the intense orgasm.

Tom groaned and pushed deep as he spilled his seed into her. He collapsed forward taking her to the mattress with him. He shifted sideways taking his weight off her and pulling her flush against him.

Hours later they were strolling down the wide stairway arm and arm speaking softly when a strangled noise below caught their attention. They looked down to see Severus Snape along with several other Death Eaters that had come to celebrate Yule staring up at them.

Snape looked shocked, horrified. Potter…an older looking Potter was on the Dark Lord's arm and looking very happy to be there. A red and black snake coiled around her left arm. A long haired little dog scampered at her feet as Nagini slithered beside the Dark Lord who looked more content than Snape could ever recall seeing him.

Hari smiled sunnily at him. "Professor, Happy Yule."

Amusement at Snape's shock sparked along their connection making Tom have to fight back his own chuckle.

"Happy… I find you in the Dark Lord's home and all you say is Happy Yule?" Snape snarled. Potter really was with the Dark Lord! He had heard the whispers but thought they were mistaken. She was the one that had summoned him back to bed? The one with a cougar patronus? She told everyone she had fled England yet here she was. He couldn't believe the audacity of the girl. Not to mention she didn't look sixteen. Or scrawny. And where were her glasses?

Hari blinked. "Um…don't tell Dumbledore." She added as they continued down the stairs.

"Don't…tell…" Snape glared at her. "That is all you have to say for yourself? Do you have any idea how many hours were put into searching for you?!"

"Too many since I quite plainly told you all to kiss my arse and fight your own war."

Tom snorted. His lips twitched in amusement. "Happy Yule, Severus."

Snape's glaring gaze snapped to his lord's. The ire smoothed away with effort. "Happy Yule, my lord." He ground out.

Tom held his gaze a moment then shifted to the others. "Happy Yule everyone."

"Happy Yule, my lord….Lady Potter."

Hari grinned when Antonin Dolohov edged away from her. Her nose wrinkling ingenuously. "Happy Yule to you all."

They parted as the Dark Lord and Lady Potter reached them and strode through their midst toward the salon where the rest of the Inner Circle gathered for the lighting of the Yule Log.

Snape fell in with the others in a daze. Potter really was with the Dark Lord! When and how had this happened? How did they go from fated enemies to lovers? He shuddered at the thought and tried to scrub it from his mind.

"What is she doing here?" Bellatrix' strident voice cut through his thoughts.

"I love you too, Bellatrix." Hari replied sweetly not in the least bit afraid of the deranged Death Eater. The beautiful red and black magical snake that Tom had given her for a Yule gift coiled around her left arm hissing at everyone warningly.

The Dark Lord ignored Bellatrix and her low-cut, form hugging dress and moved to the large fireplace where the thick Yule Log lay waiting to be lit. Two small offering pits had appeared one on the left and one on the right of the hearth. A roast lay in one. Several ears of corn and wheat sheaves lay in the other.

"Hari."

Everyone stared. Potter was going to say the blessings? Light the fires?

"Potter is going to light the offerings? " Bellatrix screeched. "She's a Light blood…"

"Enough, Bellatrix." Tom snapped forcefully. He touched Hari's back gently.

Hari glanced up at him and bit her lip. Dropping her wand to her hand, she moved to stand before the fireplace facing the left offering she intoned, "To the Crone that awaits to guide us all at the end of life's cycle; to Magic that makes us Special we give thanks for another year full of blessings." Silently, she called forth fire and the roast began burning brightly.

Hari turned to the right offering. "To the Maiden that brings new life and sustenance. To Magic that supports our babes and imbues them with Its own essence. We give thanks for the year to come. For crops that will feed us and children that will ensure we are not forgotten." The grain offering began burning.

Tom stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her briefly. He turned them to face his Inner Circle. "We are gathered to celebrate all the blessings we have been given and the blessings yet to come. I give thanks for those faithful who did not desert me in my madness; for those who have forgiven me the atrocious acts I committed before regaining myself. You have not been just followers. You have been steadfast allies…some steadfast friends as well. We have stood together during the dark, bleak times. We will continue to stand together as we step into the bright future where we reap the rewards for our perseverance."

He turned and with a silent _Incendio_ lit the Yule log. It began burning strong and hot.

Keeping his arm around Hari, he led the group to the dining room. He prodded Hari to the head of the table. The table had been expanded so Hari could sit comfortably at his right side. The symbolism was not lost on any of those gathered.

Potter resided at the head of the table as an equal to the Dark Lord. As they all settled around the table, the house elves brought in the first course while several Death Eaters fought to keep the hate off their faces.

As the meal progressed, Hari remained quiet just listening to the various conversations. She had always just thought of these people as Death Eaters. Enemies. She never really thought about them having personal lives, family. As she listened they became people to her. She listened to them discuss their spouses and children and troubles with said children.

She was glad that Barty Crouch, Jr. and one of the Lestrange brothers was between her and Snape. She didn't want to deal with his venomous tongue today.

Lucius and the other Lestrange brother was on Tom's right. Bellatrix after them. Bellatrix and Snape were glaring at her. The rest trying their best to ignore her presence except for Lucius and Barty.

She noted that Dolohov was as far from her as possible.

Tom noticed her gaze lingering on Dolohov and chuckled. "You are not imagining it. He is keeping his distance." He said softly.

Hari laughed. "Maybe he'll think twice before putting his hands on some random witch in the future."

"What could Potter do to make Dolohov leery?" Rodolphus asked in a contemptuous tone.

Tom looked at him coldly. "She cast Herbivicus tartantulus very pointedly at his groin. The thorns were sharp and hooked. Matilda had to physically remove them one at a time. It took over an hour to free him from the vine."

All the men were pale and ill.

Hari just smiled sweetly. "I don't like men grabbing me…" she cast a sultry look at Tom, "without permission."

He smiled warmly at her.

Conversation ebbed and flowed around the table then Tom said, "Do you still intend to go to St. Johns next week?"

Hari nodded. "I miss them and it will be an excellent opportunity to try and remove some more of his blinders. Besides, neither of us are ready for people to know that I've joined you yet."

"Luxemburg would be more entertaining with you there."

"Of course it would." Hari replied impishly.

"Arrogant as ever." Snape snarled. "Tell me, Potter, are you certain the glamour over your Dark Mark will hold? It would be disastrous if it fell in front of your dogfather."

Hari froze then slowly shifted her gaze from Tom to Snape. Everyone inhaled at the red streaks in her eyes. "My arrogance issss nowhere near the level of yourssss sssso you really have no reasssson to mention it, Sssseverusss and I will only sssay thisss one time. I am not Marked. I do not bow and grovel at anyonesssss feet. You ssshould asssk Rosstler how I resssponded to her insssinuating I did and be thankful it isss Yule."

Tom inhaled and trembled as red bled into Hari's eyes and her voice went all sibilant and hissy in her fury. His erection bloomed fast and hard. It throbbed painfully as she hissed and spit.

Snape was both infuriated at being dressed down by her and white and shaking with ingrained fear of both the red eyes and the hissing tone of voice. The Dark Lord usually handed crucios out like candy when he got that way.

Snape held her gaze longer than Tom thought he would then the man broke and averted his gaze just the slightest bit. "Pardon the assumption that the glamour on your left forearm was covering the Dark Mark." He murmured the innuendo silkily.

Hari glared at him. She held her arm out so all could see and dropped the glamour. The thick, shiny oval scar appeared. "Basilisk fang second year when I did the staffs' job and rescued a student. Fawkes cried in it saving my life. The scar is here to stay though. Would you like to see what is under my other glamour to clear up any lingering doubts?"

Snape bristled at her insinuation that they hadn't done their jobs. "Yes."

Tom's hand clenched on his fork. "You are pushing my limits, Severus."

Snape paled slightly. "My apologies, my lord. Would it not be better to settle any doubts now?"

Hari held her right hand out and released that glamour as well. _I shall not tell lies _appeared on the back of her hand. "Umbridge, fifth year. Blood quill. Another time that the Hogwarts staff failed their charges."

Snape eyed her hand and arm with disappointment. He would have loved to see her groveling at the Dark Lord's feet. "And the Mark isn't…"

"She is not Marked." Tom hissed furiously. "Do not insinuate she is again."

Snape bowed his head before the Dark Lord's fury.

Hari glared at Snape for a couple more minutes before turning and visibly gathering herself, shoving her anger down. She drew in a deep breath and exhaled then she gently forked a piece of roast and began eating again while the snake on her arm coiled around and around hissing softly.

After a few minutes where everyone got their hearts to beat normally again and Tom fought down his anger, Hari looked over at Barty. "Except for when you portkeyed me to a graveyard, you were one of my favorite Defense professors."

Barty grinned. "Teaching was actually fun."

"Hmmm, yes. You did seem to enjoy teaching students lessons. I seem to recall a bouncing ferret." She murmured still feeling a little out of sorts.

Barty groaned when Lucius glared at him. "I thought you said you liked me, Potter."

She laughed gently. "Lucius knows you were only playing a part."

"I know he had better never turn my son into an animal again." Lucius responded snottily.

"You are instigating." Tom huffed at her.

Hari grinned as she shifted restlessly in her chair. "At least I'm not practicing my cruciatus." Her gaze rested on Snape a moment before flicking to Lucius. "Will Draco be at the party tonight?"

"Yes, Lady Potter. Most of our children will be there."

"Have you warned him I'll be there?"

"I wasn't sure if you would be making an appearance or not."

"I wasn't planning on it while Dumbledore was still at Hogwarts. He is a nosey man. Always dipping into your mind, but with him gone I decided to attend."

"That's right you were abysmal at occlumency, weren't you?" Bellatrix giggled.

Hari's eyes flashed. "I don't think I was ever given a real lesson. 'Clear your mind,' wasn't very informative." She said cattily. "I am hoping to get a _real _teacher this coming year."

Snape glowered at her.

Tom looked between them and sighed. "Enough. This is Yule. We are supposed to be on the same side. Act like it."

It wasn't much longer before the meal was over and everyone adjourned to the salon with the Yule log. Glasses of honeyed mead, fire whiskey and brandy were handed out.

Hari sipped at her drink. Her stomach rebelled fiercely. She moaned and set the drink aside. "Tipper," she called out nauseously. "Could you get me some ginger ale?"

"Yes, Miss Hari."

The elf was back in a flash with a glass of ice cold ginger ale.

Hari sipped it cautiously and sighed when her stomach was happier with it than with the brandy. She leaned back in her chair and watched the various groups shifting about the room.

This was his Inner Circle. The ones he trusted the most; was the closest to. She watched him talking with MacNair and Goyle, Sr. He was as relaxed as he ever got around other people.

"So you traded sexual favors for safety." Snape sneered as he settled in a chair near her.

"You are going to make me hex you yet." Hari huffed unwilling to play the frightened little Gryffindor any longer.

"Evading."

"I did not trade sexual favors for safety. I have a secured home far from here. Tom has no clue where I live. He wrote me via Gringotts. I wrote back. Before we knew it we were conversing regularly. He invited me to visit. I did. We connected. We trade sexual favors on a regular basis now because we both enjoy it very much. Any more questions about my sex life, Snape?"

Snape glared at her hatefully.

Lucius decided to try and diffuse the situation brewing between his close friend and the Dark Lord's lover. He crossed the room and settled in a chair in their little grouping. "Severus, Lady Potter."

Snape nodded at him sharply.

Hari gave him an amused look. "Lucius. Do you think Delaine Pfeiffer will be voted in as headmaster?"

"I believe he has more than a fair chance. He isn't connected to us in any way and he has a reputation for being fair minded and unbiased. He has excellent educational credentials as well." He shifted slightly. "Umbridge has gone missing apparently. I have yet to locate her."

Hari shrugged. "I'm not sure the centaurs ever let her go. She may still be in the Forbidden Forest or even dead. It really is no big deal."

"What are you two on about?" Snape growled.

"Umbridge and her blasted Blood Quill." She growled back. "Tom says we need her in order to remove the scar."

Hari sipped her drink. Suddenly she stood. "Pardon me," she murmured and strode quickly from the room as her stomach roiled.

Once out of the room she ran for the nearest bathroom. She barely made it before she started throwing up. She groaned and laid her head down on her arm. She hated being sick.

She threw up and threw up. She drew in shallow breaths trying to calm her stomach.

The door opened and Tom was there kneeling at her side with a cold cloth on her neck and forehead while he held her hair out of the way.

"I hate being sick," Hari moaned as she threw up again.

Finally, her stomach settled slightly and she leaned back on her heels resting her head against Tom's shoulder. "Sorry."

Tom frowned. "You have no reason to be sorry. You can't control getting sick." He wiped her face and gave her a glass of water to rinse her mouth with. "Come on, let's get you in bed. I'll call Emily."

"No. It's Yule. Don't bother her. I'm sure it was something I ate or maybe the brandy. It didn't sit well earlier."

"Add the hateful glares and the sniping."

"Yeah."

"Alright. Let's get you into bed and you can nap until time to get ready for the party. I'll get a stomach soother from Severus."

He helped her to her feet and they slowly walked to the stairs.

"Wait here." Tom strode quickly into the salon and returned quickly with Snape. Snape strode down the hall to the potions lab while Tom returned to her side.

He let her try walking until the first landing. Her small whimpers cut through him. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to their room. He laid her on the bed and went to the dresser to get her pajamas.

He got her favorite cotton ones out and helped her change before tucking her under the covers. She curled up in a miserable ball. She was pale and sweaty. Tom sat beside her and rubbed her belly gently while running a cool cloth over her face. She was nearly asleep when Snape appeared in the doorway.

Snape stared at the domestic scene. Potter in pajamas under the covers. The Dark Lord rubbing her belly with his face knitted in worry. "My lord, the potion."

Tom rose and came to get the potion. "Thank you, Severus. I'll be down in a few minutes."

Snape bowed and left.

Tom moved back to Hari's side and coaxed her into swallowing the stomach soother. He rubbed her belly until she fell asleep. He called Tinker to watch over her then returned to his guests.

When Hari woke later to get ready for the party she felt fine.

Tom was relieved to see color back in her face.

She dressed to compliment his outfit. She was unaware of how regal they looked as they slowly descended the stairs to meet their guests for the Yule Ball.

The ball room was full of posh looking wizards and gaily dressed witches. Champagne , wine and fine liquor flowed freely. Long buffet tables lined a wall two deep. An orchestra played sophisticated music from a raised stage at the far end of the room.

"Are you going to get chuffed if I dance with others while you're chatting up your guests?"

Tom glowered at her briefly. "Not if they keep their hands where they belong during a dance."

Hari hugged his arm and leaned into him affectionately. "Yes, sir."

Tom stopped and cupped her face with his free hand. He bent and kissed her gently making it clear to all in attendance that she was his.

Hari moaned against his mouth. She knew he was staking his claim, but couldn't bring herself to care. In fact, she thrilled that the Dark Lord would actually kiss her in front of his followers and their children.

Tom drew back and rubbed his thumb across her cheek. "I do intend to dance with you myself."

Hari smiled happily at him.

They made the rounds stopping to speak with small groups of people. Most were at least coldly polite to Hari. Some though actually seemed to be attempting to be friendly.

When Tom started toward the Carrows and Rowle Hari stiffened. Those three were more Voldemort's followers than Tom's. They had thrived on the torture and revels. They weren't very happy with the new direction he was going in.

"I think I'll go say hi to Draco and the others." Hari murmured.

Tom looked down at her. Seeing the dislike on her face, he nodded. "I realize I may have to get rid of those three and a few others."

"Good."

"Go shock the junior minions," he murmured borrowing her phrase.

She grinned up at him and rose to brush a kiss across his mouth before sauntering off to where the teens were gathered.

Most of the teens were ones she expected, but a few were surprises although none were as big as shocks as she was to them she was certain. Lavender Brown , the Patil sisters and Callidora Hooch were shocks. Four more younger Gryffindors sat nervously in the group. She counted nine Ravenclaws and seven Hufflepuffs including Justin Finch-Fletchley, Leanne Agler and Wayne Hopkins from her year.

Of course some the older ones would have been big shocks if she hadn't seen them in visions. The ones a few years older than her like Angelina Johnson, Alison Norstrum, Zacharias Smith were thankfully off mingling with the adults.

"Happy Yule," she murmured as she slid into an empty seat in their grouping.

They all gaped at her except Draco who had been forewarned by his father more to make sure he didn't say something to set her off than for any other reason.

"Happy Yule, Potter." He muttered cautiously.

Hari glanced around the stunned group noting those that were curious or neutral and those that were hateful. "Oh, come now. If Tom and I can put aside our past and be friends surely you can too."

"Friends? I hear you are his current bed warmer." Pansy Parkinson replied snidely.

Hari grinned and hummed in contentment. "Pansy dear, I don't _warm_ his bed I set it on fire."

They all stared, mouths open in complete shock. They thought she would get angry and deny that she was fucking the Dark Lord.

Hari sighed and leaned back. "This conversation gets old. I have to have it with every new group of followers I meet." She held up one hand, fingers spread and began ticking off points with the other. "I do not have the Dark Mark. I am an ally. A partner not a follower. I have a home on another continent. It is well warded and no one not even Tom knows where it is nor does my godfathers. I have a portkey so I can come and go as I please. It pleases me to spend days at a time here. Yes, we have fantastic sex. We also discuss goals, legislation and what we want magical Britain to be like in the future and how to achieve it. Any other questions?"

"We're just to take your word for it?"

Hari shrugged. With a cold smile she muttered, "You could ask him."

They blanched.

"So Lavender, when are you going to tell Ronald where you spend Yule?"

Lavender glared at her. "Don't you dare tell him, Potter!"

"I won't. Mostly because it would mean communicating with the jealous, greedy, hateful, lying bastard, but it would also indicate where I spent mine."

"How dare you call my boyfriend…"

:**Shut up**: Hari hissed and Lavender's mouth snapped shut. Surprise and a bit of fear showed in Lavender's eyes. "Better. I spent years having to listen to Molly Weasley and Granger's shrill, shrewish shrieking. I refuse to endure it any longer. Understood?"

Lavender nodded.

Hari ended the spell. She looked around and gave a genuine smile. "Mandy Pfeiffer, I hear your father may be the next headmaster."

"Yes, Lady Potter. He received notice of an interview with the Board of Governors just this morning."

"Hari is fine. I just pull out 'Lady Potter' with the stuck up snobs. When Tom told me who he was considering placing in Hogwarts I told him you were a well-liked and unbiased person so I assumed your father was. Hogwarts is special to Tom and I, Mandy. We want someone there who will bring her back to top form again. We both think your father is the person to do so."

Mandy flushed. "Thank you…Hari."

Hari waved her off. "So are any of you going to dance any time soon? Tom is busy chatting up his older and less than pleasant followers."

Draco stood gracefully. "I will dance with you, Pot…Hari. As long as the Dark Lord isn't going to hex me."

Hari grinned mischievously. "As long as your hands stay where they should, he has promised to behave."

Draco paled slightly then nodded and bravely held out his arm.

Hari wrapped her hand around his arm and let him lead her to the dance floor.

They watched the flow of dancers a moment then Draco turned and put one hand on her waist and took her hand. In one smooth step he had them in the flow and whirling around the floor.

He was tense and silent for the first circuit then, "Why are you older looking?"

"I bought a house and fifty acres. I live alone. It cuts down on well-meaning interference and official questioning."

Draco's gaze swept over her slender, curvy form and her beautiful face. "So this isn't a glamour? This is how you actually look in your twenties?"

"Like it?"

"Don't flirt with me, Potter. I like my bits attached."

Hari gave an amused huff. "Sorry. Yes. This is me at a healthy twenty-two years old."

Draco was silent a moment frowning as he parsed her statement. "You weren't very healthy before were you?"

"No."

"I overheard mother and father talking. Father says you're an animagus."

"Does he? Did he tell your mother what form I have?"

Draco leaned forward. His lips almost brushed her ear as he murmured, "A cougar."

Hari nodded. "So I am."

Draco leaned back to a proper distance quickly. He did not want the Dark Lord getting the wrong idea. His father had said her animagus form was stunning – sleek, beautiful, predatory. He wanted to see it.

"Are you an animagus?"

Draco nodded smugly.

Hari eyed him. "Most would automatically think a snake of some kind, but I don't think that's you."

"Do not say a ferret." Draco snarled.

Hari laughed. The sound was full of honest enjoyment. It spread through the room full of happiness and delight making several heads turn including Tom's. He watched them dancing intently several minutes until he was assured that young Malfoy was behaving.

Hari shook her head. "No…not what I was thinking. Let's see…handsome, proud, territorial, struts about…a peacock perhaps."

Draco glared at her until she burst out laughing again. It was infectious and soon his light baritone laughter joined hers surprising all who witnessed a Malfoy and a Potter dancing and laughing together.

"Okay…seriously…ummm….I do see you as something fiercely defensive of family and territory, but not something necessarily an alpha predator. Perhaps a fox."

"Close," Draco admitted surprised that she pegged him so well. "A coyote."

The song ended and they came to a stop as Hari's eyes widened slightly. "Really. I bet you are a gorgeous one."

"Flirting, Potter."

"Am not. I can admire beauty without flirting."

Draco sighed. "Yes, you can. I admit you are beautiful, but you do nothing for me and I have no desire to flirt with you."

"That is a good thing, young Malfoy." The Dark Lord said from behind his shoulder.

Draco jumped slightly and glared when Hari smirked at him. Draco turned and bowed. "My lord."

"Thank you for entertaining Hari for me." Tom held his hand out and Hari grinned as she took it allowing him to draw her to his side.

"Thanks for the dance, Draco. I'll invite you over one day when I'm here and we'll go running together."

Draco flicked a glance at the Dark Lord.

"She does as she wishes," Tom allowed. "You are more than welcome to come over."

"Thank you, my lord." Draco bowed slightly before turning and striding off.

Tom's gaze raked over her worriedly. "Are you up to another dance?"

"I'm fine, Tom. I'm telling you it was the brandy and the sniping. Snape always upsets my stomach. The sourpuss."

Tom allowed the worry to fade away and swept her onto the dance floor. They danced through three songs. One that allowed him to hold her snugged against him leaving her no doubt as to his interest.

Eventually, though they tired and stepped off the dance floor.

"Would it ruin your reputation if I kissed you passionately?" Hari murmured.

Tom nearly moaned at the barely repressed desire in her voice. "I've resisted only because I was concerned about your reputation." He admitted.

Hari reached up and slid her hand around the back of his neck. "Kiss me."

Tom bent and melded his mouth to hers in a fierce kiss that left no doubt that he wanted her badly.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Since I've been sick and you have been deprived of updates. Here's a second one to get you through the weekend.

Dec 23

_Sirius,_

_I miss you and Remus. I can't come to England and won't reveal my new home. I would like to meet you two and spend the week in St. Johns, US Virgin Islands. Apparently, I have a house there. It is Moony proof so no excuse. Some of my new friends may join us at some point._

_Hari_

_Hari,_

_We'll be there in the morning. Moony took convincing, but he is coming if I have to stun him._

_Sirius_

Dec 24

Sirius strode over to his anxious looking goddaughter and swept her up in a tight, bone cracking hug. "Pup," he murmured softly. "Merlin, I've missed you."

"He isn't the only one."

Sirius handed her over to Remus who hugged her just as hard.

He set her back and studied her. "Look at you. Grown. Beautiful. James and Lily would be proud of you, cub."

"Would they?" Hari asked softly with a glance in Sirius' direction.

"Yes."

Sirius nodded. "I've been doing a lot of thinking, Hari. Remus is right. They would be proud of you. It'll take a while for me to let go of a lifetime of thoughts and habits and beliefs, but I've made a start. I want to enjoy the beach and just loafing with you this week, but I…we…we would like to read these books you have been reading and discuss these beliefs you've developed."

"We'd also like to meet the young man whose scent is all over you." Remus growled slightly. Tonight was the full moon and his heightened senses told him a lot about his goddaughter. She smelled of forest and wolf and male musk and sex. He sniffed. Something teased his nose. Something faint and a bit disturbing in an undefined way.

Tom and she had been…energetic this morning knowing it would be a week before they saw each other again. Hari flushed and stepped back from him. They hadn't thought about that aspect of her spending time with her godfathers especially with the full moon tonight. "Well you won't meet him this week. Sorry. He's busy and stop sniffing me, Moony. You will meet some new friends." She settled into the plush chair in the sitting room and waited for them to sit down. The house elf brought tea and biscuits. "I am aware that you will probably ferret out my location from them. They are open and haven't much experience at keeping secrets. I just ask that you don't put them in a bad spot by asking them directly or probing too hard. They'll feel bad if they tell and they'll feel bad for being rude to you."

"Okay, pup. We won't put your friends in a bad spot, but don't expect us to not try and figure it out."

"I'd like to see my accommodations for the night."

Hari rose to her feet. "Sure, come on."

She led them out to a big bungalow. She saw them look around and frown. Then she activated the wards. The windows shuttered and strong wards slid over the walls, floor and ceiling. All sound from outside disappeared then magical windows shimmered into existence reflecting the beach on one side and the lush forest behind them.

Sirius and Remus drew their wands and tested the wards thoroughly. In the end, they looked at her impressed. "These are top-notch wards."

Hari grinned. "I'll tell the team I hired you were impressed." She deactivated them. She took in Remus' tired face. "Are you up for lounging on the beach?"

Remus gave her a tired smile. "I think I can handle lying on a blanket in the hot sun. I might even get wet."

Twenty minutes later, they were sprawled out on huge blankets under three large beach umbrellas. Ice cold drinks in hand and finger food scattered about as they caught up on what they had been doing since they last saw each other.

"You wouldn't believe Grimmauld Place now. The wall with my mother's portrait has been torn out. We went through each room thoroughly removing all Dark objects, removing dark, dank furniture and paneling. The color scheme is creams, blues, light browns and greens. Red and gold were used very sparingly."

Hari laughed and rolled onto her back. She flung an arm over her eyes to block the sun. "I'd love to see it. Maybe I'll ask for permission to come visit for a few days."

"Permission, Pup?"

"We have a truce. I stay out of England except rare trips to Gringotts and he doesn't try to kill me."

"And you think he'll let you come to Grimmauld for a few days?"

Hari shrugged. "Maybe, if I don't leave the house. You have broken ties with Dumbledore." She cut a sly look at her godfather. "So, you are a free man now. Why wasn't a gorgeous witch brought along?"

"He wasn't sure how you'd react." Remus outed him.

Hari tilted her head to stare at Sirius.

"It's our week. I hadn't seen you since we fought."

Hari reached out and shoved him in the side. "Invite your gal to a week in St. John's, Padfoot."

He grinned. "I'll ask her to come Thursday. I do want to spend time with you."

"Seth and a few friends are coming Wednesday."

"Seth…is that who I smelled?" Remus probed.

Hari flushed and averted her gaze. "No," she murmured softly.

"Pup…"

"I don't want to fight this week." Hari huffed and rose to her feet. She ran across the hot sand and dove into the cool, clear water.

Sirius and Remus watched her swimming in the ocean and sighed.

"She's dating a Dark wizard, isn't she?" Sirius whined.

"I believe so." Remus glanced at his friend. "Are you going to harangue her?"

"No. I really have been thinking." He rubbed his face and ran his hands through his hair. "I'm a Dark wizard. I may not practice what my family preached. I may believe more Light philosophy than Dark or at least what I'm beginning to realize was my family's unique take on Dark Arts, but if you look at my magic it does align with the Dark aspects of magic. I refuse to lose her, Remus. I love her like she was my daughter. I just want to understand her."

"Then go tell her that."

Sirius rose after a moment and jogged to the water and dove in.

Remus watched the quiet conversation then grinned when Hari leaped into Sirius' arms knocking them both under the waves.

They came up spluttering and laughing.

Hari felt the worry lighten. Sirius was beginning to lose the bigotry. She still had serious doubts that he would ever accept Tom once he knew who he was. It was progress though. If she could get him to see that the ideas Tom was promoting were good things. That Tom was improving their world not destroying it.

_You are having fun, my Hari?_

_Yes. And Sirius is trying to let go of his blind bigotry._

_I am glad. _

_How are talks going?_

_Fine. Boring. How is your stomach?_

_Fine. Not queasy at all. Moony smelled you all over me. He knows I had sex with a man this morning. It was embarrassing. He's like an uncle. _She added the last petulantly when Tom sent pleased male feelings at her. He liked knowing she was marked as his. Hari shivered as Tom sent mental fingers over her waist then they drifted lower. _Behave._

_Ah, but you have shown me how…enjoyable misbehaving is._

His laughter washed over her warm and loving.

FORKS

It was after supper and the sun was starting to set.

"We should go, Padfoot." Remus murmured as the edgy feeling increased. He had taken the wolfsbane an hour ago.

"Want company?"

"Hari. No. Moony doesn't take well to humans."

"He does well with Animagus though, right?"

"You're an Animagus!" Sirius jumped to his feet in excitement. "Are you a doe like your mum? A stag like James? Maybe a…a playful puppy or an inquisitive raccoon?"

Hari laughed and stood. She drew her magic around her and flowed into her Animagus form.

The two men stared at the large predator. The form said better than anything what exactly Hari had grown up to be. "Bloody Hell!"

Hari shifted back after a moment. "Well?" She asked nervously.

"Definitely not sweet and cuddly." Remus remarked, laughter in his voice at Sirius' shocked expression.

Hari arched an eyebrow at her godfather.

"I think you'll do well with Moony tonight."

Hari flung her arms around him.

Dec 25

Sirius leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs, he twined his fingers and laid his hands on his leg. "So…Olde Traditions."

"Okay. Let's start with Imbolc. A sacred day for both Light and Dark. A celebration of life and rebirth. Celebrating the welling up of magic in the crops and babies. Renewal of life, energy, strength. Ritualized purification baths and celebratory bonfires."

"You're right. Not all the Olde traditions were Dark traditions even though they've all been pushed aside. Have you participated in Imbolc?"

"No, but this February I will. I have been assured that this is a feast celebrating life. I was told that those that wish to often smear a drop of their own blood on the wishes for the new year that get tossed into the bonfire."

"I wouldn't oppose bringing Imbolc back into open acceptance. It was a nice, gentle reassurance of the continuance of life. I hear they are talking of letting the schools teach of it."

"Beltane in May. A ritual for health, fertility, prosperity. This one I do have a bit of an issue with. More because of my muggle upbringing I'm told." Hari murmured flushing. And because it infuriated her to think of Tom having sex with others. His followers had better not expect to be buggered by him this May. She had a feeling that it was going to be a point of contention between her and Tom.

"Ritualistic sex. You have to truly trust those you celebrate Beltane with. My family celebrated Beltane in its darkest, most primal manner." Sirius told her, his countenance darkening in remembrance. "Potion laced wine and meads. A community cup with a drop of everyone's blood in it linking the participants – a sharing of your magic; vulnerable to attack from any one of the participants. Potions that increased your libido and banished your reservations. A mass orgy amongst family members and close friends and allies."

Hari shifted. "I've refused to participate when I was asked if I would this year. I am not having sex with a bunch of people. I'm not even comfortable having sex with the man I'm involved with in front of others. He did tell me of blessing the fields. I will participate in that part. Riddle has agreed not to see it as a break in the truce. I will walk the fields of my vassals and pour healing, growing magic into the soil so their crops will prosper and sustain life."

"And your man understands? He isn't pressuring you?"

"He does understand. He realizes that I will intelligently study Light and Dark traditions and opinions and pick what makes sense to me. He says I'm Dark Gray."

"Good. I'm glad you have someone that makes you happy."

Hari bit her lip and smiled shyly. "He does, Siri. He makes me happier than I've ever been."

"I see that. You glow when talking about him. Do we get to meet him?"

"Eventually."

"Beltane will meet huge opposition. Light families are not going to be okay with ritualized orgies. At best, the Dark might get the Light to compromise with the blessing of the fields."

"Mabon in September. Welcoming the Dark. Recognizing that life is a cycle and that Death is a part of Life. Night is as necessary as Day. Winter lets the Earth rest in preparation for the coming Summer. I actually feel more connected to this sacred day than any of the others."

Sirius stared at her. "You sacrificed a living creature to the Dark Goddess?"

"No!"

"You can't tell me that the Dark does not sacrifice at Mabon." Sirius growled.

Hari bowed her head a moment. This one Tom was uncomfortable with. Tom with his fear of dying; of leaving this world before he accomplished his goals, made his mark. Tom with his fear of disappearing into the dark and being forgotten. He didn't understand how she could embrace it so willingly, so completely. "The extremists do."

"They all do!" Sirius shouted glaring at her.

Hari stared back. Meeting his gaze openly and without guile. It felt like he was weighing her soul. She wasn't used to her godfather being so serious and stern.

"I have celebrated Mabon. I did not sacrifice a living creature. I faced fears and put my faith in something larger than me. I embraced the knowledge that Death isn't the worst thing that could happen. Death is just another phase to my existence. It is what I **do **in the phase I am in now that matters not how long I stay in it. I stand before the Dark Goddess without fear. She has held me many times in that tiny cupboard on Privet Drive assuring me that I needn't fear the dark or the peace death brought; promising that she wouldn't make me face the unknown alone. I don't fear Death. I accept that it is part of the natural cycle of life and that frees me from a lot of other fears and desperate acts."

"What did you sacrifice?" Sirius asked harshly.

"Nothing! I killed nothing."

The Dark Goddess requires a sacrifice."

"She requires an _offering_."

"And what did you _offer_ then?"

"A very small chalice of blood. My blood. Consumed by fire until it was entirely gone while I meditated and thought about what I feared and why; what I wanted to accomplish in this life before I move on to say hello to mum and dad. I have walked side by side with Death my entire life, Sirius. The Dark Goddess has cradled me, comforted me many times in my childhood. I can still recall the tune She hummed in the dark after some of Vernon's worst beatings. Death isn't a stranger that will strike me down cruelly one day. Death is a friend that will take me by the hand when the time is right and walk me down the path to where Mum and Dad wait to welcome me home."

Sirius stared at her horrified at her childhood.

Hari paused then took a deep breath. "The more I read and study. The more I talk with Dark witches and wizards the more I think that what your family practiced was Black Magic not the Dark Arts."

"There isn't a difference Hari." He growled harshly.

"Yes, there is. A huge one, Sirius. That opinion is the epitome of the damage that the Light has done in Britain. They are damaging Magic herself. Day and Night. Summer and Winter. Life and Death. We need the Dark and Light in Balance for Magic to keep Nature in Order. Magic is neutral neither Good or Evil. By refusing the Dark; refusing to acknowledge Magic in the Old Ways we are losing our connection to Her. It is one of the reasons we are weaker and less in number. It's subject to the intent of the user. Black Magic is about Death and Torture. It's about reveling in an Innocent's pain and fear and death. It's about taking someone's will and power and imprisoning it and making it yours to use and control."

Sirius stared a long moment then drew in a shuddering breath. "I want to read what you've been reading."

Hari nodded. I can do that."

"The Light will never accept Mabon."

"They don't need to. They just need to agree to let the Dark observe it without persecution."

"It will be the most difficult to get accepted."

"We know."

_We. _Sirius drew in a deep breath "Samhain in November"

"Samhain. The time when the border between the living and dead thins."

"Necromancy," Sirius spat. "Bringing the dead back even for a night is…" he broke off with a shudder.

"Or a time to meditate. A time to seek the presence of my mum and dad. To feel even a ghostly echo of their love, of arms around me that I never got to actually feel. To hear Mum say she loves me…" Hari broke off and looked away as tears streaked her cheeks.

"Hari," Sirius murmured, his anger and distaste dissolving before her grief, her loss.

"I sat alone in my home with candles lit around me and focused on the picture I have of them holding me as a baby. I sat for hours until I heard her voice…felt a hand cup my cheek. Then I was in a meadow and there was a bench. She…she's beautiful…Lily. I don't know if my mind made it up or if it was real, but…" Hari sobbed brokenly.

Sirius left the chair and knelt in front of her, holding her close as she wept on his shoulder. He rubbed gentle circles on her back. "I'm sure it was real. The barrier is thin on Samhain. Lily would have jumped at the chance to speak to you."

Hari clung to him. "She said she loved me…no…no…matter…what."

Sirius smiled sadly. He had no doubt that James and Lily knew exactly what their little girl was up to and who she was up to it with. Lily would love her regardless. He wondered though about James. Hari hadn't mentioned her father. "That was your mum. Unconditional love."

Hari finally sat back and swiped at her eyes. She could feel Tom in the back of her mind upset that he couldn't be there to ease her grief. She heard his softly utter apology for being the one to take them from her. She sent back a weepy wave of affection and forgiveness.

"Yule in December." Sirius murmured gently as he wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Light and Dark used to celebrate it. I know many Light families that still do discreetly. It is another tradition they are allowing to be taught about in the schools."

"A time of feasting and giving. Giving thanks to Magic itself in a burnt offering of meat and grain not a life. A Yule log that burns for days to symbolize perseverance of life through the cold, dark winter. A gathering of family, friends and allies to denote that we will be there for each other through the difficult season. A time to acknowledge Magic and how it supports us, helps us to survive."

Sirius rubbed his eyes as he moved back to sit in the chair and study the witch his goddaughter had turned into. "And what Light things have you retained, Pup?"

"I can still cast a fully corporeal patronus." She grinned cheekily at him then sobered. "I've come to understand that Light and Dark used to be just a difference in how one accessed their magic. How they communed with Magic. Now Light has become synonymous with Muggle loving which…I like certain muggles and I enjoy certain muggle things. I don't think the wizarding world should become a copy of the muggle world. I will resist that. I don't believe they will accept us like a lot of the Light think. I don't think we should kill them all off if you're wondering."

"Do you think we should kill any of them off?"

Hari sighed and shrugged. "I honestly don't know, Godfather. I know they are a serious threat. I know that if they find out enmasse about us, they will panic and hunt us down and exterminate us because they will fear us. The part of me that wants to keep our world and our children safe says yes. Yes, subtly attack and wipe out the threat. The rest of me is horrified that I would think of mass murder even in the abstract. It makes me ill to realize that I can, at times, think calmly about killing over four billion people. That isn't the Light and Dark struggling within me though. That is my natural compassion struggling against the hatred and bigotry and strong desire to survive that the Dursleys and Dumbledore instilled in me as a small child."

Sirius stared in shock. He swallowed hard. Then he stared some more. Finally, he muttered. "I think I just realized how much damage your childhood caused to your psyche."

Hari laughed softly.

Sirius shivered at the cold tinge to the laughter.

Hari shook her head sadly. "My childhood _**shattered**_ my psyche, Sirius. I can be loving and compassionate to a person who I care about while simultaneously plotting murder. I was six when I started trying to figure out how to kill the Dursleys and twelve when I added Dumbledore to the mix. I could kill them and not lose a wink of sleep. Survival. That's what they taught me was important. And family oddly enough. The Dursleys are huge on family. If you are family, you count. If they don't count you as family, you don't."

"You're family though."

"No. I was the freak that was foisted on them. They didn't see me as human much less family. They treated me like you treated Kreacher at first."

Sirius flinched. "That's why you insisted I change my behavior."

"Yes. You kept giving me flashbacks to Vernon in a rage." Hari drew in a deep breath and exhaled. "I do believe that we should accept other magical beings as our equals. I believe that it's the individual not the Blood that counts. I don't believe in torturing someone or Blood rituals that involve unwilling participants or the death of someone."

Hari called for Dobby in the silence that followed. "Dobby, in my room is a set of books tied in a ribbon. Could you bring them to me, please?"

"Yes, Miss Hari."

He was back in a couple of minutes.

"Thank you, Dobby." Hari took the books and handed them to Sirius. "These are the books I started with. I brought Remus the books on blood magic in healing as well. They are the two on the bottom."

Sirius took them and placed them in his lap.

Hari stood. "I'm going to go for a swim."

Sirius nodded absently as he read the titles of the books. "I'll check on Moony and give him the two books on healing."

Hari headed for the door then she paused and looked over her shoulder. "I love you, Siri with my whole heart. I don't want to lose you, but I don't want to have to hide in order to have your love."

"I love you too, Pup and I don't want you to have to hide either. That's why I'm trying so hard to understand what you believe."

Hari gave him a tremulous smile before leaving the room.

FORKS

Hari looked at her two godfathers over a late lunch. Remus still looked tired. "I need to tell you two something about my friends before they arrive."

Remus and Sirius traded looks.

"That sounded a bit ominous, cub."

"No. Not really. I just know how Gryffindors sometimes act before thinking."

The two flushed and glared at her.

She laughed then averted her gaze. "You know how weird stuff just sort of happens around me, right?"

"Right," Sirius drew the word out.

"Well, I move into this wonderful house in the middle of a deep forest a few miles from the nearest small town and wouldn't you know…"

She paused and shifted in her chair. "First we have Seth and his group. One would think they were all animagi except they have no magic."

"Animagi? They turned into animals without magic?" Remus frowned hard.

"Yes… They shift into massively huge wolves."

"Werewolves? Hari!"

"No! No. That is what I thought you'd think. I thought it too at first. It really is like the animagus transformation. One minute human then blink an eye and a wolf that can look me in the eye with all four feet on the ground."

And secondly…" Sirius ground out.

"Um…that would be the Cullens. They are why Seth's people's shifting ability became active. TheCullensareveganvampires."

"The Cullens are what?" Sirius asked, brows knit in confusion.

"You did not just say vegan vampires." Remus snarled at the same time.

Hari drew in a breath. "I did. They are lots different than vampires we are taught about at Hogwarts."

Sirius just stared at his goddaughter in shock. "You leave England to get away from a Dark Lord trying to kill you and buy a house with wolf shape-shifters and vegan vampires as neighbors?"

"Yes." Hari murmured in a small voice.

Sirius and Remus both rubbed their faces in exasperation. Hysterical laughter bubbled up from both men. Merlin! Only their goddaughter.

"They are good people. Nessie is my best friend. She was conceived when Bella, who was still human, married Edward. She has vampire abilities but doesn't need blood. Bella's been turned since then. The father or head of the clan, Carlisle Cullen is a surgeon of all things. His control is stunning. None of them drink human blood just animal. Jacob the Alpha of the Shifters imprinted on Nessie and so the two groups had to bury their natural enmity and have become friends despite the odds."

Remus leaned back and stared at her in complete disbelief. "How are they different than what we are taught, Hari? Besides the animal blood thing."

"They don't burn in the sun. They glitter brightly. Garlic doesn't bother them though they think it stinks to high heaven. They are like hard marble."

"So how do you hurt one? Kill them if necessary?"

"Swear you won't try except in self-defense."

"Hari."

"No. They are my friends. I won't tell you their weaknesses and have you jump up and hurt them when they arrive."

They swore not to attack without provocation.

"Jasper and Emmett were curious. The Shifters can rip them apart. They came into being centuries ago to protect their tribes from what they call the Cold Ones. A treaty was made. Cold Ones stay off the tribe's land and don't attack or turn humans and the Shifters don't hunt them down. So, anyway Jasper and Emmett were curious if a witch could hurt them. I tried cutting curses and hexes of different sorts. Magic hurts them. You have to put more power behind it than normal, but they are as vulnerable as anyone to magic if its strong enough."

The two wizards nodded grimly. "Alright. So how many are showing up, Hari?"

"Um, all the Cullens – that's nine and Jacob, Seth, Embry and Quill."

The wards rang out as people portkeyed into the house an hour later.

"They're here." Hari shouted excitedly and raced from the room.

Remus and Sirius followed at a slower pace. They heard Hari's excited voice and several female voices chattering back at her. Deep male voices had them trading glances and hurrying the remaining distance.

"Down! Put me down, Emmett!"

Hari shrieked then. "Seth Clearwater, down! Now! No. Don't you dare! I am not a toy!"

Another laughing shriek and, "Embry Call see if I let you have any chocolate cheesecake tonight!"

"Ah, come on Embry you know she would have given in."

"Not taking that chance, Seth."

Remus and Sirius stood staring in the doorway as a group of over six foot tall, muscle bound boys tossed their goddaughter about between them until the one that must be Embry put her on her feet. Hari dropped her wand to hand and flung a series of hexes at several laughing boys. They yelped and jumped in the air before glaring at her.

She turned her nose up and linked arms with a girl that looked her age. "Come Nessie, meet my godfathers."

Everyone turned to stare at Sirius and Remus. The two wizards nearly gaped at the room full of beautiful people – unworldly beauty.

A large, slightly threatening young man followed Hari and her friend over to them while the rest trailed behind.

"Sirius Black and Remus Lupin meet my best friend Renesmee Cullen and her Imprint Jacob Black."

"Lord Black, Mr. Lupin." Renesmee grinned at them. "It's nice to finally meet you. Reese….I mean Hari has told us a lot about you." She glanced at Hari. "Sorry."

Hari leaned into her. "It's alright. I already told them you were all pants at keeping secrets. They aren't going to grill you, but they are going to be alert for all the slips I already knew you'd make."

Hari turned and pointed out. "Seth Clearwater my other best friend. Embry Call and Quill Ateara. Then we have the Cullen bunch." She grinned impishly at them. "Carlisle and Esme; Emmett and Rosalie; Alice and Jasper; Edward and Bella. And so there is no hemming and hawing you all know what the others are."

Sirius and Remus cut a sharp glance at her.

"What I should tell you about them but not them about Moony?"

Remus sighed. "She's right."

"Right then. So beach house. Private beach. Awesome wards that extend about ten square miles into the forest behind us. No one can get in except us and no one outside the wards can see anyone inside the wards so no need to worry about anyone seeing you shift and move at a blur or shimmering in the sun."

"Beach!" Seth, Embry, Quill and Emmett shouted and headed out side.

Nessie dragged Jacob out after them. "C'mon Reese!"

"In a minute Ness."

Hari looked around at the remaining adults. "Sirius, Remus, I would suggest any impolite questions be directed to Carlisle and Esme. They have the calmest temperaments and are less likely to get offended."

Sirius and Remus nodded.

"Carlisle, Remus here is most likely the one to direct your potion related questions too. He is more familiar with them than Sirius."

"Also, Jacob is the hothead amongst the Shifters. He is going to snap at the wrong person one day and get a serious whomping. So expect him to snarl and take offense to just about anything."

"Then why invite him?"

"He's Nessie's Imprint. A week apart would cause him mental, emotional and physical pain at this point."

Jasper shifted then muttered. "I have the least amount of control. Do not bleed around me. I believe I will be able to control my impulses, but it really depends on how hungry I am."

Her godfathers paled.

Hari snorted. "You didn't eat me."

Jasper stared at her. "Yes, well you had just killed two of us and you are my friend."

Hari sighed as Remus and Sirius yelled, "What?" "What the hell is he talking about, Hari?"

"Some non-vegan vampires came after me. I killed two of them before the Cullens, Jacob and Seth arrived and dispatched the other two."

"And why would…Jasper?..."

Jasper nodded.

"Jasper have been tempted to…to…"

"Eat me? One of the attacking vampires had ripped my throat open." Hari muttered reluctantly.

Sirius swayed, his face going white. "Pup," he whispered, eyes wide as he scanned her neck.

"I used Parsel magic to slow the bleeding. They got me to the house and Seth poured potions down my throat then Carlisle called my solicitor who showed up with a healer. The next morning I was just fine."

"How about you show us our rooms?" Alice murmured.

"Yes. Good idea."

Hari led them through the house showing them bedrooms and then the kitchen. "Feel free to cook, Esme. You know the wolves will eat anything and my godfathers love to eat as well. I've a magic order form in the kitchen I'll show you later. You want something delivered just write it down and when you need it. My food supplier will make sure it arrives. He sends the bill directly to my vaults."

Esme grinned delightedly.

"You cook?" Remus asked curiously.

"I love to cook." Esme sighed. "I just don't usually have anyone to cook for except Nessie."

"She makes me come over once a week to eat." Hari huffed.

"When you are home." Jasper added.

Alice dug an elbow in his side with a look.

Jasper ducked his head.

Hari shook her head. Then she grinned. "My wards cover three miles of beach in each direction. I have some Frisbees and Fetch Balls."

"Fetch Balls?"

Carlisle coughed then smiled. "Emmett likes to tease the shifters. Quill and Seth think it great fun to 'play fetch' with him. They kept puncturing the balls. Reese _conjured_ balls larger than tennis balls and harder to destroy."

Sirius looked interested.

Hari shook her head. "You might want to watch first, Padfoot."

They all headed outside. The Cullens paused before stepping out into the sun. The bright tropical sun hit their skin and they glittered like diamond dust.

Remus and Sirius sucked in surprised, awed breaths. "Merlin, they're gorgeous."

"Thank you." Rosalie tossed her hair back before striding out over the sand.

"Go play with your friends, Hari. We'll be fine." Carlisle pushed her toward the water.

_Tom? Are you okay with me playing in the surf with them?_

_If I say no._

_Then I'll make an excuse and not join them. _

Tom sighed in her head. _Go play, my Hari. I trust you. Besides, Black will hex them into oblivion if they get forward._

Hari snickered and ran to meet her friends while sending a sensual kiss toward Tom.

His low moan had her shivering.

Dec 26

Hari wandered out for breakfast half asleep. Her eyes widened at the massive amount of food on the table.

Esme looked happy. Carlisle sat at the table talking to Remus and Sirius about the magical world while the two men moaned as they ate Esme's cooking. Carlisle looked at Esme indulgently when she brought pancakes with chocolate chips cooked into them to the table.

The rest of the Cullens were lounging about the walls while the Shifters were at the table stuffing away even more than Sirius and Remus.

"Pup!" Sirius grinned at her when he saw her in the doorway. "Esme is an amazing cook! You have to tell me where you live so I can make her happy by letting her cook for me every day."

Carlisle chuckled when Esme ducked her head bashfully.

Hari laughed and moved to sit at the table. "Maybe you should just invite them to England."

Sirius perked up. "Excellent idea." He paused. "I decided not to invite Brianne. I had already told her I wanted to spend the week with you and after meeting your friends I didn't think they would be at ease with a stranger unrelated to you knowing about them."

"Thank you." Carlisle murmured.

Hari sighed. "Alright, but next vacation she comes. I have to meet the woman my godfather is interested in." She selected a chocolate chip pancake, added sliced strawberries and poured syrup over it all. She nabbed some bacon as well. She cautiously took a bite.

Breakfast had been iffy since Yule. She'd been hiding it from Tom so he wouldn't worry. She wasn't sure if stress had her stomach upset or if she had a mild stomach virus. Once she got past breakfast she was usually okay. If she had toast or a roll first then she was fine more often than not.

She seemed to be okay today so she pushed it aside. She wasn't sick enough to make a fuss over it. She'd get over it. She always did. No need to worry anyone.

FORKS

"How do you all keep others from finding out about you?" Remus asked.

"We live on the edge of a national forest outside of town. While I'm in town a lot as a surgeon it's usually overcast and it rains a lot so we get very few sunny days."

"On the rare sunny day, we go 'camping' and stay away from town."

"Hari says that vampires in England are different." Nessie piped up.

"Yes. You won't see a vampire in England during the day unless they are in the deep shadows. They will burn in the sun." Sirius informed her. "It's unnerving seeing you all out in the sun. I keep waiting for flames. We had no clue there were different types of vampires until now."

"I was aware," Carlisle responded. "But I've been to England. I don't know why they are different." He added before Remus could ask.

Some playful shouts and loud growls and whines caught their attention. Alice laughed. "Emmett is playing with the Shifters. Jacob hates it. It's undignified."

Sirius and Remus traded glances then jumped up and ran for the back door. They hadn't seen the wolves yet.

They skidded to a halt just a few feet out the back door. Emmett and Hari were at opposite ends of the beach flinging soccer ball sized tennis balls down the beach while three giant wolves darted after them sand spraying up around them as they raced down the beach only to jump high in the air.

The wolves one gray with black spots, one a leaner gangly sandy color and one a dark chocolate brown were panting and whining happily as they caught the balls then tossed them to which ever person was closest so they could toss them again.

The sandy colored one saw the two wizards and loped over to them

Sirius swallowed hard as the wolf barely had to tilt his head up to look him in the eye. The beast was five and a half feet tall at the shoulder and he was the small one!

The next instant young Seth Clearwater stood before him naked. A pair of shorts shimmered into existence on him. "Reese isn't used to us naked yet. It's great having someone that can conjure clothes for us. She says you change into a huge black dog. Wanna play fetch with us? We'll be careful."

Remus guffawed. Sirius looked offended.

"I'm too old to play…" He broke off when Remus snorted.

"He was playing fetch in the park not three weeks ago." Remus told on him. "He isn't more than a grown kid half the time."

"That's what we thought about Reese then she fesses up to only being sixteen really." Seth grinned. "Come on if you want."

He shifted back and bound off back into the game.

Sirius held out for ten whole seconds then Hari grinned slyly at him and conjured several smaller balls. One looked like a huge stuffed rat. With a growl, he was a large black Grim racing after the rat that bobbed and squeaked between the startled wolves.

They had been told of the rat betrayer and left the conjured rat to the black dog whose head didn't even reach Seth's shoulders.

Then Quill knocked Padfoot over. The Grim gained his feet shaking sand out of his fur. He darted off and tripped Quill. Soon the wolves and the Grim were rough housing – tripping, shoving, mock growling and biting, everyone being very careful not to actually harm Hari's godfather.

Eventually, they all dropped to the sand panting in exhaustion and happiness.

Sirius found a lot of his worry for Hari fading. She had found good friends. Friends that would stand by her and could definitely defend her against anyone who wanted to harm her.

FORKS

"This beach is a lot different than ours."

"Yeah, we have a small beach, but most of the coastline is cliffs."

"They are fun to jump off of."

Remus and Sirius traded glances. The vampires were pretty tight lipped about things having at least a hundred years of practice but these kids were pants at keeping secrets. National forests, overcast weather, cliff type coast lines. The movies they discussed. The music they listened to. Their goddaughter was somewhere on the North Pacific coast of America.

No wonder no one could find her. America and she was going by another name and looked like a sexy twenty something instead of a scrawny sixteen year old.

FORKS

Lucius stared at the dirty, ragged witch huddled on the ground in front of him. It had taken some doing but he had managed to track down the odious toad like female. The centaurs had been willing to give her over to him only upon learning that she was going to be used in a ritual to repair damage she had done to Potter and that she would die from it.

Apparently, the planets favored Potter at the moment. She was going to bring prosperity and recognition to magical creatures in the future.

Binding the gibbering witch tightly, Lucius tossed a portkey on her that sent her directly to the Dark Lord's dungeons.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Okay, a reviewer called me on Hari referring to Lily as a bitch a couple chapters ago then last chapter talking of meeting her one Samhain and the love between them. My response was basically that people were complicated. Yes, Lily was a shallow little bitch toward Snape in school and Hari recognizes that. Lily turned on Snape who had been her friend since they were nine just because he had reached the end of endurance from the bullying from James and Sirius. She then dated and married the James. Hari was bullied her entire life and has no tolerance for it. That doesn't mean she doesn't love her mother. I have a brother who is mean as a rattlesnake, sharp tempered and rude. A total bastard. But he loves me and I love him and we'd do just about anything for each other.

A/N To the Guest who informed me that Barty Crouch was kissed at the end of GOF - AU! I mean come on! Hari is a girl, sleeping with Riddle who is young and handsome not old and snakelike. Dumbledore is evil and Sirius is alive. Surely that all was a clue that I wasn't following canon!

Jan 2

"Lucius found Umbridge. She is currently a guest in my dungeons."

"The centaurs let her go?" Hari asked surprised. "They really hate her."

"He told them she was needed for a ritual to repair damage she had inflicted on you. Apparently, the planets favor you."

Hari frowned. "I hate prophetic shit. Can we deal with her after our trip to my home?"

Tom wrapped himself around Hari from behind. "Yes. I am eager to see your home," he murmured in her ear.

Hari moaned and leaned back against him a moment then touched her signet ring and hissed the activation code.

The sharp tug of porting across the ocean was worse than usual. She groaned and took several deep breaths when they arrived in her bedroom.

Tom didn't like how easily upset her stomach was here lately. She had managed to put off seeing the healer with some convincing arguments, but his resolve was growing. If she wasn't well soon, she would see Emily whether she wanted to or not.

Hari straightened and turned in his embrace. "Hey, no scowling today."

He bent and brushed a gentle kiss over her mouth. "No scowling. No hexing."

Hari slid from his embrace and grabbed his hand. "So…this is my room." She pulled him out to the balcony. "I sit out here every morning and watch the sun rise and the wild deer and other creatures wander by."

He took in the large back yard that turned into deep forest. The sun just over the tree tops. "It is a beautiful view. I would sit out here as well."

She tucked her arm in his and led him out into the hall. "All the way down the hall and on the opposite side is Seth's room when his mother is being completely unreasonable."

Tom's lips thinned but he said nothing. He would trust Hari not to betray him.

"There's two more bedrooms and a sitting room." She indicated the doors before drawing him toward the stairs. "Nessie sometimes stays in the one next to me and when the guys play Halo way too late they all crowd into them."

She looked up at his unhappy face. "My room is off limits. The only time even Seth was in there was the night we went clubbing and Nessie came with us. No one but Nessie and Alice comes into my room not even to talk."

Tom nodded and let it go. She was his because she wanted to be. He would trust her as she trusted him.

Half way down was a small landing which led out to a deck. "When friends are over we grill and eat out here a lot."

"Grill," Tom moved over to the muggle contraption and lifted the lid. He fiddled with the knobs jerking back slightly when flames burst into life. He glared at Hari when she snickered at him. He turned the grill off and stalked toward her.

Hari backed away then turned and darted down the stairs. Tom allowed her joy to infect him. With a grin he chased her down the stairs. He caught her in the hall and kissed her thoroughly until she melted against him humming with pleasure.

He reached for the button on her slacks.

Hari moaned as her slacks slid to the floor. She kicked off her shoes and eagerly wrapped her legs around his waist when he lifted her up.

A pleased hiss escaped them both as he slid his large cock into her tight heat. He held her up with one hand on her butt cheek while the other unfastened the buttons of her shirt. As soon as her breasts were freed, he bent to lick and nip at them causing her to clench on his cock deliciously.

"Tom…ah…yes…I love…having you in me." She moaned as he worked his cock in and out of her pussy.

Tom thrust into her with wild abandon. Sex had never felt like this with anyone else. It satisfied not just his body, but his soul.

He came with a shout just seconds after she came; her whole body shuddering and tightening around him.

After a few minutes to regain their breath, they dressed and freshened up. With a content smile, Hari showed him the library where he spent a solid hour browsing her shelves and making notes of volumes she needed to add and actually pulling a few to duplicate with her permission. She showed him the dueling room and potions lab. They went out back to see the pool and the outdoor bar area before entering the side door to see her study then the kitchen and living room.

He looked out the floor to ceiling glass windows. She was surrounded by the woods. Her solitude complete. "How much land do you own?"

"Fifty acres."

"You added wards to fifty acres?!"

"Um…yes."

"What possessed you to even try something like that by yourself?" He snapped in concern. Didn't she know how dangerous that was? She could have drained her core; been helpless for a week or more as she recovered. She could have ruptured it so it never recovered effectively rendering her a squib.

"No one ever said it took more than one person. How was I to know it wasn't usually done?" She replied defensively.

Tom stared at her. Her upbringing made living in the magical world full of pitfalls for her. Of course sometimes part of doing magic was believing you could. She didn't know what the limits were supposed to be. She just did it. "I forget you have been kept ignorant of many things on purpose. Learn to ask. You could have ruptured your core if you'd pushed too hard."

She blanched and ducked her head shuddering at the thought of losing her magic.

Tom wrapped his arms around her until she quit shaking. He looked past her around the living room and kitchen taking in the small personal effects, the knickknacks, the wind chimes, the little bits and pieces that made this house Hari's home and smiled affectionately at her. "You have a lovely home, my Hari." He murmured shifting from the heavy topic to something light.

Hari grinned, delighted that he liked it.

They strolled through the cool forest in the afternoon and after applying warming charms skinny dipped and made love in the pool with the waterfall.

Jan 3

They had watched the sunrise from her balcony. Her on his lap; both of them wrapped in a blanket and warming charms. Snow had fallen overnight dropping six inches of pure white over the land. It was peaceful, beautiful. Hari had cuddled against him radiating contentment.

Tom now sat at the counter his chin propped on his hand watching Hari cook breakfast for him. It was a little surreal. He had always detested his muggle roots. Watching her cook for him, taking in the care she took to make sure everything came out perfectly…for him, it was so womanly it made him appreciate muggle ways a little bit.

Soon he was enjoying a breakfast of bacon and sausage, fried eggs, hashed browned potatoes and toast with coffee and orange juice.

He noted she stayed away from the sausage and eggs even though he knew she liked them.

"So, would you like to go see the Cullens?"

"The vegan vampires that got the healer over here for you?"

"They all have very good control. Jasper is the shakiest if you bleed around him he might attack, but other than that it's very safe."

"Jasper…he killed one of the attacking vampires. You were bleeding heavily. Did he…"

"Drink from me? No. He had iron control and left to run the perimeter. He didn't come near me again until the blood was all cleaned up."

"I would definitely like to meet them."

"They have different abilities," Hari told him to distract him from being in a muggle car as they drove over to the Cullens in the lightly falling snow. "Carlisle has exceptional control over his blood lust. He's a doctor…a surgeon at the local hospital."

"A surgeon? A vampire?" Shock colored his voice.

"Yep. Bella is even better. She had control of her blood lust from the day she was turned. From what I gather that is unheard of. She can also nullify other vampire gifts. Jasper is an awesome battle strategist. He is an empath and can manipulate emotions. Emmett is super strong even for a vampire. Rosalie is a whiz at all things mechanical and science related. She has several college degrees. Edward can read thoughts although he can't get past my occlumency shields so I doubt he can get past yours. Esme is just extremely maternal."

She was silent a moment as she navigated the snow slicked road. "Renesmee…Nessie is hybrid. Bella was human when she married Edward and got pregnant. Nessie has vampire strength and speed, etc. but she is alive, her heart beats, blood pumps and she eats and drinks human food not blood. She is a touch telepath. Right through the shields. So she'll understand if you don't want her to touch you. And then there is Alice. Alice sees the future. The only thing that blocks her sight is the Wolf shifters. She can sort of see around Jacob now since he Imprinted on Nessie, but…she does see things. She saw us getting together although I was already at your house when she saw it. It's unpredictable. She has a little control on it but not much. They just pop into her head when they want to."

Tom drew in a breath. As a distraction from the muggle vehicle it was a good one. He stared out the window at the thick white flakes and sorted through the huge chunk of information she just dumped on him. These people would be able to possibly manipulate his emotions and see into his head and his future.

"They are honorable people, Tom. They won't use their gifts against you unless you threaten them."

"They saved your life. I won't threaten them unless they become a threat to you."

Hari reached over and grasped his hand and squeezed it affectionately.

"Steering wheel," he snapped.

Hari grasped the wheel and fought back the laugh.

"I can hear you laughing in your mind." He huffed.

Hari's laughter filled the vehicle.

She pulled up in front of a huge wood and glass house. The Cullens were all gathered on the front lawn despite the snow falling around them watching them pull in. "Alice," she murmured.

Tom sighed and gratefully climbed out of the vehicle.

A pixie like young woman rushed over to Hari squealing, "He's here! You brought him! We're all so excited to meet your Tom finally!"

_Your Tom. _Tom arched an eyebrow at her.

Hari gave him a saucy grin. "You call me, your Hari."

"So I do." He reached out and reeled her in to his side. "You must be Alice." He held out his hand.

Alice gripped it then hugged him, startling him. "I am. Oh, you are more handsome than my visions showed." She stepped back into the embrace of a wary looking vampire.

"Tom, this is Jasper. Alice's soulmate." Hari pointed out the rest. "Nessie, my best friend. Carlisle the head of the Cullens and his wife, Esme. Edward and Bella, Nessie's parents. Emmett and Rosalie. Everyone, Tom Riddle."

"It is nice to finally meet you, Mr. Riddle." Carlisle smiled warmly. "Please come in."

They all settled in the living room. Tom and Hari casting drying charms on everyone before they sat down. Hari tucked her feet under her and leaned against Tom at ease around the Cullens.

Esme and Rosalie passed out wine to everyone except Hari. Hari they handed ginger ale.

Hari frowned at the glass. She looked up at Alice. "What have you seen?"

Alice shook her head. "I saw you getting sick if you drank the wine and not with the ginger ale."

Hari narrowed her eyes at her.

"Your life is for you to live, Hari. Sometimes me telling something I see changes it for the worst. Trust me on this."

"Alright."

Tom though stared at her for several more minutes. Long enough to make the other vampires shift uneasily. Finally, he said, "Is whatever wrong with her a threat to her life?"

Hari gasped and looked at him in shock. That had never crossed her mind. Of course, Tom would be afraid of her dying.

"No," Alice shook her head. "Hari will be just fine. It's just something better for the two of you to discover when the time is right and that isn't now."

Nessie fidgeted in her chair. "Sirius invited us to England!" She blurted out.

Attention diverted to her.

"He did? Missing Esme's cooking already, is he? You better watch out Carlisle, my godfather is a charmer. He'll have you all moving to England before you know it."

Carlisle laughed and Esme looked very pleased. "We have been in Forks for quite some time. A move will be needed in the near future. Perhaps we will look at moving to England." He glanced at Tom. "Perhaps near Wiltshire."

Tom stiffened.

"I told you, Tom. Gifts. Non-threatening gifts."

Tom forced himself to relax. His home location wasn't a secret to those allied with him and these people were allied with Hari who was his. She would love having her new found friends around her. "Wiltshire has some lovely estates. Many of which are warded against Muggles noticing them. You could move openly around the grounds and within the magical community as a whole although some would be nervous at first as they are around all vampires."

"When is the invite for?" Hari asked.

"Next month. He said come whenever though and gave us the address to his home."

"He says he's renovated Gri…" Hari choked as the Fidelius hit her. She glanced at him. "Sorry. Fidelius." He nodded. "Renovated the dank, dark place. It was really creepy looking. His family was twisted and more into Black Magic than Dark Arts I think. They mounted their deceased house elf heads on the wall. Disturbing in the extreme. Anyway. He has it completely remodeled in lighter colors. Tossed out all the really Dark artifacts."

"And you want to visit." Tom murmured indulgently.

"I mentioned that the Dark Lord might allow me to visit since it is warded against Dumbledore and the Order now. I said I would ask."

Tom pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Perhaps the Dark Lord can be convinced to bend the truce for a week."

Hari flushed at the innuendo and the explicit images he sent through their link. It deepened when Edward choked as he turned his face away, a grin splitting his usually serious expression. Jasper snorted and laughed.

An hour later they headed home. Tom had his wand out ready to fling protective spells around them if the Hummer slid on the snowy roads. Hari had spelled snow chains on before they left the Cullens. Snow was now a foot deep and falling steadily. He noted that she was using magic to clear the road somewhat in front of them.

He didn't relax and put his wand away until they were safely parked in front of her house. "You know there is this thing called apparation." He muttered climbing from the muggle death trap.

Hari laughed and grabbed up snow. Balling it up she flung it at him. Tom stared at the splattered snow on his jacket. He eyed her stonily then bent and scooped up snow himself.

Hari yelped and ran.

Soon they were covered in snow and breathless. He was laying atop her in the deepening snow. Hari looked up at him flushed with cold and happiness. "I am glad there are things called drying and warming charms."

Tom chuckled and kissed her before helping her to her feet. They were both soaked to the bone. No one would believe that the Dark Lord had just spent half an hour having a snowball fight.

Entering the house, Hari darkened the windows and stripped from her wet clothes while lighting the fireplace with a silent spell.

Tom stripped out of his cold wet clothes as well. A few spells later their abandoned clothes were dry and draped over the sofa forgotten as the two lovers twined together on the soft carpet in front of the fire.

It was late when they finally stirred. Gathering their clothes they made their way to her room where Tom lit her fireplace before crawling into bed with her.

He woke suddenly in the middle of the night to a noise in the house. He reached for his wand and was on his feet between Hari and the door before coherent thought started.

"It's just Seth," Hari mumbled. "Come back to bed."

"You're certain." Tom relaxed slightly, but didn't move.

"Yes. Only he and the Cullens can enter the house once I'm asleep. I felt his signature pass the wards. His mom must have lost her temper again for him to come over so late."

Tom moved back to sit on the bed. "His mother harms him?"

Hari snorted. "Not possible physically. Emotionally…Sue isn't a horrible person exactly, but she is jealous and petty. She hates that Seth is my friend. She thinks I'm taking advantage of her son. Said so point blank in the local café one day. The sheriff came out and asked questions and checked out Seth's room and all that. Seth finally had to have Jacob, his pack Alpha, go tell Sue that nothing inappropriate was coming through the pack link and to drop it."

They could hear soft footsteps moving down the hall and the door at the far end opened and shut quietly.

Tom sighed and put his wand under the pillow and slid back under the covers pulling Hari against him. She settled against his warm, hard body with a moan. Her hands ghosted over his pecs and down his side to stroke over his tight rear.

"Sleep, Hari."

She sighed and wiggled over to press her back against him. She grinned when his cock poked her bum.

Jan 4

Tom woke alone. He scowled remembering the young shifter's arrival last night. His Hari was no doubt downstairs talking to the wolf instead of having morning sex with him.

He checked the balcony that was magically free of snow. Stepping outside he saw a world of white. There had to be four feet of snow on the ground if not more. He moved back into the house and shut the doors before treading lightly down the stairs.

He heard them talking before he reached the hallway.

"Leah is better now that we're in Jake's pack into of Sam's, but it's still hard for her to be around him. Mom doesn't get that. Leah came home hurting and bitter and snapping left and right. Mom went off about respect and how to behave and to grow up and move on. It was a fierce fight. Mom told her that if she couldn't show her respect, she could get out."

"She's twenty-two. She should move out anyway, Seth. Your mom wants to treat her like she's a kid still and she will keep doing it as long as your sister lives under her roof."

"I know that. Leah knows that. Forks is a small town. The res has less opportunities than Forks does. Leah doesn't have the money to move out."

"I'm not a halfway house, Seth. I love you like a brother, but your sister likes me just a smidge more than your mom does. I won't have that level of animosity in my home. I'm willing to help her find a place to live and a good job, but I won't let her move in here."

Seth suddenly stiffened and growled. His attention jerking to the hidden stairway. "Who else is here?"

"Tom."

Seth jerked his gaze from the hallway to Reese. "You brought him here?"

"Yes. We got here on the 2nd."

Tom descended the last step and crossed the hall to enter the main living area. A younger version of the man he saw at the club glared at him from the kitchen counter where he was eating pancakes and bacon. Hari was on the other side of the counter not eating pancakes and bacon.

She moved to his side and slid her arms around him. "Tom, this is Seth Clearwater. My second best friend here in Forks. Seth, this is my Tom."

Tom felt something tense inside him ease at the affectionate, possessive way she claimed him in front of this boy. "Good morning, Seth."

Seth glared. He knew this man had overheard the personal crisis he was going through and was embarrassed about it. Still, this was the man Reese loved. "Good morning." He shoved a hand through his hair and stood. "I should go."

"You should sit and eat and let us figure out a solution." She snapped.

She urged Tom to a stool then with a glare at Seth, who caved and settled back on his stool, she moved into the kitchen and quickly made pancakes for Tom. She pulled bacon that was being kept warm from the oven and set a plate in front of him with a bowl of diced fruit and syrup for the pancakes. She placed a cup of tea beside his plate then resumed nibbling her own pancake.

"Okay, Leah won't leave the area so that limits our options. She has a job but it doesn't pay well enough for her to move out. Would she accept money from me to get her own place?"

"No she has too much pride."

"I take it when the Cullens go to England that Jacob who is the pack's alpha will be going as well?" Tom asked out of the blue.

"I'm assuming so. He wouldn't do well separated from Nessie over that large a distance for very long."

"Then have Seth here and his sister go as well. It isn't a solution, but it is breathing space for tempers to cool and a solution to be found."

"Mom isn't going to let me go." Seth whined dejectedly.

Hari moved to snuggle against Tom. She wasn't hungry anyway so she banished the mangled remains of her breakfast. "Why not? She doesn't dislike the Cullens. You aren't going with me. I'm here. You'll be in England. Jacob will be there as well. He's both of yours' alpha. If Carlisle and Esme ask, she might agree. You'll be someone Nessie's age for her to hang out with."

Seth perked up a bit. "Maybe. When are they going?"

"Not until February."

"A month." He sighed. "It'll have to do."

Hari's phone rang. "How much you want to bet it's Alice or one of them calling on her say so." She said as she moved to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Tell Seth he is very hard to see around, but our English vacation has gone very blurry indicating that they are going with us and the dates seemed to have changed. Carlisle will wait a few days then go ask his mother."

Hari laughed. "Alice says you are hard to see around, but their English vacation has gotten very blurry which indicates you two are going and the dates have changed. Carlisle is going to wait a few days then go ask your mum. Thanks, Alice."

"You're welcome."

She hung up.

Hari took the plate from Seth and set it in the sink. "Go run off all that upset."

Seth headed out the door. He shifted as he jumped off her porch landing in the snow as a wolf.

"Bloody hell," Tom murmured staring at the huge wolf that took the teen's place. The snow was extremely deep but it barely reach the middle of his chest.

The wolf turned and grinned wolfishly at him before bounding through the snow and into the forest.

"And he is a small one. The others have probably six to nine inches at the shoulder on him."

Jan 6th

Patrice Sellers looked at the crowd forming outside the building and wanted to both cheer and whimper. With this many parents enrolling their children the schools were guaranteed to be a success. They might even have to build another one. On the other hand, it was going to be a long, difficult day. "Open the doors," she ordered squaring her shoulders.

Marcus Louvre opened the door and stepped outside. Casting a Sonorous he started talking. "Attention everyone."

He paused until silence descended. "Everyone wants this to go smoothly as possible today so there will be no shoving or insulting going on. You will enter in a mature and orderly fashion. There are four stations. Each station has five desks. The first station will go over your paper work and create a file for each child. Then you will go to the second station and get a list of what classes your child will be attending and a basic outline of what they will be learning in each class and get your school supplies. The school supplies are paid for. The third station will make an appointment for each child to see the school medi-witch or wizard and get a complete physical. Any potions or treatments needed by the students will be paid for. If you have questions at the end of the procedures, station four will make an appointment to have those addressed. We understand that many of you are full-time working parents. If you need us to come in the evenings or very early in the mornings to settle your concerns, we will do that. We are here for you and for your children. We are striving to make things easier and better for everyone. Thank you."

He canceled the Sonorous and stepped back in propping the doors open. He waved the family at the front of the line in.

A harried looking young mother with a small child hesitantly entered the building. Patrice smiled at her and waved them both into seats. She opened a folder and held out her hand. "Enrollment forms."

The woman handed over two forms. One listing her information, where they lived and what she did for a living. It also stated if she was married or not and if there were other children at home. The second form listed her child's information – name, age, health issues, whether she could read or write or not, etc.

"Mystic Narson," Patrice murmured with a gentle smile and wrote the name in blue ink on the folder. "Age 5." She smiled at the little girl. "Excited to come to school and learn and play with other children?"

The girl nodded shyly.

Patrice read over the forms. "Everything seems to be in order here, Ms. Narson. Mystic will be in class from eight am until four pm. We will provide lunch and two snacks during the day. I see here that you have to be at work at seven thirty?"

"Yes, Miss. I'm still working out what to do with Mystic between seven thirty and eight but I'm determined that my girl will have a better education than I got."

Patrice made a note. "That is something we didn't think about." She sighed. "This is the reason we're having a short term so we can work out these issues. Let me speak with administrator. I'll see if we can't have someone here by seven o'clock for those whose work shifts start early. I'll let you know by next Monday."

The harried witch gave a relieved sob. "Thank you, Miss."

Patrice pat her hand. "Lady Potter and Lord Black along with the others are determined to educate all the children they can. I can't see it being a problem, but I can't promise it until I talk to management. You go on Station 2 and don't worry about it."

She watched the young mother hurry off and sighed. "Taffy," she called for one of the school's house elves. Take this note to Administrator Armand, please."

The house elf took the note and disappeared. Patrice filed the folder in the first years' drawer and waved the next family in.

By the end of the day they had registered one hundred children. Thirty five through seven year olds; forty-four eight through ten years old; twenty-one eleven through seventeen. The eleven through seventeen year olds would have two weeks of testing to see where they were academically and then they would be taken to Ollivander's and receive a wand if they didn't have one already. These first ones would have it rough because they would be pushed to learn what the lower years were learning as well as the skills and magic to have better working opportunities.

One hundred children in just one of the schools. The seven combined managed to enroll five hundred and eighty-six children in total.


	17. Chapter 17

Jan 7th

It was finally decided. Delaine Pfeiffer would be the new headmaster. He was known to be open minded and impartial. He was well educated beyond what Hogwarts taught having graduated and then went abroad to broaden and deepen his knowledge. He knew what schools outside of England were like and had ideas of improvement and change.

He had nothing against muggles or muggleborn but he supported the wizarding traditions and was adamant about bringing them back into practice.

BREAK

Delores Umbridge woke with a terrified cry. Where was she? What was happening? She had been in the hands of those dirty beasts for months perhaps years…she couldn't remember. Time had lost meaning in the dirt pit they had flung her into.

Then a wizard had arrived and she thought she was being rescued. She knew the wizard too. Lucius Malfoy. Pureblood. Excellent lineage. Powerful. He had sneered at her in disgust and made sure to stay out of her reach.

He had said something about a ritual and repairing damage to the lying Potter girl. She had to be imagining that. Surely Lord Malfoy wouldn't help a disgusting half-blood like Potter.

She scooted back across the stone floor she was lying on. It was so cold here without her lovely pink cardigan. She leaned against the stone wall and rubbed dirt encrusted hands over dirty arms.

A thin line of light appeared and she peered into the gloom as the light expanded and two shadowy people entered. "H…help me," she cried out.

A cruel laugh was her only answer.

A ball of light appeared, floating in the air between her and the two strangers.

"We are not here to help you, Delores Umbridge. You are here to help us."

Delores shivered at the dark cruelty in the voice.

"Crucio!"

Delores screamed as she jerked and flailed on the cold stone floor. Just when she thought she'd die from the agony it ceased. She lay sobbing. "Pl…please I…I can b…be useful. The…the minister…listens to me!"

"Yes, that's one reason you are here." A female voice stated coldly. "I do believe you sent dementors after me."

"P…Potter," Umbridge struggled upright. "I'll see you in Azkaban for this!"

Hari laughed. "Phantasmagoria," she snarled.

Umbridge screamed and began battling unseen foes while scuttling backward. "Get away! Stay away! Get off me!" She screamed and carried on for several minutes before Hari ended the curse.

Tom and Hari cast several more painful curses before leaving the bleeding, sobbing woman in the dark.

Jan 9

Sidney Alexander and Porpentina Whitby escorted Mr. Pfeiffer to Hogwarts early on the 8th. They met with McGonagall in the Headmaster's office.

"Acting Headmistress Minerva McGonagall meet the new Headmaster, Delaine Pfeiffer – Ravenclaw."

Minerva stood from her seat behind the desk and held out her hand. It wasn't this man's fault. Hopefully, he would be a fair and intelligent Headmaster. "Mr. Pfeiffer, pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Madam, the pleasure is mine. I know this is a difficult situation and everyone is going to be wondering about my credentials and personality. I'll be glad to answer questions. In fact, I think it best if I meet staff briefly before breakfast let them get a look at me so to speak."

"An excellent idea." McGonagall murmured.

Sidney clapped his hands together. "Well, then it looks as if we are done here. Headmaster Pfeiffer, all the best and don't hesitate to come to the Board with any questions or concerns. We are here to help."

He and Whitby left the office.

McGonagall and Pfeiffer eyed each other. Delaine sighed as she moved from behind the desk. "To set your mind somewhat at ease, Professor I do not intend to come in and start turning everything upside down. I will take my time and monitor things. I will watch and see what works and what doesn't. I will then discuss the changes I wish to make with the staff and be more than willing to listen to everyone's opinion on most things before making a decision."

"That is a relief to hear, Mr. Pfeiffer. This all came as quite a surprise. The staff is unsettled and so are the students."

"Well, hopefully I will be able to settle everyone's nerves. If possible, we'll hold off on large changes until the new term."

He and McGonagall walked down to the Great Hall together. McGonagall sent house elves out to make sure all the staff came to breakfast as well as students.

The staff was gathered in the staff room behind the High table when they walked in. McGonagall introduced them all.

"We will have a staff meeting Saturday after breakfast." Pfeiffer told them. "I've a few questions to ask and I'm sure you do as well. Like I told Deputy Headmistress McGonagall, I am not going to immediately begin changing things up. I want to observe for a while, but I do have ideas for change…a broadening of curriculum…updating, assistants…" he paused and chuckled slightly. "I'm getting ahead of myself in my excitement."

"May we ask about your qualifications, Headmaster Pfeiffer?" Professor Flitwick inquired politely.

"I graduated from Hogwarts. Ravenclaw." He nodded at the diminutive Head. "I then went to France, Australia, Japan and America and studied at their schools – classes not offered here as well as more in-depth studies on what is offered here. I have been assistant to the Headmaster at Salem Institute in America for two years. I sent Mandy to Hogwarts because she wished to continue the tradition." He looked at the doors. "Shall we go let the students know."

It was more statement than question as he started for the doors. The staff followed him out with mixed emotions. Upset that Dumbledore was gone, but a bit relieved as well since the disturbing facts about Dumbledore's life had come to light. Worry that this new man wouldn't do a good job. Hope that he would indeed change things and for the better.

Snape followed silently his face neutral as ever. Potter had declared publicly she wouldn't fight the Dark Lord practically giving him the win. His bills were passing in the Wizengamot and they didn't even know it since Potter was presenting them. The Dark Lord was appearing as Tom Riddle and gaining acceptance politically. Dumbledore had lost two legs of his power base and was teetering on the remaining one. The Dark Lord had freed the Board from Dumbledore's control and was working on freeing the Wizengamot. Now the Dark Lord had one of his unmarked followers as Headmaster of Hogwarts.

They were winning without massive amounts of bloodshed. And Potter was helping.

The rumors had reached his ears of the witch in the Dark Lord's life. The rumors were intriguing and disturbing. No one dared say anything directly…openly gossiping about his love life was dangerous. It was shocking enough that he had one. The Dark Lord had often satisfied his physical urges, but he had never had a witch or wizard in residence. No one slept in his bed. No one until now.

Finding out at Yule that it was Potter had been a massive shock. Even if he was furious that Dumbledore had lied about her childhood; even if it infuriated him that Lily's daughter had been abused growing up, he still despised Potter. He could only hope the Dark Lord tired of her soon. It shouldn't be long before she ran and hid again. Her constitution was apparently delicate if the small confrontations at Yule had her sicking up. Even if the red streaks in her eyes gave a contradiction to that supposition. Snape couldn't believe that the Dark Lord actually found the Light, arrogant witch intriguing. He wasn't sure how the man managed to have relations with her. The idea made him gag.

He turned his attention back to the present as staff took their places and McGonagall called for attention from the sleepy, curious students.

"The Board of Governors has hired a new headmaster. This is Delaine Pfeiffer. As of this morning, he is the new Headmaster of Hogwarts. Everyone make him welcome."

A smattering of applause sounded from the tables especially Ravenclaw. Pfeiffer smiled. It was a friendly, open smile. "Thank you, especially my House." He nodded at the Ravens. His daughter was beaming at him from the table. "Many of you already know my daughter, Mandy."

Mandy stood and waved and bowed to scattered laughter. She sat with a grin at her father.

"You will all see me wandering around over the coming months. If I must ask for directions, please do not send me to some remote, dusty section of the castle."

Chuckles and sly looks.

"I will be talking with staff and students trying to get a feel of the school and the current attitudes prevalent now. I'm sure things have changed since I was a student here. Please feel free to approach me with any questions or concerns you have."

He sat down and food appeared. Conversations broke out across the hall.

Jan 11

Delaine Pfeiffer watched the staff wander in and take seats for their first meeting with him. The Dark Lord had goals for Hogwarts. He had given him free rein practically on the when and how to implement them. Within the next three years was the broad guideline.

"The first thing I want to say is that we are going to reset the wards once school is out before you all go to well-deserved rests away for the summer. I spent the last two evenings looking at what has been done to them over the years and it's appalling. Suppression wards are layered into them heavily keeping students and staff from telling anyone outside the castle what is going on here. Loyalty to the Headmaster as well as suspicion of anyone not in your House especially Slytherin House are set to sweep over everyone very lightly each night. Those I removed over the last two nights which is why you may see me yawning today. It was exhausting just doing that small bit by myself while still adjusting to the burden of carrying the wards. The defenses have been lowered so that those meaning harm can enter even though the headmaster is alerted to their presence. We will firm up the wards cutting through the Forbidden forest so the dangerous creatures within **cannot** cross them nor will students be able to cross them within the Forest."

The staff for the most part gaped at him. Finally, Flitwick spluttered, "He's been laying compulsions on us every night?!"

"Yes. To be honest those of you with tenure and the upper level students will need to have a professional come and remove them. I have sent out a letter requesting that help to arrive the last week of school. As soon as exams are over each of you plus every fourth year and above will be seen to before leaving for the year. I expect next year to see drastic changes in most of the personalities."

"I can't believe Albus would do something like that," Professor Sprout murmured, outraged.

"That would be the loyalty compulsion at work." Snape drawled.

Sprout glared at him then transferred her glare to the table. "I'm tempted to send him a rare and not so innocuous plant as a late Yule gift."

Snape snorted softly. Sprout looked absentminded and maternal, but she had a mean streak in her when riled.

McGonagall was scowling fiercely. "Perhaps staff should be seen to sooner. If you could get the professional here within the next week or so and have them clear us over the weekend."

"I wasn't sure if you all would want to deal with it during the school year. It is going to cause severe headaches for tenured staff and you'll have drastic personality shifts at times."

"We will just be upfront and honest with the students about what is happening and why. It will be a unique experience for all of us."

"Very well." He jotted a note down. "I'll send a revised request to the professionals I'm asking to attend to the matter." He cleared his throat. "Now, I know you have all been doing things the same way now for ages." He passed out thin folders. "This is what several of the schools in Europe, Asia and America are teaching. The folders contain portfolios of each subject taught here now and what I want to introduce over the next year or so. They will expand when you open the portfolio. Go over them especially considering the subject you teach. Make notes – good or bad – be prepared to discuss revamping what you teach by end of February and to discuss the new classes I'm proposing by the end of May."

He leaned back and let them peruse the folders knowing that a strong reaction was coming.

Agatha Mosh sucked in a breath and looked up at him. "You're a Dark Traditionalist!"

Pfeiffer met her gaze placidly. "I am."

"You…you can't teach those things here!"

"I can. I will. I've discussed my plans and beliefs with the Board of Governors before I was hired." He held up a hand at the outrage and indignation that erupted. "Silence!" He snapped.

Everyone stopped talking as Power rolled over them.

Snape smirked at the shocked, affronted looks. Oh, yes…realize the days of Dumbledore's grandfatherly, benevolent act were gone. Pfeiffer was a good man. Neutral on most topics. Fair minded. Unbiased…mostly. He was powerful though and educated. He had firm beliefs and he would stand by them.

"I know what most of you think you know about the Olde Traditions and Sacred Days. I am not an extremist. I do not believe in sacrifice and orgies. I am not suggesting that we teach young children the perverted version of the days of celebration and thankfulness. I am willing to discuss my beliefs in detail with you as I did with the Board before they hired me. You will not screech and rail at me like an uneducated fish mongers' wife. Am I clear?"

They all nodded.

Pfeiffer reined in his Power. "I understand that out of fear born from misunderstandings and the desire to fit in with incoming muggleborn and severe reactions due to the Dark Lords Grindelwald and Voldemort that all Olde Ways were lumped together under Evil Dark Rituals. It is time to start correcting those misconceptions. Misconceptions that have led to hatred and bigotry; resentment and vengeful thoughts. Misconceptions that have led to many magicals having to live in the shadows. Misconceptions that have led to an imbalance in Nature and Magic itself."

"Perhaps an explanation of just what you intend to have taught is in order." Professor Keslar declared belligerently.

Pfeiffer sighed and called in house elves to bring in tea and coffee and sandwiches as this promised to be a longer meeting than anticipated.

Jan 12

Snape stepped out of the floo at Westmoor and made his way toward the Dark Lord's study. He wanted to know how Pfeiffer was being received by the staff at Hogwarts. It was easier for Snape to leave the school at the moment than the new headmaster so here he was.

He entered the foyer just as Potter came out of one of the side rooms. "Still here Potter. I would have thought the Dark Lord would have tired of you by now."

"And you'd be wrong as usual."

"What does he even see in you?" Snape asked contemptuously.

"I am vastly intriguing." Hari quipped as she moved past him.

"You are weak and cowardly. It makes me ill seeing you swagger about as if you are actually important."

"Crucio!" Hari hissed having reached her limit of taking his insults.

Snape fell to the floor writhing in pain even as his shocked brain registered that Potter was casting the cruciatus curse on him. He bit his lip until it bled refusing to scream.

Hari laughed coldly. "I've listened to your embittered tripe long enough. You will scream, Snape." She pushed more power and anger and hate into the spell.

Snape screamed. His back arching in agony until he thought it might break.

The agony ended abruptly.

Hari stared down at him a moment. "I am not my father or my mother. Do not insult me again," she finally stated coldly then moved to the stairs and ascended.

Snape lay on the floor shaking and trying to get his breath back. The girl's eyes had turned red! Her crucio had hurt more than the Dark Lord's ever had. How had Potter managed to even cast the curse much less so powerfully? His shocked gaze followed her up the stairs until she disappeared on the third floor.

Soft footfalls sounded near him then the Dark Lord bent and offered him a pain potion. "You'd best open your eyes, Severus. She is not James or Lily. She is not Light. And she is magically more powerful than I am."

Severus' hand shook as he swallowed the potion gratefully. "Yes, my lord," he murmured as his mind reeled. Potter was more powerful than the Dark Lord? Not Light? Since when? The girl had always been blindingly Light and mediocre.

Tom sighed. He had thought he was going to have to intervene earlier. Snape may be caustic but he was valuable. Tom hadn't been certain that Hari wasn't trying to destroy his mind she'd held the curse so long. Just when he had started to step forward she had ended the curse and stalked off without acknowledging his presence.

He reached down and helped his still shaking potions master to his feet. He led Snape to his study. "How was Pfeiffer taken?"

Snape settled into the comfortable chair and smirked. He twined his hands together in his lap to keep them from shaking. "Warily. The staff has discovered he is a Dark Traditionalist and not grandfatherly at all. On the whole though they seem to be willing to give him a chance as long as he doesn't try to introduce the extremes of the old pagan ways." He winced at how raspy and hoarse he sounded.

Tom nodded and proceeded to question Snape for another twenty minutes before allowing the still shaking man to leave. He knew that Snape had special potions in his chambers to offset the after effects of the cruciatus and part of the reason he kept him so long was so he would feel the reality of Hari's magic and personality a little longer.

BREAK

Umbridge whimpered and cowered into the far corner of the dank dark cell when she heard the door opening. Potter and the wizard with her had been down several times to torture her. She almost wished she was still with the filthy centaurs.

"Today your torture ends, Delores Umbridge." The wizard stated in a voice filled with dark anticipation.

Magic washed over her and she began to scream and struggle as she was lifted onto an altar that rose from the center of the room. Ropes wrapped around her arms, middle and legs tying her firmly to the stone.

"Unus ausus est mater tua, qui videndi Obscurum volutpat. Ecce tibi alter maligne nocuit. Quæsumus, obscura, mater, crudelis, ut secet te transferunt sanguinem in pinna, et filia tua, quæ illata est in turpis venefica eis. Oramus ulta crudelitatis indigno punire." (Dark Mother see the one that has defied one of your favorites. See the one that harmed yours with malicious intent. We plead, Dark Mother, that you transfer the cruel cuts of the blood quill from your daughter to the foul witch that inflicted them. We beg you to punish the unworthy one for the cruelty she inflicted.)

Hari bit her lip as fire flared on the back of her right hand. The silvery scars glowed then lifted into the air and drifted toward the bound witch that was writhing and screaming in agony. Blood dripped from Umbridge's bound hands onto the floor.

Tom wrapped an arm around Hari's waist to support her. He watched worriedly as the etched sentence glowed brightly before lifting from her. He heard her soft exhalation then she relaxed against him turning to watch Umbridge.

Multiple flares of light startled them and they stepped closer. Glowing lines of script began appearing all over her exposed flesh. Blood was now flowing in thin rivulets from all over.

"Everyone she's used the quills on," Tom murmured.

"I do love the Dark Mother." Hari murmured in a darkly pleased voice.

When the other worldly presence finally dissipated Delores Umbridge lay still and cold. Justice had been served. All that was left was removing the evidence.

Jan 13

Patrice grinned as she watched the quill address the letters going out to the families of the newly enrolled students. Basically it stated that there would be staff and breakfast available starting at six am for those whose work schedules caused a conflict with getting their children to the school. In addition, someone would remain with the children after school until six pm and a snack would be provided as well.

She couldn't wait for the school term to start next Monday. She had no doubts that there would be stressful days where she wanted to do nothing more than go home, crawl in bed and sob but the majority of the days she firmly believed would be very rewarding as children who had no hope of an education and a better lot in life began to realize that they now had opportunities they never would have had before.

What none of them realized was that the group of overseers were going around to the different businesses and talking to them about hiring on the older children after they graduated. Those that agreed to consider it would come by the school one week toward the end of the term and discuss the positions open with the students and interview the soon to be graduates.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: For Scubakat – another chapter.

Jan 15

Sirius entered the Wizengamot chambers and wondered how Dumbledore had retained his position what with being kicked off the ICW and being fired from Hogwarts. He thought about the week in St. Johns talking with Hari and getting to know a bunch of wolf Shifters and vegan vampires.

A lot of his views had been called into question and discussed. Having the discussion about Light and Dark views with the others present had presented even more different viewpoints and he and Remus had spent many sleepless nights re-thinking their positions.

The books Hari loaned them to read made him think hard as well. She gave Remus books on blood related healing spells to read there as well. The fact that these books were banned from England was something to think about to. These books would enlighten people to the nature of Light and Dark; would lessen the prejudice and fear.

Brianne had listened to him. She watched patiently as he paced about the room whining about the Dark and his family and how he had spent his life trying to be a Light wizard and now his Light goddaughter had gone Dark. They had discussed what Hari had told him her beliefs were and the horrific suspicion he had of who Hari's boyfriend was.

Brianna was raised in Europe and had a broader more open mindset than British magicals. She confirmed that many healers used blood magic in their practice and that parseltongues were greatly admired in many countries. She finally told him simply to meet with them and discuss things. Not argue; not lose his famous temper, but really listen to them and judge on what they were saying and doing not what his family did or what others told him about them.

Now he found himself in an awkward position. He wanted to have more discussions. He needed to figure out for himself what Riddle really stood for because he wasn't as blind or stupid as Hari apparently hoped he was. It was clear that she was in communication with Riddle and that she didn't consider him to be the same as Voldemort. Merlin the way her face lit up when talking about Tom Riddle.

They had watched a movie one night in St. Johns. Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Two very different personalities. One body. Dr. Jekyll horrified at the actions of Mr. Hyde, but unable to control him. Like Moony when Remus didn't take wolfsbane. Moony would rip a human to pieces and not feel remorse. Remus would be sick for days afterwards, but Sirius wouldn't blame Remus for Moony's actions. Dumbledore had driven young Riddle to desperation. Desperation – horcruxes. Horcruxes had created Voldemort – Britain's Mr. Hyde as remorseless as Moony. Destroying the horcruxes had put Tom Riddle back in control – Dr. Jekyll, Remus.

Sirius and Remus noted that Hari hadn't rid herself of her own soul sliver but hadn't brought it up to her. Issues had to be settled between them and the rift that had begun to develop needed to be healed before they addressed such a sensitive issue. She was aware that the goblins could remove it and must have her reasons for not doing so.

Sirius spied Malfoy starting to exit his private room. With a deep breath he moved to intercept him.

"Lord Malfoy," he murmured from a cautious distance.

Malfoy twitched slightly; eyed him warily. "Lord Black."

"May I have a private word? Best behavior. I swear."

Malfoy paused then nodded and stepped back into his room. Black entered and Malfoy shut the door activating privacy wards.

Sirius eyed Malfoy a moment then shored up his resolve. "I have been having some enlightening conversations with my goddaughter. She has made me realize that my…views may be out of kilter. I would like the opportunity to have frank discussions on the Dark views you hold and just what goals you are promulgating. My friend, Remus Lupin would like to be included."

Lucius watched Black's gaze flick down to his forearm and back up to hold his gaze forthrightly. He barely managed to contain his shock. Black was entertaining Dark ideas and goals for his goddaughter? He gathered his wits about him. "Would the two of you like to have these conversations with me or…someone else, Lord Black?"

Sirius drew in a breath. "You, at least to begin with. Hari has been very discreet, but she is my goddaughter and I have an idea of what she is not telling me. I lost twelve years of her life. I am determined not to lose the rest. We won't support someone bent on terror and tyranny though. Not even for her."

Lucius' eyes widened at the brash statements, but then again Sirius Black was a Gryffindor. He took a minute to think about it then nodded. "Where would you be comfortable meeting to have these discussions?"

"I don't believe either of us would be at ease behind the other's wards."

"No." Lucius shifted slightly. "I know of a small restaurant in Lisbon – Marseille LeBeau's – they offer private dining rooms. My wife may want to come. It has been awhile since she has seen her cousin and she, at times, explains things better than I."

Sirius took a breath and nodded. "Tomorrow at noon? The four of us?"

"Acceptable."

Lucius moved to open the door.

"Malfoy."

Lucius paused with his hand on the door handle.

"Is he serious about her?"

Lucius looked back, startled anew, and saw the honest worry in Black's eyes. He sighed. "I believe so." He opened the door and stepped into the hall.

_His goddaughter and the Dark Lord. _Sirius shivered and whined softly before he pulled himself together and strode from the room.

The Dumbledore that called the meeting into order was not the congenial wizard that he usually portrayed. He was furious. His eyes glinted today not with benevolence, but with barely restrained fury.

"I must demand, Mr. Tessron, that you inform Lady Potter that her presence is required. She will quit hiding wherever she is and return at once to answer for the allegations she made the day she disappeared along with the false allegations she made that forced the Board to remove me from Hogwarts."

"The report the Board of Governors received was sent anonymously and had no signature." Lucius refuted. "That Lady Potter sent it is a guess, a desperate guess made by a man whose foul deeds are becoming public knowledge. The report was corroborated by twelve students, three from each House."

Dumbledore glared at him. How dare he?! How dare they call him to task?! He was their leader! He knew what had to happen for the Greater Good. "Do none of you wonder why Lady Potter is being championed by Lord Malfoy, Voldemort's right hand man? Perhaps Potter didn't flee from the war. Perhaps she switched sides."

Lucius inhaled sharply at the blatant accusation. Before he could respond he was cut off.

"Perhaps this is a desperate attempt to switch attention from you to a sixteen year old." Arthur Weasley snapped.

He had realized since a bit before the last session that his devotion to Dumbledore was fading. He had spent the past few weeks reexamining the past and came to the conclusion that he had been under some type of compulsion to support Dumbledore even when he disagreed with him. That compulsion had been removed by someone subtly. He had thought had about who had been around him in the days before the realization hit and narrowed it down to a handful of Dark or Neutral voting members.

At the last session he noticed that Filsmer and Brody had been slightly confused and angry as well. They had met and discussed things. They had all come to the same conclusion after pulling their voting records and wondering why they had voted as they had on some issues.

Dumbledore was staring at him now. It was one thing to cast doubts on Malfoy. He was a known Dark Wizard and Marked even if it had been by a so-called Imperious command. Weasley was Light. So Light he was blinding.

"I agree with Weasley." Lady Longbottom spoke up rarely, but when she did she carried weight. "The ICW denounced you and removed you from their ranks. The Board of Governors investigated claims against you and found enough evidence to remove you as headmaster. Perhaps the Wizengamot should follow their example and truly look into your past actions and associations, Mr. Dumbledore."

Dumbledore nearly radiated fury. His magic flickering into view as it struggled against his control, wanting to lash out and destroy those who would vilify and stand against him. "How dare you question my integrity or my actions, Madam. I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Defeater of Grindelwald. Leader of the Light."

"And supposed co-conspirator with Grindelwald in Muggle domination until you had a spat with him." Lord Ackerley stated.

"The Leader of the Light shouldn't fear investigation." Amelia Bones added. "I was there with my niece when the Board questioned them. They had to remove heavy layers of compulsions from the children."

Dumbledore's fury overrode his common sense. His magic lashed out viciously at Bones. Only the fact that several members had been expecting his temper to explode allowed them to react in time to save her life.

Everyone stared at him in shock except Black, Malfoy, Longbottom and Gaffe who had all quickly shielded Madam Bones. They turned to stun and incarcerate Dumbledore. He quickly blocked their spells and rushed from the chamber.

The three men rushed after him. He had enough of a head start to elude them to the lifts. He traded several spells with them as he grappled with the lift doors and cast a strong shield once inside the lift until he was out of sight.

The people in the lobby of the Ministry gawked as a clearly furious Dumbledore rushed from the lifts running across the lobby, knocking people aside in his haste to get to the floo system. He disappeared in a wash of green flames just as Black, Malfoy and Gaffe appeared and dashed forward as well.

They stopped and glared at the empty fireplace.

Dumbledore had finally shown his true colors.

On the way back to the Wizengamot chambers, Black looked at Malfoy. Lucius nodded. He would be sure Potter was warned.

Pandemonium ruled inside the chambers until Madams Longbottom, Bones and Roulat sent off deafening bangs from their wands.

"Now," Madam Longbottom looked down her long nose at them. "Stop acting like frightened children and start acting like the important members of society that you are."

Lord Preece rose to his feet. "For the record, I submit Albus Dumbledore be removed as Chief Warlock."

"I second the motion." Arthur Weasley declared loudly.

Madam Bones nodded. "All in favor?"

All but three hands went up.

"Albus Dumbledore is removed from the position of Chief Warlock. Nominations will be accepted at an Emergency meeting next Wednesday. I have a warrant to issue and none of us are settled enough to make an informed decision today. This meeting is adjourned."

FORKS

Lucius made his way to Westmoor as soon as the Wizengamot session ended. He was now in the Dark Lord's study across from him and Potter. "Dumbledore demanded Mr. Tessron summon Lady Potter to account for her accusations of July and blamed the report the Governors received on her. He accused her of not fleeing the war, but switching sides when I stated the report was received anonymously and casting blame on her was an attempt to refocus attention away from him."

They all jumped to their feet, wands out as a house elf popped into the room.

"It is Dobby," the house elf squeaked flinging up a shield as the two wizards sent powerful stunners at him.

"Stop," Hari cried out. "It's Dobby. He's loyal to me."

Dobby held out a note in a shaking hand. His eyes round with fear as he realized who his Hari was with.

"It's okay Dobby. They won't harm you." Hari murmured reaching for the note.

Tom stopped her. "Who is the note from, elf?"

"It is from Miss Hari's godfather, Lord Black, Mister Dark Lord, Sir."

Hari snorted. _Mister Dark Lord, Sir._ She snickered at Tom's affronted glare.

Tom let go of her arm and let her take the note.

She read it quickly going white. "He's telling me about Dumbledore. He's quicker than you, Lucius." She passed the note to Tom. She drew parchment and quill to her and wrote back telling him she was safe and would take added precautions. She handed the note to Dobby and sent him off.

Tom looked at her worriedly. She was white as snow. He knew that feeling. The feeling that a more experienced less moral wizard was after you. He had fled to Europe and Asia disappearing as completely as possible and learning as much as he could as quickly as he could. He didn't think Hari would. "Perhaps you should finish recounting today's events, Lucius."

Malfoy settled back into his chair. "A heated discussion ensued ending in Weasley, Longbottom and Bones accusing him and demanding the Wizengamot investigate him as the ICW and the Board has. Dumbledore lost control and attacked Madam Bones. I, Lords Black and Gaffe and Madam Longbottom were alert enough to shield her. Dumbledore then fended off our attempts to stun and incarcerate him and ran from the chamber escaping through the lobby's floo system." He looked at Hari seriously. "Be very careful Lady Potter wherever you are when you are not here. He has nothing to lose now and will most assuredly come after you."

Hari and Tom were both stunned into silence by his recounting and Black's abbreviated telling. In six months, Dumbledore had lost all his positions because of her. He would most definitely hunt her down.

"I won't throw Light spells at him if he shows up at my home." Hari murmured. "I'm not the weak witch he last saw."

Tom drew in a sharp breath and exhaled. The absolute fury he felt at the thought of Dumbledore hunting Hari down and hurting her surprised him. He suddenly realized that he was in love with the witch at his side. Had been for a while. "Call your solicitor, Hari. I know you added some intent based protections to your wards. Have them check them over. Tell them who is after you. Beef them up beyond what is reasonable."

Hari jerked her gaze over to him at the raw fury and panic and…something she felt sizzling over their link. She nodded. "Alright. I will as soon as I get back home."

"Now. You have the means to contact them with you, yes?"

"Tom…"

"Please do not argue with me on this. Dumbledore is searching for your home as we speak. I do not want you to portkey home to find he has breached your wards and is waiting for you."

Hari stared at him. No one had ever been this afraid for her before. His voice shook with emotion. She nodded and pulled parchment and pen to her. She quickly wrote a letter to Mr. Willoby and put it in her messenger pouch that she had on her today since Mr. Tessron might need to contact her. "Willoby," she murmured activating it.

Tom's hand trembled slightly as he took hold of hers. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." _He scares me too._

_He is the only one that has ever scared me once I came to my maturity. _

Lucius cleared his throat. "Lord Black approached me before the session started. He asked for a private conversation. In my room with wards raised, he informed me that his goddaughter, Remus Lupin and he have had some enlightening conversations that are causing them to reassess their views and requested an opportunity to have a frank discussion with me in a neutral location on the Dark views I hold and the goals I am promulgating. He stated they had lost twelve years of your life, Lady Potter and they are determined not to lose the rest."

Color drained from Hari's face again. This on top of the news about Dumbledore was almost more than she could handle at once. The room spun about her.

Tom stared. "Black is asking about our views and goals? He insinuated that he knows Hari is with me?" He asked as he unconsciously rubbed her back in gentle circles trying to calm her.

Lucius cleared his throat. "After we agreed to meet tomorrow at noon at Marseille LeBeau's, he outright asked me if 'he' was serious about his goddaughter."

"He…" Tom murmured. "Black asked you if I was serious about his goddaughter?" Shock was clear in his voice.

Hari moaned and dropped her head in her hands when Lucius nodded. "He knows? He knows…that we…" Hari trailed off with a small whimper thinking about what exactly Moony and Padfoot apparently knew. She swallowed noisily. "I swear I said nothing. I…I don't know how he…"

Tom stroked the back of her neck soothingly. "It's fine, Hari. It'll be fine."

"Your answer, Lucius?" Tom asked after he calmed Hari slightly.

Lucius swallowed. "That I believed so."

Tom stared at his follower a long moment before shifting his attention to the distraught witch beside him. Lucius was correct. He was serious about Hari. It would hurt her badly if her godfather cast her off. Her panic was leeching through her shields. "Calm down, Hari. He is meeting with a Malfoy to learn our views. He is not turning from you. He sent the note after the conversation. He is reaching out to connect with you. He is still trying to protect you."

Hari leaned back and nodded weakly. "I know. I don't know why I'm panicking. I was prepared for him to hate me and break all ties when he found out. Now he's guessing and he's reacting better than I could have hoped so why am I…" she trailed off with an embarrassed look at Lucius.

Rambling. She was rambling and spilling emotions and…

She jerked from the chair and shifted to her animagus form and padded out of the room before either man could respond to her sudden action.

"My lord, I didn't mean to upset her." Lucius murmured, honestly distressed. He had come to respect the young witch over the past months.

"I believe you. I'm not sure what has her so upset. Be convincing tomorrow, but remain honest. I don't want him to say he accepts us then turn against her later."

"Yes, my lord." Lucius stood, bowed and swept from the room.

Tom sighed and went after Hari.

Jan 16

Tom scowled at the sound of Hari getting sick again. Whatever was going on wasn't the brandy and it wasn't a stomach virus. She had been sick at Yule and been picky about what she ate especially at breakfast ever since. The past week it had gotten worse not better. He summoned Emily.

Emily was in the suite when Hari came out of the bathroom. Hari stared at her then glared at Tom. "I'm fine…it's no big deal…a stomach virus or stress from everything we've learned or something."

"It's the 'or something' that worries me." Tom retorted. "Maybe it was the brandy or something you ate at Yule. Maybe it's the stress of everything, but you've been picky since Yule and were sick four of the last five mornings."

Emily frowned now. "Brandy?"

"She started throwing up at Yule. We thought the brandy didn't sit well. She's thrown up randomly since then and four out of five mornings this week.

Emily stared at him then at Hari. They were glaring at each other obstinately. Her gaze flickered back and forth several times before she shook herself and smiled gently at Hari. "Well a quick diagnostic should get to the bottom of it. You have been doing a lot of portkeying and are dealing with a lot for your age. It could just be an upset stomach."

Hari sighed at Tom's unrelenting stare. She crossed to the bed and flopped down on it.

Emily laughed at her put out expression and cast the diagnostic. "Oh," she muttered faintly surprised at the results.

Tom stared at the results, stunned. His gaze flicked to Hari's. She was looking just as shocked as he did. The color had drained from her face.

Pregnant.

How had… Tom frowned as he stopped to actually think about it. He couldn't once remember casting the contraceptive charm on Hari in all this time. He groaned. How could he have forgotten? He never forgot? He couldn't, wouldn't blame her. She had been a complete innocent. He was the experienced one. In over fifty years he had never failed to cast the damn charm! He usually even checked to make sure the females weren't in the fertile portion of their cycle.

Hari watched Tom frown. She could feel his alarm and guilt through their link. She could feel him castigating himself. He was angry. Upset. Tears pricked her eyes. Pregnant. And he was not happy about it.

Emily gained Hari's attention quietly. It was obvious the Dark Lord was not happy with the situation. Hari wasn't looking happy either, but hers was more shock than upset. Emily gave Hari a few morning sickness potions and told her she would return with more. "We'll talk more when I return with the potions."

Hari nodded. "Thanks, Emily. You should probably go now."

Emily touched her arm in sympathy then made her way out.

Hari curled up on the bed and watched Tom berate himself for getting her pregnant. Finally, she rose from the bed and began packing her things. Dumbledore after her. Pregnant. She was making his life more complicated. He wasn't happy at all right now. Obviously, she had worn out her welcome. She wouldn't make him kick her out. She would leave of her own accord. Her wards were strengthened to the nth degree by Willoby's warding team who had gathered and apparated to her property within half an hour of getting her message.

"What are you doing?" Tom asked quietly after a couple of minutes.

"Packing. I'm making your life more difficult with Dumbledore and now this. You are obviously not happy about this so I figured I'd go home."

Tom could feel the tears she wasn't shedding. She thought he was angry and upset that she carried his child. He rose and crossed to take her in his arms. "Stop. Dumbledore has been a thorn in my side since before I was your age. I don't want you to leave. You're sixteen, Hari. I should have remembered the contraceptive charm. I never forget the charm yet I now realize that I never cast it with you. Not once. This is my fault. I'm angry with myself not you."

"Because you don't want children." Her voice shook with hurt. "You haven't had a child in all this time and now here I am…pregnant." She gave a little sob at the end as it started to really sink in.

"Because you are sixteen even if you have aged yourself and we haven't even discussed the future much less children." He took a breath. "I am not unhappy about the baby. I have never had a child because I never met anyone who didn't fear me once I was of an age to think about having a family. I wasn't going to have the mother of my child be a groveling minion. I am upset about how it happened. I don't even know if you wanted children…my children."

Hari leaned against his chest with a sob. "I hadn't thought that far ahead." She drew in a ragged breath. "We haven't even talked about how we feel about each other. We're waging war. I live in America."

Tom pressed his lips to her crown. "I am hopelessly in love with you. I'm waging war not you. And you can still portkey for several months before you have to decide if you want to live here or not."

Hari had frozen at _hopelessly in love with you._ "You…you love me?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Good. That's good. I was afraid to say it cause I wasn't sure how you felt about it. I know we said we were in a relationship and it wasn't just sex, but you are the Dark Lord and I'm just sixteen even if I'm physically twenty-two and..."

"Are you trying to say you love me too?" Tom murmured amused despite the situation.

"Yes…yes, I love you."

Tom heaved out a sigh of relief. When she hadn't immediately returned the sentiment he had worried she wasn't in love with him. He had taken her family from her, tried to kill her several times and was seventy to her sixteen despite his late twenties looking body.

He prodded her over to a chair and sat down pulling her down on his lap. His hand splayed over her belly. Pregnant. Sweet Circe!

Hari leaned her head on his shoulder. Her hand slid over his. "I haven't even told Sirius that I'm dating you. How do I drop this on him?"

Tom gave a bark of laughter. He would deny forever the slightly hysterical edge to it. "I don't know, love. We'll figure it out."


	19. Chapter 19

Jan 16 noon

Lucius and Narcissa were calling on all their past experience to hid the nerves they were feeling as they entered Marseille LeBeau's private dining room. Lord Black and Remus Lupin would soon be here to discuss the true goals and beliefs of the Dark Lord.

Lucius was tasked with winning the two wizards over to their side to make Potter happy. Potter, it was becoming more and more certain, was going to be their Dark Lady.

Lucius shook his head slightly. The Dark Lord looked at Potter and his eyes went soft and warm with real affection. He was solicitous around her. Gentle. Protective.

Lucius had to admit Potter had been a surprise. He had spent the past six years hearing from Severus and to a lesser degree Draco go on and on about the Light's Savior – her arrogance, her disregard for tradition, her hatred of all things Dark or Slytherin. Now to find out that she had apparently been tied up in compulsions cast by Dumbledore and hiding what part of herself was free from him. She was Dark Grey and getting Darker. She was confident, but not arrogant. Her disregard had really been ignorance. The Dark Lord was educating her and she was soaking it up; gravitating to the Old traditions and the Dark observances like she had finally found her way home.

The door open and a waiter bowed Black and Lupin into the room.

Lucius nodded at them in greeting. "Lord Black, Mr. Lupin feel free to examine the room. We wish you to be at ease."

Two wands appeared and the men checked for spells, traps, compulsions. Finally, they sheathed their wands.

"Narcissa, it is nice to see you again." Sirius said with real warmth. He had truly liked his cousin growing up.

Narcissa smiled and when Lucius subtly prodded her she gave in and crossed the room to kiss her cousin on the cheek. "I have missed you, Sirius."

They moved to the table and settled in. They spent a few minutes looking at the menu and ordering by tapping selections with their wands.

Sirius looked up at Lucius Malfoy. Sharp gray eyes met silver brazenly. "Riddle knows you're here?"

The Malfoys twitched at the use of their lord's muggle name. Lucius inhaled and settled his mind. It would do no good to snap at Potter's godfather and upset her.

"Yes. He wishes us to be…honest with the two of you."

"That has to be difficult."

Lucius smiled. "Slytherins can be very honest, Lord Black when honesty is the best path to follow."

A discreet knock warned them before the door opened and a waiter brought in their meals. After being reassured that everything was as ordered, the waiter left the room and privacy wards activated.

Sirius jumped right in. "Hari and I discussed the Sacred days at length especially Mabon and Beltane. I'm assuming, of course, that you celebrate them."

"We do."

"I know the Black's sacrificed young animals during Mabon." Narcissa murmured. "Most Dark families don't only the cruelest and most depraved do. If we are truly searching for guidance, we offer up a small amount of our own blood, but usually we offer up a small roast or bird of some type that has already been killed and prepared for a meal like chicken or duck."

"No one is forced to participate. There are families that don't celebrate Mabon." He glanced down and drew in a breath. Honesty. "The Dark Lord himself abstains from the day."

Sirius and Remus stared at him. "He doesn't celebrate Mabon?"

"No. His reasons are his own and I won't broadcast my unsubstantiated opinions on the matter."

"Huh."

The Malfoys smirked at the flabbergasted looks.

"Beltane however he usually participates in wholeheartedly."

Black scowled darkly then he recalled Hari saying her man understood her reluctance and wasn't forcing the issue. Still. If he was with his goddaughter, he shouldn't be sticking his dick in anyone else even during a sacred celebration.

Lucius chuckled at his dark scowl. "I am sure he will be circumspect this coming Beltane."

Everyone, even Narcissa, gaped at his blatant insinuation.

Lucius leaned back sipping his wine and stared at them. "It is why you are here, is it not? The suspicion of involvement? Did we not tacitly admit to it yesterday?"

Black blew out a stunned breath. "Yes…yes, we did. I was still hoping I was wrong."

"You are not." Lucius paused. "She is terrified you will cast her off. With Dumbledore on the hunt I assumed we should not dance around the issue, but move to consolidate around her."

Black stared at him. Remus growled, his eyes going gold. "She's my cub. I'll rip Dumbledore apart if he harms her." Remus growled. "There may be yelling, but there won't be any casting off." He snarled glaring at them and at Black.

"No casting off. She's my pup too, Moony." Black patted his arm reassuringly.

Remus' eyes turned back to warm brown. "Make sure she knows that, Padfoot."

"I will."

The Malfoys traded glances. It had been a risk, but it had paid off.

"What else are you wondering about?"

"I take it the schools, the muggleborn indoctrination and the orphanage bills are Riddle's?"

"Yes."

Black and Remus was silent a moment as they took a bite of very good steak giving everyone time to think.

Remus' head jerked up as scent memories came to the forefront of his mind. The scent on her at the beach and the scent of the wizard at Gringotts. "The day we met her at Gringotts. Was that Riddle or a messenger?"

"I didn't see who met her."

"Late twenties, early thirties. About six foot, dark chestnut hair, dark blue eyes, high cheekbones. Exuded arrogance."

"It sounds like the Dark Lord."

"Merlin." Black whimpered. "It makes more sense now. I kept picturing Vol…his snake like face and thinking she'd gone around the bend."

Narcissa laughed gaily. "Yes, I can see that reaction. He has not been like that for over a year now."

Sirius slumped back in his seat. "I was having serious doubts to her sanity." He muttered making Lucius snort in amusement.

Remus shifted in his seat. "Back to the topic at hand. His goals. Why bring in the muggleborn early? Why orphanages for them? I thought he hated muggleborn and despised half-bloods."

"No. That all began when he became Voldemort. He lost sight of all he had originally wanted and believed in. Tied to him as we were with the Mark we could do nothing but follow his lead even as we tried to find a way to end the madness. Now Tom Riddle has returned and Voldemort is gone."

Black and Remus traded uneasy glances. They weren't sure his followers knew about the horcruxes especially about Hari. "Do you know what caused the madness or why it disappeared?"

The Malfoys stilled. "It is not common knowledge. We," Lucius nodded at Narcissa, "have an inkling…a supposition, but our Lord has never actually said."

Sirius met their gaze. "What we say in here is confidential. You'll only share it with him and Hari?" He shuddered as he joined them together blatantly for the first time.

Lucius smiled at him. "It does take getting used to. Severus still froths at the mouth."

The two wizards laughed at that before sobering up. "Dumbledore told us about…what was in the diary that Hari destroyed."

Lucius froze. "Did he?" He asked silkily. "And what else did Dumbledore tell you about my lord?"

Remus met his gaze calmly. "That there was more than one. That most had been destroyed. We did a lot of research on hearing about them. Destroying them would not have given him his sanity back."

Lucius leaned back. This was dangerous ground. "I am not denying your suppositions. I will say I don't have permission to discuss this topic and feel extremely uneasy having broached it as little as we have. I won't discuss it further without my lord's permission."

Sirius' face clouded then he saw Lucius rubbing his forearm absently. The Dark Lord could punish Malfoy terribly if angered. He nodded. "Fair enough. I'll accept that his sanity has returned and leave it be for now."

"Thank you," Narcissa murmured earnestly.

"The Dark Lord wants all magicals removed from their muggle homes eventually. He doesn't care what blood runs in their veins. As Lady Potter outed to all of Britain, he himself is a half-blood. He does want to reduce muggle influence on our society. He wants to bring the Dark and Light sides of Magic back into balance."

"He wants to rule." Sirius stated boldly.

"Yes. He doesn't want to be a cruel dictator. Light families won't find themselves being ostracized or hunted down and persecuted. We need both sides of Magic practiced for Harmony to exist."

Sirius rubbed his face. His mind in turmoil. His beliefs shaken. "Is my goddaughter in England or not?"

Lucius shrugged. "She comes and goes as she pleases. She has a permanent portkey. The Dark Lord is quite fond of her, Lord Black. He had her contact her solicitor to reinforce her wards _beyond what is reasonable_ was his phrase when they were told of Dumbledore's actions yesterday."

Sirius dropped his hands to his lap and stared at the table. He shifted to look at Remus who looked back gravely. Remus nodded. Sirius sighed. He looked at Malfoy. "We want to meet with them. We'll come to his home if they wish. I want this out in the open between us. I'm tired of my goddaughter hiding things from me and I know it is tearing her up to do so."

"I'll let them know."

"Thank you. Now…does he intend to dismantle the Ministry and the Wizengamot if he wins?"

"He definitely intends to overhaul the Ministry. He hasn't mentioned the Wizengamot."

The conversation lasted through the meal and into desert and coffee.

FORKS

Hari was on pins and needles. The Malfoys were discussing Tom's goals and views with her godfathers. What if they wouldn't believe them? What if they didn't agree with them? Malfoy and Sirius were known to be at odds with each other. What if they fought? What if Sirius and Remus wanted nothing to do with her now?

"Look Amycus, little Potter is all alone and wandering the manor."

"I see Alecto. She obviously isn't aware that bed warmers are supposed to stay in bed not wander around the Dark Lord's manor."

Hari looked up from her nervous pacing to find she was in one of Westmoor's many sitting rooms and the Carrow siblings had come in while she was distracted. They were now between her and the only door.

"Maybe we should teach her a lesson." Alecto murmured cruelly.

Amycus licked his lips. "I would love to teach the whore a lesson."

"Go away. I am in no mood to deal with the two of you." Hari snarled.

Fury bloomed on their squat, ugly faces.

"Go away! Go away! You dare to try and order us?" Alecto screeched.

"You are nothing but a half-blood whore the Dark Lord is entertaining himself with." Amycus snarled.

Hari saw red. Her wand dropped into her hand and she started slinging spells at them without warning.

Tom felt her emotions shift from worry to irritation to full blown fury and knew one of his followers had done something stupid. He stood and headed toward them following his link with Hari. He almost there when he felt the pain blend into the white hot fury. That's when he realized they were doing more than mouthing off at her. He broke into a run.

He slammed open the door to the sitting room and saw Alecto Carrow dead on the floor and Amycus sending vicious potentially deadly spells at Hari. Hari was blurring she moved so quickly. Spells leaving her wand in an almost continuous flow. Amycus was being cut to pieces as she toyed with him in her complete fury at being insulted and dismissed.

A spell hit Amycus in the chest just as Tom sent his own spell at him. Amycus dropped dead to the floor beside his sister.

"Hari!" Tom ignored both of the dead Death Eaters as he rushed over to Hari who was bleeding on his carpet. He led her to the sofa and sat her down ignoring her protests about blood on the cream colored furniture. "I don't care about the damn sofa!" He snapped finally. He called Tinker to get Emily as he raised her shirt to inspect the cut across her ribs.

It was deep and long. She was bleeding bad. He called another elf for a blood replenisher and a clean towel. He gave her the potion and pressed the folded towel to the wound staunching the blood flow as best he could as he hissed the minor healing spells he knew to stop the blood flow.

He heard feet running down the hall then the door opened and Emily rushed in. She stopped in shock at the dead Carrows on the floor then drew herself up and skirted the bodies coming to the Dark Lord and Hari.

"I gave her a blood replenisher." Tom murmured as he stood and made room for the healer.

He hovered anxiously as Emily scanned her other injuries and cast healing spells over the deep cut.

"The baby," Hari murmured fearfully. "It's okay? Emily…" She swallowed thickly and blinked as a wash of tears blurred her vision and spilled down her face.

"The baby is fine." Emily murmured reassuringly. "I checked on it first." She finished healing the wound and gave Hari a calming potion. There were a few more small cuts and contusions that she quickly healed. "You must have been very skilled at dodging or shielding because I know those two cast some pretty vicious spells."

"Both," Hari murmured as the calming potion worked on her. She glared up at Tom still angry enough to growl, "The next person who calls me a whore is getting the Killing Curse straight way."

Tom paled and glared at the dead bodies wishing he could animate them and kill them again. "Yes." He hissed. "I think a meeting is needed. Misunderstandings need to be rectified."

"I want to tell Sirius and Remus about the baby before your followers." Hari declared firmly.

"They won't attack once they know you carry my child."

"So I'll go from your whoring bed warmer to your pregnant whoring bed warmer!" Hari shouted.

"You are not my whore or my bed warmer!" Tom shouted back then turned wand pointed threateningly at whoever was entering the sitting room.

Lucius and Narcissa froze. _Pregnant whoring bed warmer?_

Hari was on the couch with the healer Emily. The Carrows were dead on the floor. The Dark Lord's wand was pointed at them.

Tom glared for several moments before drawing a breath and lowering his wand. "If it isn't good news, get out."

Lucius flinched at the icy tones. Narcissa whimpered and her hand tightened on his arm. She was seldom in the Dark Lord's company and never when he was this furious.

"It is good news, my lord."

Tom rubbed his forehead. "We'll move to the conservatory." He glanced at Hari. "The fountain is soothing."

"Don't patronize me, Tom." Hari snapped.

"Emily says you need to calm down so calm the hell down!"

"Then quit yelling at me!"

Lucius prodded his wife out of the room and quickly led her to the conservatory. She was shaking. He stopped and drew her into his embrace. "Shh, it is okay, Narcissa. They are always fighting with each other. There isn't usually dead bodies on the floor, but…"

"Shut up Lucius." Narcissa huffed and clung a moment before stepping back. "We should probably be in the conservatory when they arrive."

"Yes." Lucius led her to it. She was sitting on the fountain ledge and he was standing beside her when Tom entered cupping Hari's elbow and leading her gently to a padded chair.

Hari dropped into the chair with an exhausted sigh. "Orange juice."

Tom nodded and had an elf bring some cold juice. He hovered until Hari had taken several sips. He turned to the Malfoys scowling when he saw their obvious interest in his and Hari's interactions.

"My apologies," he murmured when Narcissa paled and dropped her gaze. "We are both still upset at the Carrows. Tell us this good news, Lucius."

"We met with Lord Black and Remus Lupin. We discussed your goals quite bluntly, my lord. Considering that Dumbledore is on the hunt it was asked and admitted to that Lady Potter is indeed involved with you."

Hari paled. Tom urged her gently to drink the juice. Narcissa watched fascinated at this gentle, solicitous side of the Dark Lord.

"I was to assure you, Lady Potter that there would be no casting off. You are their goddaughter. They will remain at your side. The wolf threatened to rip Dumbledore apart if he harms you. They wish to meet. They are tired of having things hid from them and they know it is bothering you, Lady Po-"

"Merlin! Just call me Hari. All this Lady and Lord crap is irritating." Hari snapped peevishly.

Tom sighed.

Hari glared at him. "Something to say, Tom?"

"No, love."

The Malfoys gaped openly.

Lucius recovered and murmured, "Your godfathers are aware that it is bothering you to hide things from them, Hari. They are willing to come here if it is your wish, but they definitely want to have it aired out."

"I have meetings scheduled tomorrow that I can't move. We can meet with them Saturday if you wish." Tom murmured neutrally.

"Here or at my home?"

"Whichever you prefer."

Hari narrowed her eyes at him. It wasn't like him to just give over so calmly. "You are being too nice about it."

"Do you really want to do this in front of Lucius and Narcissa?"

Hari glowered. She sighed and rubbed her side. "I'm being a bitch. I'm sorry."

"You have every right to be upset right now."

"Not at you though."

"True."

Hari huffed and reached out to touch his arm. Her hand was still trembling slightly. "I'm sorry."

He stroked her hair. "Apology accepted and I really don't care where we meet them. Here or there is okay with me."

"There then."

"Alright. We'll send them portkeys." Tom looked at Lucius. "The Carrows' deaths are to be spread. They called my Hari a whore and a bed warmer. Amycus was going to teach her, her place. She killed them. I will kill the next I hear calling her such. Get rid of the bodies on your way out."

"Yes, my lord." Lucius herded his shocked wife out of the room.

Tom turned to Hari. "Will you go to bed and sleep?"

"Can you lie down with me?"

"Yes. I have two hours before my next meeting."

Hari nodded.

Tom swept her up and carried her to their room.

Jan 17

Dumbledore was beyond frustrated. She was in Northern North America. He knew it. Except right now the magical compass was saying she was extremely far to the East. He was running out of hair and blood. He would find her. She would pay for destroying his reputation and taking the well-earned adulation away from him.

He needed allies. He needed to get in touch with others who hated Potter. He stared into space thoughtfully. He was certain from the fact that she was introducing bills similar to what the Dark had been trying to pass and the way Malfoy and the other Dark members were voting in favor of her bills that she had quietly allied with Riddle. How it had happened wasn't important. What was important was that Riddle's takeover had switched from fear tactics and pureblood dogma to politics and helping all magicals regardless. There were bound to be quite a few of his followers that weren't happy with this shift in focus. Followers that most likely blamed Potter for the shift.

Dumbledore smiled coldly at the idea of using Tom's followers against him. He had several death eaters to carefully contact.

FORKS

Carlisle and Esme Cullens knocked on Sue Clearwater's door.

Sue was concerned when she opened the door to find the wealthy doctor and his wife on her porch. "Has something happened to Seth…Leah?"

Carlisle frowned slightly. "No, your children are fine Mrs. Clearwater. Why would you assume something was wrong?"

"You're Dr. Cullen, right? Why else would you be at my house?"

"Your son is a friend of my niece, Renesmee and her boyfriend, Jacob Black."

"Oh," Sue slumped in relief. "Have they gotten in trouble?" Her face clouded in anger. "Has that British woman done something to them?"

"May we come in?" Esme asked gently.

Sue flushed. "I'm sorry. Yes, come in."

The two vampires entered her house and followed her to the living room. It was shabby, but clean and homey.

"We have a rather delicate request." Esme began. "You see we are having to go to England and Renesmee is a bit upset because she won't know anyone there her age and we won't allow her to wander about on her own in a foreign country. We've talked to Jacob's grandfather and he has agreed to let Jacob go. We were hoping that you would allow Seth and Leah to come with us as well."

"Seth and Leah?"

"We assumed you would be more at ease if his older sister was with him considering his age."

"Trips to England are expensive."

"We understand. We are willing to pay for the trip since it is our idea and it is to keep our niece happy."

"And Mr. Black is allowing you to pay for Jacob?"

"Yes."

Sue stared at them in suspicion. "Is Reese Sirion included on this trip?"

The Cullens frowned in confusion.

"No. I am going to speak with a some colleagues on medical procedures. My family is going since I'll be there for two weeks at least maybe three depending on the research progress."

"I'd like to verify this story with Mr. Black." Sue said bluntly. "I don't mean to offend you, but I know very little besides your reputation as a doctor and surgeon."

"Of course," Carlisle smiled. "I would worry if you didn't want to confirm with Mr. Black. The trip is planned for the first of February. I will need a week to get them passports if they don't have one already."

"I thought it took six weeks to get passports." Sue replied suspiciously.

"Usually. I don't flaunt money around, Mrs. Clearwater, but I am a very skilled surgeon and do have money. For an extra cost, I can get passports expedited. I tend to spoil Renesmee. She wants her friends to go. It will make the three weeks more pleasant for everyone if she isn't bored out of her mind."

Sue scowled. "I'm aware of how unpleasant an unhappy teenage girl can make a family. I'll have an answer for you by Wednesday."

The Cullens stood up. "Thank you for even considering it, Mrs. Clearwater. I know it isn't an easy thing letting your children go off with people you only know by reputation."

"To be honest, if you had just asked for Seth, I would have said no. Leah is very protective of her brother and Jacob will protect him as well."

Sue followed them to the door and watched them climb into a very expensive car and drive off. She was unaware of Jasper hiding in her house as she called Mr. Black to verify that Jacob was going. Jasper very subtly influenced her emotions – downplaying her suspicions, fostering her relief at having space from Leah's angry emotions for three weeks and gently increasing her belief in Carlisle's reputation as a gentle, good moral man.


	20. Chapter 20

Jan 18

Remus and Sirius took a deep breath and touched the portkey letting it sweep them from England to the mysterious home of their goddaughter to meet with her and the Dark Lord.

They appeared in an empty living room staring out a wall of windows at a peaceful forest scene. Deep snow lay over the ground.

They turned around in a circle taking in the cozy room – a large fireplace where a fire burned merrily; a large screen television with a game system sprouting multiple controllers attached. The furniture was comfy looking.

The room flowed into a kitchen with a counter to eat at. Colorful, quirky knickknacks were spread throughout the rooms.

A small blonde and white dog jumped up from the dog bed by the fireplace and barked at them fiercely. Tiny claws making scrabbling sounds on the tiled floor.

They both blinked at the fierce little animal. Tiny, fierce, protective just like their goddaughter.

This was definitely Hari's home.

Where was she though?

"Pup!" Sirius called out loudly as he and Remus moved to the doorway and peered down the hall in each direction.

"One moment," a male voice called down the stairs in front of them.

They tensed. Before worry could overwhelm them there was the sound of footsteps on the stairs and then Hari appeared looking pale and anxious. The wizard they had seen at Gringotts behind her looking protective and concerned about her. His dark eyes trained on her as she made her way slowly down the stairs.

Sirius gaze swept over him. Voldemort. A wizard whose name was the stuff of nightmares. He shivered. Voldemort had been in Gringotts with none the wiser. How many times had he been out in Diagon or Hogsmeade even and no one had known the danger that was in their midst? He shook off his wayward thoughts and stepped toward his goddaughter. ""Hari, You okay?"

"Yeah. Nerves." She murmured.

She reached the bottom and hesitated. Sirius forced himself to ignore the Dark Lord standing on the stairs and tugged Hari into his embrace. "I will always love you, Pup. No matter what."

Hari collapsed against him with a sob. Her arms tightened around his waist holding on to him tightly and shaking as if she was coming apart at the seams.

Sirius held her and stroked her hair. He looked up at the silent wizard in confusion. This reaction was a bit extreme even for this situation. Hari was usually very confident and sure of herself.

Tom just looked even more concerned. After a minute when it became obvious that Hari wasn't going to stop the hysterical sobbing he closed the distance and with a look at Sirius pulled Hari from his embrace and turned her into his. "You need to calm down, love." He murmured. "This much upset isn't good for…" He cut the sentence off. "Do you need a calming potion?"

Hari drew in a shuddering breath and tried to stop the heart wrenching tears. She wasn't even really sure why she was crying. Her emotions had been all over the spectrum lately. She drew in another breath and the sobs slowed. She trembled against Tom's chest while he held her and let his love flow over her. She drew in a breath and raised a hand to swipe at her cheeks. "I'm okay," she muttered. "Sorry."

Tom petted her hair and rubbed her back. "No need. You've been extremely stressed lately."

Sirius and Remus watched the interaction intently. The very real care and concern the Dark Lord was showing was a surprise. Nothing they had ever heard about the man would have led them to believe he was capable of this gentleness.

Hari gave Tom a watery smile of gratitude and turned back to her worried godfathers. Her face heated with embarrassment. "Let's start that over again." She huffed. "Hi, Sirius, Remus. Like my home?"

"What we've seen." Sirius murmured. He looked at Riddle pointedly.

"Lord Sirius Black meet Thomas Marvolo Riddle, Lord of Slytherin, Earl of Westmoor."

Tom held his hand out. "Lord Black."

Sirius stared a moment then slowly reached out to shake his hand. It felt surreal – greeting the Dark Lord as if he were an ordinary wizard not as an enemy. This man didn't appear to be the fearsome Dark wizard that people were afraid to even mention by name. No red eyes. No glint of madness. "Lord Slytherin."

"Tom, Remus Lupin."

They shook hands.

Hari gathered herself and led them out to the living room. She moved to the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink?" She scooped up the dog that raced over to her. She rubbed her face in its hair affectionately.

She handed out beverages and led them into the living room where she drew in a determined breath and settled against Tom on the sofa settling Mia in her lap.

Sirius and Remus sat in chairs and stared at them. "How did this happen?" Sirius finally asked in a befuddled voice.

"She sent me a letter verifying that she was bowing out of the war and pleading for me not to send hit wizards after her. I wrote back through Gringotts agreeing that if she stayed out of England except the occasional visit to Gringotts I would leave her alone. I asked for a bit more information. She responded. Before I knew it we had a set of protean charmed journals and were trading views on various subjects."

"Once he confirmed that he was more Tom Riddle than Voldemort, I urged him toward a more political war than one of bloodshed and brute force. I didn't realize that he actually had regained Riddle's form until that day in Gringotts."

"The attraction wasn't acknowledged by either of us until after the vampire attack. I felt them attacking her through the link." Tom's hand trembled on her shoulder. "I felt her dying."

"Dying!" Remus and Sirius glared at her.

Hari flushed and ducked her head.

"Downplayed it, did she?"

"Yes." They growled in tandem.

"He demanded to see me the next day to be sure I was healed. I thought I was going to Gringotts. I ended up in his study. Spent the day researching stuff in his library and getting to know each other even better."

Sirius sighed and rubbed his face. He let his hand drop to his lap as he stared at her helplessly. "Damn it, Pup! Nothing is simple around you."

Hari flinched and curled into Tom's side, pale and unhappy.

"Black," Tom growled warningly as his arms encircled her protectively.

"My entire life I've rejected the Dark beliefs of my family. I'm starting to believe that Hari is right and that they were more Black Magic than Dark, but I've a lifetime of ingrained opinions to overcome. It's not easy. You," he pointed a finger at Tom, "have been the enemy since before I started school."

Tom nodded grimly. He gaze flicked to the mostly silent werewolf.

"Voldemort killed James and Lily." Remus snarled. "Tried to kill Hari." He took in said witch huddled against the Dark Lord soaking in the comfort he was giving her. "We understand you aren't him any more than I am Moony. Moony would…has…killed just as mercilessly as Voldemort. Perhaps even more so." Remus sighed and slumped back. "We aren't turning away from you, Hari."

"It's going to take more than a couple of meetings though to get passed the past." Sirius added honestly. "It took you a couple of months of talking to get past it. Give us time as well."

Hari nodded and swiped her cheeks. She stayed curled against Tom enjoying his steady presence at her side. Suddenly she grinned. "I'll have the Cullens and Seth and the gang come over. You all know them now. We'll grill."

At their nods, she plopped Mia into the Dark Lord's lap and dashed to the kitchen and called them. Tom sighed and scratched behind the dog's silky ears. Mia moaned in pleasure. Sirius and Remus gaped at the sight.

Hari hung up and moved to hover at the edge of the living room. "Want to see the rest of the house while we wait?"

Sirius and Remus stood. "Sure. Show us your home."

She looked at Tom.

He shook his head. "I'll get the steaks out." He put Mia on the floor.

Hari smiled thankfully at him and led Sirius and Remus to the library. The dog pattered faithfully at Hari's side. A slithering sound made Sirius and Remus stop suddenly.

Hari bent and let the red and black snake coil up her arm. "His name is Isthus." She murmured to her pale godfathers. "I am a parselmouth." She huffed. "A magical snake actually helps me perform parselmagic easier."

Sirius' gaze darted to her scar. "The…ho…your scar is why you can talk to snakes, isn't it?"

She met his gaze. "Yes. It's an amazing branch of magic. I really don't want to give it up."

"Just promise me you won't make one yourself." Sirius pleaded.

"I won't. I have no interest in living forever. Not at the cost of an innocent life. I may eventually give it back to him, I haven't decided yet. It doesn't hurt me and there are several advantages to keeping it."

They exited the library at the far end and went out to the bar area. Sirius fiddled with the stereo system and soon music was filling the air.

Hari showed them the pool then up the outside stairs to the deck where the grill was. Entering the house they went up to the bedrooms.

"Seth's room? Riddle is okay with Seth living here?"

Hari grimaced. "Not entirely. He's dealing with it."

Sirius frowned. He wasn't sure he was happy with a teenaged boy living with his goddaughter. "I'll deal with it too, then."

Hari huffed and led them to her room.

They stood on her balcony eyeing the forest.

"Fifty acres?"

"Yep. Fifty acres of highly warded, 'no hunting' forest."

"No hunting?"

"The Cullens. Just to be on the safe side. They have downed cougars before and don't want to mistakenly attack me during a hunt."

Sirius shifted and looked at her intently. "Are you in love with him?"

"Yes." She glowed. She knew she did and couldn't hide it. Didn't want to.

"And he loves you?"

"Yes."

"He's said so?" Remus asked bemused.

"Yes."

"We will ask a lot more questions about his goals and beliefs."

"We know."

"Our guests are arriving," Tom called up the stairs.

_Our._ Remus and Sirius exchanged glances as they followed Hari down the stairs. They greeted everyone and eyed Esme's contributions in astonishment.

"Alice told me this morning to start cooking." Esme smiled happily as they all helped carry the food up to the patio with the grill.

Hari slid an arm around Tom's waist as he concentrated on starting the gas grill. He had done it all of twice now and was still careful with the muggle device and the open flames. Seth started the second grill. Hari had bought it when more of the pack had started spending time at her house. They could eat. A lot. It was a good thing she was rich.

She levitated the two platters of steaks between Seth and Tom and contentedly leaned her head on his shoulder as the two men started grilling. She listened to Sirius and Remus conversing with Carlisle, Jasper and Embry and sighed with contentment.

"Reese, help me bring up drinks." Alice called out after a few minutes.

Hari slid from Tom's embrace and followed Alice downstairs to the kitchen where they got out the tub and filled it with ice then buried soda cans and a few wine bottles along with the discreetly bottled animal blood.

"So….congratulations?" Alice asked softly.

Hari grinned at her. She hugged her tightly. "Yeah. Thanks for not saying anything. I don't think we'd have handled it well in front of everyone. Pride would have got in our way."

Alice scowled slightly. "Misunderstandings would have happened. Wait to tell your godfathers."

"Wait…how long? Alice?"

"Until after the confrontation with a white haired man."

"Dumbledore," Hari murmured feeling fear skate along her spine.

"You won't fight alone." Alice hugged her back.

"When?"

"I can't see. It feels soon."

"Okay. We'd best get back up." Hari forced her fear down deep and lightened the tub so she could help carry it.

Alice just laughed at her and grabbed it, carting it up the stairs as if it were empty.

"Show off!"

Tom gave her a penetrating look when they stepped out on the patio, but didn't push the issue.

"Sirius, I hope you don't mind, but we invited Seth and his sister, Leah to join us on our trip to England." Carlisle said as he poured a glass of chilled red wine.

Sirius shook his head. "More the merrier. I've plenty of room. I'm not sure what would be more amusing – the looks from seeing you all in Diagon Alley or the looks if Seth went as a wolf." Sirius gave a bark of laughter just imagining the different responses.

Seth snorted as he flipped the steaks off the grill onto the waiting platters. "I am not wandering around in public as a wolf. Jacob and Leah would have my head."

Embry laughed. "Yeah, they would." He grabbed a plate and began loading it up with food. Quill and Seth made plates as well.

Sirius and Remus sniffed then quickly stood and began piling steak, potato salad, macaroni salad, green bean casserole and corn pudding on plates.

Jasper settled gingerly onto a seat as the emotions began to mellow out and sipped the warmed blood Alice had handed him. "Will we get to see much of this magical world while we are there?"

Remus nodded. "We'll take you to Diagon Alley to shop and to Hogsmeade although I'm not sure you'll be able to see Hogwarts. You aren't exactly muggles, but you aren't magical either. Perhaps the Dylan marketplace."

"I'll have Pfeiffer send you charms for them just in case."

"Take them on the Knight Bus." Hari chuckled. "Everyone should experience it at least once."

"The night bus?" Edward asked. "Why do I see beds?"

Hari, Sirius and Remus all broke up laughing. Even Tom chuckled.

"The Knight Bus picks up stranded witches and wizards and takes them where they need to go. During the day it has overstuffed chairs and sofas. At night it has beds so you can nap if it's a long journey. The wizarding world is quirky."

"That's…" Edward broke off unwilling to offend.

"Brilliant," Nessie spoke up. "I definitely want to try it once during the day and once at night. Will you be able to go with us, Reese?"

"Maybe. I will be able to visit Gr…" Hari huffed when she choked. "Sirius, read them in so I quit choking."

Sirius hesitated. Did he really want the Dark Lord to have access to his home? He studied Riddle. Riddle gazed calmly back, his arm around Hari's waist as she nibbled at some corn pudding and steak. "Give it to him, Remus," he sighed. "Might as well tell them all."

Remus lowered his fork. "Are you sure?"

Sirius held Hari's gaze. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Hari smiled happily.

Remus looked around the group. "The home of Sirius Black is at 12 Grimmauld Place."

Tom was a little surprised that Black agreed to tell him. He felt the knowledge become part of him. He still wouldn't be able to tell others, but he could attack himself if he wished not that he wanted to. "Thank you," he murmured. "I do understand the trust involved."

Finished eating, Seth, Quill and Embry went downstairs to play Halo. Their shouts drew Sirius down and soon they had him playing as well to everyone else's amusement.

Jan 20

Suzanne Miller greeted the nervous parents and the sleepy children as they arrived for the first day of school. She let the ones that wanted to walk their children to the dining room where a breakfast of hot cereal along with toast and jam was being served with pumpkin juice and apple juice. Milk was also an option for those that wanted it.

Thirty-five children showed up for the breakfast program. She had a feeling that not all of them were due to early shifts but due to not having money for a healthy breakfast at home. That was fine. They wanted the children taken care of.

At seven twenty they began prodding the children to the different classrooms. Today would be a day of getting acquainted with the teachers, the other students and the routine.

Books were passed out along with parchment, ink and quills. Each child received a backpack to put their things in. An assignment planner was included. It would update magically as the teachers gave the assignments out so the children didn't have to worry about writing the homework down.

When Ms. Narston picked up Mystic at the end of the day her daughter was bubbling over with excitement.

"I had hot cereal with apple bits in it and toast and juice then we went to class and started learning our letters. I learned A and B and C today. They gave us all these backpacks with our names on them! I got my own little inkwell and quill and parchment and I have to practice tonight writing my letters. Ms. Miller read us a story while we rested then we learned some about Merlin before lunch."

"Did you like lunch?"

Mystic nodded her head. "We had soup with chunks of beef and loads of vegetables and bread to dip in it and pumpkin juice **and** a piece of chocolate cake. Then we learned…"

Ms. Narston listened as her daughter happily rambled on about everything she learned at school. She would look over her lessons tonight. Maybe on her days off she would read her daughter's books and learn something herself.

Jan 22

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Cullens, this is Sue Clearwater."

"Mrs. Clearwater, we were hoping to hear from you. Have you made a decision?" Esme had to remember not to crush the phone in her nervous anticipation.

"Yes. I…I spoke with Billy Black. He says he's talked to Carlisle several times and trusts him. Since Jacob is going I'll allow Leah and Seth to go. I would appreciate having a phone number where I can reach them."

"Of course. We'll write down our flight information as well. We'll have them call you when we land and touch base with you a couple times a week if you want."

"I would appreciate it."

"We'll have the information to you by end of the week."

"Thank you. Bye."

Esme stared at the phone. The abrupt end of the call indicating Sue Clearwater still wasn't completely happy with the trip. She smiled. Happy or not, she was letting them go.

Jan 24 6am England/ 10pm Jan 23 Forks

"Do they have to report at dawn?" Hari snapped as once again her sleep had been interrupted by Death Eaters appearing while it was still dark outside to tell Tom something that she was certain could have waited another hour or two.

"I have a war to run."

"And you have to run it at six in the morning!"

"Sorry if the war doesn't fit into your schedule! My followers do have jobs they have to be at."

"I don't feel well, Tom. I ache. I don't sleep well and I wake up every morning queasy even with the potions. Is it too much to ask that your followers don't interrupt what sleep I do get at six in the morning?!"

"You are being a cranky…" _pregnant arse._

An icy silence fell then…

"Well…how about you fight your war as early in the morning as you wish and I'll take my **cranky, pregnant arse** home where I can sleep without being woke up every morning by groveling sycophants?!"

The door to the study slammed open and Hari stalked out. Her magic whipping around her furiously. She could have just portkeyed from the study, but she perversely wanted to walk out on him and take her anger out on the wizards she knew was waiting to see him.

She glared at the Death Eaters gathered in the Entrance Hall. They glared back shock and anger at her words warring on their faces. Potter was pregnant?

She wasn't in the mood. She was sick and tired and fed up with the male species. She let her magic loose. It slammed into them Dark, Powerful and Angry.

They staggered as it hit them, wrapped around them and Pushed. Their knees buckled taking them to the floor as she swept past them.

"Hari!" Tom shouted as he followed her out into the hall. He glanced in momentary surprise at his followers on their knees looking a bit stunned themselves. "We are not finished. Do not walk away from me!"

Hari whirled and glared at him. "I love you, Tom. I really do, but right now I need you to leave me the hell alone."

And with that she was gone. She arrived in the middle of Forks night. Tired and angry, she took a sleep potion and went to bed.

Jan 25 930am Forks/ 530pm England

Hari had ignored the glowing journal yesterday and firmed up her mental barriers against Tom. She had curled up on the couch playing video games for hours with Seth, walked in her forest soaking up the peace and quiet and missing Tom although she wouldn't admit it loud enough for him to hear then went swimming in her heated pool before sulking off to bed.

She curled up alone and miserable and cried herself to sleep. Mia curled up by her belly and Isthus curled around her arm offering her as much comfort as they could. Hedwig even came in from her beloved forest and preened her hair while making comforting sounds. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be with Tom, but she refused to slink back the same day she stormed out.

Now she woke up alone if well rested. She stretched and murmured, "Tempus." It was nine thirty am. She was just starting her day. Tom's was ending.

She was curled up on her balcony feeling miserable and lonely when her wards tingled indicating someone allowed had crossed them. She was too wrapped up in unhappiness to tap into them to find out who. She assumed Seth and the guys were over to play Halo.

"Are you still angry with me?"

She jumped to her feet whirling at Tom's unexpected voice. She swallowed and shook her head, tears flooding her eyes. She ran to him with a sob. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Tom enfolded her in his embrace. "I put out an edict that no one was to come over before eight unless it was an emergency. I also told those that overheard us that they were not to spread the news. We will tell people when we are ready for them to know. Come home, Hari."

Hari nodded against his chest. "I hate being away from you."

"I thought you wanted me to leave you the hell alone for a while." Tom murmured.

"That lasted about three hours then it was pure ornery pride keeping me here." Hari admitted softly.

Tom grinned.

"I can feel your amusement." She huffed.

Tom kissed her, scooped Mia off the floor, hissed for Isthus and when he curled around Hari's leg Tom portkeyed them back to Westmoor.

"Hungry?" He asked solicitously handing her the squirming dog.

"Yes, but my stomach's confused. "I haven't had breakfast and now I'm in England again and its supper time." She reached down and let Isthus coil around her wrist.

Tom shook his head and grinned at her. "I will have the house elves fix whatever your stomach wants breakfast, lunch or supper."

"It wants grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup."

Then that is what it will have." Tom murmured. He called an elf and related the request before prodding her into a sitting room and drawing her down to sit on his lap.

Hari snuggled close with a sigh. She pet Mia absently. "Is Voldemort going to just fade away or is he going to 'die' somehow?"

"Pardon?" Tom shifted so he could see her face.

"I assumed you were going to run for Minister as Tom Riddle with the political maneuvering you're doing. Or are you going to take over as Voldemort in this form? I guess I should have asked."

Tom stared a moment more. "I hadn't actually decided yet. To kill off Voldemort I have to remove the Dark Mark from my followers. I am leaning toward a combination. I now have the majority in the Wizengamot. I have strategically placed personnel in the Ministry. Dumbledore is ruined and my man is in charge at Hogwarts. I planned to run for Minister and not admit to who I am until I have won and am firmly entrenched."

FORKS

Bellatrix stared down at the unsigned letter that she received this morning. She was uncertain as to the sincerity of the sender and she was hesitant to respond in case it was a trap. Besides, if her lord ever found out, she would die painfully. She sighed and re-read the letter.

_Have you ever heard the saying: the enemy of my enemy is my friend? _

_Harika Potter is my enemy. I believe that she is yours as well. If my supposition is correct then Lady Potter has figuratively neutered the Dark Lord. _

_No more raids. No more pureblood conviction. Saving muggleborn instead of destroying them. That doesn't sound like the Dark Lord._

_I want Harika Potter to die. _

_The question is do you want to help me fulfill that desire. And if you do, do others?_

She stared at the owl patiently waiting her reply. The mysterious writer was right. It was Potter's fault her powerful lord had turned from the goal of a pureblood society cleansed of dirty blood. If it was a trap, she would say she was attempting to draw out the enemy before he could make a move against Potter.

_You are correct in your assumptions. Potter needs to die. I know of several who believe the same and want a return to the days of purifying our society. I will help you with your desire._

She sealed the short note and gave it to the owl who flew off immediately.


End file.
